


I'll win his heart (he won't be yours)

by BigKiss130



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit sad and dramatic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, His name is not Junhoe, I really don't know if in the end it will be Wonhui or Gyuhui, Jealousy, Junhui is not stupid, Love Game, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor SoonHoon, POV Junhui, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Wonwoo and Mingyu are assholes but become softies, confused junhui, possessive!Mingyu, possessive!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: When a bet becomes a competition there will always be consequences.OrJunhui's having his first times with two playboys.(I put in T because only the second chapter have sexual scenes)Updates on whenever I feel like a chapter is finished :D





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo here's my first fic. I really wanted to do a Mingyu/Junhui/Wonwoo cause there's not a lot here. Hope you'll enjoy this dumb story!

It was a nice spring day. Birds were singing and the wind was making some petals floating around the courtyard. Junhui took a deep breath and smiled. His suitcase beside him, he took a moment to admire the beautiful building. Now that he gathered enough money to pay for his studies, his dream of being a photographer could finally become true. Junhui may not be perfect in Korean but this won’t make him go back home in Shenzhen.

 _I should look for the dorm_. But he had no idea where it could be. Junhui looked around him but nobody was in sight. Great start. However, determination was his strongest quality and he didn’t come all the way here to sleep outside.

Five minutes passed since he started his research. _Is everybody in classes ? No way, it’ll only start next week. Oh wait !_

When he turned his head to his right, a young man was under a tree, sitting with his back against the trunk, a book in his hands. He seemed very focused and Junhui thought that he should just leave the man alone but if he didn’t ask, there was no way he would make it until evening.

Junhui slowly approached the spot, making sure to not be too noisy.

"E-Excuse me ?" He started, tilting his head until the man payed attention.

"Yes ?" 

"I’m looking for the dorm and uh… I’m kind of lost." Junhui confessed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Would you like me to show you the way ?" The man chuckled, already picking up his belongings.

"It would be great. Thanks."

Together they walked a while in silence until the mysterious (and gorgeous) stranger broke it.

"So you’re a new student here ?" 

"I am. I’m doing a major in photography."

"Oh that’s great. You’re not from Korea right ?" 

"No, I come from Shenzhen, in China." Junhui nodded.

"Your accent is cute."

Junhui blushed at the compliment and immediately became quiet. Was the man being flirty or just kind ? He couldn’t really tell and honestly, Minghao always told him to ignore this kind of stuff so Junhui did.

His guide was the most handsome guy he ever met in his twenty-two years on this earth. His hair was dyed light brown unlike Junhui’s which was darker. The two things he noticed on his face was first his long jaw and secondly, his eyes. At first, he seemed to be a very cold person but Junhui immediately changed his mind, hearing his (sexy) warm and deep voice. And his smile… oh God if only he had a camera, Junhui would take a photo right now.

"By the way, what’s your name ?" 

"M-Me ?" 

"Well, there’s nobody except me and you here."

"My name is Wen Junhui."

"Nice to meet you. I’m Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo extended his hand and Junhui stared at it. _What should I do ?! Why isn’t Minghao here when I need him ?!_

"Don’t you shake hands in China ?" Wonwoo laughed.

"Oh ! Yes ! Here."

They finally shook their hands but Junhui didn’t let go yet. Wonwoo watched him but didn’t break the touch either.

"You like holding hands ? Do you do that with everyone." The younger asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, I mean no ! I-I like holding hands but not with everybody ! It doesn’t mean that you’re special Wonwoo !" 

"Oh that’s too bad."

To tell the truth, Junhui never held hands with anyone except with his mother, so to say that he liked this kind of touch was exaggerated. Physical contact wasn’t a big deal for him though, unlike a lot of Chinese who always judged and analyzed every little things you do and told you what’s wrong and what’s right. This pression also pushed him to go somewhere else where he could be himself without being afraid of meeting some people who wanted to beat him to death.

Surprisingly, they walked to the dorm hand in hand, speaking about various things, taking the time to know each other until the door was in sight. Since Wonwoo also lived there, he opened it and helped Junhui to bring his luggage in his new room.

"Seems like you’re my roommate Junnie."

"This room is so big ! Which side is mine ?" 

"You can take the bed next to the window. You also have a desk and a closet over there." Wonwoo explained, starting to move some of his own stuff to make enough space for the older.

"Okay thank you."

"Do you want me to help you ?" 

"Sure !" 

Junhui’s suitcase was so full, some of his clothes popped out when he opened it. Great.

Then something rolled at Wonwoo’s feet. The latter looked down and picked up the object. When Junhui heard his roommate snicker, he turned around and immediately his cheeks turned red. Of all the things he packed, it must be this.

"Wow, I never shared a room with someone who uses a huge dildo like this. Does it really fit in your ass ?" 

"Give it back !" Junhui screamed ashamed.

"Come and get it then."

So Junhui, as proud as a man can be, ran to Wonwoo and tried to catch the precious object. However, his opponent was more agile than he expected and he ended up falling on the other’s bed, face first in the cushions.

"You’re already giving up, kitten ?" 

"First I’m not a kitten and secondly I’m not giving up. I’m taking a break."

"What if I don’t want you to take a break ?" 

"What do you- OH MY GOD STOP WONWOO !" 

The younger jumped on him and turned his body around before lifting his shirt a little. Tingles were Junhui’s weakest point. Armpits, neck, feet, Wonwoo touched all the best spots to make Junhui suffer until they’re both exhausted. He was surprised when the latter snuggled against him.

"I’m so happy ~" Junhui murmured, mostly for himself.

"Why ?" 

"Because I made a friend on my first day here. I was scared that I would end up alone for five years."

"You’re handsome and adorable. No way nobody wouldn’t notice you." Wonwoo reassured him, hesitantly running his hand through Junhui’s hair.

"Thanks. I like you already Wonwoo-ah."

"It’s kind of great because you know, we’re going to be roommate."

"I know, I know."

The clock showed 9 PM and Junhui yawned. Seeing that the Chinese was still in his bed he decided to hug him tightly against his chest, making Junhui’s heart beat faster.

"Are you going to sleep in my bed tonight Junnie ?" 

"Oh you want to sleep ? I’ll go then." Junhui said, freeing himself from Wonwoo’s embrace.

Junhui joined his own bed, taking his dildo with him and put it in the nightstands drawer.

"Shit. I forgot to call Minghao." He swore when he saw the twenty texts his best friend had sent to him.

"Your brother ?" 

"My childhood and best friend. I’ll call him now. I’ll be back in five."

"Okay."

His phone already on his ear, Junhui got out of the room. Minghao picked up on the second ringtone and, before Junhui could say "hello", he yelled at him.

"WEN JUNHUI ! YOU PROMISED TO CALL ME WHEN YOU ARRIVE !" 

"I’m sorry ! I just got lost when I tried to find the dorm." Junhui apologized, walking in the corridor.

"Ah… I should have come with you. How did you find your way then ?" 

"I asked and Wonwoo guided me."

"Wonwoo ?" 

"My roommate and my first friend here."

"Oh you’ve made a friend that’s great. Hope he’s going to take care of you." Minghao snickered, still trying to pet Junhui’s cat.

"I’m not a baby !" Junhui whined until he fell on the floor.

Minghao could hear the phone crashing on the ground. Junhui must be tired so before the latter could apologize for the incident, he hung up.

"Minghao ? Hey !" 

Too late. Junhui whispered something in Chinese, probably swearing on his best friend. How dared he hang up on him ? Wen Junhui, aka the kindest person on this Earth ? When he looked at his phone, the screen was broken. _Great just… great_. At least, Minghao could tell his family that he’s okay. Well, his father won’t be happy about this since he just bought it before his son left.

"Are you okay ?" A mysterious voice asked, making Junhui lift his head up.

God blessed him. How many handsome guys were studying here seriously ? This one had the typical face of the class president.

"Oh uh yeah. I’m sorry." Junhui apologized, taking the extended hand to get up.

"No I’m sorry, I just didn’t watch where I was going."

"May I ask where ?" 

"I need to talk to Jeon Wonwoo."

"Oh ! I’m his roommate, Wen Junhui !" 

"Nice to meet you Junhui ! I’m Kim Mingyu."

They shook hands, just like he did some hours ago, smiling at each other and proceeded to walk back to his room. The fact that only the moon lighted the corridor made Junhui a little bit uncomfortable. Even if he was a grown up man, his only fear was darkness. Quite ironic when he couldn’t bear to sleep with the lights on.

"Now it’s you who’s bumping into me." He heard Mingyu laughed.

Indeed, Junhui was getting closer to Mingyu because he was kind of scared to be alone. Walking with the man by his side made him feel a little bit more confident.

"Don’t be afraid."

Mingyu put his hand on Junhui’s waist and brought him closer. Is it going to be like this for five years ? Meet a guy and then be touched by him just like in the different Korean drama which he watched recently ? Well, it wasn’t particularly unpleasant ( ~~not to say he liked that a lot~~.) If Minghao was here he would say "Wen Junhui, if you get a playboy as a boyfriend I’ll kill him as soon as I have enough money to buy a gun.". First of all, Junhui never had a boyfriend before, so confession, dates and stuff weren’t his thing. Secondly, Junhui didn’t consider himself as good-looking because of his thin body and his too long nose. When Wonwoo told him that he’s handsome, his self-confidence upgraded and he couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

They arrived together in front of the door and Junhui knocked on it.

"Wonwoo ? It’s me. Someone wants to talk to you too."

"Give me a second."

When Wonwoo opened the door to let them in, a strange mood settled in the room.

"Hey, I just wanted to greet the new student but I found him already haha." Mingyu said, looking at Junhui who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Is that it ?" Wonwoo continued, blocking Mingyu who wanted to go to Junhui’s side.

"No. I also wanted to talk to you about the party." The youngest answered in a sudden serious tone.

"Okay. Go on."

Mingyu and Wonwoo seemed to know each other very well. However, " _friends_ " didn’t seem to be the exact term of their relationship. It rather felt like they were ennemies trying to fight for something Junhui didn’t understand. Maybe this was the famous Bad boy vs Mr.Class President ~~and Junhui was the reason of their conflict~~. "The party" was apparently something very important but anyway he won’t be invited since he didn’t know a lot of people here. So Junhui decided to mind his own business : to finally change himself into comfy clothes.

After he found his pajamas, Junhui started to take off his clothes, back facing the two men. A flirty whistle got his attention and made him turn around.

"What ?" 

"You have a great body." Mingyu complimented.

"Stop lying."

"At least, you have a nice ass. That’s for sure." Wonwoo added.

Junhui sighed, exasperated by their comments. Did he just meet the two playboys of the campus or just some perverts ? Well, as long as they didn’t try anything without his consent, everything was alright.

"Hey Junnie, do you want to go to the party tomorrow night ?" Wonwoo offered, walking up to him.

"I-I uh…" 

"Come on, you could make friends. I’m sure Seokmin, Soonyoung, Chan and Ji Hoon will like you. They are really cool and don’t worry, they’re not some sexual predators." Mingyu then said, joining them.

"Don’t let me go alone there, kitten." 

"Junnie, please ~ I’ll treat you well later. I promise."

"How are you going to do that ? You don’t even know what I like." Junhui talked back, not daring to look at the two students.

Before he realized anything, Junhui was in Mingyu’s arms, the latter lips on his ear. He froze when he felt big hands on his waist again.

"There's one thing that everyone likes or even _loves_. I can give it to you right now if you ask. »

"Or maybe not." Wonwoo interjected, pulling Junhui off Mingyu’s embrace before pining him to his bed. "Kitten, don’t let your guard down. _You can be eaten so easily_." He whispered against his skin.

_Come on Wen Junhui ! You can’t let yourself be pushed around like this !_

"We’ll see about that. And I’ll go to your party." Junhui agreed, pushing Wonwoo away.

"It’s the first time someone refuses Wonwoo’s advances." Mingyu chuckled.

"There always must be a first time for everything." The oldest smiled until he saw Wonwoo reaching for the drawer where the dildo was hidden.

"And you didn’t have yours right ? With a human I mean not this."

"Oh wow. What a naughty boy." The youngest whispered, loud enough for Junhui to hear.

He was screwed. _I’m so fucking screwed._ Okay, that was the worst day of his entire life. Why did he bring his treasure here ? Now these guys are going to make fun of him during five years and who knows what are they going to do to him. Yes, he wanted to know what making love felt like. Toys were great (he wouldn’t have buy a dozen otherwise) but surely making it with a human was better. Junhui wasn’t an easy guy so just getting his first kiss is going to be hard. Minghao sometimes joked telling that his lips were like a sacred thing, too precious to be touched by a normal human. He wasn’t picky either but just a bit too… romantic ? He never fell in love though. Maybe because nobody in his hometown was like him and Minghao was a bit overprotective when it comes to talk to strangers. But these two seemed like they love to play with others’ feelings. Well, if they want to play Junhui will play too.

"I’m not a naughty boy."

"Oh really ? Well, I hope you’re going to show me that I’m wrong tomorrow. See you." Mingyu said before getting out of the room.

"I’m really impatient to watch you acting like a good boy, kitten." Wonwoo snickered, returning to his own personal space (more " side" but "space" sounds better).

"Goodnight Wonwoo."

And that’s how Wen Junhui aka the _I don’t have any fucking experience how am I going to survive_ started his new life as a student in photography.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and his first sexual experiences.

"Come on Junnie, wake up."

Junhui opened his eyes when Wonwoo lightly shook his shoulder. Oh that’s right. His roommate said that he would show him around the campus so Junhui would easily find the different places for his classes next week. It was kind of strange to wake up somewhere new. Usually, Minghao would slap him or pour a glass of cold water on his face, so to be treated so nicely was a first time. 

"Let’s go to the showers first. I got you a towel and some shampoo too."

"Thanks."

"Don’t mention it. After all, I want my kitten to be clean for tonight." Wonwoo joked around, taking his belongings. 

"Stop calling me "kitten" !" Junhui whined, throwing his fluffy pillow at him. 

Wonwoo suddenly stopped, his back facing the Chinese. _Did I upset him ? Fuck I don’t want to live outside_. But before he knew it, the younger was by his side, looking at him with an amused smile. He saw the cover being thrown abruptly on the floor, making his body shiver. 

"Hey ! What do you think you are doing ?!"

Junhui said when Wonwoo picked him up in his arms.

"Bringing your lazy ass to the showers."

"Let me down then ! I can walk on my own."

"Hmm… I don’t want to~."

"Wonwoo !" 

"Give me a kiss and I’ll let you down."

 _Wait what ? Well, he didn’t say where the kiss should be. Is on the cheek okay ? He won’t have my first kiss so easily. My name isn’t Wen Junhoe._

Junhui didn’t think twice before giving a light kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek. Then he took the opportunity to get down on his feet and grabbed the pile of clean clothes he prepared yesterday with the towel and the bottle of shampoo which were on his roommate’s bed before dashing out of the room. 

"YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW THE WAY !" He heard Wonwoo shout. 

"I’LL FIND IT ! SEE YOU THERE WONWON !" 

 

 _Where are them ?!_ Sometimes, Junhui hated himself so much he could eat all of his jellies in one go and never buy any of it again. Yes, he could turn back to apologize to Wonwoo and finally go with him to the showers. That would be a good solution indeed, but if someone could tell him first where he was it would be great. His broken phone stayed on the nightstand and nobody was in sight just like yesterday (except this time, Wonwoo wasn’t here to help him) and he sighed like all of the air in his lungs became nonexistent.

Junhui sat down, back against the wall, tired of walking continually in the same corridors. Wonwoo should have finish his shower by now and I’m still so gross. 

"Hey, you okay ?" 

This time, it wasn’t Mingyu who was standing in front of him. Instead, another cute young man was watching him with a concerned look in his brown eyes. Not wanting to wait like a good doggy (or kitten. You choose.), he quickly got up, making the other smile, showing all of his white teeth. 

"I’m looking for the showers. It’s been fifteen minutes since I started searching." Junhui admitted.

"Oh I see. You’re a new student huh ? Me too. I can show you the way if you want me to ?" 

"It would be great, thanks."

"I’m Chwe Hansol by the way."

"Wen Junhui."

They walked side by side, chatting but not too much because Hansol seemed to be a little quieter than Mingyu and Wonwoo. Since he learned that the other was American, Junhui tried to make an approximately proper English sentence, only to end up with a  " _English is so dangerous_ ". The younger laughed for a long time, lifting Junhui’s spirits. _See Minghao ? I can be funny_. He said silently, hoping that somehow his friend could hear him. Who said the Great Wen Junhui wasn’t funny ? Wow, that’s sounds good. 

"Here we are." Hansol announced, opening the door for Junhui and himself. 

"Oh it was here ?" 

"Yeah. I know, they are well hidden. I got lost too."

"You should have call me Junnie."

When he turned around, a shirtless Mingyu was standing right behind him with a flirty smirk on his lips. If they were in an anime, Junhui’s nose would bleed to death. He didn’t mind waking up at 8 AM to see a " _I really want to take you right now Junnie_ " Mingyu who’s eating his soul right now just by looking into his eyes. But again, his name wasn’t Wen Junhoe, so he just returned his stare with as much indifference as possible. _Don’t have dirty thoughts. Don’t look for his dick. Don’t say that..._

"He is hot."

I hate myself.

"Really ? Thanks babe."

"I didn’t mean to say that out loud !" 

"But you still think it, right ?" 

"Fine ! Okay you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and if you ask me if you can fuck me in the shower my dirty mind would say yes, but since I have some common sense, I’m going to say no. Can I wash my body now ?" Junhui finally confessed, coming closer to the younger who was looking at him with his eyes wide opened. 

"W-Well… I guess yes." Mingyu stuttered. 

"Kim Mingyu, you need to do better than that just to kiss me." He continued, his lips nearly touching Mingyu’s with his hands ready to take off his towel. 

When Junhui looked behind him, Hansol wasn’t here. He probably escaped when things became a little bit too hot (who wants to see two horny young men making out or fucking in front of their eyes ?) and Junhui understood him. Hey he didn’t come here to turn on a man on his first day. So after he pushed Mingyu away, Junhui went into one of the available cubicle. He threw his pajamas in the basket and put it outside before closing the curtain again. The hot water running down his skin unintentionally made him moan. _This feels so good_. 

Just when he thought that life could leave him alone for a minute, a pair of hands (which were certainly not his) slid down his body until they arrived near his private part. 

"Hey kitten. I looked everywhere for you but apparently Hansol already brought you here."

"Told you I would wait for you."

"And your body is all mine right now."

He then felt Wonwoo giving some kisses on the back of his neck. _Oh no. Nope. Nope. Nope. Don’t cross the line boy_ ! 

Junhui turned around (again. How many times is he going to do that ?) and faced Wonwoo. Of course he was excited. His erection was proudly showing herself, probably wanted to finish in Junhui’s exposed ass. Would it be cruel to reject Wonwoo and leave him like that ? _I’ve never done this with a real one_. 

The older got down on his knees and surprised Wonwoo when he grabbed his sex. Then, without a word, Junhui started to lick the length just like a cat. 

"Good kitten. Just for me." Wonwoo groaned, gripping Junhui’s hair.

Junhui finally decided to put it in his mouth and Wonwoo didn’t waist time before thrusting, making the Chinese gag. _I’m giving a blowjob. A blowjob to Wonwoo. I nearly got fucked by both of them. What’s wrong with me_ ?! One explanation : Mingyu and Wonwoo wanted something from him. If the two playboys were in a competition then Wonwoo would get one point for having Junhui’s first blowjob. Apparently the latter was doing great because soon, he felt a fluid running down his throat and without questioning anything he swallowed. So that’s how it tastes. It wasn’t salty or bitter like everyone said but rather kind of… sweet ? Maybe Wonwoo eated a lot of fruits. How could he made this hypothesis ? _I was curious okay ? There’s nothing wrong with informing for this kind of thing, right_ ? Yeah, right. 

"Are you really sure… that you’ve never done this… before ?" Wonwoo panted, getting his member out of Junhui’s mouth. 

"Never. But I did good, right ?" Junhui asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"Yeah. Next time I won’t be in your mouth, so get ready."

"In your dreams Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo just snickered and then (without Junhui consent but he liked it) left a hickey on his neck, where the older couldn’t hide it. 

"Hey ! Why did you do that ?!" Junhui screamed, touching the spot in disbelief. 

"Just wanted to make a reservation." He chuckled, starting to wash himself. 

"How am I going to hide this. I hate you so much." Junhui murmured, joining his roommate (friend with benefits ?).

"You know I can make ten if I want." 

"Go on."

"As you wish."

"Wait Wonwoo I was jok- ah !" 

That would be two points for Wonwoo. _Fuck_.

 

 

"Don’t you drink alcohol ?" 

"No I don’t. Do you ?" 

"Me neither but Soonyoung loves it."

"I hope he doesn’t jump on everybody to..."

"With Ji Hoon ? Not even a chance. And he is too loyal for that."

"Oh I see. That’s great. I hope my boyfriend won’t be a playboy too."

"Who said I’m a playboy ?" 

"Me."

Junhui never thought that a party could be so difficult to organize. Wonwoo and him were now in a little market, walking together in the different departments, putting everything which were on the list Mingyu gave to them into the cart. Apparently, a lot of students would be invited, including some friends whom Mingyu wanted to introduce to him. _Does he think I’m too shy to make friends on my own_ ? Well, Junhui wasn’t the type to jump on someone and hug him before saying "Hey ! Let’s be friends !" either. Actually, he didn’t really know if Wonwoo and Mingyu were his friends because he wasn’t stupid ; these two clearly wanted more than friendship (and he wanted more than that too, but he won’t admit it). _Banging with one of them or with both sounds_ …

"Amazing."

"W-What ?" Junhui babbled, feeling his _friend_ whispering next to his ear. 

"It’s the first time I see so much flavors."

"Flavors ?" 

"Oh you were lost in your thoughts. Just look around, kitten."

His eyes focused on the merchandise which were in front of him and his cheeks immediately turned crimson red. _Oh_.

"Do you want me to take one ? I already have lube but not enough condoms." Wonwoo said, examining the multiple options in the medium/big size section. 

"Not enough ? Are you saying that you’re planning to use me for your constant sexual needs ?" Junhui nervously laughed, checking all the articles to see if they’ve forgot anything. 

"Keep rejecting me and when you’ll finally let me do what I want, I will satisfy you until you’ll get enough."

"Satisfy me ? What’re you talking about ? It’s you who wants me."

"So you’re saying that what happened this morning didn’t mean anything ?" 

"I knew that you’ll jerk off thinking of me so I took pity and well… I’ll never do that again." The Chinese assured before going to the checkout. 

"You’re not an easy guy, are you ?" 

"My name isn’t Junhoe and I don’t want to love a playboy like you."

"I’m not a playboy, kitten."

"And I’m not a kitten !" 

Fortunately they were allowed to use Mingyu’s credit card because the sum was way more than Junhui could afford. They got out of the store with four bags of foods, drinks and some personal stuff for him and Wonwoo. He didn’t need much for now but the fact that his roommate’s side was messier than a jungle made him buy all sort of cleaning objects (he also saw one pack of condoms Wonwoo was holding earlier, but pretended to not see it). Now that he thinks about it, they really looked like a couple, buying supplies together, waiting patiently for the other to finish looking at different articles they wanted. Oh, maybe… 

"Wonwoo ?" 

"Hm ?" 

"Did you ever date someone ? I mean girlfriend or boyfriend." Junhui asked, not daring to look at the younger. 

"No. I never dated anyone." Wonwoo answered with a neutral voice until the Chinese breathed a sigh of relief. "Why ? Would you be jealous ? Hahaha."

"No way."

"You know, if you had dated someone I would be crazy jealous."

"Why ?" 

"Because I love you."

Wonwoo was so good at lying. Did he say that to every student whom interested him ? Junhui wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case but anyway, he won’t fall for this kind of cheesy line. 

"Of course. Now come on, we’ll be late if we keep walking at this pace." Junhui laughed, a small smile on his lips. 

"Alright, alright."

 

When Junhui arrived in front of Mingyu’s door he felt a little bit nervous. Why ? That’s a good question. Oh God, please, don’t tell him that he should have dressed up. It’s just a little student party so maybe his hoodie and his black jeans were enough. Okay, it’s more for staying at the apartment and just do some cleaning (or alternatively sleep through the all day and watch some series and music videos on his computer) and it’s not like Wonwoo was wearing something better. But again, unlike him who was for now a nobody, he seemed to be quite popular. _Let’s hope that he’s not going to reject me_. _Here we go then_. He told himself before pressing the doorbell. 

The door opened a minute later, showing a happy Mingyu who immediately let him come in. Junhui was relieved when he saw that the latter only chose to dress in a white shirt and jeans. 

"You’re really cute in that hoodie. It’s very warm and soft." Mingyu complimented him, hugging the Chinese from behind, who was getting the food out of the different bags. 

"Sorry. I didn’t pack anything better."

"It’s okay. Everything’s going to end on the floor tonight, babe."

"Don’t call me that. I’m not your boyfriend." Junhui reminded him, still not facing the big puppy. 

"You promised to be a good boy."

"If it’s to fuck with you, then no thanks. I’ve changed my mind. Being a bad boy sounds good."

He heard Mingyu chuckled behind him before his body was turned around, his back pressed against the counter with his legs spread apart, letting the other man come closer until their noses were barely touching. If Junhui moved his head, there was no doubt they would kiss and never let go of each other until they run out of air. So when Mingyu’s hands found his and intertwined their fingers, the older only stare at these beautiful eyes (even though they had nothing special), holding his breath. 

"I’m sorry if I’m being too flirty. I never had the intention of abusing you. I’ll never do that to the person I love." Mingyu whispered, putting his forehead against Junhui’s. 

"You and Wonwoo are the same. Saying cheesy lines to get what you want."

"Do you believe in love at first sight ?" 

Junhui took the time to think. Love at first sight ? Honestly, he once "fell in love" with one student back in high school but when he tried to confess by giving him a letter, the other just teared it up, making Junhui cry for days until Minghao succeeded to cheer him up. When he looked in the younger eyes, he could see that there was something but choose to ignore it, telling himself that it could be just an act. 

"I do but you’re just acting. That’s too bad."

And then suddenly, everything went so fast. In a second, Mingyu kissed him, making Junhui’s heart race and lifted him up until they arrived in the younger’s bedroom. Both of them were surprised that the older was leaning so easily into Mingyu’s passionate touch. _What am I doing ?! I never wanted to have my first kiss with some stranger whom I don’t love_. Then, why would his lips part when Mingyu asked for entrance, slipping his tongue in Junhui’s mouth. His hoodie and whatever was under, ended somewhere on the floor, along with Mingyu’s shirt which he tore without thinking twice. Suddenly, he stopped and looked seriously at Junhui’s skin. _Shit the hickeys…_

"Babe what’s that ?" Mingyu asked with a scary cold voice. 

"Hickeys. Isn’t that obvious ?" Junhui mocked him. 

"Was it Wonwoo ?" 

"Yeah. In the showers."

"Did it feel good ?" 

"Really good."

Junhui remembered this morning, how Wonwoo’s lips softly left marks on his pale skin. He remembered his slow husky voice and the pleasuring touch while he was pressed back against the wall. He also liked when earlier they would do the groceries together and then walked (approximately) in silence in the late afternoon. Maybe if they weren’t holding four huge bags at that time, they would have hold hands like yesterday and he couldn’t help but smiled in his mind at this idea. 

_Wonwoo. I… can’t do this._

"Mingyu." Junhui tried to say between what it seemed like moans. 

"Yes ?" 

"I-I think we should take things slow. I mean… I’m not even sure if I feel something for you. I don’t want my first time to be… you know, just in the heat of the moment." 

Mingyu seemed to think for a while before answering. 

"Okay. I won’t force you. Just know that I’ll always wait for you." He told him with the sweetest voice of the universe. 

"Thank you."

_For my first kiss, Mingyu scored two points._

Junhui was the first one to get dressed (again) and got out of the room just to see Wonwoo lying on the sofa like this apartment was his second home. He chuckled when he saw that the latter had his eyes closed with his phone resting on his chest. _It would be a shame if his phone breaks like mine_. So, like the kind man he was, Junhui came closer to Wonwoo and bent over to grab the device until he felt a grip on his wrist. 

"What are you doing kitten ?" 

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Maybe you need to close the door next time because I heard everything."

 _Everything ? Like…what the…_

"Why did you let him kiss you ?" 

"And he kissed back but he didn’t accept to go further." Mingyu laughed before Junhui could say anything. 

"Really ? Why ?" 

That’s a good question. He must admitted that Mingyu was perfect with his hands and his kisses. If his common senses weren’t here (call them Minghao because he would throw the younger out of the window for touching so roughly his best friend ), Mingyu’s dick would be in his ass right now, abusing his prostate and his entire soul would be begging for more. You’re probably wondering how could he not have a boner since this morning ? _I don’t know either._

Junhui felt a tension settling in the apartment. Sexual tension. Well, what did you expect when you put three young men full of testosterone in the same space, two of them ready to undress the last one ? _Too hot. I need some fresh air._

"Does it bother you if I open the window ?" 

"Oh no. Go ahead". Mingyu allowed him, already starting to cook something. 

"Or you can just take off your clothes." Wonwoo snickered, eyeing Junhui from head to toe with a suggestive look. 

"You’re hopeless." Junhui sighed in return.

"You’re such a good boy, babe."

"Shut up Gyu !" 

 

The party was fully on now at 10 PM. There was absolutely nowhere in which you could go without seeing two random people sucking each other’s face or some drunk/flirty guys who really liked to whistle at Junhui when he passed by them. Talking about Junhui, he was trying to hide himself from all the girls and boys who wanted to approach him (and eventually having the goal to bring him back to their home but it won’t happen because he could feel Wonwoo and Mingyu keeping their eyes on every actions he did). In this kind of moment, Junhui would call Minghao just to feel less alone but his broken phone made this action impossible. His drink still in his hand, he walked towards Mingyu’s bedroom, hoping that nobody would be inside. 

"Hey !" He heard a cheerful voice behind him. 

"Hello ?" 

"Are you Junhui ? I’ve never saw you before !" 

"Yeah I just arrived yesterday. I do a major in photography."

"That’s great ! I’m Kwon Soonyoung ! The cute little boy over there is my boyfriend Lee Ji Hoon !" 

 _They seem nice_. Junhui told himself before Soonyoung crashed him into a hug. This man was probably the first one who was not trying to flirt with him. No misplaced hands, no dirty words, nothing. Maybe it was finally the time to meet his FIRST TRUE friend. 

They talked for a while about random things which they liked. Junhui could see that indeed, Soonyoung was a heavy drinker but somehow managed to have a very steady self-control. Of course he invited Junhui to drink and of course the latter said okay, and of course he was completely drunk right now.

Seeing that the Chinese was stumbling while they walked, Soonyoung decided to rest in the living room, not wanting to be killed tomorrow by Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

"Have you a special relationship here ?" He suddenly asked while they were sitting on the sofa, next to two drunk guys who were arguing about a show. 

"No. No freaking way that’s going to happen." Junhui answered with a little smile. "Mingyu and Wonwoo are sooooo fucking annoying."

"There’s more people here. I’m sure you’ll find someone better". The younger reassured him, patting his shoulder. 

"I’m not annoying." Interjected a deep voice next to Junhui’s ear. 

"Ooooh Wonwoo-ah ! You’re gorgeous tonight ! Can I kiss you ? My lips are so lonely without yours ~" 

Before Wonwoo could do anything, Junhui was already clinging onto him, his lips pressed against his, bringing their bodies together. He heard him moan when he slid his hands under his hoodie, touching Junhui’s pale skin. 

"Uh… I’m going to talk to Ji Hoon." Soonyoung excused himself before leaving them alone. 

Wonwoo lifted Junhui, letting the latter cross his legs around his waist, and brought into the guest room. Junhui didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol but his courage increased so much that he was the first one to undress his partner, throwing his t-shirt on the floor and eagerly tried to take off his jeans until Wonwoo stopped him by giving a slap on his butt.

"My kitten is so excited tonight. I want to see you naked. Undress for me." Wonwoo ordered. 

Junhui got off him and quickly executed Wonwoo’s command. Wonwoo smirked and abruptly pushed him on the bed before proceeding to kiss him. A moan escaped his mouth when he felt something teasing his entrance. _Fuck. I can’t take it anymore._

"What do you want kitten ?" The younger murmured against Junhui’s skin. 

"You. I want you so bad Wonwoo."

Junhui slowly put his hands in Wonwoo’s boxer and grabbed his crotch. _So big_. 

"Are you sure ?" Wonwoo asked, looking at Junhui straight in the eyes. 

Was he sure ? At this point, he was definitely too aroused to think straight but something inside told him that everything was right. To be with Wonwoo was right. To give his entire being to the Korean was right. At least just for tonight. _If he knew, Minghao is going to kill us but idfc_. 

Wonwoo took out a bottle of lube and opened it before putting a little bit of lotion on his fingers. 

"I need to stretch you first, kitten. Be patient for me."

Junhui could simply nod and threw his head back when Wonwoo inserted one of his finger. He was used to tease his hole like that but having someone else to do it was definitely something different.

"M-More…" He cried, his eyes still closed due to the intense pleasure, fucking himself on Wonwoo’s long fingers. 

"Kitten, tell me if it hurts." The younger said, putting the condom on his throbbing dick.   
Junhui moaned louder when Wonwoo spread his legs apart, placing them on his shoulders to have a better access. 

"W-Wonwoo ! Ah !" Junhui screamed when Wonwoo pushed all of his length in him before thrusting like a beast when the Chinese finished adjusting.

When he saw the first times in movies or books, everything was so romantic. So beautiful. So perfect. In his case, there was none of it. It was composed of sexual pulsions, drunk guys and deprived of any type of love. Maybe love just wasn’t for him after all and it wasn’t like he was going to die because of this. Now, he felt kind of stupid for believing Mingyu and the one who’s actually abusing his prostate while fervently kissing him. _I can’t go back anyway. Let’s just enjoy the moment._

"Wonwoo… ah… I’m coming !" 

"Me too…Come on kitten… let me see you come." Wonwoo whispered, his lips touching Junhui’s ear. 

And he did in a last cry, scratching the Korean’s back. The latter followed and came in the condom. He threw it in the nearby trash and lay down next to Junhui, hugging him tightly against his chest. 

"How was it ?" 

"What ?" 

"Your first time. Did I hurt you ?" Wonwoo asked with (Junhui assumed) fake concern. 

"No. It was… good."

"Only good ?" 

"Listen I-" 

A knock on the door prevented him to end his sentence, making both of them jump out of the mattress. 

"We’re playing truth or dare ! Come on !" Called some guy Junhui didn’t know yet.   
Junhui sighed but eventually joined the others who were waiting in the living room, sitting on the floor in the shape of a circle. He sat between Ji Hoon and Hansol (whom he was kind of surprised to see) and waited for the game to begin. 

"So who wants to start ?" 

A girl with brown hair raised her hand and directly looked at Mingyu who was resting his hand on the inner-thigh of another girl. His heart clenched at the sight but he ignored it, looking at anything else but the two.

"Mingyu, truth or dare ?" 

"Truth."

"How many people did you bring back home since you arrived here ?" 

One, two, three, four… His two hands were now open. 

"Twelve maybe."

Strangely, it didn’t surprise Junhui. He was glad he didn’t fall for him because who knows how many time he would cheat on him ? Maybe twice a week ? Or even everyday ? _You’re not dating him. He can do whatever he wants. I don’t like him. I don’t love him. I-_

"Hey ? Jun ?" Hansol called him, moving a hand in front of his eyes. 

"O-Oh ! Yes ?" 

"Truth or dare ?" Ji Hoon asked, his head resting on Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

"Dare ?" 

"Hmm… I dare you to kiss the person who’s to your right."

 _Classic dare_. Junhui looked to the side to see that the person he had to kiss was Hansol. His cheeks were redder than a tomato and Junhui couldn’t help but chuckle. He’s so cute haha. 

"Don’t be so nervous Hansolie. It’s just a kiss so relax." He calmed him down, squeezing the younger’s hand. 

"O-Ok."

The older leaned in first and softly pressed his lips against Hansol’s. When they pulled apart, Junhui could see the two death glares that Wonwoo and Mingyu were giving to him. He just offered his brightest smile and provoked them by slowly stroking his partner’s lap. I won’t lose to their little game. 

"So it’s my turn… Wonwoo ? Truth or dare ?" 

"Truth."

"Are you in love with someone in this room ?" 

"Oh kitten, why would you ask if you already know the answer ?" 

A long " _OOOOH_ " and some whistles were the only reactions. Junhui huffed, letting Wonwoo laugh and check some of his friends’ hands. _Stupid_. 

The game went well and Junhui started to get tired when the seventh person touched his precious lips. Wonwoo thought that it would be best to get back now since classes started tomorrow. He left first and waited for his roommate but the latter never came. _Anyway, I had his first time and I’ll soon have his heart in the palm of my hand. Just wait kitten._

This night, Wonwoo walked alone in the street, a smile on his lips, picturing Junhui’s crying face in his mind. 


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui is confused. Mingyu is falling for him. Wonwoo doesn't regret anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 already! Thanks for your encouragements by leaving comments and kudos! I promise I'll do better next time. XD

"Wait Junnie."

Junhui was about to open the door when he felt a grip on his wrist. Since everyone went back home, there could only be one person. 

"What is it Mingyu ?" He asked a little worried. 

"Don’t go. You’re drunk. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you."

Junhui paused for a moment. If he stayed here, something will happen for sure. He didn’t want everyone to think that he’s a hoe or some shit like that. _I need to get away from here. I need to get away from you and Wonwoo or my heart and my body won’t survive._

"You can take me home then if you’re that worried." Junhui suggested, slowly freeing himself. 

"Okay. Just give me a sec."

After Mingyu put on his jacket and threw his keys in the pocket of his jeans, they finally got out of the building. The weather was pleasant today and it kind of surprised Junhui because he was expected to freeze outside. When he looked at Mingyu, he felt his heart start to race in his chest. Maybe the alcohol was driving him crazy but he wanted the younger to give him a piggy bag just to feel his muscular body. _Just once_.

"What are you doing ?" Mingyu asked when Junhui jumped on his back. 

"I want you to take me home like this. Thanks." He answered, already closing his eyes, his chin on his shoulder. 

"Such a big baby."

"Yours."

He heard Mingyu laugh a bit before walking again. If only he wasn’t a playboy, then perhaps he would love him. Perhaps they would make the most perfect couple of the campus but Junhui won’t give his heart so easily, especially to a possible professional cheater. So he just sighed before falling asleep, dreaming of an alternative universe.

 

"Wake up babe."

When Mingyu lightly tapped his butt, Junhui opened his eyes. They were in front of the dorm, waiting for an unknown reason. Junhui got down and passed by Mingyu until he suddenly stopped in his track. 

"Hey Mingyu."

"Hm ?" 

Then he did it. Junhui ran into his arms and kissed his lips. It wasn’t a peck nor a passionate kiss just a goodbye one. Mingyu hugged him before he could pull away. 

"What was that for ?" 

"Just to say goodnight."

"Okay. Goodnight. See you tomorrow ?" 

"I don’t know. Probably."

"Love you." The younger said, letting him go. 

Junhui didn’t turn around and directly went to his room. The lights were off and, as he expected, Wonwoo was already in bed, sleeping with a book on his face, his glasses under it. This time, he decided to leave the Korean like this and just changed himself. Tomorrow would be a new day and he honestly couldn’t wait for it. _I hope I’ll do great._

 

The classes finally started on the next day. There was surprisingly a lot of people who studied photography. He could recognize some faces which he saw yesterday at the party. One of them named Jeonghan, was sitting two rows in front of him and seemed to be THE popular guy of this class. All the girls were crawling around him, blushing and whispering about how good looking he was. Junhui was sitting next to the window where no one would disturb him. Minghao repeated again and again that he could be easily distracted so he decided that this time no one would shake his intense focus. 

Until Mingyu arrived… 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Junhui hid his face behind his maths book, hoping that the giant won’t notice him. 

"Hey can I sit next to you ? My usual seat is taken." 

"S-Sure."

"Wait- Baby ?" 

"I told you to stop calling me that. I’m not your boyfriend." Junhui whined, putting his book down. 

"That’s not what you said yesterday." Mingyu chuckled. 

_Yesterday ? What did I do ? I didn’t drink too much, right ?_ His memories were just a fog in his mind and honestly, he didn’t really know if there were more bad than good things. He only remembered talking to Soonyoung but then, nothing. 

"Well. I take back whatever I said yesterday."

"Too late. You’ve said you’re mine ~" 

How could a human be that dumb but cute at the same time ? He must have been really REALLY wasted to say something like this. OKAY they kissed yesterday like it was the most natural thing ever but in his mind he thought that it was the right action to do. He’s not going to lie : it was great and he appreciated the kiss as much as eating his favorite Chinese dish. So yeah, he loved it but this won’t happen again.

The professor came a little bit later, introducing himself as Choi Seungcheol. He wasn’t really tolerant and kind with the students who didn’t give the right answer (and it kind of scared Junhui because maths was the last subject he was good at). 

"Wen Junhui ? Where is Wen Junhui ?" 

The latter dared to look up from his notebook and made eye contact with the teacher, hands sweaty because of nervousness. 

"Y-Yes ?" 

"Solve me the problem page seventy-five."

He read the wording and immediately panicked. _What the_ … 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his own. Mingyu squeezed it to reassure him. 

"It’s fifty." He whispered discretly. 

"Mingyu…" 

"It’s okay babe. You’re going to do better next time. Just answer his question so he can leave you alone."

"Thanks."

The result was correct and Seungcheol offered him a brilliant smile, showing all of his teeth. At least, I made a good impression.   
The rest of the hour passed peacefully. Junhui just kept working, sharing his book with Mingyu who was really focused on the different calculations. Silent Mingyu was actually more handsome than the one who was looking at Junhui with all the love in his eyes. Unintentionally (of course) he touched the younger’s hand when he wanted to turn the page. _I did it by accident okay ? BY ACCIDENT. Nothing else._

"Sorry. Just wanted to read the next exercise." Junhui apologized, pulling his glasses up on his nose. 

"Me too actually." Mingyu laughed (but not to loud). "Did I tell you that you’re pretty with glasses ?" 

"Oh come on, don’t you know that I’m _always_ pretty ?" 

"That’s right. Sorry babe. You’re the prettiest boy I know ~" 

"Knock it off."

 

"Have you decided which club you’re going to join this year ?" 

"A club ?" 

"Yeah. I’m the captain of the soccer team." Mingyu announced proudly, a big smile on his face. "Want to join ?" 

"No thanks. I’m not into that kind of sport."

"Then what do you like ?" 

Junhui wasn’t the athletic type. He never joined any team or club because, one : he didn’t want to and second : nobody would accept him anyway. Sometimes, Minghao and him danced together for small competitions and he must admit that it was fun. So maybe he could give it a try. 

"Dance maybe."

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO DANCE ???" 

A ridiculously excited Soonyoung shoved Mingyu away, making him fall of the bench, and sat down in front of Junhui. _Wow what’s wrong with him ?!_

"Could you join my club please ~~ We need to be four but we’re only three. Please Junnie !" 

"Who are the other members ?" 

"Just Ji Hoon and a friend of mine. They are very kind and cool ! I’m the coolest but they’re okay too !" 

Soonyoung looked at Junhui and the latter couldn’t help but smile at him. He was like a cute little cat asking for some treats and meowing to get attention. _I need to join a club anyway._

"Okay."

"You’re going to join ?? OMG JUN YOU’RE THE BEST !" Soonyoung screamed, hugging him tightly until someone coughed behind them. 

Mingyu and Ji Hoon were both here, staring at the now two friends. 

"Hi honey ! How were classes ?" 

"It was okay. So you’re going to dance with us ?" Ji Hoon asked Junhui who was still a little bit surprised. 

"Oh ! Yeah ! When does it start by the way ?" 

"Actually we should be at the practice room right now but since Soonyoung came here to recruit you, we’re late."

"That’s right ! Let’s go Jun !" Soonyoung said, taking the Chinese by the hand. 

"Hey Soonie wait !" Mingyu called him. 

"Yes ?" 

"I need to do something."

Mingyu quickly kissed Junhui (again), not letting the latter react. It was so natural that Junhui didn’t say or do anything to stop him. He just accepted the kiss and that was it. 

"See you later." Mingyu smiled at him. 

"Hm."

After grabbing his bag, he finally followed the couple. They walked for about fifteen minutes to arrived in front of a glass door which Soonyoung pushed to let him enter first. The practice room was surprisingly big ( _just like Wonwoo’s… room_ ) with a huge rectangular mirror which covered one of the wall. 

"Hey Chan !" 

A young man turned around when he heard his name and ran to Soonyoung. He wasn’t tall (but taller than Ji Hoon. Everyone is.) and Junhui guessed that he was maybe in high school. His hair was dyed auburn and his shirt was soaked with sweat. 

"Hi ! Are you a new member ?!" Chan asked enthusiastically. 

"Yes. Soonyoung convinced me to join." 

"So let’s get down to business ! Jun, you can change over there. Sorry if we don’t have any changing room. We won’t look, I promise !" 

"Oh it’s okay. We’re all guys."

"True."

Junhui chose to wear a simple grey sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt with "Bad kitten" printed in huge white character. If Wonwoo saw that, he would say "Even you know that you’re a kitten. And a bad one." so he will make sure that his top will end somewhere where his roommate won’t find it. Mingyu would just laugh as always and probably let out a "My pretty kitty~".

"So we’re going to do a dance for the festival. We needed to be four to do this but now that you’re here everything’s okay ! I’m going to make you listen to the song which me and Ji Hoon composed for the choreography."

"Okay."

Lilili Yabbay was a dynamic song but still had some slow parts which Junhui really liked. The three other members were really to surprised to see that the Chinese was kind of great at dancing. He was glad no one rejected him ; even Ji Hoon was mesmerized by the fluidity of his movements and Chan teased him for being speechless at Junhui’s performance. 

"I’m soooo happy you’re with us Junnie !" Soonyoung said, hugging the oldest. 

"Y-Yeah me too."

"We’re going to kill it. That’s for sure !" Chan cheered, cleaning his sweaty face with a towel. 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Since Junhui was the closest to the door, he opened it and froze immediately when he saw who was in front of him. 

"Hey." Wonwoo simply greeted. 

"Hi. What are you doing here ?" 

"Bringing snacks. Soonyoung asked me to."

"Oh Wonwoo ! Come on I’m starving !" 

Wonwoo entered, passing by Junhui who was still frozen until Ji Hoon told him to sit down. _Something’s off. Why do I feel so… strange ? Did something happen with him yesterday ? Fuck I can’t remember._

"I didn’t see you a lot at the party." Soonyoung stated. "Where were you ?" 

"I took care of Junhui because you made him drunk." Wonwoo said, running a hand through the latter’s hair. 

"How ?" 

"Let’s say it implied naked people, lube and a condom."

 _W-What ?! No… No, it can’t be. Tell me I didn’t do what I think I did. Please !_ Okay we won’t tell you. Just know that you had your first time. 

"Did I… did we…" Junhui mumbled, his body shaking and eyes wide open. 

"Yes we did." Wonwoo answered, resting his hand on the Chinese’s lap. 

"Why… Why didn’t you stop me ?! I was drunk ! I was fucking drunk and you took advantage of it !" He shouted, getting on his feet and glaring at his partner. 

"You didn’t leave me a lot of choices. You were literally begging me to fuck you. I even asked if you were okay with that and you said "yes"."

"I...I hate you !" 

Junhui got out of the room and pushed the main door to go outside. He ran under the rain, still crying uncontrollably. _I didn’t want things to go like this ! Why is my life so freaking hard ?! I shouldn’t have come to this stupid party_. Deep down, he knew that Wonwoo cared about him but he couldn’t get out of his mind the idea of the younger taking advantage of him because he was drunk. Who was wrong then ? Junhui because he drank more than he should have or Wonwoo for not stopping him before it was too late ? First of all, if he didn’t drink he would have control over himself. Secondly, maybe Wonwoo just wanted to satisfy HIM. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced of Wonwoo’s innocence in the sense that Junhui didn’t leave him the option of getting out without fucking. _I’m the dumbest man on Earth. How can I apologize now ? I’m such a fool._

Footsteps could be heard but Junhui didn’t turned his head, too concentrate to stop his tears from falling which were hidden by the pouring rain. 

"Junhui."

Wonwoo was standing now in front of him, his clothes completely wet because he didn’t bother to take his jacket before chasing the young man. His heart strangely hurted when he saw Junhui crying, even though he forbade himself to not regret anything. Wonwoo was a professional heartbreaker and hurting the others was the least of his problems. EVERY boys and girls knew his reputation and of course they tried to warn the idiots who were falling for him, but hey he was JEON WONWOO, how could someone resist to his sensual and passionate (if we can say that) gaze ?

"…" 

"Hey Junnie, look at me."

"…" 

"Look. At. Me." Wonwoo firmly said, crouching down to see Junhui’s crying face. 

"Wonwoo I… I’m sorry." Junhui apologized, sobbing. 

"Do you regret ?" 

"Yes. Yes I do. I never should have drink so much. It’s all my fault if this happened. I’m so sorry Wonwoo."

"Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it." Wonwoo reassured him, getting the older up before hugging him. 

"I wanted something meaningful. I wanted to make love not just fuck like two animals in heat."

"Oh kitten… There’s no romance here. Except for some." He giggled at Junhui’s innocent words. 

_There’s no romance._ He should have know. Mingyu was faking and he felt angry. He was angry at himself for believing that there could be something between them but of course it was hopeless. At least, if he has any sexual desire, Wonwoo and Mingyu will be more than happy to help him. Well, he wasn’t here to find love anyway. _Who would LOVE me for who I am and not for my fucking ass ?_ Sometimes, being handsome af wasn’t an advantage. He was a very kind and warm person, always thinking of others before himself. That was Junhui : « A boy with a gold heart » as his mom liked to call him. _A stupid boy with a gold heart._

"Let’s get back inside. You’re going to be sick for weeks otherwise." Wonwoo warned him with a little laugh. 

"So will you."

They walked together in silence until they arrived in front of the practice room where everyone was waiting for them, especially Soonyoung who was worried that they got kidnapped. "You’re not his father." Ji Hoon sighed but eventually gave up. 

"WHERE WERE YOU JUNNIE ? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH-" 

"Give him a break, hyung."

"Okay. Okay. But seriously, are you alright ? Want to talk about it ?" 

"No thanks. I think I’m going to leave. I have literature in ten minutes."

"Oh, me too." Wonwoo said, looking at the clock. "Shall we go together ?" 

"You’re not going to leave me alone anyway."

"That’s right."

 

Naturally they sat beside each other when they arrived in the classroom. Unlike yesterday, the atmosphere between them was tense and Junhui could feel a hint of sadness and anger (which were more coming from him). Not even Mingyu calmed him down when he decided to take the seat right in front of Junhui. The concerned look he gave to him made his heart clench in his chest. 

"Junnie are you-" 

"Don’t talk to me."

At this moment, Junhui ignored how hurt Mingyu seemed to be and the little smile on Wonwoo’s lips. 


	4. Falling In Love : Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Mingyu get closer.
> 
> Wonwoo is lonely without his kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I chose "Saw" for a romantic movie night. ;-; This movie is so gross and bloody I can't even watch the trailer. I'm a coward, I know xD

"What ?! I’m sorry Sir but can’t I switch partner ?" 

"No Junhui. You’re going to stay with Wonwoo."

"But-" 

"No buts. Now, talk together about the subject. You have only one month to do this project."

One month stucked with Wonwoo. _How am I going to survive ?!_ Mingyu was as enthusiastic as Junhui about this idea, meaning not enthusiastic at all. Unlike them, Wonwoo was delighted. Of course he had something in mind, and not only about the project. Let’s say 97% of his thoughts were about Junhui and the last 4% about the class. Junhui perfectly knew that and he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of different scenarios, from simple jokes to more obscene scenes. Mingyu ended up with Jeonghan and apparently, these two didn’t seem to get along well. 

"How can you find this ugly Chinese attractive ? Until now you were always with the most beautiful students. Do you want me to introduce you to some handsome boys ?"Jeonghan giggled.

"Shut the fuck up. Don’t talk about him like that. He’s the most beautiful human I’ve ever met." Mingyu talked back, visibly angry by his teammate’s words. 

"What ? Don’t tell me the Great Kim Mingyu aka "I can have anyone in my bed tonight" is falling in love ?!"

"Yes. And I’m falling hard for him."  
Junhui blushed at Mingyu’s confession. _Is it real ? No way_ … He wasn’t being particularly discret and Junhui asked himself if Mingyu wasn’t doing this on purpose to make him feel better, even if he didn’t know why the Chinese looked so down. If Mingyu does love him, what should he do ? Truthfully, Junhui couldn’t bring himself to hate the younger. His attitude towards him was so sweet and caring. It was like he was putting Junhui above anything else and didn’t support the fact that someone could hurt him physically or just by mean words. _Am I falling for him too ? Wait, think about it Junhui. Don’t jump to conclusions like this_. 

"Hey, you hear me ?" Wonwoo called him to get his attention. 

"What ? Oh yes ! So which subject should we choose ?" 

"That’s what I was asking. Stop thinking about Mingyu and focus on me."

"You like getting attention, don’t you ?" 

"I like getting _your_ attention."

After an intense hour of having dirty talks, hearing Mingyu defending Junhui from Jeonghan’s nastiness and occasionally talking about their project, the bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings to get back to the dorm (except Mingyu who had his own apartment of course). 

"Want to eat outside ? I know a good restaurant down the street." Wonwoo suggested with a small smile on his lips. 

"Sure, why not."

"Let’s go then."

"Wait Junnie !" 

Unlike yesterday, Mingyu didn’t stop him by grabbing his wrist but took his hand instead. Junhui didn’t turn around this time, choosing to let Mingyu speak first. 

"Can I have your number ? Please ?" He asked him (more like begging but anyway). 

"Why ?"

"Because I don’t want to talk to you only when we see each other in class."

"So honest." Junhui laughed, turning around to exchange numbers. 

"Why would I lie ?" 

"Promise you won’t ask me to send nudes ?" 

"Only if you want to, baby."

He sighed. Mingyu really knew how to make a heart race with just a few but effective words. Does he say « baby » to everyone he wants ? It’s possible because the more the other trusts you, the higher the chances of doing whatever you want with him or her are. 

"Talk to you later. I’ll text you when I get home." Mingyu said before letting Junhui go. 

"Alright."

They both stayed still and looked at each other. What now ? Should they kiss in front of everyone ? Would Mingyu’s reputation suffer because of someone like Junhui ? 

Apparently not, because the taller took him in his arms and lightly kissed his forehead. 

"Won’t you come to my place tonight ?" Mingyu whispered, not paying attention to the other students’ gazes on them. 

"I don’t know Mingyu. If it’s only for your sexual desires I…" 

"I’m not Wonwoo. Your body isn’t the only thing that made me fall for you."

Junhui felt some tears in his eyes but blinked to prevent them from falling. Why does he feel so happy right now ? 

"I hope one day I can call you my boyfriend."

"We’ll see about that." Junhui smiled and pecked his lips. 

"I’ll wait for you. Always."

 

  
"Are you two a thing ?" Wonwoo questioned him, looking at the sky while walking (but not too much because, otherwise, he would take a post in his face). 

"What ?" 

"Mingyu and you."

"Oh. I don’t know. He’s very sweet, unlike a certain someone."

"Who ?" 

"Nothing, haha. Are you jealous ?" 

"What do you think ? Of course I am." The younger snorted with a strangely sad smile.  "But let me tell you something : don’t trust him too much. Until now he had about fourteen partners."

"F-Fourteen ? Is that even possible ?" 

"He’s Kim Mingyu. There’s not a thing he can’t have."

"What about you ? Why did you never have anyone ?" 

"Because love is not for me."

"Seems like we have something in common." Junhui laughed, still following the other man. 

"What are you talking about ? You’re in love with this idiot. I’m not blind you know. Just… date already. Why are you wasting your time ?" 

"Because…" 

 _Because you’re here too_. He couldn’t really explain why dating Mingyu wasn’t conceivable for now. Maybe Wonwoo wasn’t as pure as Mingyu, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t be kind too. After all, he wouldn’t suggest to dinner together if he didn’t care about him. _Or he wants me to fall in love with him so I’ll be entirely under his control. And that’s a big NO._

 

"Here we are."

The building was surprisingly small but seemed to be crowded. The smell that filled his nostrils made his mouth water and he couldn’t help his growling stomach to be loud enough for Wonwoo to laugh. 

"Are you hungry ?" 

"Why are you asking ? Let’s go inside before I die of hunger."

They sat at a table near the window where they could see all the lovely couples who were walking hand in hand on the streets. 

"So much love at night." Wonwoo murmured before bringing his drink to his lips. 

"Yeah. I’m kind of envious right now." Junhui confessed, looking at the younger’s (beautiful) face. 

"You’ll do that with Mingyu soon."

"Come on Wonwoo, stop it."

"I’m sorry. I just… I never felt like this before. You really are special to me and I don’t want to lose you."

"Special ?" 

"Junhui, I love you. Don’t you understand that ?" 

What should he answer to that ? " _Yes I understand. I love you too_." ? Junhui wasn’t sure of his own feelings so how could he give him an answer yet ? 

"Wonwoo—" 

* _bip bip_ *

Junhui checked his phone and saw that a new message has arrived. He excused himself and went outside to read the unknown texts.

_From unknown number :_

_Hey Junnie. It’s Mingyu. Are you alright ?_

 

_Me :_

_I’m okay. Why ?_

 

_From Mingyu :_

_I was wondering when you’ll come to my place._

 

_Me :_

_I’ve never said that I’ll come._

 

_From Mingyu :_

_Aww please ~ I want to see you ! ~~_

 

_Me :_

_Don’t be such a baby. What will you do for me ?_

 

_From Mingyu :_

_Anything if I get to see you, baby._

 

_So whipped for me, huh ? He’s cute._

 

_Me :_

_I want a movie night then._

 

_From Mingyu :_

_Okay. I’ll wait for you._

 

_Me :_

_I’ll be there in 15._

 

_From Mingyu :_

_Alright. Love you babe ~_

 

"So you’re leaving already ?" Wonwoo said behind him, peering at his phone over his shoulder. 

"O-Oh yeah."

"You’re going to spend the night there ?" 

"I don’t know. I’ll try no to."

"At least, let me escort you. I don’t want you to be lost. Haha."

"I already know the way but thanks."

After paying the bill, the two of them walked towards Mingyu’s apartment. Even if they were progressing side by side, neither of them dared to talk, settling an awkward mood. Junhui didn’t really know what to say to break the suffocating silence but he knew that he must do it before they part ways. _Come on Junhui. Tell him a joke or just say something !_

"Hey Wonwoo ?" 

"Hm ?" 

"Can I hold your hand ?" 

"What ?" 

"What ?" 

 _What_ ? What ? 

"Sure."

Wonwoo extended his hand and Junhui slowly took it. Their fingers naturally intertwined and they got closer to one another, trying their best to fight the cold of this starless night. It was reminding them of the first time they met (two days ago) and the fact that their relationship changed so much in such a short amount of time made them smile. How funny to act like a couple when you’re actually not together. Junhui didn’t hate Wonwoo (he wouldn’t touch him like he’s doing now if that was the case) for being a little bit nasty because it seemed it was already a part of his personality, but there’s something that told him to keep his feelings from growing. However, Junhui couldn’t deny that he considered the two young men not as friends but not as lovers either. _Maybe just a fling, then_. But why does this idea hurt so much ? Of course he wanted to know true love at least once in his life and his heart was clearly telling him « YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE TWO GORGEOUS AND WONDERFUL GUYS WHO ARE ALL OVER YOU. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND DATE ONE ALREADY. » _Let’s not rush things. I don’t want to be heartbroken_. Wise decision.

 

  
"We’re here." Wonwoo announced with a sad ton. 

"Yeah…" 

Honestly, neither of them wanted to let go. Wonwoo would take Junhui far away from here if the latter was agree but he won’t because he loved him, and if he really loved him, then he would set him free. That’s what he decided to do when he broke the touch before taking a few steps away from the older. 

"I hope you’ll enjoy your night. You can stay here if you want. We’ll see each other tomorrow."

"Wait Wonwoo. We could exchange numbers ? In case something happens."

"Okay."

Wonwoo and Junhui saved their respective numbers in each other’s phone, Wonwoo as " _Wonwon ~"_  and Junhui as " _Kitten_ ". Then, the younger finally walked away, letting Junhui go to Mingyu’s apartment. He quickly climbed the stairs and readjusted his clothes before knocking on the door. Mingyu immediately opened and let him in. 

"I was going to call you because it’s been twenty minutes since you text me." Mingyu chuckled, taking Junhui in his arms. 

"Sorry." He apologized. 

"It’s okay. Make yourself at home now. I prepared some blankets on the couch. You can choose the movie."

"Wait. You really took my words seriously ?" 

"Of course haha. I wasn’t really tired anyway. Do you want some snacks ? I still have some because I bought too much for the party."

"Alright."

While Mingyu was putting the food in two bowls, Junhui searched for an interesting movie on Netflix. His favorite genre was romance-comedy but it would be kind of cheesy to watch it with someone (that’s what he thinks). _I never saw a horror movie. Let’s watch… "Saw" ?_ He remembered that Minghao told him about it and said that it’s a _masterpiece_. Well, he will give a feedback when they’ll see each other. 

"Wow, a horror movie ? You like it ?" Mingyu asked, a little bit surprised by Junhui’s choice. 

"I don’t know. It’s the first time I watch this kind of movie."

"You’re not scared or panicked easily ? Because "Saw" is very… well, stressful."

"No it’s okay. I’m not terrorized easily haha."

 _I’m the biggest coward but everything’s fine._ He wasn’t (luckily) living the story after all.

 

 

"W-Wait ! What now ?! Aaah !" 

Junhui was " _screaming_ " at the top of his lungs each time one of the character was trapped with an horrible punishment made by Jigsaw. He didn’t noticed but his body was now pressed against Mingyu’s, who was covering them with his huge white blanket. To reassure Junhui, who was crying in terror, he ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. He smiled when Junhui hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"It’s a movie, baby. Calm down. I’m here." Mingyu whispered, stroking Junhui’s back. 

"I’m so stupid ! I hate slasher movies ! I- OH MY GOSH THAT’S DISGUSTING !" 

"Hahaha."

"H-Hey ! D-Don’t laugh o-or I’ll go !" Junhui whined with one eye looking at the bloody scene. 

"I’m sorry, you’re just so adorable when you’re scared."

"S-Screw you ! No ! I don’t want to look !" 

 

  
Junhui was completely leaning in Mingyu’s embrace, sitting between his legs, back pressed against the younger’s chest. The latter was hugging the older tightly, doing his best to calm him down by giving some random kisses all over his face when he turned around to prevent too bloody pictures from staying in his mind. Junhui never cried so much in his entire life just for a movie (except for La La Land because…gosh the ending is so sad) and he felt stupid for revealing his weak side to someone he didn’t really know. 

"This was so… so gross ! I hate myself. And Minghao." Junhui murmured to himself, exhausted in Mingyu’s arms.

"I wonder how you would be right now if I wasn’t here to comfort you." The other giggled, kissing the back of his head. 

"I would be perfectly fine."

"Really ?" 

"Of course not ! What kind of boyfriend are you to ask this kind of stupid question ?!" Junhui said, making eyes contact with the young man. 

"Wait. Are you saying that you consider me as your boyfriend ?" Mingyu asked with a smirk on his face. 

"No. Stop imaginate things."

"But look at us. Isn’t it the perfect couple position ?" 

"Do you want to kiss me ?" Junhui finally sighed, reading in Mingyu like an open-book. 

"Yeah."

"Then what are you waiting for ?" He asked with a flirty ton, turning his whole body around to face him. 

"Your consent maybe ?" 

"So sweet, haha."

And they kissed again, their bodies still pressed together. Junhui was trying to return all the kisses Mingyu was giving to him, at first light and sweet but slowly became more passionate. It seemed like the taller was eating him, biting his lips and pushing his tongue in his mouth as if he was waiting to do this for years. Junhui couldn’t deny that he kind of fell in love with Mingyu anymore. But why does his reason was telling him that something was off ? _It’s too perfect to be real but I want to believe we can be something_ … 

"Want to sleep here tonight ?" Mingyu suggested, panting because of the lack of oxygen. 

"You won’t let me go home anyway."

"Are you a clairvoyant or something ?" 

"No."

"Then, let me bring you to my room. No sexual suggestions intended."

Junhui chuckled and followed Mingyu to his room. He took off his clothes and wore a grey sweatpants with a too big for him black top which both belonged to the younger. 

"I’ll sleep in the other room. I let you this bed because it’s the cleanest." Mingyu said, ready to leave his own bedroom. 

"Stay. Please. The movie kind of… you know… scared me." Junhui confessed, blushing hard. 

"There’s no deadly trap here, baby. No need to be like that but I’ll stay if you want me to."  
Mingyu climbed on the bed and slipped under the blanket before taking the Chinese in his arms (again). 

"Nightmares are the worst. I’m always crying when I wake up." Junhui whispered. 

"I’ll be here right beside you. Everything’s going to be okay."

"If it doesn’t I won’t talk to you for one week."

"No, I can’t bear to live one day without you ~" 

"Goodnight Gyu. I-" 

"Hm ?" 

"Never mind."

 

 

  
"JUNNIE-AH !!!" 

"Soonyoung ? What is it ?" 

"WONWOO IS MISSING ! I CAN’T FIND HIM ANYWHERE !" 

"First, stop screaming. Secondly, he’s probably tired. Maybe he stayed up all night doing… well whatever he likes to do when he’s alone." Junhui shrugged, getting out his stuff on the table. 

"You weren’t at the dorm yesterday ? Where did you sleep ?" Soonyoung asked suspiciously, a what it seemed like to be a smirk on his lips. 

"Uh… at a friend’s house ?" 

" _A friend_ ? I thought we were more than that."

When they turned around, Mingyu was smiling and didn’t hesitate before pulling Junhui closer by his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Wow. Did I miss something ?" The shortest was surprised by the new couple. 

"We’ve just kissed a lot and watched a movie yesterday. I mean watch the movie and then kiss. Then we slept together in my bed." Mingyu announced, without any hint of embarrassment. 

Junhui could hear some students whispering and especially about him. " _I told you he was a hoe_.", " _How can Mingyu-Oppa find this ugly guy attractive_ _?_ " , " _I bet it’s just a fling._ ", " _That doesn’t make any sense._ ". They could be right but at this moment, he didn’t really care about what people mayed think of him. Mingyu loved him and that was the most important. 

"Guys, don’t worry so much. He’ll be single in about two weeks as usual." Jeonghan laughed, still reading something on his phone. 

That’s right. Mingyu was well known for changing partner regularly when he was tired of a relationship. Sex, jealousy, stalking, excessive affection… All that you can be tired of when you’re dating someone. Junhui looked at him, (a little bit) worried about the rumors the others were saying. If that’s the case, then I should leave right now.

"I-I’m going to look for Wonwoo. I’ll be back soon." Junhui stuttered, quickly freeing himself from Mingyu’s grip and left the classroom without taking his belongings. 

"Baby-" 

"And he’s gone."

"Thanks captain obvious." Mingyu sighed.

"But do you really love him or is he just a one time thing ?" 

"I think I’m ready to settle down."

"You’re telling me that he’s THE LOVE of your life ?!" 

"Yeah."

 

  
Junhui arrived twenty minutes later in front of the dorm. The door of his shared-room wasn’t close and he guessed that Wonwoo was still here. 

"Wonwoo ? Are you here ?" 

No answer. _Well, I live here too, so I can come in, right ?_

"What are you still doing here ?" Junhui questioned him when he saw the younger laying on his bed. 

"Sleeping."

"Didn’t you rest last night ?" 

"I’ve waited for you to come back but you never did until now." He answered, his eyes slightly open. 

"I’m sorry…" 

"You don’t have to apologize. If Mingyu makes you happy, who am I to stop you from loving him ? He’s way better than me, I know. If you want to go-" 

"Shut up !" 

Junhui jumped on the bed and threw himself on Wonwoo, who brought him close to hold him in his arms. Wonwoo held his tears by closing his eyes and breathed the other man’s scent like it was his oxygen. It only have been a few hours but they missed each other as if the Chinese went away for years. Yes, it's ridiculous to behave like that when you see someone everyday but Junhui loved cuddles and Wonwoo loved Junhui. 

"I missed you." They both said at the same time. 

Their laughs filled the room, only stopping when Junhui convinced him to come to classes. Luckily, the professor didn’t hear them coming, thanks to Wonwoo’s incredible skill of being able to slip discretly to his seat without being noticed. Junhui just followed his steps and sat next to Mingyu who was both writing in his and Junhui’s notebook. _So sweet._

"Took you long enough." Mingyu growled without looking at him. 

"Sorry. It was hard to wake him up."

No need to talk about the cuddling part. 

"Next time you should use cold water. He always wants to kill me when I do that but since it’s you I think he would remain calm." Soonyoung whispered behind him. 

"No thanks. I’m too young to die."

"If he touches you, I’ll beat him up."

"Come on Mingyu, don’t be like that." Junhui giggled, starting to take notes. 

"Soonyoung would murder if someone dares to push Ji Hoon though."

"Really ?" 

"Just being honest." Soonyoung replied with a strange smile on his cute face. 

Junhui suddenly felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jacket. When he saw Wonwoo’s name on the screen he decided to turn to the wall to read the text.

_From Wonwon ~ :_

_Are you free this week-end ?_

 

_Me :_

_Yes. Why ?_

 

_From Wonwon ~ :_

_Can I keep you to work on the project ?_

 

_Me :_

_Just to work ?_

 

_From Wonwon ~ :_

_We can do whatever you want. I know some good places where we can go._

 

_Me :_

_Fine._

 

_From Wonwon~ :_

_Work well. See you after class._

 

When he took a glance at Wonwoo, the latter gave him a wink, making Junhui blush a little bit before he got back to what he was previously doing. Two days alone with Jeon Wonwoo… _What a wonderful idea._


	5. Falling In Love: Part two (Wonwoo's point of view mainly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Wonwoo spent time together.
> 
> Junhui starts to play too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a Wonwoo's chapter. You tell me if it's great in the comments and maybe I'll do a Mingyu version in the next chapter. (Sorry if I don't update a lot I have exams xD)

"No, you need to move like this. Always the right foot before the left one. Come on you can do it ! One, two, three, four and start !"

When it came to the choreography, Soonyoung seemed like a totally different person. He was still kind but also very serious and meticulous. Junhui couldn’t remember the last time he worked so hard on something (maybe because he had never work really hard for anything). It’s been two hours since his last class ended but here he was, sweating as if his entire body was Niagara Falls. His empty water bottle was thrown somewhere in one of the corner of the room, beyond the four towels of each member of the team. Chan was exhausted. The young boy was still dancing in front of the mirror but less energetic than before. Ji Hoon was sitting on a chair, two sticks with food on it in his small hands. Soonyoung occasionally took one bite before continuing to teach Junhui the dance.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Chan quickly opened the latter. Wonwoo appeared and immediately focused his gaze on Junhui.

"You didn’t pick up so I came here because I was worried."

"Shit. I’m so sorry!"

"Cheating on Mingyu already?" Soonyoung laughed, wiping the sweat off his neck.

"We’re not together ! It’s… complicated."

"Complicated or not, we need to go because we have plans for this week-end." Wonwoo announced, gathering Junhui’s belongings in his bag.

"Can I go too hyung ?" Chan begged to the leader of the team.

"You live with us so you can wait a little bit longer."

"It’s 9 PM Soonie. I want to go home." Ji Hoon whined, tugging at his boyfriend’s arm.

"Alright babe."

"What the fuck…" The youngest cursed.

"We call this "Boyfriend favoritism" Chanie." Junhui chuckled before following Wonwoo who was ready to leave.

 

 

Junhui ran behind Wonwoo who was holding his huge bag.

"Did you eat ? I bet you didn’t." Junhui asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It’s kind of sad to eat alone. Ramen ?"

"Okay !"

Wonwoo decided to took him this time to a restaurant, which one of his friend owned. The said friend (named Jisoo) welcomed them warmly and showed two seat at the counter. They ordered the same thing and Junhui asked himself if it was okay to let Wonwoo pay for everything.

"You didn’t tell me what happened with Mingyu yesterday. Did you have fun ?" Wonwoo questioned him, munching the noodles without looking at the older.

"It was good. We watched a movie and slept."

"I see."

Junhui knew that Wonwoo was the most jealous man on Earth right now and it was totally understandable. How could you stay calm mentally when you are conscious that something happened between your lover and your worst enemy ? The idea of the one you love loving another man is unbearable but hey, Junhui didn’t expect to spend the night watching a movie or make out with Mingyu either. If one day he discovers Wonwoo’s hand around the waist of a girl or a boy who isn’t him, well… maybe he would just run away, crying a river until there would be no more water in his body. He was someone who always wanted the happiness of others before his, so if Mingyu or Wonwoo were better off without him then Junhui would just keep living his life (with a broken heart).

"Junnie ? Hey, Junnie ?"

"Yes ?"

"You spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering what if you find someone else ? Other than me I mean. What should I do ?" He said, not seeing the point of lying at this stage of their relationship.

"You should punch me hard. I must be completely crazy to live without you by my side." Wonwoo answered, putting his chopsticks on the table before turning to Junhui who had his hands balled into fists. "Look at me Junnie."

Junhui didn’t dare to raise his head until Wonwoo put his hand on his lap.

"You don’t have to worry okay ? I know that you’re the only one for me and until I’m the only one for you, I’ll wait. It’s hard to give up on someone like you anyway." He giggled. "Oh you have something on your lips."

"On my lips ?"

"Yeah just here."

Wonwoo leaned in and sweetly kissed him. What an original way to wipe a stain of sauce (not that original in fanfiction or romantic movies though). Compared to the first time their lips met in a somehow very aggressive kiss, this one was gentle and lovely. He heard a little « Awww » from the chief who was watching them from the kitchen, making Junhui smile when Wonwoo pulled away. He didn’t feel like _cheating_ because his heart couldn’t push himself to choose one for now. The only thing which disturbed him was that he had the impression to play with the two men who were clearly _too much_ in love with him. Was their love real though ? Well, his feelings for the both of them were true. Junhui wasn’t the type to lie to himself anyway (he hated when people were faking and the only person whom he knew who wasn’t lying to him was Minghao. That’s one of the reason he put his entire trust in the younger and he probably should tell everything to him soon because he needs advices from someone who is still single and maybe will be _forever_ ).

"If Mingyu likes your lips, I completely understand him but I love the feeling of your hands in mine." Wonwoo smiled, stroking the back of his hands with his thumbs.

"That’s adorable of you."

"What ? Am I not looking romantic ?"

"You look like you want to break everyone’s heart."

"I used to. Not intentionally though."

"You think that you can play with feelings ?!" Junhui exclaimed, staring at Wonwoo.

"I  don’t love them. After the business, I just let go. But with you it’s different. I love you from the bottom of my heart Junhui."

"You swear it ?"

"I swear it. I can repeat that a hundred times if you want." He reassured him. "Should we go now ?"

"Let me pay this time. You can’t spend all of your money just for me." Junhui said, already getting out some cash of his own wallet.

"It doesn’t bother me if it’s for you."

"You’re so blinded by love." The older mocked him before he intertwined their fingers and get out of the restaurant to come back to the dorm.

They walked together, talking about casual things in the empty streets. Wonwoo brought him the feeling of safety that Junhui couldn’t find with Mingyu. Maybe it was because he was more calm and patient than the youngest (and than him too). Junhui wondered if he was like that with his other conquests. In this case then he felt a little bit… not mad but not happy either. _I guess I just want to feel special to get attention._ It wasn’t like Mingyu and Wonwoo didn’t want to take care of him 24/7.

 

"Wonwoo, what’s that ?!"

"Panties ? I swear I don’t know where it comes from."

"You don’t know ? Did you bring a girl here ?"

"No ! Why would I cheat on you if I want to be with you ?"

"You suck ! I’m out !" Junhui shouted, opening the door.

"Where are you going ?" Wonwoo quickly asked, completely panicked by what was happening.

"Hm… Let’s play hide and seek ! If you care about me, then you’ll find me ! You have… Let’s say… twenty minutes."

"It doesn’t make any sense !"

"Bye-bye !"

And then he was gone. Wonwoo sighed. It was midnight but Junhui still had so much energy after eating. Why would he do so much to seduce this guy seriously ? Oh that’s right. Wonwoo wanted this money so he MUST win this fucking bet. It was cruel, he knew that and he saw Mingyu’s eyes when he was looking at Junhui. The fact is that Mingyu was really in love with the Chinese but, knowing him since years, he would _never_ admit it, even though he was saying "I love you so much Junhui. You drive me crazy.". _Fuck. I can’t help it. Why is he so adorable and lovely… no. No. I don’t love him._ Wonwoo, maybe you’re in love after all. _I… you know what ? I have someone to find._

He looked at his watch and cursed. _I have seventeen minutes._ Seventeen minutes to search an idiot who was hiding somewhere in this building. _Where could he be ? Maybe in the showers ?_

Junhui had some difficulty when it came to control his laugh. He was hiding in a closet of one of the corridor and could see Wonwoo nearly running through the little gap the doors, not completely close, made. He heard him curse multiple times before going somewhere else. Was Wonwoo worried about him or was he annoyed by Junhui’s childish behavior ? Maybe both. Who knows ?

 _Just five minutes and I’ll win_. He giggled at that until the light blinded him.

"Found you." Wonwoo smiled.

"I should have been quieter." Junhui chuckled, getting out of his hiding place.

"You really like to play. Just like a kitten."

Talking about "liking to play", he didn’t know why but Junhui wanted to try something.

"I love you."

Wonwoo looked at him with his eyes wide open. His pupils were moving right and left at a quick space, as if he was seeing a strange creature. He seemed really surprised by Junhui’s sudden confession but he didn’t turn back to escape from the one who was slowly driving him crazy. Instead, Wonwoo took his hand and they walked together towards their shared room. He pushed Junhui on his bed and pressed his lips on his again. Junhui spread his legs to let the younger come closer and kissed him harder than before, putting his arms around his neck. When their crotches met each other, they both groaned. _Fuck. What should I do ? I want him so bad but I feel like I’m doing something wrong._

"We need to sleep, Junnie. You need energy to work tomorrow." Wonwoo whispered against his skin.

"I didn’t think that you would stop me."

"I guess I’m full of surprises then."

Junhui laughed at this answer and  slipped himself under the covers. When Wonwoo was about to do the same, he pushed him away.

"Can you do something for me first ?"

"What is it ?"

"Throw this disgusting panties away. Please."

"Oh yeah. Of course I can."

Wonwoo suddenly opened the windows and immediately threw the underwear, which ended his fall in the backyard. Junhui smiled and welcomed the man by hugging him tightly, resting his head on his chest.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you. Goodnight Junnie." He murmured, kissing the older’s head.

"Goodnight Wonwon ~"

 

Junhui woke up at his phone alarm who was next to his right ear. He turned around and saw that his roommate was still sleeping, his arms around Junhui’s waist. _Good, I still have my clothes on_. Wonwoo wasn’t wearing his top but he guessed that he took it off because of the other man’s body heat.

"Wonwoo-ah wake up." Junhui called him, trying to free himself from the younger’s cuddle.

"What is it ?" He answered with his sleepy deep voice.

"Didn’t you say that you wanted to work at the library today ?"

"Ah…"

"Come on sleepy head~"

"Give me a kiss. On the lips."

Junhui chuckled and granted Wonwoo’s wish. He tried to make Wonwoo feel all the affection he had for him through the touch, not caring about hiding his true feelings anymore. It didn’t matter if Wonwoo was feeling the same or not. At least, he would know that the Chinese would _never_ hate him and that his love for him was real. Junhui was still hesitating about who will be his "one and only" though. _Let’s keep that for later._ His grades were more important than his love life after all (that’s what Minghao would say to him).

"Did you hear about morning sex ? Apparently, It’s a very good stimulator to… work properly." Wonwoo grinned, making Junhui stay by firmly (but not too firmly) gripping his waist.

"Oh really ? That’s cool but we don’t have time for that. Get up now. I’m starving." Junhui answered before leaving the bed to change into some appropriate clothes to go out.

"Why did I choose to work there…"

"Let’s see the good side. I’ll know the way if I want to go there alone."

"What if I don’t want to leave you alone ? People are dangerous out there." The younger said, slowly getting up.

"I’m already hanging out with _dangerous people._ "

"Who ?"

"Come on Wonwoo hurry up or I’ll go without you."

"Okay, okay."

After their morning routine, they finally arrived at the library. Wonwoo was right to go there early because the place was nearly crowded by hardworking students who didn’t waste time to sit to the first empty table they could see. They decided to settle to the farthest spot of the room, behind two huge shelves, which were hiding them perfectly. _No. I’m not having any fantasy. Nope._ This wasn’t the most comfortable place to do this kind of thing anyway. Until he would hear the word «  _kitten_  » there was nothing to worry about, right ? Sometimes Junhui wondered if it wasn’t him who had more sexual needs than Mingyu and Wonwoo, because yes, Mingyu wasn’t innocent (and he particularly felt it when the latter was "sleeping" next to him yesterday morning, with his erection pointing straight towards Junhui’s entrance, the whole package staying still in Mingyu’s boxer though) but which human doesn’t think of having sex sometimes ? He couldn’t recall how his first time with Wonwoo felt like because he was too wasted. The only thing he could remember was his ass hurting a little bit the next day. _Maybe it’s better if I forget everything after all._

"You look good with glasses." Junhui blurred out, still writing in his notebook.

"I know but thanks."

"Did a lot of people told you that ?"

"I don’t really show my « serious » side when I flirt with someone you know."

"Well, I think "studious Jeon Wonwoo" is way more appealing than the flirty one." Junhui chuckled with a little smile on his beautiful lips.

"It’s unfair that you just like one side of me while I love everything about you."

"Oh come on. Stop being so…"

"Romantic ?"

"Cheesy."

Wonwoo sighed. Junhui seemed to be an easy one at first sight but he knew that the boy, even if he fell in love with him, will always be careful. According to his "sources", the Chinese could be very distant if it was necessary. Honestly, the Korean couldn’t picture Junhui being cold or mean. _What if he hates me when he’ll know about the bet ?_ He would be right to hate him though. However, he couldn’t imagine his life without him in it. Junhui was like the sun that was missing in his miserable cloudy life. He wanted the boy to be by his side. No. He _needed_ the boy by his side. _You won’t steal away my only ray of light, Kim Mingyu. Never._

"Could you come here ? There’s something I don’t understand." Junhui asked, his eyes still analyzing the text in front of him.

"Of course. What is it ?"

"Here. What does it mean ?"

"Oh it’s a little bit complicated. I hope you have time." Wonwoo warned him, coming closer to get a better view at the book Junhui was reading.

"It doesn’t bother me. I need to get good grades haha."

"Me too. Let’s work hard together."

"Yeah. Very hard."

Junhui never saw Wonwoo so focused on something else than him. He seemed to love reading because when he did some cleaning in their room, he found a lot of books beside his nightstand. Junhui liked to read too but on his phone and it wasn’t the intellectual kind. His favorite genre was romance and Minghao made a lot of fun about that, saying that the only love stories he would ever know were the ones in his books. Junhui would just hit him and walk away (meaning in his bedroom), without talking back.

"I think we’re done for today. What do you want to do now ?" The younger asked, packing his belongings.

"A walk maybe ? Show me the most beautiful park of the city."

"Alright. Let’s go then."

After returning the different documents they used, Wonwoo leaded Junhui to his favorite spot which was not far from the campus. The park was huge, mainly made of grass and cherry trees with a beautiful basin in the center. They decided to settle under one of the tree and both layed down on their back to look at the sky.

"Do you come here often ?"

"When I need to calm down."

"To calm down ?"

"You know because of some people who believe that I’m in love with them just because we’ve fucked. They stalk me and sometimes send me death threats."

"Wow. That’s messed up."

"I know. I don’t mind you stalking me though."

"We’re living together and we have like  five classes in common." Junhui giggled.

"Do you know that you’re beautiful Moon Junnie ?" Wonwoo complimented, still staring at the clouds.

"Yeah."

"I… I have something to tell you."

"What is it ?"

"How should I say that…Uh…"

"Junnie ?" A voice interrupted, making Wonwoo’s sentence unfinished.

"Oh Mingyu ! Hi !" The oldest greeted him, now in a sitting position.

"How is my baby doing ?"

"I’m fine. What are you doing here ?"

"I was on my way to meet Jeonghan to work on the project. Did you guys finish ?"

"No, not yet."

"I see. Next time, let’s go to the amusement park." Mingyu suggested before quickly kissing Junhui. "I need to leave now. I’ll text you later."

"Okay. See you soon."

"I love you baby."

Wonwoo was relieved when Junhui didn’t answer the same, but he was angry when he saw them kissing just in front of him. It was just as he expected. Junhui was also in love with Mingyu. They would be a beautiful couple, nobody could deny that. Mingyu was better than him in every way. He was more gentle, rich, athletic, handsome, smarter, knew how to cook… everything Wonwoo will never be. Of course he would accept their relationship because he deeply loved Junhui but, in the bottom of his heart, he would wait for their breakup. How would the oldest react when they would both admit the bet ? Would he leave and never come again ? Disappear from their lives like they never met ?

"Wonwoo ? Why are you crying ?" Junhui suddenly said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What ? I’m not. I just have some dust in my eyes."

"Oh Wonwon~"

Junhui got closer and positioned himself above him.

"Are you jealous ?"

"Why are you playing with our hearts Junnie ?"

"Because I like to play~"

"Fuck. I love you so much Junnie. I love you. Don’t go with him please. Don’t leave me."

"Wonwoo…"

"Please… Don’t go…"

_Don’t go. Junnie… please…_

"Wonwoo…"

_Junnie._

 

"WONWOO !"

"W-What ?!"

"You fell asleep. Were you having a nightmare ? You are sweating."

"Huh ? Oh no. I’m just a little bit tired." Wonwoo reassured him, getting up before extending a hand to Junhui. "I think it’s time for lunch. Are you hungry ?"

"Yes haha. Where are you taking me this time ?"

"Let’s eat Chinese today. I bet you crave for it."

"How could you know that, haha. Are you reading my mind ?"

"I don’t but it can be useful."

"Such a boyfriend material." Junhui laughed.

Wonwoo smiled at the beautiful sound and intertwined their fingers again. Until the truth come out, he will cherish him like a shining diamond he will never let break.  


	6. Falling in Love: Part three (Mingyu's point of view)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui returns Mingyu's feelings.
> 
> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just too inspired xD The next chapters will be a little bit sadder but no worries, it will be a happy end! :D

"Hey, put down your phone and work."

"Oh Mingyu, why are you so serious ? Relax."

"I don’t want to relax when the guy who is supposed to work with me is doing something else." Mingyu growled without looking at Jeonghan.

"You’ve changed a lot these days. What’s happening ?" Jeonghan asked.

"Nothing."

"Ooh I see. Moon Junhui. Why don’t you tell him the  truth ? I’m sure he already fell in love with you."

 _I can’t. He will hate me._ Mingyu never thought that he was going to fall in love with his "meant to be" victim. At first, he expected to win this challenge just like any other, meaning make the target under his control and then one day let her go, not forgetting to tell the truth about their fake relationship. Now, he was the one trapped under Junhui’s powerful love spell. It was hard to believe that a man like him could be whipped for someone else. If only they had met in other circumstances, what kind of relationship would they have right now ? Boyfriends ? Newly weds ? _Why am I so stupid… just to prove that I can have anyone_.  He couldn’t satisfy his sexual needs without thinking of the Chinese, even though he was having a good time with the most popular and beautiful girl of his class. Junhui was kind, adorable, caring, cute and so much more. His smile, his eyes, his soft lips, his scent and his sweet voice… He missed them. He missed him. Every seconds without Junhui by his side was pure torture. Yes, he could take his phone and call the boy but how long would the call last ? Two hours maybe ? Or until they see each other ? Mingyu didn’t really know and he just sighed, trying to ignore Jeonghan who was badmouthing Junhui.

"And really, I heard that he’s shy and a crying baby. Do you really want _that_ next to you ? You deserve so much better seriously."

"Enough. Shut the fuck up. You don’t even know him, how dare you talk about him like that ? He’s a wonderful person. His crying baby side is so cute I want to protect him in my arms from guys like you. You know the shitty kind who judges everyone who aren’t famous. I don’t even know why am I with you for this fucking project." Mingyu said angrily, this time looking in the older’s eyes. (he also wanted to punch him but he didn’t because murder wasn’t allowed.)

"Wow, calm down. I’ll stop talking about Ju-"

"Don’t even pronounce his name."

"Alright."

The two hours passed by so slowly that Mingyu wanted to jumped out the window (not to kill himself but just to get back to his apartment). When he was finally outside, Mingyu took his phone out of his pocket and clicked on Junhui’s name to call him. He needed to hear his beautiful voice at least once per day.

Junhui picked up after two ring tones, making the younger smile.

"Hi baby. How are you ?"

"Hi Gyu ! I’m fine. Why did you call ? Is there a problem ? Are you okay ?" Junhui asked with a concerned ton.

"I miss you. Can’t we see each other now ?"

"I’m kind of busy for this weekend. I need to work with Wonwoo."

"Just work ?"

"Of course not haha. We need to eat too and he’s showing me the city since I just arrived last week."

"You could have asked me." Mingyu replied.

"Haha. Mingyu, are you jealous ?"

"What do you think ? Of course I am."

"You’re so cute." The older laughed, still waiting for his partner to come back from the bathroom.

"How does a date sounds to you ?"

"A date ? When ?"

"Let’s say on wednesday ? We don’t have any classes. We could go to the amusement park. So what do you say ?" Mingyu suggested, praying for a positive answer.

"Okay. But are you going to pay for the both of us ?"

"Of course. I’m going to take care of you baby. And after that you can come to my apartment. We will have a lot of _fun_ I promise."

"Hm, we’ll see about that. I want to be able to dance again." Junhui murmured with a flirty voice, obviously trying to turn Mingyu on by making him picture what could happen.

"I want to kiss you now. You’re so cruel trying to excite me by phone. Send me a picture of you when you can."

"You won’t touch yourself right ?"

"Depends on what kind of picture you’re going to take." 

"I’ll make sure to give you a good one. Wonwoo will help me."

Mingyu heard a " _What is it Junnie ?_  " in the background and he couldn’t help himself but letting out a growl. Junhui knew how to make him jealous and he honestly didn’t understand why would he do this. The fact that Wonwoo had his first time (because how could you NOT hear them) made him angry each time he was thinking about it. _Wonwoo would never give him as much love as I do._ Indeed, Mingyu was the romantic kind. The one who gives you red roses until you get enough and the same one who treats you like you’re the most precious jewel in the entire world. He faked a lot in his past "relationships" but with Junhui it was different. Everything Junhui wished, he would try to grant them. If he was his boyfriend, Mingyu would give him presents, make his breakfast and bring it on a plate to eat on their shared bed and stuff like that. Was he too whipped for the Chinese ? _Maybe a little bit too much_.

"I need to go now. See you on monday~"

"See you baby. I love you."

Junhui hung up first, not saying the four words Mingyu hopelessly wanted to hear. Well, he can’t force him to say them anyway but when Junhui will, Mingyu didn’t know what he would do. Maybe kiss him until they can’t breath anymore or make love to him until his name was the only thing Junhui could say. But how could he think of that when their love comes from a simple game ? He was scared of his reaction and to live in a lie forever wasn’t going to help. _Okay. I will tell him on our date._ And that’s how Mingyu ended his day, thinking of a way to tell the truth without taking Junhui’s smile off his face.

 

From Junnie~ :

 

 

_Beautiful._

 

"Hey love."

"Hi." Junhui greeted, accepting the kiss Mingyu gave him. "Did you work well with Jeonghan ? You didn’t fight, right ?"

"Let’s say we argued a bit." He answered, sitting beside the older.

"He literally shouted at me. At my home." The victim complained with a dramatic pose.

"Mingyu !" Junhui reprimanded him with a death glare, scaring the latter.

"I’m sorry. It was just so hard to hear him saying bad things about you."

"You’re impossible. You know what ? I’m going to seat next to… Hansol."

"No baby ! Stay. Please~" Mingyu begged, hugging him from behind.

Junhui sighed and turned around to face the big puppy.

"I’ll stay if you apologize. And no "but" accepted." Junhui whispered, cupping his face in his hands.

"Okay."

"That’s how I like my puppy." Junhui giggled before putting his lips against Mingyu’s as a sign of encouragement.

After kissing his forehead, Mingyu walked to Jeonghan’s seat, under Junhui’s strict stare. When he arrived next to him, the blond was still on his phone, liking some pictures on Instagram.

"Hey."

"Oh Mingyu ! What is it ? Is your _boyfriend_ sending you to apologize ? You’ve never been such a good boy for anyone." Jeonghan laughed.

"Shut-"

"Mingyu." Junhui called to prevent him from insulting Jeonghan again.

"Okay. I’m sorry for yesterday. For yelling at you."  _Even though you deserved it. "_ I hope we can work peacefully together from now on."

"Apologies accepted. Now go back to that guy and let me "study" "

Mingyu went back to his seat and finally opened his notebook, just in time when the professor came in.

"What were you arguing about yesterday ?" Junhui whispered to him, still listening to Seungcheol’s speech about arithmetic.

"I told you it was about you. He was saying that you’re ugly, stupid and stuff like that. Of course it’s bullshit. You’re beautiful, intelligent, kind and-"

"Okay I understand. That’s very sweet of you to protect me but it’s not like I haven’t heard this before. Don’t worry Gyu, as long as it doesn’t come from the people I love, I don’t care."

Junhui was so kind and calm about it that Mingyu felt a bit idiot for being angry. This was one of the reason he loved him. even if Mingyu was usually very sweet, he had the bad habit of hiding his true feelings. Unlike him, Junhui was someone who couldn’t bear to lie about something and was always telling the truth. His innocence fascinated the younger. Even though he was twenty three, Junhui was like a six years old kid who was daily discovering something new. _How could you not find him cute ? Maybe I don’t have the same definition of "cute" as Jeonghan._

"Junnie ?"

"Hm ?"

"Do you have any plan after that ?"

"I guess no. Wonwoo is sick so I told him to rest for the day."

"Why are you so kind to him ?"

"Because I like him a lot." Junhui answered with a little smile on his lips.

"More than me ?"

"Maybe."

"Baby don’t be like that." Mingyu growled, making Junhui shiver. "Oh. It seems you like it when I talk to you like this. I wonder how you would react if I give a slap on your pretty-"

"Quit the dirty talk you two. I don’t want to see you do your intimate things here." Seungcheol suddenly said, surprising the two men.

They both giggled at his reaction (it didn’t prevent the taller from stroking Junhui’s thigh when Seungcheol turned around to get back to his desk. And the quiet moan which escaped from the Chinese’s mouth made him smile) before they tried to focus again.

 

"Are we still far ? I’m starting to get scared Gyu." Junhui whined, Mingyu’s hands still covering his eyes.

 "We’re here !"

When Junhui looked around he found himself standing in front of a flower shop. The interior was well decorated with different type of flowers. He asked silently why did the young man bring him here and the other just offered him a smile which showed all of his teeth.

"Wait here. I’ll be back."

And just like that Mingyu disappeared in the back shop with an old woman. Junhui took the time to examine the flowers. Under each of them was a little card on which were the name, the price and the multiple meanings. The assortment were so beautiful that Junhui found himself staring at them.

"Are you searching for something in particular ?" A sweet voice questionned him.

"O-Oh no. I was just looking. Your bouquets are splendid." Junhui shyly complimented.

"Thank you young man. Do you know flower language ?"

"I only learned that red roses are for love."

"That’s right. A lot of man like you buy some for their soul mate." The old lady chuckled. "Are you with someone right now ?"

"No. I’m still single."

"I see. I hope you’ll find love."

The lady left to help another customer. Mingyu took her place and was now standing right in front of him with a huge bouquet in his arms.

"Let’s go outside." He said, opening the door with his free hand.

They walked for a while until they arrived in another park with a huge fountain in the center. Mingyu made Junhui sit on one of the bench and positioned himself in front of him. Junhui looked at the younger with curiosity, his head lightly tilted to the left.

"Do you know the language of flowers ?"

"I don’t."

"Let me give you a short lesson then."

Mingyu showed the bouquet to Junhui and started to explain the meaning of each species.

"I’m going to start with the Camelias : Pink Camelia means "Longing For You". Each time you’re far away from me, I suffer. I want to run to you just to see your face."

"So you miss me ?"

"Always. That’s why there are Primrose. It’s for "I Can’t Live Without You". I’ve already told you that haha."

Junhui smiled when he recalled this memory.

"The daffodil is both for "You’re the Only One for Me" and "The Sun Is Always Shining When I’m With You". I don’t really need to explain because their meanings translate what I’m feeling for you. To describe you I chose white Carnation. It’s for your sweetness and loveliness."

"You’re adorable." Junhui giggled.

"There are also Dark Pink Roses because I’m so thankful that you came into my life. You’ve made me change and I’m ready  to change everything for you.  The last flowers are Orange Blossoms. Do you know what they mean ?"

"I don’t know."

""Eternal Love". I love you and I will always love you. This bouquet is for you Junhui. I would never give this to anyone else because all of my feelings are true for you and you only." Mingyu concluded, finally giving the flowers to his soul mate.

Junhui took the gift in his arms and looked at the younger. The latter didn’t waist any time and pulled him closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

 _Finally_. Mingyu thought before he kissed him. _I’ll protect you from them._ _They won’t hurt you. I swear it._

"It’s getting late. I take you home." Mingyu told him, taking his left hand.

"Thank you."

Mingyu felt like he was floating on a cloud. Each time they stopped to use the crosswalk, he pressed a kiss on Junhui’s temple. The older was enjoying his actions with this beautiful shining smile on his face and sometimes turned his head to feel his lips on his own. Both of them couldn’t say anything because of how happy they were. When Junhui gave him the answer he was waiting for, Mingyu immediately thought of how he would react when he’ll tell him the truth tomorrow. Should he prepare something to be forgiven ? Well, he had a few hours to think of a _very good_ idea.

 

 

"Baby, don’t forget the date tomorrow."

"I won’t. See you there."

They hugged and Mingyu finally let him go.

"You’re back." Wonwoo greeted him from his bed (but now shared bed because… you know what’s happening).

"Yeah. Did you rest well ?"

"I did. By the way, where does this come from ?"

"It’s from Mingyu. Aren’t they beautiful ?" Junhui answered honestly, placing them in a vase.

"Not as much as you." Wonwoo smirked.

"I know."

"Come here now. I miss you."

"How so ?" Junhui asked, coming closer.

"You know it."

Junhui laughed and laid down beside him.

"What would you do without me, Wonwon ?"

"I would die."

"I wonder how did you survive then before you’ve met me."

"I’ve never been in love. Now that you’re here, everything has changed."

"Hm~ Now let’s sleep or you’ll still be sick tomorrow."

"Alright."

_I really need to talk to Minghao or I’m going to be crazy._

Me :

 

Am I looking good ?

 

From Mingyu :

You’re so pretty baby. I love it.

 

Me :

Thanks. Are you already here ?

 

From Mingyu :

Yes. I’m actually waiting outside.

 

Me :

Omg Gyu I’m sorry ! I’m coming !

 

From Mingyu :

Don’t rush it.

 

After doing his makeup, Junhui quickly joined Mingyu who was on his phone, talking with some people the Chinese didn’t know in a chatroom.

"Hey."

"Oh hi baby. I didn’t see you coming."

"It’s okay, haha. You have other friends too."

"Yeah but I have one boyfriend." Mingyu said, turning off his phone before he put it in one of his pocket. "Shall we go now ?"

"Yes please." Junhui agreed, taking his hand.

Their destination wasn’t far from the dorm. Luckily for them, the park wasn’t as packed as usual. A lot of couples were walking around them, happily chatting about what they did until now or which attraction they should do next. Junhui had his eyes wide open, admiring how big the place was. Mingyu smiled fondly at his childish attitude. The sparkles in his innocent eyes made his heart flutter and he thought of how lucky he was to be loved by such a wonderful and bright person.

"There are so many attractions ! I don’t know where to start !" Junhui exclaimed, jumping around to show his happiness and excitement.

"Haha ! Let’s start with… the roller-coaster ?"

"O-Oh I’ve never tried one before."

"Really ? Don’t you have one in China ?"

"Yes of course. It’s just that I didn’t have anyone to go with. Minghao is too scared of this kind of things."

"I see. Well, I’m here now so you don’t have to worry." Mingyu reassured him, kissing his lips.

They sat side by side in the wagon and hold hands until the security barrier trapped their bodies. The taller murmured a "It’s going to be okay." before the machine started to move.

"Gyu I’m scared ! I want to get down ! It’s too high !" Junhui screamed, tightly gripping the protection against him.

"I love you Junnie !"

"I love you too but- AAAAAH"

All of the passengers screamed at the top of their lungs, some because of fear and some due to excitement. Junhui was in the second category, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Now he understood why Minghao was so scared of this. Even if Mingyu was here with him, he couldn’t see the young man, not daring to look at him.

"When will it end ?! I can’t take it anymore !" The Chinese cried out loud.

"There’re still three loopings ! Hold on baby !"

"AAAAAAAAH !"

When the ride finally stopped, Mingyu had to take Junhui in his arms to get out of the attraction. Junhui woke up five minutes later, his head resting on his " _boyfriend_  "’s laps.

"What happened ?" Junhui asked a little confused.

"You passed out. Are you okay now ?" Mingyu answered, running a hand through the older’s brown hair.

"I’m fine."

"Alright. What do you want to do now ?"

"Let’s eat. I’m starving." Junhui whined, getting up to leave.

"You’re so cute baby." The younger laughed.

The young couple continued their date peacefully, trying everything Junhui wanted. It was now 5 PM and both of them were exhausted (especially Mingyu). The latter suggested for their last stop the Ferris Wheel before returning to the apartment. Junhui had enough energy to say yes and followed the Korean through the different alleys. At this hour, the only people left were lovers. Luckily, they got the last cabin and sat across each other.

"Wow ! It’s really high !" The Chinese exclaimed, looking through the glass.

When he saw Junhui’s beautiful smile, Mingyu felt his heart ache. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth now. He couldn’t take Junhui’s happiness away. The sparkles in his brown eyes due to the city lights reminded him of the first time they met in this corridor when the moon was shining on the lost student who was holding his broken phone in his hands.

"Junhui."

"Hm ?"

"Can you promise me something ?"

"What is it ?"

Mingyu took a deep breath and came closer to sit next to him.

"If you forgive me for what I did and if you love me, let’s meet here again. Same time, same place."

"Mingyu what are you-"

"Promise me."

"Okay. I promise."

They sealed their promise with a kiss, which lasted more than it should.

"You’re everything to me Junnie. I hope… I hope that we can be together. Forever."

"I don’t understand what you mean but let’s go home. The ride is over." Junhui said, opening the door.

"Are you coming to my apartment ?"

"Hm~ If you allow me to."

"Of course. My home is yours."

Junhui texted Wonwoo to say that he was going to spend the night at Mingyu’s. He answered with a " _you’ll be punish when you come back here."_  and Junhui replied with a simple " _Goodnight Wonwon~"_.

"I didn’t bring a pajama." Junhui confessed when they arrived in Mingyu’s room.

"It’s fine. You can borrow my clothes like last time."

"Mingyu…"

"What is it ?"

"I feel lonely."

It was when he saw Junhui’s dilated pupils that he understood and closed the door. Mingyu delicately pushed his lover on his bed and slowly stroked his pale skin under his top.

 "Are you sure ?"

"I want to feel you. In me." Junhui moaned, putting his arms around Mingyu’s neck. "Do you want me ?"

"Oh baby, you can’t imagine how long I wanted to touch you like this."

"Just make sure I can walk tomorrow."

"Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you."

They smiled to each other and kissed again. Junhui didn’t know what tomorrow would be like. Maybe Mingyu would leave him like nothing happened or maybe they will hold hands, talking happily together. _Let’s see what’s going to happen._

 

 

 

The next day, Junhui and Mingyu were walking side by side, laughing and sometimes talking about how the older was last night.

"I would never thought that you could be _that_ good after your first time." Mingyu murmured, taking his books in his locker.

"What are you talking about ? You did everything."

"You ri—"

"Mingyu ?"

A student with big round glasses approached the couple, his head lowered with a brown letter in his tiny hands.

"I’m sorry. I don’t have much." He apologized, giving the mysterious letter to the tallest.

"Uh…"

"Mingyu ! I succeeded to gather enough money for you. Here, take it." A young girl said, giving him a similar package.

Five other students came to them to give him the same. The thing that Junhui didn’t understand is that Mingyu didn’t seem to have financial problems. So why was he receiving money ? _Something is strange._

"Let’s go Junnie or we’ll be late."

"Okay."

When they entered the class,  loud cheers and applause greeted them. Confused, Junhui looked around to see his friends. Soonyoung and Wonwoo were the only ones on their phones, not lifting their heads up. Soonyoung, usually (very) loud, was as quiet as a wall.

"Kim Mingyu ! Congratulations ! It only took you one week !" Jeonghan exclaimed when he saw them.

"What is he talking about ?" Junhui questioned him.

"I—"

"Oh Wen Junhui ! How was it to date the perfect boyfriend ?"

"What ? I-I don’t understand."

"It’s the third time Wonwoo loses." A boy added.

"Yeah. But who can beat the Great Kim Mingyu ?"

And Junhui understood. He was the object of a fucking bet. He was manipulated like a puppet.

"Why…"

"Wait Junnie that’s not—"

"I thought you were different." Junhui growled, his hands now balled into fists.

"I’ve changed my mind ! I was stupid okay ?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

The sound was loud. In an instant, everything stopped. The laughs, Jeonghan’s voice, everything. Mingyu had his head turned towards the blackboard, a big red mark on his cheek.

"Don’t ever talk to me again. The same goes for you Wonwoo." Were the last words Junhui pronounced before he left the room.

A single tear rolled down Mingyu’s face. He lost him. _They lost him_.

 

 

 


	7. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui leaves them.
> 
> Hansol is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :')
> 
> Edit: Thank you so so soooo much for reading this story! It makes me so happy to know that you enjoy this fic! Your lovely comments and kudos encourage me haha Thanks to all my readers once again! :D - The author.

He couldn’t believe it. Well, he had some doubts but trading him with money was horrible. How could they do that ? Maybe everyone here was just as stupid as these two (except Soonyoung, Ji Hoon and Chan perhaps). Junhui stopped and sat on the stairs. He suddenly bursted into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hyung ?"

"H-Hansol ? Why aren’t you in class ?"

"I could ask the same about you. What’s happening ? Why are you crying ?" Hansol asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, don’t try to fool me. Is it because of someone ?"

"You could say that."

"Huh ? What do you- oh I see." Junhui felt Hansol rubbing his back, whispering "It’s okay." and "They’re idiots.". He was grateful that someone was here to console him. Otherwise, he would run back to the dorm and maybe to China just to take an unlimited break to calm himself down.

"Say Hansol, have you a roommate ?"

"No I don’t. Why ?"

"Can I move in ? I can’t bear to live with Wonwoo now." Junhui angrily confessed, remembering that Wonwoo completely fooled him.

"Oh, of course. Stay as long as you want." Hansol accepted with a bright smile.

 

After chatting a little bit longer together, the younger convinced the Chinese to go back to class. They naturally sat together at the farthest spot in the room. Mingyu and Wonwoo silently watched Junhui settling beside the American before turning back to their phones. Junhui discovered that Hansol wasn’t as quiet as he seemed when he was with someone he liked. Indeed, he was very helpful when Junhui couldn’t understand something unlike a "certain someone". Hansol told him that Chan, Seungkwan and Seokmin were his closest friends and that he would see them very often in their room. Junhui had still one problem : the project with Wonwoo. _Oh well, I guess it’s okay if it’s just for work_. Maybe one day he will come back who knows ? Maybe because he will miss him. _No, I won’t miss this jerk_.

Junhui told Hansol that he needed to pack his stuff and so both of them went to the dorm. Luckily Wonwoo wasn’t back yet. He couldn’t picture what could happen otherwise. The younger would probably prevent him from leaving by holding him by the wrist. Then, Junhui would shout at him, freeing himself from his grip before shutting the door definitively.

When he turned around to take his underwear in the chest of drawers, he saw the flowers. The bouquet Mingyu gave to him two days ago was still beautiful but became meaningless. In the end, his feelings were untrue. _How stupid of me to think that we could be something_.

Junhui took the flowers out of the vase and threw them in the trash. _Good for him_. Some tears fell from his eyes when he recalled how honest Mingyu seemed to be. Why did it have to be like this ? Why did Wonwoo and Mingyu accept the challenge ? The worst is that Wonwoo didn’t look so affected by the whole thing. _Fuck him. Fuck them. I hate-_

"Junhui. Wait." A deep voice stopped him. "What are you doing ?"

Junhui ignored Wonwoo and walked out the door, a bag on his shoulder without another glance.

"Junhui I asked you a qu—"

"You’re going to live alone. I’m leaving."

"Where ?"

"I don’t have to tell you."

"Junhui think about it…"

"Hyung ? Is that all ?"

"Yeah. We can go."

"You’re going to live with Hansol ? Hey !"

Once Hansol joined him, they left Wonwoo alone in the corridor. His heart broke when he heard him calling his name one last time before he was too far for Junhui to hear anything. His phone started to vibrate frantically against his thigh but he didn’t pay attention knowing that it was from his two ex-lovers. Maybe he should block them later.

 

 

When they opened the door two young men greeted them by shouting Hansol’s name. Junhui recognized Seokmin with his huge and brilliant smile. The latter came to him and took all of his bags from his arms.

"Hey hyung ! Hansol texted us that you would live here from now on, so we thought that we should come to see his new roommate !" Seokmin said, putting his belongings on the nearest bed.

"We don’t have any classes today." The other boy added.

"This is Seungkwan." Hansol introduced him.

"Yeah and I’m doing a music major just like Seokmin."

"That’s great ! Are you also friends with Chan ?"

"Yup ! He lives with Ji Hoon and Soonyoung but he’s still in high school." Seungkwan explained.

"I know haha."

The four of them talked for a while until Seokmin and Seungkwan had to go to their vocal special training. Junhui and Hansol spend the rest of the afternoon chatting together. Junhui suddenly remember how Wonwoo was holding him in his arms while they were laughing at his silly jokes or funny stories they read. _I must stop thinking about him_.

Hansol was also a great listener. He never cut him off but actively participated in the conversation.

"Oh, you’re in the soccer team?"

"Yeah. Mingyu is the captain."

"I know." Junhui whispered, his voice a little sadder than before.

"I’m so sorry Junhui." Hansol apologized when he realized that he talked about the one who broke his heart.

"It’s okay. You can’t lie about it."

"Talking about club, did you know that there will be a competition ?"

"Yeah. It concerns soccer and dance right ?"

"Correct. Usually it’s only for soccer but apparently someone wanted the dance club to compete too."

 _Soonyoung. So that’s why he’s so serious_.

"Will you watch us ?" Hansol asked, looking straight at him with puppy eyes.

"Of course. But promise that you’re going to cheer our team too !" Junhui agreed.

"I will. I’ll bring Seungkwan and Seokmin with me."

Junhui didn’t know how life was going to be from now on because it certainly won’t be the same.

 

 

"Jun ! Hansol !"

"Oh hi Chan. What are you doing here ?"

"You need to help me ! Ji Hoon’s going to kill me !" Chan cried.

"Wow, what happened ?"

"I broke his guitar while I was tidying our apartment."

"Does he already know that ?" Hansol questionned, still putting his number in Junhui’s phone.

"No, not yet."

"Then you can buy him the same one." He suggested.

"Are you crazy ? I don’t even have enough money to pay myself a decent meal."

Junhui and Hansol patiently listened to the youngest before they had to go to class. They sat together at the same spot and waited for the professor to start his passionate course. Junhui turned off his phone and put it in his bag. Since yesterday he didn’t answer to any messages Mingyu and Wonwoo sent to him. The first one was telling that he was so sorry and that he missed him, unlike the other who begged Junhui to come back because he needed him for whatever they did together before. The fact is that he wasn’t ready to forgive both of them. After all, they played with his feelings and ripped into pieces his already broken heart.

"Hyung ?"

"Yes ?"

"I think someone wants to talk to you."

"Huh ?"

When Junhui turned around to see who was the person Hansol was talking about, his felt like crying. Mingyu was standing there, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"What do you want ?" Junhui started codly.

"Junhui we need to talk."

"No we don’t."

"Yes we do !" Mingyu suddenly shouted, getting the attention of all the other students.

Junhui just sighed. Who does he think he is ?

"Don’t you think that you made enough damage ?"

"Junhui please listen. I will do anything for you to forgive me."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

He took the time to think and when he finally found out what he wanted, Junhui lowered his head.

"Then stay away from me. Give me space." He whispered.

"What ? But--"

"Please Mingyu. If you love me just… do me this favor, won’t you ?"

"Mr. Kim, get back to your seat. The class is not over."

Defeated, Mingyu granted Junhui’s wish and followed the professor’s order. However, the Chinese had the impression that he won’t give up on him. At least not yet. Or maybe he just wanted him to be his personal whore.

 

 

The bell rang thirty minutes later. Junhui and Hansol gathered their belongings and get out of the room. Suddenly, Junhui found himself back against the wall. Why wasn’t he surprised when he saw Wonwoo’s serious face in front of him ?

"Move."

"Why did you leave me ? Junhui, what did I do ?"

"You’re kidding right ? So you think that you can play with me like I’m your fucking toy ? Get away from me Wonwoo."

"I don’t want to lose you Junnie." Wonwoo murmured, dangerously bringing his lips closer to Junhui’s.

"He told you to get away from him, hyung."

"Don’t interfere Hansol." Wonwoo growled.

"Hansol it’s okay. You can go."

"It’s not okay !"

Hansol firmly gripped Wonwoo by the shoulder and violently pushed him away, letting Junhui’s body relax.

"Let’s go hyung or we’ll be late." The younger said, taking his hand.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No worries."

Honestly, Junhui was surprised when he discovered this side of Hansol. Serious, brave and strong (because you needed to be to push Wonwoo away). It was as if he has a protector (like a knight in shining armor you know) and it kind of felt nice. He could perfectly protect himself though. _I’m not very muscular but don’t judge me, okay ?_

 

 

They parted ways when Junhui joined his crew in the practice room. Chan was the only one dancing in front of the mirror.

"Where are Soonyoung and Ji Hoon ?"

"Bathroom. Doing… you know."

"Oh."

The door opened and let the couple make their apparition. Ji Hoon’s hair was messier than Junhui’s phone gallery and his face redder than a tomato. Soonyoung was breathing heavily, his clothes creased and his pants raised until it cover his still half hard… _soldier_.

"Oh Junnie ! Are you ready ? Because we need to be ready for next week."

"Wait. Next week ?"

"Yup. So we need to keep working ! I want to prove that we’re the best !" Soonyoung cheered with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah ! Let’s do it !"

They gathered in the center and made their fists touch.

"We’re going to win ! Fighting !"

"Fighting !" They all shouted with one voice.

Junhui gave all of his energy in the training. He’s going to prove that he’s worth it. No one is going to drag him down from now on. He has friends who have faith in him and he won’t deceive them.

They trained for three hours straight without any break. Even if he was tired, Junhui danced and danced again as long as the music filled the room. Soonyoung helped him a lot when steps were difficult and they took the time to practice them until everything was perfect. Ji Hoon brought regularly water bottles and snacks when they were empty, while Chan was charged of bringing dry towels when the old ones were wet with sweat.

They reviewed the choreography a lot, taking everyone’s point of view to improve it. Satisfied with the final, they dismissed and Junhui went to the field were the soccer team was playing. When he arrived they were still running fast behind the ball. Junhui looked for Hansol because they planed to get home together but his eyes spotted Mingyu first instead. Usually, he would shout his name and Mingyu would kiss him just like a normal couple. However, they weren’t supposed to be together after what happened. Junhui must hid before Mingyu could see him, but of course nothing went like he wanted to. Their eyes met and Mingyu ran to him at the speed of light, leaving his team behind.

"Junhui ! Why did you come here ?"

"I’m waiting for Hansol."

"I thought you’ve missed me. Do you ?"

Junhui closed his mouth. _I miss you yes. I miss you. I miss you Mingyu. I need you_. But these words never came out. They just stared at each other, Mingyu waiting patiently for Junhui to answer.

"Mingyu, listen I’m not ready to forgive you and I don’t know if I will one day. Please, understand and give me some time."

"Junhui…"

"Hey hyung ! Sorry if I’m late." Hansol interrupted, making the ex-lovers snap out of their own little world.

"It’s okay. Now let’s go I’m hungry."

"Alright. Bye hyung !"

"Bye."

As they walked away, Junhui looked behind him to see that Mingyu was still there, his upper body pressed against the railing of the field, and his head lowered in defeat. His heart ached when he saw that but what can he do ? _Things will never be the same. It’s over. Everything is over_. At least it was what his reason said.

 

 

Junhui decided to cook something for dinner to thank Hansol for his hospitality. Since the latter didn’t eat Chinese food often, Junhui wanted to introduced him to new dishes his mother taught him back in China. Hansol was amazed by Junhui’s cooking skills (cracking an egg with one hand) and even recorded a video to show it to his friends later.

"It smells so good !" Hansol praised, standing behind him.

"Really ? I’m glad that it didn’t burn."

"Did you cook for Wonwoo ?"

"No haha. We would always eat outside. Just the two of us."

And he remembered. All the good times he spent with Wonwoo appeared in his mind. His smile when Junhui made him laugh with his stupid cats videos or his lame jokes. His deep husky voice whispering all the sweet words that made him melt into his embrace. Their bodies pressed together when they made love. The feelings of their intertwined fingers while they walked in the empty streets... Junhui looked at his hand. Something was missing. _His hand in mine_.

"Hyung, dont cry. They’re not worth your tears."

"I’m sorry Hansol. It’s just… so hard." Junhui sobbed, turning off the heat to prevent him from destroying the kitchen.

"Come here."

The older came closer and finally let himself be hugged by his new roommate. Hansol gently stroked his back, saying some comforting words to calm him down. It didn’t bother him when his top was fully wet with Junhui’s never ending tears. He wasn’t going to push him away when it was him who kept his arms wide open to embrace Junhui. His heart was beating strangely faster than it ever did in his life. Not because of fear or anger. No, because of something else. Anyway, that was not important right now so he shook off that thought and told Junhui to sit down while he settled the food on different plates. The latter did as he was told and wiped his last tears away with a tissue.

"How’s the choregraphy by the way ? Are you ready for the competition ?"

"I think we’re doing great. I hope Lilili Yabbay will get the first place."

"I have no doubts about it."

"How about you ?"

"To be honest, Mingyu isn’t performing well. I mean we can clearly see that he’s the leader but I don’t know. He looks less energetic."

"It’s all my fault…"

"No it’s not. He shouldn’t have played with you." Hansol reassured him.

"Thank you Hansolie. I can call you "Hansolie" right ?"

"Of course."

 

 

On that night, for the first time, Junhui took the time to read all the messages Mingyu and Wonwoo sent to him. Fortunately, both of them were offline but they will eventually see that Junhui read their texts. If they talked, he knew that he will fall for them again and it was the very last thing he wanted. Junhui turned off his phone and turned around to face Hansol who was sleeping peacefully. He was so lucky to have friends who were ready to help him. _Minghao would be proud. Or maybe jealous, who knows_.

 

 

 

The next day, Junhui receveid a message from Soonyoung asking him to quickly come to the practice room to talk. When he arrived he could see that Chan and Ji Hoon were shocked by something the oldest said.

"I’m here. What is it ?" Junhui said out of breath.

"Take a seat !" Soonyoung told him with a big smile on his face.

Junhui put his bag on the ground and waited for Soonyoung to continue.

"We’re going to the U.S.A !"


	8. You're Whom I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui chooses.
> 
> Someone disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You really thought that's the end? Because it's clearly not haha. I wasn't going to make an entire story with Idon'tknowhowmanychapters only based on the question "Who is going to be Junhui's boyfriend?" until the end. I really don't want to make this story "boring" if you know what I mean. 
> 
> There're two music I have been listening to while writing two parts of this chapter. The happy one with "Make It Right" by Jonas Brothers (I'm so glad they're back) and the sad one with "Close As Strangers" by 5SOS. I thought they really fit the two moments so I can only recommend you to listen to these two songs while reading the different parts of this chapter.
> 
> I can't say how thankful I am for you to take the time to read each chapter of my story. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. :D

 

" Wait what ?! The U.S.A ??"

" Yeah ! There’s an American dance crew that I admire for years and the leader contacted me when I posted the Lilili Yabbay choreography on my Youtube channel. He said that we can join him for two whole months to improve our dance skills ! It’s an one life time chance ! » Soonyoung announced, excited.

"But baby what about the money ? We can only pay two tickets for one flight. And Chan too ! Can he come even though he isn’t an adult yet ?" Ji Hoon asked, tugging at his boyfriend’s shirt.

"It’s okay. They said that they will pay for everything and seriously Hoonie, we’re the only ones who truly care about him since ten years. His parents literally gave him to us."

"Hyung, there’s no problem. I can ask my school to have correspondence course."

"And our classes ?" Junhui questioned him.

"It’s after our exams so we’ll be free."

"This is so unreal. I can’t wait for it !"

"Yes baby we’re going to America ! You don’t have any plans Junnie ?"

"No haha."

"Great ! Then it’s settled ! I’ll give him our answer tonight. Gosh, I’m so excited !"

"Let’s focus on the competition now. We must prove them that we’re worth it !"

"Yeah !"

Junhui smiled and took his phone out of his pocket to announce the good news to Hansol.

 

 

_Me :_

_Hansol ! I have great news !_

 

_From Hansolie~ :_

_Really ? What is it ?_

 

_Me :_

_We’re flying to America for two months ! Soonyoung has received a proposition to train with one of the most famous American dance studio._

 

_From Hansolie~ :_

_That’s great hyung ! When will you go ?_

 

_Me :_

_After the exams. I’m so excited~_

 

_From Hansolie~ :_

_I understand haha. Let’s celebrate that later. I need to go to the field._

 

_Me :_

_Alright, work well~_

 

_From Hansolie~ :_

_See you_ :)

 

 

America. This is amazing. Junhui never traveled before because his parents told him that he was too young for that. Now that he was a grown up man there was no limits. Going to a foreign country with his friends and doing what he loved, how could it be more perfect ? Maybe a native like Hansol would be useful to fully discover the country or at least the state where they will stay. It would probably disturb him to go with them without any reason. Nevertheless, it doesn’t cost him anything to talk about it later.

But there were still two persons who he will miss the most (he couldn’t deny it). Maybe he should tell them ? Just to see how they will react.

Junhui decided to tell Mingyu first.

 

 

_Me :_

_Hey_

 

_From Mingyu :_

_Junhui are you okay ?_

 

_Me :_

_Just to let you know that I’m going to be in America after the exams._

 

 

Suddenly, his phone rang in his hand. Mingyu was calling. Junhui automatically pressed the green button, like he was waiting for it since ages.

"For how long ?"

"Two months."

"You can’t."

"Why not ?"

"Because… I don’t want you to go ! What if… what if you find someone there and settle with him ? What would I do without you ? I need you so bad Junhui. I’ve never felt like this before ! I love you so much I can’t let you go."

"Gyu—I mean Mingyu. Everything’s over."

"How can it be over when you didn’t give us a chance ?"

"You had my first kiss, you took me on a date, we hooked up, you filled me five times, I said that I love you and you’re saying that I didn’t give you a chance ?!" Junhui shouted angrily, getting the attention of his teammates.

"You’ve never called me your boyfriend." Mingyu reminded him.

 

Junhui paused. That’s right. He didn’t make their relationship official. Was he right though ? He couldn’t really bring himself to proclaim Mingyu as his boyfriend when he was also in love with an other. But now… now his heart was slowly turning towards him. Towards this lovely and caring man who was clearly head over heels for him. He honestly didn’t want Mingyu to let go of him but his reason was telling Junhui to give up and turn the page. " _Sometimes I think you need to follow your heart sweety. Don’t make yourself suffer_." he could hear his mom’s wise words in his head.

 

"Mingyu I— I…"

"Hey baby stop crying. I hate to hear you cry." Mingyu told him softly.

"It’s your fault ! I’m hanging up."

"Wait Junnie."

"What ?!"

"I love you. I really do."

 

Junhui ended the call abruptly, not saying these four words he was used to tell to Mingyu.

He also sent the same message to Wonwoo who replied by a simple « _Okay. Good luck._ ». Strangely, it didn’t affect him much and he simply turned off his phone before putting it back into his bag.

"You two should make up. I think you’re made for each other." Chan said with a little smile on his lips.

"I agree. Junnie, you shouldn’t torture yourself if you know that he’s the one." Soonyoung continued.

"And Mingyu is a good guy. He may be stupid sometimes but you should give him a second chance." Ji Hoon completed, coming closer to the Chinese before he put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what I’m talking about."

"Hey ! I’m not THAT stupid."

"Anyway, I want to see you kissing in public tomorrow and that’s an obligation."

"Don’t be so commanding honey. It’s their choice."

They were right. Mingyu was his Mr. Right and Junhui felt like it was fate who brought them together. Yes he loved Wonwoo (and a tiny part of him will always do) but Mingyu is the one. He was sure of it now. Maybe he could give him a second chance ? However, will he accept him again after all the horrible things he said ? _I should give it a try_.

"Hey let’s hang out today. We have the whole day free, right ?" Chan suggested.

"Yeah. Resting would be great." Junhui agreed.

"Alright ! Come on then !"

 

The four of them got out of studio and decided to spend the rest of the day strolling around in the city. The three Koreans showed to Junhui the best restaurants of the town. Ji Hoon had to prevent his boyfriend from eating too much before he get sick, unlike Chan who didn’t care much about his hyung’s health. The youngest also told his story, how he met Soonyoung and Ji Hoon and what made them live together. Junhui didn’t understand how could parents abandon their own child. Chan was a lovely boy with a big heart and a very hard worker. He was glad that the couple took him under their wings because otherwise they would never met.

"At first, Ji Hoon hyung wanted to beat my dad but Soonyoung hyung restrained him."

"I didn’t want to witness a murder you know."

"You could have let me commit it. He completely deserved it. Did you see how he treated him ?"

"It’s okay now. I’m glad that I’m with you ! Honestly, I never thought that I would have friends one day."

"Really ? But you’re so adorable !" Junhui exclaimed.

"Guess I’m too harsh sometimes."

 

After watching a movie and doing some shopping, they parted ways, letting Junhui alone into the cold night. His hands in his pockets, he walked the path which led him to the amusement park. _I should have brought something warmer. I’m freezing_. The wind getting stronger, Junhui firmly held his blue scarf and cursed when he felt his lower lip bleeding. _Should I go home ? No, let’s wait a little bit longer._

Leaning on the railing, Junhui looked at the horizon. Despite the temperature, the sky was clear, letting a million stars filling his already bright eyes. Life seemed so easy sometimes but when there was a problem everything became so complicated. Love wasn’t something Junhui knew very well. The moments he shared with Mingyu were beautiful and he will never forget them. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it was him who was being blind. How couldn’t he see that Mingyu was his soulmate all along ? His touches, his feelings… everything was true since the beginning. If he pushed him away, Junhui would understand because who wanted someone as stupid as him ? Nobody liked to be insulted after all.

After five minutes, he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Junhui ?"

"Took you long enough. Why are you so surprised ?"

"What do you—I mean uh… hi." Mingyu stuttered, too shocked to make a proper sentence.

"Hi." Junhui chuckled.

Mingyu came closer until he was just a few steps away from the older. Junhui slowly turned around and ran to him before wrapping his arms around the younger. The latter immediately returned his embrace and breathed his scent.

"What are you doing here ?"

"The promise we made, did you forget ?"

"Are you saying that…"

"Yes Mingyu. I forgive you and I still love you. I’ve never stopped."

"Oh baby, I’ve missed you so much. Can I kiss you ?" Mingyu asked, already cupping his face in his hands.

"You’re five minutes late though." He teased him.

"I’ll make it up to you. I promise."

"Then okay."

Their lips met in a rough kiss, showing how they’ve missed each other. Mingyu adjusted his grip on his waist to hold him better, feeling that Junhui was losing his balance because of the intensity of the contact. Junhui ran his hands through his supposed now boyfriend’s hair and parted his lips to let Mingyu’s tongue slip in it. _Never let me go again you idiot_.

"Just a question but what are you doing here ? You’re going to catch a cold." Junhui murmured, filling his lungs with air again.

"Oh. I always go here since the truth came out. I’ve always waited for you."

"You could have done this for years. You’re very lucky that I remembered."

"Honestly I was so desesperate. Jeonghan repeated me again and again that I should let you go and find myself someone else but you’re just so…"

"Unforgettable ?"

"Yeah. I was so stupid."

"You were."

"I’m sorry." Mingyu apologized, lowering his head.

"Hey, I still love you and I will until I die… probably."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance. I won’t waste it. I promise."

"Take me home now."

"Oh of course, you live with Hansol—"

"To _our_ home." Junhui smiled.

When he understood, Mingyu took his hand and held it.

"I’ll treat you well."

"You always do."

"Because you deserve it. I love you Junhui."

"I love you too."

 

Together they went back to the home in which Junhui was used to sleep by now. They decided that the latter would move in tomorrow, Mingyu judging that his boyfriend would be better by his side. Junhui was a little bit scared by his partner’s decision, thinking that he wanted to lock him up. Mingyu reassured him by saying he was free to leave whenever he wanted.

"Do you want me to sleep in the guest room ?" Mingyu innocently offered.

"What kind of question is that ? Come on Gyu, we did more than sleep together. I mean sleep as in sleep to rest."

Junhui suddenly threw himself into Mingyu’s arms and pressed his body against his.

"But I’m not tired yet."

"What do you want to do then ? Tell me baby."

"You know what I want."

"Movie night ?"

"You know me too well."

This time Mingyu chose the film and accidentally picked Junhui’s favorite romance-comedy. Unlike his first night here, Junhui spend every minutes in his lover’s strong arms, smiling when he felt Mingyu’s kisses on his pale skin, perhaps leaving some marks on it.

 

 

 

Outside, Wonwoo was watching the lights of the apartment and smiled. If the one he loves is happy, then everything’s fine even if it hurts.

_Farewells my love. Be happy._

 

Satisfied by the situation, Wonwoo walked away and disappeared into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

"Everyone is watching us…"

"It’s okay baby. They won’t touch you. Just ignore them."

"Maybe you could start by leaving my waist alone. I’m not going to fall."

"I didn’t go easy on you yesterday. I’m--"

"Don’t be sorry when you’re not sorry at all." Junhui sighed, checking if he didn’t forget anything in his locker. "Fuc—Why did you spank me ?!"

"Don’t talk to me like that." Mingyu whispered in his ear.

"Mingyu, I swear to God if you try anything here—"

"Hey !"

The couple turned their heads at the same time and a flash immediately blinded them. When their eyes recovered they could see a smiling Soonyoung waving at them with a camera in his hands.

"What a way to greet someone." Junhui giggled.

"Not "someone" ! The hottest couple is now official. Ji Hoonie will be so happy ~"

"It sounds good. Don’t you think, baby ?" Mingyu said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"If you say so."

"Can you kiss ?"

Mingyu and Junhui looked at each other.

"Light kiss. Not making out."

"Alright. I think I can manage."

Soonyoung took another picture of them and checked its quality. The photo was clear and he laughed at the cute scene.

"Come on you two ! We need to get to class."

Unlike the previous days, Junhui sat again next to his boyfriend who was delighted when he saw that. Hansol came over and settled beside Soonyoung. _Where’s Wonwoo ?_ Junhui asked himself when he didn’t see the latter around.

"If you’re looking for Wonwoo he said that he got sick again. He sincerely apologize." Soonyoung informed him, reading the message he received just a few minutes ago.

"Oh really ? I should pass by the dorm later to—"

"No it’s okay ! Ji Hoonie and I will check on him. You need to rest Junnie the competition is tomorrow after all !" He reassured him.

"What about the project ? I need to see—"

"He already sent it to Mr.Lee, don’t worry."

"Are you forbidding me to see him ?" Junhui asked suspiciously.

"No ! He said that he didn’t want to infect you that’s all."

"Don’t worry, he will be fine Junnie." Mingyu cheered him up.

"Hm~ You’ll see him at the competition anyway. He promised to watch."

"Alright. I believe you."

Even if Soonyoung was telling this, Junhui couldn’t help himself but worry about Wonwoo. Usually, he would be the first one to know if anything happened to him. Something was definitely fishy but right now it was clear that Soonyoung nor Ji Hoon wanted Junhui to come back.

 

 

 

"Hoonie ! Over here !"

"Hi. Oh, Soonyoung told me that you guys are together ?"

"Yes we are. And I can’t be happier." Mingyu answered, kissing Junhui’s cheek.

"He’s clingier than before. Did you ever were like this with your exs ?"

"You’re the first person I really love baby."

"Is it true ?" Junhui questioned, looking at the others.

"Oh hell yes. It was more like "okay, I’ll hold your hand only because we’re supposed to be a couple.". In your case it’s "I’m the only one you need, please be mine."" Soonyoung explained.

"Is that so ? Well, I’m entirely yours now."

"And I’m yours baby. Forever."

When Junhui was about to climb on Mingyu’s laps, Hansol calmed him down by making him sit on his chair again while Soonyoung and Ji Hoon pulled the tallest towards them.

"Alright, alright ! You can do this later. Now let’s talk a little bit about our journey in America."

"Oh yeah. Any news ?"

"Our destination is L.A. and you know what ?"

"What ?"

"We can bring three more people !"

"That’s great ! Well, I guess you’re coming with us ?" Junhui suggested to Mingyu.

"Of course. I’ll follow you everywhere."

"What about you Hansol ?"

"Hm ?"

"Want to join ? You can be very useful as a guide !"

"Oh, I guess I can. I don’t have any plans."

"So that will be two more—"

"Let’s bring Wonwoo with us too !"

"Junhui, uh…"

"Is it okay with you Gyu ?"

"Yes."

"Then it’s settled ! You can tell the man that we add three other students."

"A-Alright…"

Ji Hoon and Soonyoung looked at each other with a strangely sad expression. Junhui saw the smallest shaking his head from right to left three times before Soonyoung nodded and whispered a small " _okay_ ". They were surely hiding something but Junhui didn’t pay attention, thinking that it would be better for him to not mind other’s business. _Maybe it’s nothing after all. No need to worry._

"How did you two make up by the way ?"

"Let’s say that we honored our promise." Junhui answered.

"We kissed, watched a movie and—"

"We decided to live together from now on. I’m glad that you’re the "clean" kind."

"You two should get married already." Hansol laughed, finishing the last bite of his homemade sandwich.

"I’ll propose to Ji Hoon first to give you an example of the perfect wedding. I just need to gather enough money and find a ring."

"Honey !"

"What ? Have you an idea about the design ?"

"Maybe something really cute haha." Mingyu proposed.

"With a little diamond because he’s so precious."

"Oooh ! That’s a good one !"

"What about Junhui ? Perhaps a sophisticate one with engraving and stuff."

"Hansol, you’re a genius."

"Thanks."

"Don’t flatter yourself. It’s because of you I lost my wallet last week." Ji Hoon pouted.

"But it’s also thanks to me that you found it again."

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG !!!!"

Junhui had just the time to turn his head that he suddenly found himself on the ground with a happy Chan snuggling against him.

"Wow Chan ! What’s happening ?!"

"You’re the best !"

"Why ?"

"I bet that you’ll dye your hair in black if you’ll date Mingyu !"

Oh that’s right. Junhui wanted to take a new start and leave all of his love problems behind. Mingyu and him talked a lot yesterday about his hair color and the latter told him that black would suit him better. Actually, he thought about getting his natural color again since he wasn’t rich enough to buy lotions each weeks (even though his boyfriend was ready to pay whatever he wanted).

"May I ask what did you win ?"

"A week without doing any cleaning. I’m literally their slave at home. Always doing the laundry and washing dishes."

"Oh poor Chanie." Junhui murmured while patting the youngest’s head. "That’s not a way to treat your child."

"I would like to see how you would treat yours." Ji Hoon growled, rolling his eyes.

"My little brother is already here to fulfill this role."

"And I thought that you’re kind and sweet." Mingyu laughed.

"I am. It’s just that sometimes I’m tired."

"So you understand us ! That’s exactly the same." Soonyoung said loudly.

"W-Well hmm… you know what ? It’s time for practice. Chan, you’re coming ?"

"Uh…"

"Good luck for the training ! See you later !"

Junhui quickly pecked Mingyu’s lips and dragged Chan with him towards the little building. The rest of the group watched the two getting away before Ji Hoon and Soonyoung followed them.

"He’s really cute." Hansol thought aloud.

"I know. And he’s even cuter when he wakes up in my arms." Mingyu agreed immediately.

"You’re so damn lucky. I wish I could find someone like him…"

"Yeah, I’m so lucky…"

 

 

 

"And one, and two, and three. Stop. Four, five, six, seven and eight. Honey, just spread your legs wider. Like _usual_ you know."

"Soonyoung ! Quit the dirty jokes." His ( _adorable_ ) boyfriend told him off.

"Sorry. Junnie, you’re very flexible !"

"I need to with Mingyu." Junhui giggled. "He isn’t so gentle at night."

"Size ?"

"Big."

"Oh. I didn’t know that."

"Yeah the bed is huge."

 

_What did you expect ? ;)_

 

"Anyway, do you know anything about our opponents ?" Chan asked, still practicing the different moves.

"Someone told me that their leader is Chinese. He’s specialize in b-boying." Soonyoung informed.

"That’s interesting. I can’t wait to meet him !"

"Is it your Chinese side talking ?"

"Probably haha. My best friend is also Chinese and he’s really good at this."

"Are you homesick ?"

"No. I really love Korea and you guys make me feel as if it is my second home." Junhui smiled fondly, looking at his comrades.

"Glad to know that. I hope you won’t leave us."

"Oh Ji Hoon, you’re so sentimental." Chan joked.

"Shut up."

"It’s really cute ~"

"Thanks honey~"

"Oh my gosh. Hyung, tell me it’s not the same with Mingyu hyung."

"Honestly, it’s worst than that. Don’t feel like a third wheel Chanie."

They all laughed at the maknae’s sad face and cheered him up by giving him a group hug. Despite his mood, Chan couldn’t help but smile when he felt all the love Soonyoung, Ji Hoon and Junhui were giving to him. He had been waiting for a loving family for so long that he wanted to stay their baby forever. Until his thirties maybe.

"We’re going to crush them ! Mark my words !"

"Yeah !"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why are they ten ?!"

"That’s cheating Minghao !" Junhui shouted.

"It’s not ! How could I’ve known that you would only be four ?"

"You could have asked me !"

"Okay, okay guys. We’re not here to kill each other. Please calm down." Chan interfered.

"Hey, we’re going to miss the match. Let’s go before all the seats are taken." Ji Hoon reminded them.

"Didn’t you say that you’ll see Mingyu before the beginning ?"

"Oh shoot you’re right !"

"Junhui wait !"

Minghao ran after his best friend, followed by the rest of the group. When Junhui arrived near the field he saw Mingyu and Hansol chatting next to the benches.

"Mingyu ! Hansol !" He called them.

"Oh baby ! You came !"

"Of course. I promise to watch after all." He answered, winking at the American who blushed hard. "You must win okay ? And quickly or you’ll miss our competition."

"Now that my lucky charm is here I can only win."

"Make me proud."

They kissed again and smiled at each other.

"HEY."

It took only a second for Junhui to be thrown away to let Minghao grab Mingyu’s shirt. _Oh no…_

"You and me. We need to talk later. Don’t run away it’s no use." Minghao threatened him.

"O-Okay."

"Minghao come on ! Let’s seat down. Good luck Gyu ! Good luck Hansolie !"

Junhui needed to use all of his muscles to drag Minghao towards the grandstand. Until they sat next to their friends, the latter didn’t break the eyes contact he was having with Mingyu who was clearly terrified by this new encounter.

"Why didn’t you tell me ?! Who is he ? Did he hurt you ? Is he a good guy ? Oh my gosh, Junhui don’t tell me you fell for him because he’s popular !"

"Shhhh ! You’re getting attention ! We’re going to talk together AFTER the competition alright ? Now just stay still and cheer for them. Do it for me please ? ~"

"You’re both dead."

It was under Minghao’s angry gaze that the game began. Mingyu’s team was great, running towards the enemy’s goal. The handsome captain was leading his teammates brilliantly, passing the ball to all the players before scoring. Hansol, his right arm, made a lot of assist and impressed Junhui by his speed and his boldness. At this rate, their team would surely win.

"GO HANSOL ! GO MINGYU !" Seungkwan, Seokmin, Chan and Soonyoung screamed at the same time.

"I must admit that you’ve made good friends. They seem funny."

"They are haha."

"And is this man—"

"Mingyu."

"Okay Mingyu. Is he treating you well ?"

"I feel like a princess when I’m with him."

"That much ?"

"You’ll see." Junhui told him, still watching his man.

"You look like an idiot."

"No I don’t."

A pause. Minghao looked at his best friend’s face and chuckled. The last time he saw him like this was when they went to a concert where Junhui’s questionable crush played as the main vocalist. Honestly, Mingyu seemed to be a good guy but something was... Well, he should trust Junhui about his love choices. If his best friend was happy with this man, then he only could hope for their happiness.

"You love him, don’t you Junnie ?" Minghao smiled.

"I do."

Minghao hummed in response and found himself cheering the two men just like the others.

"You’re fantastic Gyu ! Keep it up !"

"Three minutes. It’s nothing. Come on." Soonyoung whispered.

Since they were all sitting in line, the seven friends held hands, praying for the victory. The score was now tight but Mingyu’s team was leading by two goals.

"Three…two… one… STOOOP !"

"YEEEES ! GUYS WE WON !"

Junhui immediately got up and ran to the field, avoiding the other students on his way. He didn’t even bother to open the tiny gate and just jumped over the barrier. Mingyu had just the time to shake the other captain’s hand that Junhui hugged him tightly, making them both fall on the grass. He crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s and kissed him hard.

"Congratulations for your victory."

"Thanks. But baby I’m kind of sweaty and it’s gross. I want you to be beautiful when you dance."

"You’re right. Take your shower and come. Don’t forget to bring Hansol. Wonwoo is probably  here now."

"About that—"

"Love you."

The dancers were the first to join the scene which was already occupied by Minghao’s team. Soonyoung and him shook hands before gathering their own crew. Junhui quickly scanned the entire room but didn’t see Wonwoo who would usually be in the back row. Curious about his absence, Junhui took his phone out and clicked on his name.

 

_Wonwon blocked you. You can not send messages to this user._

_What ? No. His finger must had slipped and that’s it. He couldn’t possibly do that, right ? He’s so clumsy._ Junhui reassured himself. He will show Wonwoo how to unblock him later. Now he must be sleeping and nothing’s wrong with that.

"Junhui !"

 Mingyu, Hansol, Seokmin and Seungkwan came into view and sat down next to each other. Junhui waved at them and smiled.

"Good luck !" They wished together.

"You can do this baby !"

Junhui turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, let’s have fun today. Don’t forget we’re best friends."

"How could I forget ? Of course we are. Minghao, just control your men because it seems like they want to kill us."

"Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll leave when it’s over."

"Okay. Then good luck."

Minghao nodded and sent Junhui back to his team.  They hugged and cheered themselves before starting their song. They danced confidently, led by Soonyoung who didn’t miss a single beat. Despite the speed of the choreography, their voices were stable enough for the entire room to understand the lyrics Ji Hoon wrote. It was the first time Junhui was singing in public and in Korean. Minghao was very impressed to see how much his friend changed in such a short amount of time. Perhaps it was Mingyu who transformed him. Should he thank the guy later ? _Oh my gosh wait. Did they ? Did he ? Did it hurt ? No, no. Impossible._ Well, it would only be natural to do it when you love someone. No need to say that every man is a concentration of hormones too and so is Junhui. _What if he only use him like a sexual slave ?_ _Junhui won’t lie to me, right ?_

"MINGHAO."

"W-What ?!"

"It’s our turn."

"Oh. Okay."

 

 

 

"Junnie ?"

"What is it Soonyoung ?"

"Here. Take it."

Junhui took the letter his leader gave to him and examinated it.

"Open it when you’ll get home okay ? Not now."

"Why ?"

"Umm…"

"Hey ! They’re announcing the winner !"

"Honey come on !" Ji Hoon called Soonyoung, grabbing his wrist.

"Let’s go Junnie !"

"Yeah !"

 

 

After an unbearable suspense, Soonyoung’s team finally won. Minghao came right away to them and congratulated the group as if it was his own. Soonyoung made a proposition and asked if he was ready to join his crew. Knowing that Minghao’s would dissolve because they lost (it was not his decision), he accepted as if he was waiting for it since they’ve met. Naturally, he became a part of the "expedition" and they celebrated the arrival of their new member at Mingyu and Junhui’s place.

"So you’re telling me that you played with Junnie’s heart ?"

"Yeah I mean no ! At the beginning I… I tried to manipulate him but in the end it was him who trapped me under his spell."

"You’re very, VERY lucky that Junhui is kind. If I had known what happened earlier you would be dead right now."

"I-I know."

"Don’t scare him Minghao !"

"Did you have his first time ?"

"No he didn’t."

"What ?!? Who did then ?!"

"Wonwoo." Junhui answered.

"Won—Where’s he ?"

"I don’t know."

"Junhui." Mingyu said.

« What is it ? »

« I think you should read the letter. »

« Oh that’s right. »

Junhui unfolded the paper and started to read.

 

 

_Dear Junhui,_

_Hey. It’s Wonwoo. How are you ? I’m sorry I didn’t come to watch you today. Did you win ? I’m sure you did. Congratulations to your group._

_Listen, I chose to leave because… because I love you. I saw how you look at Mingyu and I saw how he looks at you. You’re made for each other and nobody can deny that, even me. I regret everything. Really. I’ve hurted you and I’m so sorry. There’re not enough words to express how sorry I am.  You know… I wonder what could have happen if things were different. If I didn’t bet on getting your beautiful heart first. If we’ve met under different circumstances. If you didn’t meet Mingyu on your first night here just after I held you in my arms. You know I’m not great with romantism and stuff like that. But right now, the only thing I want is to hold your hand again and walk in the park together. What a wonderful dream, right ?_

_By the time you read this letter, I may be gone. I found an internship for two years in Japan. I won’t be back so I’ve already sent our project to Mr. Lee but I think Soonyoung told you that._

_I think it’s better for me if I don’t see you or talk to you anymore. If I see you again I don’t think I want to go there anymore. Don’t look for me okay ? I want to be able to forget you and turn the page once and for all. Just see it as a way to make it up to you._

_Tell Mingyu that he must make you happy even if it costs him his life because my dearest wish is to see you happy with the one you love._

_I love you Junhui. Even if you can’t return my feelings now, I’m glad I could confess mines through this letter._

_I need to go. My flight is at 11PM. Good luck for your new life with Mingyu._

_Farewells my love._

_Jeon Wonwoo._  

 

 

 

"No. No. No ! No ! You’re lying ! No please !"

"Junhui."

"I’m going to find him ! It can’t be true !"

"Junhui !"

Mingyu quickly followed Junhui, grabbing his keys and his jacket before he closed the door behind him.

"Baby wait ! Let’s take the car."

"Okay !"

They jumped in the car and Mingyu immediately started the engine.  

 

"Why are we living so far ?!"

"Shh let me drive. I don’t want us to have an accident."

"Dammit !"

They arrived ten minutes later and it took only two minutes for Junhui to find his ex-room. When he opened the door, his heart stopped.

 

 _Everything’s gone_.

 

The room was completely empty. The drawers, his nightstand… everything disappeared as if nobody lived here.

"Wonwoo ? Please Wonwoo answer me !" Junhui screamed, searching the lifeless place.

"Junhui ! Stop ! He’s gone !" Mingyu immobilized him, putting his hands on Junhui’s shoulders.

"Take me to the airport. Now."

"Junhui—"

"I beg you Mingyu. Take me to the airport please." Junhui implored, his eyes wet with tears.

"Alright." Mingyu finally accepted.

_11 PM… It’s 10:40 PM now. Please wait Wonwoo._

 

 

 

"Junnie wait !"

"Gate three ! Mingyu his plane has arrived !"

Junhui was now running in the airport with Mingyu still behind him.  _10:55 PM._ There were still five minutes to catch up with Wonwoo. He was pushing all the travelers away and nearly fell three times by stumbling on their suitcases. Mingyu motivated him when he felt that his boyfriend was about to give up and thanks to that, they got safely to the third gate.

"Junhui ! Over there !"

When Junhui looked through the window, he saw the plane which was flying to Japan. _11 PM_.

In the distance, Wonwoo showed his ticket to the steward and after a nod of approval, entered.

"NOOOOO !"

"Junhui."

Mingyu hugged Junhui in his arms, holding him tightly against his chest while the plane flew away.

 

_He’s gone._

 

_Wonwoo’s gone…_


	9. I'll stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is gone.
> 
> Junhui made a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this story become so sad but so happy at the same time? I think I'm going to make you cry soon because I'm crying while thinking of the next chapter :') 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! ~ :D

"Junhui…"

"It’s my fault ! I- I don’t want him to go ! What did I do ?!! I’m a monster I can’t… no… But I can’t force myself to love him now...I just— I just want him to come back…"

Junhui was crying at the airport, not paying any attention to the people who were watching him. It couldn’t be real. Wonwoo would never leave him. It felt like a knife has pierced his heart when he saw the plane disappear into the darkness of the night. Even Mingyu’s embrace didn’t stop his tears from falling, wetting his white shirt. So that’s why Soonyoung and Ji Hoon prevented him from seeing Wonwoo. It was a strategy to give him time to pack his belongings and leave without Junhui knowing. He should have stopped him when he could because now it was too late for that. If only he had a time machine, then maybe Wonwoo would be here with him, chatting happily around a mug of hot chocolate just like they used to back to the days when they were still sharing the same room. Junhui sobbed more at these memories and leaned in his boyfriends comforting touch, too tired to stand on his own.

"It’s all my fault… It’s all my fault if he’s gone ! I want him back… I want him by my side… Gyu is it wrong ?"

"No, I understand. He was the first person you’ve met here. You loved him deeply. I know you’re still attached to him even though you’re with me. It’s alright baby. I’ll talk to him later, okay ? Now let’s go home."

Since Junhui didn’t have the will to walk anymore, Mingyu took him in his arms and walked towards the exit as if it was the most natural thing to do when an adult was tired. He knew that Wonwoo still had a special place in Junhui’s heart but he didn’t feel any jealousy about it. When Mingyu lowered his head, he saw the young man with his eyes nearly closed with some tears running down his cheeks. He will beat Wonwoo when they’ll see each other for making his Junnie cry so much.

When they got back to their apartment, a tiny note was on the table, saying that Soonyoung, Ji Hoon and Chan brought Minghao to their apartment and that the latter will stay with them from now on. He then laid down Junhui on their bed and changed him into more comfortable clothes.

"Sleep baby. I’ll make an excuse for you to rest tomorrow. I’ll stay with you don’t worry." Mingyu whispered, running his hand through Junhui’s hair.

"Thank you Gyu. Thank you so much."

"No worries. I love you."

"I love you too."

After kissing his boyfriend, Mingyu turned off the lights and got out of the room, taking the time to close the door as quiet as possible. He sat down on one of the chair at the counter and took his phone out of his pocket.

 

_Me :_

_Why did you do that ?_

_Jeon Wonwoo :_

_Didn’t you read the letter ?_

_Me :_

_Stop saying bullshit. I know your internship thing is a lie._

_Jeon Wonwoo :_

_What’s the problem ?_

_Me :_

_You’re a piece of shit. Don’t try to talk to Junhui again. You’ve hurted him enough._

_You’ve blocked Jeon Wonwoo._

 

"Can I… can I see him ?"

"Of course."

The door opened and Junhui nearly cried when he saw him. Mingyu was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him. The doctor let them alone after telling the young man that he only had ten minutes to talk to the patient. Cautiously, Junhui settled on the chair beside Mingyu who still didn’t look at him.

"M-Mingyu ?" He called him softly.

No reaction.

"Hey, are you okay ?"

"Who are you…"

"What ?"

"Who are you ?"

Silence. Junhui couldn’t believe it. They told him that Mingyu had amnesia but it was just so… unreal.

"What do you mean who am I ? It’s me ! Wen Junhui, your boyfriend ! Come on Gyu, don’t—"

"I’m sorry but I really don’t know you. Could you please get out of my room ? You are probably lost haha."

"Mingyu !"

Junhui took Mingyu’s hand in his but the latter quickly shook it off.

"What are you doing ? We don’t know each other. Please, get out of my room."

"But I—"

"GET OUT."

_He never yelled at me before. No. It’s not real. It’s not real !_

"No… I love you Mingyu !"

"Well, I’m sorry but I don’t. Leave now."

Junhui suddenly bursted into tears and brutally threw the little frame he was carrying on the floor, scattering pieces of glass everywhere before leaving. When he arrived in the corridor, his friends hugged him and whispered some comforting words.

"Mingyu forgot me… He forgot me ! It’s not real ! It can’t be real !"

 

 

 

 

 

"NO ! IT’S NOT REAL ! MINGYU PLEASE !"

"Baby ! I’m here, calm down. Calm down. Shhh, it’s over."

Mingyu was holding Junhui in his strong arms, pulling him close to reassure him.

"W-What happened ?" Junhui panted.

"You were having a nightmare. It’s okay now."

"Mingyu, do you love me ?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh my God, I’m so glad."

As if to confirm that it was real, Junhui placed himself above Mingyu and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much." Junhui said against his lips.

"I love you more. You’re everything to me."

"And you’re mine."

"You know what ? Let’s get married after we’ll come back from America."

"Stop kidding you idiot."

"I’m not."

"So you swear that you’re going to propose to me in… thirteen month ?"

"I swear it." He promised and kissed his nose.

"Don’t forget."

"Me ? Forgetting ? Who do you take me for ?"

"Hmm, wasn’t it you who forgot the lunch bag I prepared early in the morning for you two days ago ?"

"Hey, I’m not used to someone else living with me you know ?"

"Just accept the fact that you’re the clumsiest guy of this world."

"Okay if you say so. Now let’s eat breakfast, I’m starving."

"What do you want—"

"No, you stay here. I’ll bring it."

"Thank you."

Once Mingyu left, Junhui grabbed his phone which was resting on the nightstand. When he unlocked it, he saw a dozen of notifications from the chatroom he was having with his friends.

 

 

_Soonyoung :_

_The room feel so empty…_

_Ji Hoon :_

_Mingyu and Jun are the only ones missing._

_Soonyoung :_

_Yeah but it’s so boring ~_

_Hansol :_

_Hyung, we shouldn’t use our phones now._

_Chan :_

_Then what are you doing ? Put that phone down._

_Hansol :_

_I’m checking if you’re not saying shit about me._

_Me :_

_Hi guys !_

_Soonyoung :_

_OH JUNNIE ! HOW ARE YOU ?_

_Me :_

_I’m fine._

_Minghao :_

_If you need anything just call us._

_Chan :_

_Oh hyung ! Myungho hyung is a great roommate !_

_Me :_

_Really ?_

 

_Minghao :_

_I don’t want to be homeless._

_Me :_

_I see haha._

_Mingyu :_

_Did Jeonghan do our presentation ?_

_Me :_

_Mingyu ! Don’t burn the kitchen !_

_Mingyu :_

_It’s okay, I’m just doing pancakes._

_Ji Hoon :_

_Perfect boyfriend. I’m jealous._

_Soonyoung :_

_Jealous ?! I’m a perfect boyfriend too !_

_Chan :_

_Hyung, you don’t even know how to cook._

_Soonyoung :_

_At least I can make ramens._

_Ji Hoon :_

_Maybe you should take cooking lessons with Mingyu._

_Chan :_

_Yeah. I’m tired of cooking every single day._

_Mingyu :_

_Are you going to pay me ?_

_Soonyoung :_

_In your dreams Kim Mingyu. You have enough money to buy your own house._

_Hansol :_

_He would already live in a house if that was the case._

_Minghao :_

_His apartment is bigger than a normal one though._

_Soonyoung :_

_Hey let’s study together tomorrow. There’s a bunch of things I don’t understand._

_Ji Hoon :_

_You mean that you don’t understand anything at all._

_Soonyoung :_

_Hoonie ! That’s mean !_

_Chan :_

_Let’s meet at 2PM. At the library._

_Hansol :_

_It works for me._

_Ji Hoon :_

_Okay._

 

_Soonyoung :_

_Alright !_

_Minghao :_

_It can be useful. Why not._

_Me :_

_You don’t have any plans with me, Gyu ?_

_Mingyu :_

_No. But if you want a date, I’ll bring you wherever you want._

_Me :_

_I guess we can come too._

_Soonyoung :_

_Oh shit. We must go. Talk to you later !_

Everyone suddenly disconnected at the same time, leaving only Mingyu and Junhui behind. Not seeing the point to communicate through messages, they both did the same. It was the first time he was skipping school. Honestly, he was kind of worried about the grades. Not his grades but Mingyu’s. Even if he was better than Junhui (and was also in the top three of their group), there was no guarantee that he will succeed at the exams without going to classes.

"I think I made a little bit too much." Mingyu chuckled, settling the trail on the nightstand.

"Thank you."

"Hey, are you okay ?"

"Mingyu, don’t you want to go and join the others ?"

"What ? You want me to leave ?"

"No ! I mean, it must be boring to stay home."

"Oh baby, don’t worry. I rather be here with you for a whole day rather than going there alone." He told him, caressing the back of his hand.

"You could hang out with them though."

"But I would feel sad without you by my side."

"Gyu, we’re living together now. You see me everyday haha."

"That’s true."

Thanks to Mingyu, Junhui felt better. Even if Wonwoo was still occupying the back of his mind, his boyfriend distracted him so well that he laughed and smiled the whole day. _Resting at home isn’t so bad after all_. Junhui was someone who liked to be outside and couldn’t support to be shut in his house more than ten hours. He wasn’t the type to get home late either. Since Minghao was his only friend, they mostly went out to dance or to eat together in their favorite places. His previous daily life was like that : a little bit boring but also fun sometimes.

"Did Minghao scared you ? I’m sorry if he did."

"No, it’s okay. I would do the same if one of my friends find someone whom I don’t know. Maybe not with the "I’m going to kill you" look though."

"What if someone makes a move on me ?"

"I don’t care if it’s a man or a girl. I’ll beat them up. There’s no discussion." Mingyu answered, making Junhui sit on his laps. "You’ve said you’re mine anyway."

"Oh, you have a good memory."

"Of course. Now, what do you want to do ? It’s getting late."

"Hm… let’s go to a club."

"A club ? You mean with music, alcohol and perverts ?"

"Hey, you’re with me. Come on Gyu, I need to get some experience to protect myself better." Junhui justified, trying to convince his boyfriend.

Mingyu looked at him seriously. It was only natural of him to be worried about Junhui’s choice. Since he wasn’t a fighter, Junhui would be glad if Mingyu stayed with him.

"I’ll do anything for you later ~"

"…"

"You know what I mean by _anything_." He said, putting the youngest’s hands on his hips.

"Okay, okay. Wear one of my shirt and black jeans. I’ll do the same." Mingyu finally agreed, letting an excited Junhui leave him to dress.

Once in their room, the latter opened the dresser and took his and Mingyu’s clothes.

"Come here baby. I’m going to style your hair."

"What’s wrong with them ?"

"Just to make you more beautiful." Mingyu smiled.

"Then I’ll do your makeup."

"Makeup ?"

"To make you more handsome~"

"But I—"

Junhui didn’t let him finish and pushed Mingyu in the bathroom. _Tonight’s going to be fun !_

"You stay by my side, okay ?"

"Alright."

Junhui couldn’t help but admire how Mingyu was standing out from the crowd. Unlike some men of their age, he seemed like a top model (or a businessman) with his white shirt, dark blue jacket, black trousers and perfectly clean black shoes. It was in this kind of moment that Junhui felt lucky to date someone like him. Not only he was kind and caring but also _handsome af_. Compared to him, Junhui was just a simple student who wanted to have fun. Well, they were both here to do that.

Inside, the green and violet lights were shining so bright that Junhui was blinded for a second. The music was loud but very lively. He found himself grabbing Mingyu by his wrist and brought him to the dance floor.

"There’s so much people here ! I never saw that !" Junhui shouted, staying close to Mingyu.

"Yeah. It’s a very famous place. Be careful. Don’t talk to anyone. At this hour, they are only looking for one thing."

"Which is ?"

"You know what I mean baby."

"Okay daddy. I’ll be a good boy. Now let’s dance !"

As expected, it didn’t even take five minutes to see some girls walking towards them. They surrounded Mingyu, breaking the heated kiss the couple was having, and pushed Junhui away.

"Wait for me at the bar ! I’ll join you once I—Please miss, don’t touch me."

"O-Okay."

"I love you !"

"I love you too."

After making his way through the crowd, Junhui finally sat at the counter where the bartender was cleaning some glasses, back facing his customers. He perfectly knew that Mingyu won’t leave him to "spend the night" with one of the girls who approached them. _He loves me too much_.

"Hey beauty."

When he turned his head, his body froze. The man who was beside him looked exactly like Wonwoo. _It’s not possible. Wake up Junhui._

"I’m sorry. I’m not interested."

"Oh really ? Ah, my brother didn’t lie when he said that you’re a hard one."

_Brother ?_

"I have a boyfriend." Junhui cut him off.

"I know. And that’s why he left us."

"Huh ?"

"Don’t pretend you didn’t do anything. It’s because of you he decided to live in Japan. I know it." The mysterious man told him, getting closer to Junhui.

"I-I don’t understand what you’re talking about."

"I don’t care if my brother loves you. I’ll take revenge."

"No ! Mingyu ! Mingyu !"

"Your knight isn’t going to come princess."

Suddenly, the stranger was violently thrown on the ground. Mingyu was now standing next to Junhui, giving a death glare to the drunk guy who cursed while massaging his head.

"You called me ?"

"No ?"

"Don’t worry baby. I’m here."

"Oh Kim Mingyu. It’s been a long time since we saw each other. How are you ?"

"I’m good but right now I want to kill you for being rude to my adorable boyfriend."

"It’s the first time I see you so involved in a relationship."

"When you found the right person, you need to cherish him and protect your love even if it costs you everything." Mingyu replied, gently getting Junhui up before hugging him. "Now please, excuse us. We need to go. Should we baby ?"

"Okay."

Before the Chinese could turn his back, the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mark my words Wen Junhui. You’re going to suffer."

"I would like to see you try." Mingyu snorted, taking Junhui’s hand.

Junhui followed Mingyu out of the club and let out the tears he didn’t realize he was holding. When he saw that, Mingyu cupped his face in his hands and swiped them away with his thumbs.

"I told you not talk to strangers. What if I wasn’t here ? I could have lose you !"

"I’m so sorry Gyu… I’m so so sorry."

"It’s alright now. Let’s go home. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow."

"You think ?"

"With Soonyoung ? Trust me, you’re going to be so tired I’m sure I’m going to give you a piggy ride just like after the party."

"We’ll see."

"The library won’t be our only destination."

"What do you mean ?"

"You’ll see~"

"Gyu !"

 

 

 

 

 

"Why do we have literature ?! I don’t even see the link between Shakespeare and dance in general !"

"Shhh ! We’re at the library hyung."

"I don’t care. I can’t believe he gave us a C. That’s not fair."

"Then next time take Wonwoo since he’s the best." Ji Hoon growled.

"If he comes back."

"Could we not talk about him ?" Hansol said, knowing that the mention of Wonwoo would only make Junhui sad.

"It’s fine Hansolie."

"Okay guys. I have a question." Minghao interrupted, closing the book he was reading.

"What is it ?"

"Do you think we’re going to be fine in America ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Like… we won’t have an accident ?"

"Oh come on Minghao. Don’t be paranoid. I won’t let anything happen to my friends." Soonyoung guaranteed.

"Last time he threw himself under the ladder to save me." Ji Hoon mentioned.

"Wow that’s brave."

"I can die for you baby." Mingyu affirmed.

"Everyone knows that hyung. Your love for Junnie is endless." Chan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you better take care of him or I’ll murder you without any regrets." Minghao threatened, looking straight at Mingyu.

"Alright. Can we work in peace now ? Hansol could you help me ?" Junhui asked the latter.

"Of course hyung."

"Hey ! I need his help too !" Soonyoung whined.

"Shut up hyung ! You’re making so much noises !" The youngest complained.

"So do you !"

"Shut up !"

"You shut up !"

"No you first !"

"Both of you shut the fuck up."

Junhui was amazed by how Ji Hoon’s cold voice could calm them down immediately. Hansol told him that he could be so violent that one day he broke a bottle of beer on Soonyoung’s head when they had an argument about how late he got home during the exams period. Ji Hoon suspected his boyfriend to have an affair with someone else, but in reality, Soonyoung was just falling asleep on his table while listening to Wonwoo at the library.

Time passed quickly and it was already evening when they estimated that everything was understood by all of them. Between Chan and Soonyoung’s constant arguments, Mingyu’s jealousy when Hansol was too close to Junhui to explain something to him and Ji Hoon and Minghao’s sighs, nobody dared to interrupt the group to tell them to be quiet. They only stopped talking when some of them were starting to fall asleep, face buried in their notebooks.

"I want to drink something. It’s 9 PM."

"What’s the link between drinking and the fact that it’s 9 PM ?"

"Come on honey. I deserved it ~"

"Really ?"

"Didn’t I work hard like I promised ?"

"If you consider arguing with Chan as working then okay, you worked very hard."

"I’m thirsty too. Let’s go to the restaurant I saw last week." Junhui suggested to his friends, already packing his belongings.

"That’s the Junnie I like !" Soonyoung laughed.

Guided by the oldest, they all arrived safely at the place he was talking about earlier. Soonyoung was now at his fourth bottle. Honestly, they were all already drunk at this stage, even though some succeeded to stay what it seemed like sober.

"You know what Junnie ? I hate you." Soonyoung told him between two hiccups.

"Why ?"

"I didn’t show it but I’m veryyyy mad at you for making Wonwoo leave. He’s my best friend you know."

_Best friend ?_

"But it’s okay. I’m not going to kill you for that. It was his choice after all."

"I’m sorryyyyy. I love Mingyu. You know that I love you right ??" Junhui questioned his boyfriend, completely drunk.

"I know haha."

"Will you love me forever ?"

"I will always love you baby."

"You promise ??"

"I promise."

"And what about you honey ? Will you always love me ?" Soonyoung called Ji Hoon who was writing something in a pink notebook.

"Maybe."

"Maybe ?! What kind of answer is that ?!"

"Nobody wants an alcoholic as a husband hyung."

"Oh shut up Chan !"

"You shut up !"

"Want to fight ?!"

"Come here ! Fight me coward !"

"Who are you calling a coward ?!"

"You !"

"Damn ! You’re dead !"

"That’s enough guys !"

Mingyu and Hansol quickly got up and separated the two before they could punch each other. Junhui laughed so loud, the entire neighborhood could hear him.

"I’m so drunk. Fuck." Soonyoung swore.

"Me too… I want to go home…" Junhui whimpered.

"We should go then."

"See you on monday." Minghao waved at the couple, Soonyoung already on his back.

"Goodbyyyye~"

After doing the same with Junhui, Mingyu started to walk away. Junhui was hugging him like a koala, puting his head on his broad shoulder.

"I’m scared Mingyu."

"About what ?"

"America. Are we going to be okay ?"

"Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll keep you safe, I swear it. No matter what happen, I’ll always protect you. Even if I have to sacrifice myself, the most important thing for me is to know that you’re alive."

"Gyu…"

"I need to be alive too if I want to marry you haha."

"I forbid you to die you idiot. I’ll kill myself if you do."

"Baby, don’t say that. I want to see you smile forever."

"How could I smile and be happy when you’re not with me ?"

"You’ll find a way."

"Never leave me Gyu. Never leave me… never let me go again… never…"

When he felt Junhui sleeping, Mingyu adjusted his grip.

"I’ll stay. I’ll never let you go."


	10. Make It In America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui arrived in America.
> 
> He saw Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly 2 AM here but I really wanted to post this chapter! XD
> 
> Hansol and Wonwoo will appear more in the next chapters. I hope it won't bother you :D

"How did it go ?" 

"I think I’m going to die. Korean is so difficult."

"Don’t be like that Minghao ! It isn’t THAT hard."

"Oh shut up. Your boyfriend is helping you when you don’t understand something."

"So you’re saying that we’re NOT helping you ?!" Soonyoung exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest as if he was having a heart attack. 

"I’m saying that he’s lucky to have someone who can explain things well."

"It’s true that you’re not good at teaching honey."

"Well, excuse me but I’m just a student okay ?" 

"Mingyu hyung is a student too."

"Chan, could you just sh—" 

"Soonyoung-ah~" 

"Junnie you’re too kind. He doesn’t deserve your kindness."

"Hyung he’s so mean~" 

"Oh Chanie it’s okay ! Junnie is here to protect you."

"Look at him pretending to be a baby !" 

"Should we adopt him Gyu ?" 

"Why not ?" 

"Sorry but he’s our baby."

"Hoonie we could give him to them just for a while. Think about it, we could have more time for us. Just the two of us honey."

"I’m living with you too."

Soonyoung sighed dramatically and left the group to go to the bathroom. The others laughed at his reaction. Even Ji Hoon chuckled when he saw the little pout on his cute boyfriend’s face. 

"I wonder how did you two meet ?" Junhui asked with a smile on his lips. 

"We were classmates since middle school. I remember the day he asked me out. He was whispering with his friends and suddenly they pushed him towards me. At first, it was just to experience and I thought that we would break up the next year but we got closer to each other and one day, when I woke up in his arms after the first night we spent together when we were eighteen, I knew that he was the one and I want to stay with him for the rest of my life."

"That’s so romantic ! And Chan is your baby ?" 

"He is."

"Soonyoung hyung isn’t a really good dad though." Chan added. 

"HEY I CAN HEAR !" 

"Ji Hoon doesn’t look like it but he’s a perfect mom."

"Chan, dont talk about that."

"Okay."

The months passed in the blink of an eye. Junhui and Mingyu were still living together and more importantly were still falling in love with each other. Next week, their trip to America will begin. He, Mingyu and Hansol were in charge of looking for a villa, where they could live during their stay while Soonyoung, Ji Hoon, Chan and Minghao needed to decide what they would do outside of training. Now was the last day of exams and, truthfully, Junhui wasn’t doing so well. Even if they gathered every week to study, nobody (except Mingyu, Hansol and Ji Hoon) seemed to manage the different tests. 

"Oh by the way, did you find a place for us ?" Minghao asked. 

"Yeah. It’s not huge but big enough for the seven of us." Hansol answered. 

"Is there a pool ?" 

"Yup."

"Junnie insisted to have one because… Because of what ?" 

"I’ll see more handsome muscular men at the same time."

"Hey ! Am I not enough for you ?" Mingyu growled, pulling him closer by the waist. 

"I’m kidding~ I’m curious about what does Hansol look like shirtless though. Do you work out ?" 

"O-Oh. Um… y-yeah. I’m not good at it." Hansol confessed, redder than a tomato. 

"I see. Mingyu could train you while we’ll dance. You’ll do that for me ?" 

"Anything for you baby." The tallest accepted, kissing the top of Junhui’s head. 

"Alright love birds, let’s go. I’m starving." Soonyoung cut off, taking Ji Hoon’s hand. 

"You’ve heard him."

The group got outside and walked towards a restaurant, which Soonyoung, Ji Hoon and Chan introduced to Junhui the day he decided to forgive Mingyu. This time, they sat at a bigger table and didn’t waist a minute to order what each other wanted. "The little family" took a menu for the three of them, meanwhile the couple chose to share the same dishes. 

"Not bad intentions intended but did anyone hear about Wonwoo ?" Soonyoung interrogated, bringing a bite of his food in the youngest’s wide open mouth. 

Junhui froze when he heard this name. _Wonwoo_ … How long has it been since the last time he saw him ? Everyday the young man was occupying the back of his mind. What is he doing right now ? Is he okay ? Does he think of me sometimes ? These were the question Junhui was asking to himself continuously. Maybe not all the time but it happened regularly. Would they meet again one day ? If so, what would they do ? Definitely not kissing because Junhui had someone whom he loved from the bottom of his heart and who loved him back. Their love was deeper than the ocean and nobody could deny that they were perfect together. Mingyu couldn’t live without Junhui and Junhui couldn’t live without Mingyu. But what was Wonwoo to him now ? A friend ? An ex-lover ? He didn’t really know. Was Wonwoo feeling the same ? _Am I something to him or did he forget me?_  That was his biggest fear. And Mingyu knew that. It wasn’t a crime to worry about someone you cherish but of course he couldn’t help but being jealous sometimes. They discussed "the issue" together because there’s one thing Junhui learned from his parents is that, in a couple, communication is important. Every night Junhui would check if Wonwoo unblocked him but since the latter was gone the situation remained the same. 

"You’re his best friend. Don’t you two talk ?" 

"He blocked me. I don’t even know why." 

"Me too."

"I think he doesn’t want to chat with any of us. Especially Junnie." Ji Hoon supposed. 

"I guess you’re right."

"Good. I don’t want him to hurt my baby more than he already did." Mingyu said, feeding his boyfriend.

"Oh Gyu, I’m over it now." Junhui lied. 

"No you’re not. You shouldn’t be so kind."

"If he wasn’t so kind, you wouldn’t be dating." Minghao reminded him. 

"He’s right hyung."

"Anyway, let’s talk about something happier. Did you know that the Jonas Brothers got back together ? Hoonie doesn’t stop singing their new songs."

"Stop."

"Oh come on ! You have a pretty voice !" 

"Buy me a new speaker and I’ll sing for you."

"You mean the one we saw last month ? But it’s too expensive !" 

"Then forget it."

"Ah Mingyu… You’re so lucky that Junnie is sweet and simple. What do you like to buy by the way ?" Soonyoung questioned him. 

"He loves snacks. Especially jellies. And plums too. I buy at least one packet at the end of each date."

"Gyu ! You make me look like a cheapskate ! I always say "I think I’m going to buy one." and then he comes behind me and tells me "Let me pay. It’s an order.""

"Do you argue often about that ?" 

"Not really. If I disobey, he spanks me at home. Twenty times."

"But you like it."

"When you hit well."

"Wait. Don’t tell me that you’re doing BDSM ?!" Minghao panicked. 

"Oh God no ! I would never hurt him so bad." Mingyu replied. 

"Even if I ask you to ?" 

"Even if you ask me to ! I’m sorry baby but this is the only thing I’m going to say no to."

"See Minghao ? I told you he’s the perfect boyfriend material." Junhui giggled. 

"How so ?" 

"He doesn’t want me to get hurt !" 

"But Junhui it’s the principle of—nevermind."

"BDSM is fun sometimes. You should try one day or you’ll never know." Ji Hoon blurted out without looking at the others who were staring at him dumbfounded. 

"Soonyoung you—I can’t believe it."

"Mingyu don’t be judgy like that ! You went with me to buy accessories last year !" 

"There’s a difference between going with someone in a shop to follow him and helping your friend to choose toys and lashes." The latter explained.

"You were in the second category."

"Um…Gyu…" 

"Wait baby ! Uh… I was just discovering the… well…" 

"Oh it’s alright ! Everyone has his own tastes haha. If you want to try then… why not ?" 

"I said no."

"Are you sure ?" 

"I’m—we’ll see."

"Back in China, Junhui was so shy about sexual things but right now it seems like you love to talk about it." Minghao told them. 

"I think it’s because of Mingyu hyung." Chan murmured. 

"Me ?" 

"Don’t play innocent. Who’s flirting with him 24/7 ?" Soonyoung accused him. 

"He turns me on."

"You have the feeling that he’s turning you on. Stop staring at his ass when we’re practicing."

"What should I do when he comes in front of me and touches me with his kitten eyes ?" 

"You can say stop." Hansol suggested. 

"I would like to see you try."

"Okay ! Let’s stop talking about that !" Junhui interrupted, embarrassed about the conversation. 

"Then quit touching my tigh. You know it excites me baby." Mingyu whispered in his ear. 

"Here we go again…" 

"How are the rooms organized ?" 

"Three rooms. Each couple have one room and the three of us are together." Hansol informed. 

"Will we sleep ?" 

"If you have earplugs, yes." The youngest exhaled. 

"We’ll keep quiet." Junhui promised. 

"Don’t make promises you won’t keep."

"So mean."

"It’s called reality."

 

 

The band spent the rest of the week preparing their suitcases and checking multiple times if everything was going as they planned. Their flight would be in two hours. Junhui couldn’t contain his excitement, while Mingyu was worried about the older’s security. If he goes out alone in the streets, who knows if he will come back ? His adventurous child side could take over him and make him lose himself in the town, or worst, in the country. That’s why he decided that, no matter what, he will stay with Junhui. And that’s not the Chinese who was going to complain. 

"Are we done baby ? You didn’t forget anything ?" 

"Um… Oh ! Gyu your camera !" 

"You’re right ! Where is it ?" 

"Here. You put it in the kitchen. Why by the way ?" 

"I don’t really know."

The doorbell rang. Junhui ran towards the door, making sure to not trip over the bags, and grabbed the handle. When he opened, Soonyoung quickly came in and looked around. 

"Are you ready ? Our flight is in two hours so we must get in the car now."

"Yeah. Let’s go."

Mingyu grabbed their shared suitcase, letting Junhui take the lightest bags. The seven men jumped in Mingyu’s white car, Soonyoung, Ji Hoon, Chan, Minghao and Hansol at the back and Junhui next to Mingyu who was the driver. 

"Is someone scared of plane ?" 

"Ji Hoon and me." Soonyoung responded, looking already sick with his small eyes closed. 

"Then you should sleep." Minghao proposed, checking the time on his phone. 

"Easy for you to say. How could we when you want to throw up every five minutes ?" Ji Hoon talked back, letting the leader’s head resting on his shoulder. 

"You’re exaggerating."

"Is it ridiculous to be sick ? Flying isn’t something you do everyday." Chan defended his "parents". 

"Okay kids. Don’t fight here." Mingyu scolded them. 

"Haha, sleep Ji Hoon. I’ll wake you up when we arrive." Junhui smiled. 

"Alright. Thank you."

Ji Hoon put his own head on top of Soonyoung’s and closed his eyes.

"They are so adorable."

"You think ? They fight a lot."

"That’s not fighting Gyu. It’s just that sometimes they don’t agree on everything. Just like us."

"I see."

The ride ended peacefully with Soonyoung snorting loudly at the back. Junhui gently woke the couple up and then helped the others to bring the luggage in the airport. 

"I don’t trust them. What if they steal something ?" Soonyoung worried, staring at the carousel. 

"We didn’t bring any particular object honey."

"And except Mingyu’s camera, nothing is expensive in our suitcase." 

"You’re being even more paranoid than me." Minghao snorted. 

"Not to cut you off but our plane has arrived." Chan pointed out, showing the table. 

"Oh my ! Let’s go everyone !" 

The students literally rushed to join the gate which lead to their plane. Junhui suddenly remembered the day Wonwoo decided to leave. He was running at the same speed, looking for the same gate, avoiding the crowd and Mingyu still by his side, cheering him up to keep running even if he was out of breath. His heart slowly became heavier as the memories came back to him. 

"Give me your hand baby."

"Uh ?" 

"Here."

Mingyu took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He offered him a bright smile and made them run again. When Junhui felt the love Mingyu was giving from this touch, he found the force to brush off the regrets which were invading him. The man who was sharing his life was like the air he needed to breath. As long as they’re together, he knew that he will always have the desire to live even if the wounds of his past will stay engraved in his heart. 

 

 

"We made it… I’m so tired." Soonyoung whined, sitting at his place between Ji Hoon and Chan. 

"If we arrived earlier we didn’t need to rush."

"Well, excuse me if the traffic wasn’t fluid."

"It’s not Mingyu’s fault Hoonie. Don’t blame him." Junhui calmed him down. 

"I’m going to sleep. Goodnight." Ji Hoon announced, putting a black mask on his eyes. 

"I’ll do the same. See you in a few hours."

And just like that, the flight began. Junhui was still holding Mingyu’s hand with one of Hansol’s earphone in his right ear. Minghao offered the latter a wink when he saw his cheeks turning pink. Hansol’s crush on Junhui didn’t escape his  who has eyes on my bestfriend" radar. Junhui didn’t seem to realize it though but it didn’t surprise the other Chinese. He was too in love with Mingyu to search for someone’s else affection. Hansol probably knew that he didn’t have a chance but continued to love him anyway. There’s no arm being in love with someone, right ? 

"Oh ! What’s the name of this song ? It’s great !" 

" _Pinwheel_. Ji Hoon wrote it."

"The lyrics are beautiful. Hoonie is really talented."

"Yeah. I have a playlist with his songs." Hansol agreed, trying to not pay attention to Junhui’s pretty brown eyes on him with his usual beautiful smile on his face. 

"Do you mind playing it please ?" 

"Okay."

When Junhui leaned his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, Hansol felt his heart clench in his chest. Maybe it was the sensation Wonwoo was having each time he saw them together. It hurts but if Junhui was happy with Mingyu, then he just had to keep his feelings for himself. 

"Gyu… Will you stay with me…" Junhui mumbled, lost in his own dream. 

"I will. Always." Mingyu reassured him, stroking the back of his hand. 

 

 

 

The flight ended peacefully (without Ji Hoon or Soonyoung throwing up) and they were now looking for their luggage. 

"I still can’t believe we left Korea." Ji Hoon said. 

"Me neither. Do you imagine how Seokmin and Seungkwan will react when we come back ?" Chan continued. 

"They would probably ask us a lot of questions like "What did you do there ?! How are the beaches ? Oh Mingyu ! Show us the pictures you took !"" Junhui laughed, grabbing his suitcase. 

"I’ll make sure to take a lot of pictures then."

"Count on me too. I love photography." Minghao told Mingyu. 

"Oh that’s right ! Photography is his hobby."

"Really ? Wow ! Not only your a very good dancer and singer but you’re also a professional photographer ! I’m so lucky to have you in my team !" 

"I wouldn’t say  professional photographer". I just like to take pictures.". 

"You need to show them to me later, okay ?" 

"Alright."

"Honey ! Our bags !" Ji Hoon shouted. 

"Shit !" 

Soonyoung quickly took their belongings off the carousel and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Instead of chatting, you should have watch out. We could have lose them and never find them again !" 

"I’m sorry Hoonie ! How should I make myself forgiven ?" 

"Take me on a date and maybe I’ll forgive your clumsiness."

"It’s a deal !" Soonyoung accepted before hugging the smallest. 

"I thought you don’t like going outside ?" 

"I go outside only for a good reason. A date with my boyfriend is a good reason." Ji Hoon justified. 

"It’s true haha."

"Guys, I don’t want to interrupt but we should search for the villa."

"You’re right Chan. Let’s go !" 

 

 

 

Thanks to Hansol’s English skill, they arrived at their destination after one hour of searches. As expected, each couple took one room while the other three settled in the last bedroom. 

"I’m so tired." Junhui sighed, falling on the bed. 

"Me too. I didn’t remember that a trip could be so exhausting." Mingyu replied, starting to empty their bags. 

"Mingyu don’t you want to rest instead of tidying everything ? We have three months to do that."

"I like to organize. You know that baby."

"But I feel so lonely. Could you come here ?" 

Not being able to say no to his cute kitten, Mingyu put down the shirt he was holding and laid down next to Junhui. The latter immediately snuggled up to him, leaving his phone on the nightstand. 

"You know, when we get married, what do you want to do ?" 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Do you want to live in a house or in a bigger apartment ? Maybe we can do a world-trip or— ?" 

"Gyu, we must finish our studies first. But… there’s one thing that I would like to have."

"Which is ?" 

"A cat. I have one in China but I kinda miss him."

"I understand haha. We can adopt a puppy too."

"That would be great ! Thank you Gyu."

"Your welcome."

 

 

 

 

"I think I’ve never been so nervous in my entire life."

"Why ?" 

"It’s just so amazing to be here ! And we’re going to dance with professional dancers !" 

"Soonyoung hyung, aren’t we professional dancers already ?" Chan smiled. 

"Yes but they have way more experience than us."

"Are you going to be alright baby ?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I’m not a child I can take care of myself."

"Oh really ?" 

"How do you think I did when I traveled to Korea alone ? You don’t have to worry Gyu. Let’s go on a date tonight okay ?" 

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

Once Mingyu and Hansol left, Junhui joined his friends who were chatting (at least, trying to chat) with the choreographer. Thanks to Hansol, he could understand some words and smiled when he heard the compliments Soonyoung was receiving. 

"H-Hoonie d-did you hear ? He said that I’m an amazing dancer !" 

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh my gosh, hyung are you jealous that someone other than you can make Soonyoung hyung happy like that ?" 

"No I’m not !" 

"Haha. Chan don’t tease him. There’s a difference between admiration and love. Ji Hoon is the only one who can make Soonyoung happy just by saying his name." Junhui chuckled. 

"Look ! He stares at this man more than he stares at me ! It’s like he’s in love with him ! Honey, are you listening ?!" 

"Hm ? You said something ?" Soonyoung answered, not paying attention to Ji Hoon’s sulky face. 

"I hate you !" 

Ji Hoon walked away to place himself in front of the mirror, hiding his tiny figure among the other dancers. Junhui made one step to join the smallest but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"It’s no use hyung. They will be back together later."

"Are you sure ? Ji Hoon seems really mad."

"He’s always mad at everyone. Especially at Soonyoung hyung."

"Oh I see."

"Don’t worry, they’ll be fine."

Junhui and Chan positioned themselves next to Ji Hoon who was still sulking, while Soonyoung took place next to the leader of the American dance crew. They chose _Privacy_ by Chris Brown as the song for their first choreography. It was a hard one. Not more complicated than Lilili Yabbay but it was just a different style that their band didn’t experiment before. Junhui thought about a change of major as dance was taking more place in his life. Mingyu even supported him saying that he should follow his passion but Junhui, as the hesitant kid he is, said that he will see later. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to be a photographer anymore because, since the end of the competition, his dreams were only based on him dancing and singing with a huge crowd watching him and his team, holding banners with their names on them. When he told Soonyoung about it, the latter became excited at the idea of forming a group. He named their fictional band " _SEVENTEEN_ " and chose " _Hoshi_ " as his own stage name. Junhui laughed and decided that " _Jun_ " would be his because it was easier for international fans to pronounce. Ji Hoon wasn’t against the idea and even imagine himself as the main composer. Maybe this was his destiny : to be a performer who can sing and dance well. He knew that Mingyu would follow him no matter what and will be his number one fan. _What if Mingyu become a rapper or our photographer ? No, he would never live this kind of life. Stop trying to influence everyone Junhui. It could be fun though._

"This is too exhausting…" Chan sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his towel. 

"How long has it been since we began ?" Junhui asked, breathless. 

"Five hours. It’s nearly 7 PM now." Ji Hoon answered, eyes focused on Soonyoung who was chatting with the American as if he wasn’t tired at all just to talk more with him. 

"Oh my Gosh, Mingyu must be waiting for me now ! I promised that we’ll go on a date."

"You should leave then. We’ll meet at the villa."

"Okay. See you soon !" 

After changing his clothes and putting his bag on his shoulder, Junhui got out of the building. He looked around and spotted Mingyu who was sitting on a bench, his phone in his hands. 

"Hey."

Mingyu lifted his head up and immediately embraced Junhui in his arms before he kissed him. 

"Hi baby. How are you ?" 

"Fine. It was great !" 

"Are you tired ? We could go back to the villa and rest if you want."

"No I’m okay ! And a promise is meant to be kept, right ?" 

"Haha, you’re amazing. Let’s go then."

Mingyu held Junhui’s hand in his and started to walk. Since neither of them knew the town, they just wandered around, entering shops and eating street foods. Los Angeles definitely had a different vibe at night compared to Seoul. When they passed by people, Junhui could hear some compliments such as "they’re so handsome" or "visual couple". 

"This city is beautiful. I can picture us living here." Mingyu whispered, mostly for himself. 

"Make progress in English and maybe we can consider that."

"Hey, you can say that you don’t want to stay here. It’s okay."

"I mean that we shouldn’t rush things. But I’m not refusing."

"Then let’s take it slow. I’ll never force you for anything."

"I know. By the way, do you—" 

Junhui stopped. In front of him, standing among the crowd, Wonwoo was looking at the sky. 

"Wonwoo…" 

"What ?" 

"Wonwoo is there !" 

"Baby wait !" 

_No I won’t wait ! I won’t lose him again !_

Junhui ran straight to Wonwoo who didn’t notice him. 

"WONWOO !" Junhui called him. 

And suddenly, he started to walk away. Their eyes met for a second before the chase began. Junhui didn’t know why Wonwoo was running away from him. _Is he being watched by someone ? Or maybe he just didn’t want to talk to him ? I don’t know but I need answers_. He didn’t hesitate to push the people who were blocking his way. The only person who he was seeing right now was Wonwoo, as if he was the light he needed to follow. The streets started to get more and more crowded as the two progressed in the city. Soon, the younger disappeared from his vision but Junhui kept moving. _Where’s he ?_

"Wonwoo come back ! Please !" He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

_There !_

Junhui started to cross the road, not paying attention to the traffic lights. 

"Wonwoo stay—"   
His body froze when he heard this familiar sound who became louder as the car was getting closer to him. _Move. Move Junhui !_

"JUNHUI WATCH OUT !" 

Someone pushed Junhui from behind and the latter nearly fell on the ground until a pair of arms catched him. When he looked up, Wonwoo was here, his eyes focused this time on the road. 

 

Screams. 

 

Junhui turned around. 

 

Time stopped. 

 

He got up. 

 

Ran again. 

 

Fell on his knees. 

 

And cried. 

 

"MINGYU NO !" 


	11. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is back.
> 
> Junhui can count on his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T CRY BECAUSE I'M CRYING TOO OKAY?  
> This story was meant to be funny but why did it turned so dramatic ;-; I hope you still like it. 
> 
> The next chapter will come very soon!

"What happened ?"

"Doctor, don’t you see that he had an accident ?" 

"Mister, I suggest that you should calm down. Maybe I could ask your friend—" 

"No you won’t talk to him. Now please leave us alone."

The doctor walked away, leaving Wonwoo and Junhui behind in the empty corridor. Mingyu had been transferred to the emergency room and they were now waiting in front of it. After the ambulance took him away, Junhui stopped talking, too shocked about what happened. Wonwoo called his friends with his phone, choosing Minghao to announce the news. The latter said that all of them will be there in twenty minutes. Since Wonwoo didn’t want Soonyoung to question him for one hour, he also told the Chinese that he will leave the moment the group arrive. Now, he was alone with a mute Junhui who didn’t even look at him, his head lowered and eyes wide open staring at the floor. 

"Junhui, your friends are going to come soon. I’ll go after."

"…" 

"It’s going to be okay Junnie. He will survive."

"…" 

"Hey."

Wonwoo put his hand on top of Junhui’s and turned it around. He slowly intertwined their fingers, hoping that the Chinese would react to the touch. 

"I’m glad that you two are happy with each other. He cares a lot about you."

No answer. 

"I’m also sorry for leaving. I… don’t know what to say…" 

It was the first time they had a one way conversation. Usually, Junhui would react instantly, participating actively and sometimes cut Wonwoo off to tell him something about a completely different topic. Junhui suddenly started to cry, letting out all the tears he was preventing from falling since he saw Mingyu’s blood running down his head to color the road in red. If Junhui wasn’t dating Mingyu, Wonwoo would kiss his tears away but because Junhui loved an other, he didn’t do it. He only hugged him in his arms and held him tightly against his chest. 

The door abruptly opened and a small group made their appearance. Wonwoo immediately got up and proceeded to walk away until he felt a grip on his wrist.   
_Stay_. He understood when he stared at Junhui’s eyes. _Please_. _Don’t go_. 

"Junnie ?! Where are you ?!" He heard a voice shouting. 

"Over there ! Oh Junnie are you okay ?!" Ji Hoon panicked, rushing to the latter before hugging him, shaking off the hand who was restraining Wonwoo from leaving. 

"Hyung ?" Chan called. 

"He can’t talk. » Wonwoo calmly explained. 

" What do you— Wonwoo ?"

"Soonyoung…" 

"You !" 

Hansol ran to Wonwoo and grabbed him firmly by the collar of his black top, slightly lifting him up before pushing him against the wall. 

"What did you do to them ?!" He asked angrily with only hatred in his gaze. 

"I didn’t do anything ! It was an accident !" 

"Are you kidding me ? Mingyu hyung would never let Junhui cross the road unconsciously !" 

"For God’s sake Hansol calm down ! Don’t cause a scene here !" Minghao scolded, separating the two. 

"What are you doing here Wonwoo ? Is it because you wanted to show your love to Junhui by killing Mingyu ?" Soonyoung said harshly. 

"Hey I told you that it was an accident."

"I don’t think that a peaceful date with Mingyu who takes care of Junnie as if he’s a prince can end with a murder."

"He isn’t dead ! And I wasn’t the driver who crashed into him."

"I’m so fucking mad Wonwoo. You’re my best friend but what you did is unacceptable. You left without a really good reason. You lied to us about the Japanese thing. Mingyu is between life and death and more importantly you hurted Junhui. He took months to forgive you for your escape and now look at him ! He’s mute and he looks so damn lifeless ! Mingyu wanted to beat you up but I wonder if I shall do it myself."

"Hyung, stop." Chan tried to control Soonyoung who was so furious, his ears turned red. 

"No I won’t ! I swear if Mingyu dies I’ll come and kill you Wonwoo. It’s so hard for me to say that because we were friends for ten years ! But I can’t be friends with someone as cruel as you."

"Honey ? We should leave. Junnie needs to rest." Ji Hoon interrupted, settling the Chinese on Minghao’s back.

Soonyoung sighed. He needed to think of Junhui well-being before his desire to murder Wonwoo. 

"Stay away from us. That’s the only and last warning I’m giving to you. If I see you, you’re dead." He threatened Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo stayed speechless in front of Soonyoung’s cold voice. It was the first time he saw him like this. Hate was the only feeling he found in his tiny brown eyes. 

"Goodbye."

And just like that, the boys left the hospital. They walked in silence, keeping their anger and worries to themselves. Who would have thought that their first day would end like this ? Junhui who was until now the happy, calm and comforting guy of the group became completely quiet and traumatized. The only thing which was upsetting everyone was that nobody knew what happened. They were sure that Wonwoo was involved in this so maybe it was for the best if he stayed away from Junhui.

Once they got home, Junhui was carried to his room. Minghao laid him cautiously on the bed and sat next to him. 

"Let’s cook tonight. I saw a Chinese store which is still open." Minghao suggested, running his hand through Junhui’s hair. 

"Alright. Chan and Hansol, could you both stay here and take care of Junnie?" Soonyoung requested, taking his keys again and his wallet. 

"Of course. See you soon then."

The three friends left the villa, letting Chan and Hansol with Junhui. 

"Junnie hyung ? They’re going to come back and make Chinese food, okay ?" Chan murmured, tenderly caressing Junhui’s head. 

"We’re going to rest here tomorrow." Hansol announced with a gentle smile. 

Junhui agreed and weakly returned the latter’s smile. It seemed as if the roles had been exchanged. Chan and Hansol were the one taking care of a baby while Junhui was their (cute) child. 

"Are you thirsty hyung ? Do you want me to bring you something ?" Chan offered. 

Junhui mumbled a what looked like a "yes". 

"Okay, I’ll bring you a glass of water. Hansol can you stay with him ?" 

"No problem."

The youngest walked out the door and closed it behind him. _What should I do now ?_ Hansol asked himself, trying to remain calm despite his crazy beating heart. He suddenly noticed that Junhui was staring at his phone he was holding in his hands. 

"Do you want to listen to music ?" 

Junhui nodded. Hansol began to raise the volume until the older gently grabbed his wrist. 

"You want to share earphones ?" 

He nodded again. The younger plugged one of his earphone in Junhui’s left ear and the other in his own. He then put the screen in front of him and scrolled down to show the different playlist. 

"Which one do you want ?" 

Junhui pointed one. 

"With Ji Hoon’s songs ?" 

He nodded a third time. 

"Okay."

The first song which was played was _Pinwheel_. He watched Junhui close his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He must missed Mingyu a lot. Hansol felt bad for not being able to make Junhui as happy as Mingyu did. He hoped that he will be fine for his boyfriend’s sake. _No. He is alive. I’m sure of it. He needs to be._

"Here hyung, drink." Chan gave the glass to Junhui when he returned. 

Junhui thanked him silently and swallowed the water. 

"I hope he will talk again. I wonder what really happened." Chan said, sitting on the bed. 

"I still think that Wonwoo hyung is involved in the accident."

"We should make sure that he will never come close to Junnie hyung again."

"I agree. We’ll protect you hyung."

 

  
One hour later, Minghao, Soonyoung and Ji Hoon came back. After cooking, the three of them brought the plates in Junhui’s room. They settled the food on the table which was near the window and sat where they could. Ji Hoon took the time to feed Junhui while eating his own food as well. 

"Is it good ? I couldn’t really remember the recipe." Minghao worried, looking at his best friend. 

"I guess it’s great. He’s eating really quickly." Ji Hoon answered with a sweet smile on his thin lips. 

"I’m glad that at least he’s okay." Soonyoung said. 

"Hm. Oh by the way, what should we do tomorrow ?" Hansol asked. 

"We can try the pool. We didn’t really have time today." Ji Hoon told, giving the last bite of rice to Junhui. 

"Let’s do some shopping too in the afternoon. Is it okay Junnie ?" 

Junhui accepted. 

They finished their dinner thirty minutes later and chatted for two hours. 

"I think we need to sleep. We had a long day." Ji Hoon decided. 

"He’s right. Do you want someone to stay with you Junnie ?" Minghao proposed. 

Junhui shook his head and helped to gather the dishes. They wished him goodnight and got out to join their respective rooms. After he checked that nobody was still here, he grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen. Three messages were received and all of them were from… Wonwoo. _Should I read them or not ? He will see that I’m online_. But he was curious. Answers. These were all he wanted. So Junhui clicked on Wonwoo’s name.

_Wonwoo :_

_Hey Junhui_

_Just to let you know that Mingyu is safe. At least, he was breathing when he got out of the emergency room. I didn’t see where they brought him then._

_Could we meet ? I need to tell you something_.

 

_Me :_

_Thanks for the news._

_I don’t want to for now. I’m sorry._

 

_Wonwoo :_

_It’s okay. I understand._

_Goodnight Junhui._

 

_Me :_

_Goodnight_.

 

Junhui held his phone against his chest. What now ? Wonwoo is back and Mingyu is in hospital because of… because of him. If only he had been more careful, nothing would have happened. But why did Wonwoo run away ? If he didn’t maybe Mingyu would be by his side now, with a serious will to beat Wonwoo up, but still safe and sound. Junhui looked at his right. This morning, his lover was here, his strong arms wrapped around his waist and whispering " _Hey baby. Did you sleep well ?_ " before kissing his lips. Junhui took a deep breath. He could still smell Mingyu’s scent on the cover and imagined his handsome face in front of him. It was when he touched the mattress that the emptiness struck him. The loneliness which disappeared when Mingyu came in his life reappeared and ripped his fragile heart apart. He was scared when the clouds hide the bright moon. When Mingyu was with him, he would hug Junhui and reassure him with some " _I love you_ " and a lot of kisses all over his body. They would make love if Junhui asked. Their bodies would be connected and the cold of the night wouldn’t make him shiver as it did right now. _Mingyu isn’t here. And it’s all my fault_. At this thought, the cries he was restraining came out, making him sob uncontrollably until he drifted to sleep. His friends, who were quietly listening behind his door, all felt the pain Junhui was letting out. Ji Hoon bursted into tears in Soonyoung arms while Chan turned around to hide his face. Minghao punched the opposite wall, frustrated by his helplessness to comfort his best friend. Hansol just left to return to his room, unable to bear Junhui’s desperate wordless screams to bring Mingyu back. That’s how the terrible first day in America ended.

 

 

 

  
* _Phone ringing_ *

Hansol was the first to pick up the phone which was in the living room. 

"Hello ?" 

"Are you one of the tenants ?" A voice questioned him. 

"Yes. I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe."

"Good. Could you gather the others ?" 

"Uh… I mean, yes of course."

At the request, the American called the boys and put the woman on speakerphone. Junhui was sitting between Ji Hoon and Minghao, drawing something on a piece of paper. 

"Are you all listening ?" 

"Yes." They answered together. 

"Does Kim Mingyu live with you ?" 

Junhui stopped when he heard his lover’s name. 

"Yes." Hansol confirmed. 

"I’ll be quick. We decided to put him into an artificial coma."

Silence. The pen Junhui was holding fell on the ground, making a loud noise. All of them were shocked by the news. 

"W-Why ?" Hansol asked nervously. 

"The lesions aren’t serious but the doctor doesn’t want to take any risk. He thinks that’s better for your friend to fully recover before he wakes up. Also, when he’ll be conscious again, take it slow. He may have trouble with his memories."

"Can we see him ?" Soonyoung cut her off. 

"Yes but be quick. The hours of visit for today are going to end."

"Thank you miss."

"Your welcome."

After the call ended, everyone stayed quiet. Nobody knew what to say without hurting Junhui’s already frail mental state. 

"We should go then. Everybody, put on your shoes." Soonyoung decided, taking the necessary before getting out. 

"Come on Junnie hyung." Chan gently called him.

Junhui slowly got on his feet and followed the youngest towards the front door. They took the car they rented and let Minghao drive them to the hospital, since he and Mingyu were the only ones who had a driver license. 

"I hope everything’s fine." Hansol said. 

"Me too. He will wake up." Ji Hoon continued. 

"…" 

 

 

 

"You have fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

The group entered the hospital room and slowly closed the door behind them. When they found the bed, tears formed in their eyes. Mingyu was laid down, eyes closed with a bunch of cables linking him to perfusions and a big machine which was indicating the rate of his heartbeat. The sound showed that he was still alive but his body proved otherwise. His breath was barely audible and his eyelids were shut down, covering his beautiful eyes. 

"Oh my God."

"Mingyu hyung…" 

"Mingyu… no…" 

"Hyung…" 

"This isn’t real. This can’t be real."

"…" 

Junhui sat down next to Mingyu and took his hand in his. It was cold. _Too cold_. 

"If only we were there…" Soonyoung murmured, staring at the couple. 

"Honey, you couldn’t do anything. Don’t blame yourself."

"We should give them some privacy." Chan suggested. 

"Alright. Junnie, we’re going to wait outside. Come when you’re ready."

Junhui didn’t lift his head up to see his friends leaving. His eyes were on Mingyu, full of new tears which were running down his pale face. Mingyu’s black hair were dirty because of the road and he could see wounds all over his arms. Stains of dry blood remained on his forehead where he fell last night. Junhui assumed that his body had more serious injuries and his bones was probably broken. In comparison, Junhui was fine. No wounds. No pain. It was all thanks to Mingyu who sacrificed himself to protect his stupid boyfriend. The oxygen mask which was covering his mouth hurted him more. Junhui wasn’t the air he needed to breath to stay alive anymore. _Oh Mingyu. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me. Come back, please. I’m begging you. I miss you so bad. You don’t know how much I love you. I’m so sorry for not saying it enough. We have so much projects to do together so be quick and wake up. You know that my life without you doesn’t make any sense if you’re not by my side._ But Mingyu stayed quiet and didn’t hold his hand back. Junhui put his head on his lover’s chest and cried again. Why did it have to be like this ? Why didn’t he wait before crossing the road ? _I’m so fucking stupid._

"Sir ? Time’s up. The patient needs to rest."

A nurse interrupted his thoughts. 

Junhui nodded and looked at his boyfriend one last time before leaving. 

"I can’t stay here any longer. Can we get out?" Chan asked getting closer to Junhui. 

"Yeah. I hate the smell." Soonyoung whined. 

"The smell of cleanliness ?" Ji Hoon chuckled. 

"The smell of disinfectant."

"Or aren’t you traumatized by the thing which broke in your—" 

"OKAY. I’m going to buy ice cream. Anyone wants to follow me ?" 

They all put their hands up and followed Soonyoung out of the building. Luckily, Hansol found a shop quickly and the band entered it. 

"So much flavors ! I don’t know what to choose." Chan exclaimed looking at the huge board. 

"Why don’t you try cookies and chocolate ?" Minghao suggested. 

"It looks good. Alright."

"What about you hyung ?" Hansol questioned Junhui who was on his phone. 

Junhui chose to have strawberry and vanilla for his two scoops of ice cream. He remembered that was this combination he always shared with Mingyu whenever they wanted. Mingyu would always end up eating the strawberry one, kissing Junhui just a second later to thank him for his " _kindness"_. 

"Here you go Junnie." Minghao said, giving his ice cream. 

"THIS IS SO GOOD." Soonyoung declared without paying attention to the others since they were sitting outside. 

"You don’t need to be so loud hyung."

"Sorry Chan."

"Wait what ? Are you apologizing to me ?" 

"Hoonie told me to be nicer if I want to marry him."

 _Marriage…_

"When Mingyu wakes up, I’ll take him with me to choose a ring. I saw a jeweler’s yesterday."

"Sounds like a plan." Hansol agreed. 

"Someone needs to take Junnie away while we shop. We can’t let you see the wedding bands yet."

"I’ll do it. I know what can distract him." Minghao laughed. 

Junhui lightly punched his best friend and smiled. This was the first time since yesterday that the Chinese offered a true smile, showing his teeth. They gathered around him and did a collective hug, making their heads touch each other. 

"Everything’s going to be okay. Nothing can stop our happiness. No matter what, we’ll fight for it." The captain cheered. 

"Yes ! Fighting !" 

 

  
  


 

"I wonder what are they doing. It’s been twenty minutes since they left."

Hansol and Junhui were waiting in front of the store where the rest of the team disappeared to " _search for something interesting_ ". Perhaps they lost themselves and they couldn’t ask where the exit is. 

"I’m going in. You stay here ?" 

Junhui nodded and let Hansol go. When he was about to take out his phone, a hand firmly grabbed his wrist while another one covered his mouth. Junhui found himself dragged in a alley between two buildings, and was pushed back against the wall. His assailant quickly lowered the hood of his jacket and Junhui panicked. 

"Shhh it’s me. Calm down." Wonwoo reassured him. 

But he wasn’t reassuring at all. It was impressive how fast Junhui lost his trust in Wonwoo. He wouldn’t say that he considered him as a complete stranger but after everything he did, there was no way their relationship could be the same as before. So he just glared at him, waiting for a good explanation. 

"I know who knocked over Mingyu."

"…" 

"It was my brother. You met him at a club a few months ago."

 _So it was him. Wait. How did he know ? Don’t tell me it was planned ?!_ At this idea, Junhui violently pushed Wonwoo away but the latter was stronger and pinned his arms above his head. 

"Listen to me. You need to be very careful. I don’t how far he’ll go to make you suffer. I’ll watch him for you if you want. I don’t want to lose you Junnie even if you think I already did. Please, let me help you." Wonwoo said in a pleading tone. 

Junhui didn’t know how to react. Should he run away like Wonwoo did or should he trust him knowing that Wonwoo didn’t have any control over his own brother ? 

"Mingyu can’t protect you anymore. Let me take his place." He continued, coming closer until their lips were just inches apart. 

_No. No !_

"HYUNG !" A familiar voice called him. 

Wonwoo seemed to have heard it too because he immediately backed off. 

"It’s you again. I think Soonyoung hyung already warned you about you being near Junhui."

"Hansol. Please don’t say anything to Soonyoung." Wonwoo begged. 

"Hansol…" 

This voice. This beautiful voice. Hansol turned his head and surely Junhui was looking at him, his eyes saying to let Wonwoo run away again. 

"You’re lucky that Junhui is kind. Next time I won’t let you go so easily."

Wonwoo thanked his ex-lover silently and left. Hansol got him up and embraced him. 

"I’m sorry for leaving you. I won’t do it again."

Junhui hugged him back and smiled. 

"Thank you Hansolie. Thank you."

"Your welcome hyung."


	12. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu wakes up.
> 
> Junhui's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question: Is this story becoming a little bit too dramatic? I know it wasn't the kind of story you hoped like you probably thought that it was going to be happy and funny until the end. Actually, I didn't plan this story to turn out like this. I thought that it would always be funny but well, I guess I have too much imagination. I hope you're not disappointed :(
> 
> The lyrics of the song are from "Campfire" by Seventeen. Remember them because it's going to be "important" for the next chapters ;)

"Hyung ! Where did you go ?! We were so worried !" Chan asked, throwing himself in Junhui’s arms.

"I just needed to go the bathroom." Junhui lied.

"You can talk again ! That’s great because I missed your voice so much !" 

"Aren’t you being a little bit dramatic honey ?" Ji Hoon giggled but came to hug the Chinese too.

"I’m so glad you’re okay." Minghao sighed in relief.

"I’m alright yes."

 _Not Mingyu_ … 

"How about we go to the beach ? It’s getting late so I think it isn’t crowded anymore." Hansol proposed. 

"Let’s do this !" 

The boys sat side by side on the sand. A few people were watching the sunset just like them, enjoying the silence and the warm breeze of this summer evening. Junhui closed his eyes. When they came here, he and Mingyu promised to watch at least once the sunset on the beach. They still had months to do that so he didn’t loose hope. After all, like he always said, promises are meant to be kept. 

"Do you think he’s going to make it ?" Soonyoung murmured. 

"Why won’t he ?" Ji Hoon replied. 

"I don’t know. What if he doesn’t wake up ?" 

"Mingyu will wake up. He’s in artificial coma. They can stop whenever they want." Junhui talked back. 

"Hm. You never told me but… why did you choose Mingyu ?" Minghao questioned his best friend. 

"Because Mingyu is…" 

 _Fantastic. Kind. Handsome. Funny. A big puppy. My soul mate. My love. My everything. My universe_. There were too much adjectives to qualify Mingyu. Good ones and bad ones of course. If he had to say some flaws then he would say _clumsy, overprotective, dumb, easy to turned on and maybe a little bit too bossy sometimes_. However, all of this were parts of him and Junhui loved everything.

They were inseparable since they started to date. If Junhui needed to go somewhere, Mingyu would do anything to follow him until the Chinese stopped him by a kiss and a " _I’m a grown up man. Don’t worry._ ". Mingyu replied by saying that he was still his baby. His good boy whom he didn’t like to share. Junhui couldn’t wait to kiss him again. To kiss his fiancé. To feel the safety he needed. To fill the emptiness which was destroying him. 

"Mingyu is the love of my life." Junhui concluded, his eyes fixing the horizon. 

"I see." Minghao smiled fondly. 

"Hey, if you’re so envious of us having Chan as our baby, you can adopt one !" Soonyoung giggled, stroking his "baby's" hair.

"I already told Mingyu that I would like a cat."

"Really ? Do you have an idea for the name ?" 

"Not yet."

"Then what about _Soonie_ ? It’s really cute !" 

"A cat named after you ? Really ?" Chan mocked Soonyoung. 

"I find it cute but… I don’t know if Gyu will accept that, haha."

"Any idea Hansol ?" 

"What ? I don’t know."

"Oh come on ! Stop being so serious !" 

"Serious ? I just had zoned out."

"Honey you’re a little bit too excited. Is it because of the ice cream ?" 

"I’m always like that—" 

"Yeah. How can we calm him down ?" Junhui cut him off, making eyes contact with the rest of group. 

"Are you thinking what I’m thinking ?" 

"Hell yeah."

"Oh wait, wait ! What are you doing ?!" Soonyoung panicked when the two Chinese started to lift him up. "HONEY HELP ME !" 

"Bye bye—" 

"Hey Chan ! We shouldn’t separate the two future husbands." Hansol called the youngest before they carried Ji Hoon. 

"I’M GOING TO KILL YOU !" 

"One. Two…" 

"JUNNIE !" 

"Goodbye !" 

They threw the couple into the sea and immediately jumped in the water to join them, their clothes still on. 

"IT’S COLD !" Soonyoung screamed. 

"It isn’t hyung."

"Really ?! Come here you brat !" 

Soonyoung grabbed Chan by the waist, putting his two arms around him and made them both fall down, letting the waves submerge them. Ji Hoon laughed out loud and pushed Hansol who swallowed water. 

"They’re crazy." Minghao whispered. 

"You mean that WE are crazy." Junhui corrected him. 

"Haha. You’re right."

"Come on, let’s join them !" 

The two friends swam towards the Koreans and started to play, splashing each others. Junhui was happy because he knew that he could always count on his friends and because soon, Mingyu will be with them, smiling and laughing just like he used to. The band will finally be complete and his couple too. _Hurry up and come back to us Mingyu. Come back to me soon_.

 

 

 

 

  
* _A few months ago_ *

 

"You know, I’ve never did a campfire before." Junhui admitted. 

"Why ?" Mingyu asked. 

"My parents didn’t want me to stay outside at night."

"That’s true. They even called me to check if Junnie was home or not." Minghao confirmed.

"Really ? You should come with us more often then." Soonyoung said. 

"What are you doing usually ?" 

"Mostly talking but also writing songs." Ji Hoon explained. "Wonwoo came with us sometimes."

"Gyu and Wonwoo chatting together ? I doubt it." Junhui chuckled. 

"We aren’t enemies but not besties either. I wonder if we come here because we’re friends or just because we're being dragged by our common friends." Mingyu replied, bringing his boyfriend closer to him. 

"I miss him." Soonyoung blurred out. 

At these three words the seven boys stopped talking. Of course Soonyoung missed him. Ten years of friendship couldn’t leave him indifferent. But how could Junhui know that things would turn out like this ? When he came here he didn’t plan to have two men fighting over him to finally end up dating one of them. Did he make the right choice by choosing Mingyu ? Of course. Junhui was sure of it. But it was also because of this decision that Wonwoo left. He just abandoned them. Soonyoung already told  the Chinese that he hated him and sometimes Junhui asked himself if his leader really meant this. After all, both of them were drunk when Soonyoung confessed that. Maybe now was the moment to talk about it. 

"Hey Soonyoung." Junhui started. 

"Hm ?" 

"One day, you said that you hated me because I made Wonwoo leave. Did you… did you really mean that ?" 

"Baby…" 

"No, Gyu it’s okay. I want to know."

"Was I drunk ?" 

"Completely."

"Then I wasn’t serious. Hoonie made me think about it and I realized that... I’ll do the same." Soonyoung answered, looking straight at Junhui. 

"What do you mean ?" 

"If Hoonie happened to love an other, then I’ll leave so Ji Hoon could dedicate himself to his relationship. If I disappear from his life then he doesn’t have to worry about anything."

Soonyoung stopped and stared at the fire. It was like he wanted to burn these ideas which were starting to eat his soul. Ji Hoon quickly put his hand above Soonyoung’s and gently caressed the back of it. 

"But... I’m so lucky to be with him now. I wasn’t the only one who had eyes on him. I knew it wasn’t a simple crush. I was really in love with this beautiful boy."

"Honey, I only had eyes for you since you talked to me for the first time. I’m sorry if I didn’t show it earlier." Ji Hoon reassured him, replacing one of Soonyoung’s strand behind his ear. 

"So yeah. I didn’t mean to make you doubt about our friendship. You’re one of my dearest friends Junhui." 

They smiled, glad to have cleared the misunderstanding. 

"Hey I brought my guitar. Let’s write a song together."

"Is it the first time you’re doing this kind of thing ?" Hansol questioned Junhui. 

"Yes."

"Don’t worry. You just have to breathe and let out your feelings."

"Okay."

"Then let’s start."

Ji Hoon started to give the rhythm and a melody. Hansol took out a notebook and a pen before writing the lyrics of their new song.

 

_You and me_   
_Let’s sit and look at each other_

_The weather that resembles you and_   
_All the memories of the flower paths_   
_Let’s write it on a piece of paper_   
_And give it to each other_

_Our inner feelings_   
_That couldn’t be seen_   
_Now we’ll know more easily_   
_Cause now we know_   
_The looks in each other’s eyes_

_I was so shy in front of you_   
_But now we’re meeting eyes_   
_The moon seems closer today_

_Brightly shining in the night sky_   
_Is the sound of our song_   
_The sound of our laughter_   
_The fire keeps sparking_   
_And I see our memories_   
_Shining brighter_

_Even after today_   
_I hope you don’t forget_   
_This song we made together_   
_You were next to me_   
_I was next to you_   
_We made our campfire_

_You to me and me to you_   
_So many thankful things_

_We can’t let go of our hands_   
_We keep smiling in our eyes_   
_So time keeps passing quickly_   
_Hearts already wanting more_

_You’re quicker than me_   
_But I didn’t know and time kept passing_   
_It wasn’t easy, coming here_   
_We only trusted in each other during the way_

_Precious time passes so quickly_   
_I want to hold onto you tightly because we’re together_   
_A guitar in my hands, in front of the burning fire_   
_We’re leaving on the memory train_   
_As it starts to leave with old stories_

_Brightly shining in the night sky_   
_Is the sound of our song_   
_The sound of our laughter_   
_The fire keeps sparking_   
_And I see our memories_   
_Shining brighter_

_Let’s not be chased by time_   
_And forget_   
_How precious it is, how thankful it is_   
_Even when the moonlight turns off tomorrow morning_   
_Let’s not turn off our hearts_

_When things are hard and you’re tired_   
_I’ll shine on you_   
_Smile brightly_   
_So we can be strength to each other_   
_Let’s sing together_   
_Even after this night is over_

_When things are hard and you’re tired_   
_I’ll shine on you_   
_Don’t let go of my hand_   
_You were next to me_   
_I was next to you_   
_We’ll shine through our campfire_

 

"Choose the title Junnie !" 

"M-Me ?" 

"Of course baby. It’s your first song so give it a name."

"Then let’s call it… _Campfire_."

"That’s beautiful baby. Good job."

"Hey I have an idea." Chan interrupted. "Let’s make this song, _our_ song."

"Our song ?" 

"Yup ! Each time we’ll sing it, we’ll remember this moment. When things get hard we should rewind this song so our friendship can give us strength to face our problems. And we’ll fight _together_."

"You’re being very sentimental but I like it." Minghao giggled. 

"I love it." Junhui smiled. 

"I’ll always remember you Junnie." Mingyu whispered, kissing his lover. 

"And I’ll never forget you."

 

 

 

 

_Dear diary,_

_It’s been one week since Mingyu was placed in artificial coma. His hands are still cold and don’t hold mines. The doctor always tells me that he’s okay but... I don’t know. I want to see his eyes. I want to see his lips moving. I want to hear his voice. I want so much from him but I’m giving nothing to him. What can I do ? Maybe he forgot me ? No, impossible. If only I could turn back time and take his place… shit. I’m so stupid._

 

* _Knock knock_ *

Junhui quickly hid the diary behind his pillow before the door opened. All the boys busted in his room, completely out of breath. 

"W-What’s happening ?! Are you okay ?" 

"Junnie... Mingyu…Ah…Wait give me a second…" Soonyoung started, putting both of his hands on his knees, trying to fill his lungs with air. 

"They decided to wake him up ! He doesn’t move yet but he will soon !" Chan announced with a big smile on his face. 

"We can go and see him !" Hansol told the Chinese, already taking his hand to get him up. 

 _Mingyu is going to wake up ?! I can’t believe it !_ Oh he shouldn’t be so excited. If Junhui let his body move on his own, Mingyu would be crushed in his arms the moment he’ll see him. _No. I should calm down._ However, the others were in the same mood as him. The most enthusiastic (after Junhui of course) was his leader. Soonyoung even forgot to lock the door before he jumped in the car. Ji Hoon shook his head with a little smirk on his lips. 

"What am I going to do with him ?" 

"You can’t blame him for being happy to see Mingyu awake."

"I guess you’re the happiest. Don’t make out in the hospital bed though."

"What ? Oh my gosh no way. Is it one of your fantasy Hoonie ?" 

"No ! I’m not a sex addicted !" Ji Hoon defended himself. 

"Relax I’m kidding. Now get in the car." Junhui laughed, watching the younger’s red face. 

Even though the hospital wasn’t far from the villa (twenty minutes away) the drive seemed longer as excitement and happiness took over the entire group. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours.

Suddenly, Junhui felt his phone moving in his pocket. Curious about who wanted to talk to him, he got it out and unlocked the screen.

 

_From unknown :_

_Junnie-ah. Look in the mirror._

 

Junhui did it and raised an eyebrow.

 

_From unknown :_

_The white car. Don’t you remember ?_

 

The white car… No…

 

_Me :_

_What do you want ?! Stop following us !_

 

The stranger didn’t answer. Junhui panicked. This vehicle was the one which crashed into Mingyu the night of the accident. 

"Minghao, speed up." 

"Do you want to have an accident ?" 

"We’re chased !" 

"Don’t be ridiculous. Now stay still."

He sighed and did as Minghao told. When he looked at the rear-view mirror, the white car was getting closer. The circulation being fluid, it was easier for the mysterious driver to catch them. Junhui started to imagine the worst scenarios until he heard a horn. He turned his head and the white car became smaller as they were driving away. A black bike has overtaken their pursuer, stopping him to the red light. Junhui didn’t see his face because of the crash helmet the biker was wearing but thanked him mentally even though it was luck. 

The boys arrived safely at the hospital and didn’t waist time to go to Mingyu’s "room". He was still lying in his bed, his eyes closed.

Junhui sat at the same spot and took Mingyu’s hand in his just like he used to. The thing who surprised him was that, this time, he could feel the warmth of his skin. 

"I’m so glad he’s going to wake up soon." Soonyoung said. 

"What about you Junnie ? Are you happy ?" Minghao asked. 

"Of course I am ! If I could, I would kiss him right away but since the doctor recommended to take it slow… I’ll restrain myself."

"Nobody is immediately functional after waking up from a coma."

"Maybe we should organize a party for him !" Chan suggested, excited by his idea. 

"Chan, you just like to have fun." Hansol snorted. "The last party we had was after the campfire and it was a really big one."

"Yeah, but to get a couple back together is the most important thing ever !" 

"I agree." 

"Then it’s settled ! Maybe we should buy him some gifts ?" 

"He’s going to say that Junnie is the only gift he wants." Soonyoung joked. 

"You’re right. Oh ! What about a change of hair color Junnie ?" 

"Hair color ?" 

"Yup ! Any suggestions ?" 

"Purple ?"

"No way."

"Blond ?" 

"So original."

"Hey I’m trying !" Soonyoung whined. 

"Silver." 

"What ?" 

"I want to dye my hair in silver." Junhui repeated. 

"Mingyu will find you beautiful no matter what anyway. Let’s do that when we get out." Ji Hoon decided. 

_I hope you’ll like it, Mingyu_. As if to answer him, Mingyu’s hand briefly moved, trying to hold Junhui’s. A small smile stretched the latter’s lips. Junhui was relieved to know that Mingyu was alive. Soon, everything will go back to normal. _I can’t wait to get you out of here Gyu._

 

 

 

 

  
"What’s wrong with you ? Are you a psycho ?!" Wonwoo yelled, taking off his crash helmet. 

"Long time no see, brother."

"Well, I was hoping to never see you again. Nor mom, nor dad."

"That’s mean."

"You’re a real creep. Why are you stalking me ? Can’t you all let me live my own life ?" 

"Me stalking you ? Why are you in America Wonwon ? Do you have any business here or… because Wen Junhui is here ?" 

"I— It doesn’t concern you." Wonwoo sighed, turning around. 

"You know that I want your happiness right ?" 

"…" 

"I’m helping you, you know. It’s true that you and this Chinese would be great together but there’s Kim Mingyu. But what if this Kim Mingyu disappear from Junhui’s life ?" 

"We’re not in a fucking fiction ! This is reality. I won’t let you hurt Junhui."

"Oh don’t worry. Mingyu will do the job."

"What ?" 

"See you in Korea Wonwon. Be there for Junhui."

His brother closed the window of his car and drove away. _Mingyu hurting Junnie ? What nonsense is this ?_ Even though he had hurted some of his previous girlfriends in the past, he would never break Junhui’s heart. Wonwoo will always be there for Junhui, of course. Soon, he and his boyfriend would be together again. Maybe he should just go now since his brother left. _But not yet_. 

Wonwoo got back on his bike and after looking one last time towards the hospital started the engine.

 

 

 

 

 

Two more days have passed since the announcement of Mingyu getting out of his coma. Junhui and his friends were now waiting in Mingyu’s room again. He was holding his hand as he always did. 

"It’s been fifteen minutes. Are you sure he’s going to wake up today ?" Soonyoung wondered, his body leaning over the patient. 

"Shhh. Don’t be so loud." Ji Hoon shushed him. 

"I’m sorry. I’m just so happy."

"We all are, hyung."

"I know. I know."

"I hope he didn’t forget us. It’s been a while since he saw our faces." Minghao reminded them. 

"Don’t be so pessimistic. How could he forget after all we have lived together ?" 

"That’s right. The worst scenario is that he would forget his relationship with Junhui."

"Oh my gosh, no."

"Really ? They live together and are each other’s universe. Just like us honey."

"I bet Junnie hyung's going to be the first one he’ll remember." Hansol said, confident. 

"Look ! His eyelids are moving !" 

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the light of the room. 

"Mingyu." Junhui gently called him. 

At the sound of his name, he turned his head and saw a beautiful man staring at him. 

"Who are you ?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui is the only one Mingyu forgot.
> 
> Junhui lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to explain Wonwoo's story in this chapter but I wanted to use this chapter as the beginning of the "second part" of this fiction. So yeah, let's keep this for the fourteenth chapter, shall we? :D
> 
> NB: Junhui, Chan and Soonyoung share an Instagram account.

"What do you mean who am I ?" 

"Do I know you ? I don’t think we’ve met before."

Junhui couldn’t believe it. His nightmare was becoming reality. Mingyu **forgot** him. 

"Soonyoung ? Oh Ji Hoon, Chan, Minghao and Hansol too. What happened ?" Mingyu asked, looking around him. 

"You… Um… Oh my god… No..."

Not being able to bear the fact that Mingyu was ignoring him, Junhui slowly got up, freeing his hand before he walked towards the door. 

"Junnie." Minghao called him. 

"I’m just going to get some fresh air. I… I’ll wait for you outside." Junhui answered with a fake smile. 

"Hyung no…" 

"Take care of G— Mingyu. We’ll see each other later Chan."

"Wait—" 

He quietly went out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. 

"So ?" 

"Mingyu did you really forgot him ?" Ji Hoon said, completely shocked by Mingyu’s cold attitude towards Junhui. 

"Who ?" 

"The man who just left."

"Wen Junhui." Hansol completed. 

Mingyu tried to recall the young man but couldn’t find a single memory of him. 

"I don’t know him. Should I ?" 

"I’m going to call the doctor." Minghao told them, his voice a little bit harsher than usual. 

"Okay."

Minghao quickly found a nurse and informed her about Mingyu’s state. He then searched for Junhui in all of the corridors but didn’t find him. _Where’s this idiot ?_ He looked at the exit sign above the main door. Knowing him for years, he must be outside in the little park which was behind the hospital. 

And surely Junhui was there, sitting on one of the benches, his hands covering his entire face. Minghao decided to sit next to him. 

"Hey Junnie."

"No leave me. I don’t want to talk right now."

"I know you since we were six and I know that you can’t be alone when you’re sad."

"I can’t face him. It’s too hard…" 

"He just woke up. Maybe it’s normal for him to have trouble with his memory."

"But he remembers all of you ! Why am I the only one he forgot ?! How am I supposed to live without him ?!" 

"Calm down. I think he’ll come back to you soon and return to his usual self like cuddling and kissing you 24/7 and saying "I love you baby" every two seconds." Minghao comforted him, stroking his back. 

"Where should I sleep now ?"

"Uh ?" 

"I mean he won’t sleep with a stranger."

"Junnie you’re not a stranger to him. You’re his boyfriend."

 _Stranger_. _Boyfriend_. Which word fit him the best for Mingyu ? Truthfully, if Mingyu would never remember him… Junhui would… _No. I can’t do that. He just woke up so he may be confused for a certain amount of time_. Their relationship was so strong, it was impossible to forget. 

"Come on. Let’s go back inside." Minghao invited him, getting Junhui up. 

Junhui agreed and together they entered the building again. After a long discussion with the doctors, the group succeeded to bring Mingyu back with them. In the car, he sat at the back while Junhui settled next to Minghao. 

"Why are we in America ? Is there a special occasion ?" 

"Except you and Hansol, the rest of us are here to improve our dance skills with a famous choreographer for three months before we flight back to Korea." Soonyoung replied. 

"I see. Oh. Junhui ?" 

Junhui didn’t turn around and just waited for Mingyu to continue. 

"Are you from China ?" 

"I do." He answered codly. 

"And what are you studying ?" 

"Photography but I think I’m going to change for dance."

"That’s great."

 _He really forgot everything_. Should he remind him that they are in a relationship ? Or maybe it was a little bit too early for that ? _I don’t want to confuse him more than he already is_. But on the other side, he wanted them to be close again. Not talking to each other as if it was the first time they met. Their first encounter wasn’t even like this. Junhui felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes as memories came back to him. 

"I’m tired. Can we talk after ?" Junhui shut him down. 

"Oh um… sure."

The ride ended in silence. Even though his eyes were closed, Junhui heard the sound of Mingyu’s voice murmuring some things he couldn’t understand. The first thing they decided to do when they arrived at the villa was to show the bedroom to Mingyu which was shared by him and Junhui. The latter led the way and once in front of the door, opened it to let them in. 

"One bed ?" Mingyu noticed. 

"Yes."

"Are we sharing it ?"   
_Yes because we’re together_. That was what he wanted to answer. 

"Yeah. Is that a problem ? I can go downstairs and sleep on the couch if you—" 

"Are we in a relationship ?" 

"We’re…" 

 _What are we Mingyu ? What do you want us to be ?_

"Just friends... Best friends." Junhui said, turning his back to the younger. 

"Is that so… We can share the bed, it’s okay I guess between best friends." Mingyu smiled, believing the horrible lie Junhui made.

"O-Of course. I need to go somewhere. Make yourself at home."

Junhui got out in the corridor again. _Fuck. Why did I do that…_

 

* ** _Phone ringing_** *

 

_Just what I needed…_

"Wonwoo ?" 

"Junhui, please come outside."

"Why ? Are you going to rape me ?" 

"What the fuck ?! No ! I would never !" 

"You tried to kiss me the last time we met."

"It was a mistake. I just miss you, that’s all."

 _I miss you too…_

"Please come. I need to see you."

Should he go ? He didn’t want to see Mingyu or his friends for now and they were everywhere. 

"Alright. Where are you ?" 

"At a coffee shop. It’s ten minutes from the villa." 

"I’ll see you there."

After hanging up, Junhui sighed. He needed to take the door which came out on the garden before jumping over the barrier to join the street. Carefully, he went downstairs, making sure to avoid the other boys who were apparently talking in the living room. Junhui didn’t even try to get the topic and hurried to meet Wonwoo. Since they didn’t live in the city center, there weren’t a lot of shops or restaurants. Once arrived in front of the coffee shop, Junhui looked around him but Wonwoo wasn’t in sight. Not wanting to play hide and seek, he took his phone and called the Korean. 

"Where are you ?" 

"Turn around."

Junhui did as he was told and found Wonwoo standing right behind him with a smile on his face. 

"Hi." He greeted, still on the phone. 

"Hi." Junhui answered, not stopping the smirk which was stretching his lips. 

"We should hang up."

"Yeah."

Today was really different from the last time they saw each other, back in the alley. Wonwoo was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and shoes of the same color, with his glasses on his nose. It was the look of the _perfect boyfriend_ and Junhui must admitted that he was really handsome. Not as handsome as Mingyu of course. 

"How have you been ?" Wonwoo asked first, leading both of them to an empty park. 

"Honestly, not great." Junhui replied. 

"Didn’t Mingyu wake up ?" 

"He did."

Junhui marked a pause. Was it really a good idea to tell everything to the one who left him behind ? The same one who blocked him out of nowhere and made him cry for days ? 

"But ?" 

"Why did you want to see me Wonwoo ?" 

"I was wondering if you were okay. And… I’ve missed you."

Junhui made one step. _What am I doing ?_ Two steps. _Is this alright ?_ Three steps. _I have Mingyu but…_

"I’ve missed you too. I’ve missed you so much Wonwoo." Junhui confessed, bringing Wonwoo in a tight hug. 

"I’m so happy that you're here. You have no idea." 

Wonwoo returned his embrace and cried silently, wetting Junhui’s neck. 

"I’m sorry Junnie. I’m so sorry."

"I can’t say that it’s okay but I’m glad I found you again and that you’re here next to me." Junhui said, cupping Wonwoo’s face in his hands before he gave him a gentle smile. 

_Don’t kiss him_. They both thought while looking at each other’s eyes. If he wasn’t dating Mingyu, Wonwoo would crash his lips against Junhui’s and kiss him passionately just like their first time together. However, he didn’t do it because, even though he was considering Mingyu as his rival, Junhui was in love with him and Wonwoo would never make the Chinese cheat on his boyfriend. 

"Wonwoo…" 

"Oh. Sorry." Wonwoo apologized, pulling away. 

"Should we sit down ?" 

"Okay."

They sat side by side on a bench in front of a cherry tree. 

"So tell me, what’s going on ? You seem so sad." The younger said, turning his head to look at Junhui. 

"Mingyu… he forgot me."

"Forgot you ? Is this a joke ?" 

"No it’s not. Do you really think I’m going to lie about that ?" Junhui talked back a little bit offended. 

"Hey calm down. I mean I can’t believe your boyfriend erase a beautiful person like you from his memories. You love each other so much, you need to get back together."

"I’m stupid Wonwoo." Junhui murmured, lowering his head. 

"Why ?" 

"I lied to him."

"About what ?" 

"Our relationship." He clarified, his voice trembling. 

"Junnie what—" 

"I told him that we are just best friends."

Wonwoo stopped. Why did he do that ? Is he crazy ? A voice in his head suddenly whispered something to him. _Since Junhui is missing Mingyu’s affection, you should give him yours instead if you really love him_. But Wonwoo quickly shook off the idea and put his hand above the older’s. The move didn’t bother Junhui who turned his own to intertwined their fingers as if it was the most natural thing ever. 

"Why did you lie ?" 

"I don’t know. I really don’t know… He would never love me back again…" 

"Junnie."

Junhui turned his head towards Wonwoo and stayed silent. 

"Both of us fought for getting your love. I saw how quick Mingyu fell in love with you. Even though you consider him as a friend there’s no way he won’t want to be more than just best friend. No matter how many times you meet you’re made for loving each other Junnie."

"Will you always love me ?" 

The question took Wonwoo aback. Why did he want to know that ? The sparkles Wonwoo lost when Junhui chose Mingyu suddenly came back in his eyes. His heart beat a little faster in his chest and his brain stopped functioning for a moment. The thing he didn’t know is that Junhui also felt something. The feelings he thought he had buried long ago made him blushed when Wonwoo got a little bit closer. _I love Mingyu but why am I feeling like this every time I think of Wonwoo ?_ Actually, he had always known that a tiny part of him was still in love with Wonwoo and he never denied it. Mingyu was also conscious that his boyfriend wasn't _entirely his_ for now. It was probably too soon for him to remove the bookmark. 

"I will. I’m crazily in love with you Junnie. But I know that you have someone who loves you more than I do and whom you love back." Wonwoo said, caressing Junhui’s cheek with his thumb. "I’ll help you to make Mingyu remember you."

Junhui didn’t know what was he thinking but his body leaned forward and he pecked Wonwoo’s lips. The latter accepted the kiss but didn’t go further to not break Junhui’s trust. If everything was a dream, he would bring him back to his hotel room and let their desire do the rest. 

"I should go now. They’re going to worry if I stay longer." Junhui decided with a sad expression on his face. 

"It’s alright. I’ll take you home."

"Thank you."

 

 

 

 

"Will I see you again ?" Wonwoo asked, ready to leave. 

"Depends on the timing."

"Then… let’s meet every sunday at midnight. I know that Soonyoung usually go to bed at 11 PM."

"Alright. Goodbye then. It’s only a goodbye right ? You won’t run away again ?" 

"I won’t leave if you need me."

A small laugh escaped Junhui’s lips before he hugged Wonwoo. He felt a kiss on his forehead, making him pull away. 

"It’s hard to get ride of some habits." Wonwoo giggled. 

"I see that."

After a last goodbye, they parted ways, Junhui going back to the villa where his friends were waiting for him while Wonwoo disappeared into the night. 

"Junnie ! Where were you ?!" Soonyoung shouted at him. 

"I’m sorry. I just went out to take a walk."

"It was a long walk then." Ji Hoon said, setting the table for the dinner. 

"Hey Junnie."

Junhui looked around him and spotted Mingyu who was on his phone. 

"I was going to text you but you came back earlier." Mingyu chuckled, coming closer to the young man. 

"O-Oh that’s very kind of you."

"I may be amnesiac but I remember my personality."

"That’s great but I’m hungry ! Let’s eat !" Chan called them, sitting on one of the chair. 

"Come on guys or it’s going to be cold."

"You need to try Ji Hoonie’s cooking !" 

Soonyoung led the couple to the living room and made them sit side by side. At the moment, Junhui didn’t imagine the consequences of his and Wonwoo’s secret meetings.

 

 

 

When Wonwoo got back to his hotel room, all the lights were turned off. He decided to take a quick shower before going to bed, letting only his boxer hiding his private parts as a pajama. His eyes stared at his phone, put on the nightstand. If he had received messages it could be from his brother or from Junhui. He hoped that the latter and Mingyu will be back together soon. He couldn’t bear the idea of Junhui suffering and crying a river for his stupid boyfriend. Wonwoo was sure that when Mingyu will recover his memories, he’ll apologize to the Chinese at least twice a day. _I can’t believe I’m going to do that. No. I must help Junnie. It isn’t Mingyu’s fault if he forgot everything._ Then, who should he blame for the accident ? Who made Junhui cross the road so dangerously ? Maybe if he didn’t run away Mingyu would be perfectly fine and all the boys would be smiling and laughing by now. Without him, but at least safe and sound and most importantly… happy. Was Wonwoo an obstacle for Junhui’s happiness ? He was honestly starting to believe it. He should learn to let go but it was just so hard to forget the one you love when he posted every week a new picture or a quick video on Instagram. A lot of them included Mingyu and his friends of course but Junhui’s selfies were the most beautiful. He looked perfect from any angles. If he was an idol, how many comments would talk about how perfect he was ? A million at least. 

_Should I wish him goodnight ?_ Wonwoo asked himself, not really sure about this idea. Oh well, it didn’t cost anything to be kind.  
He grabbed his phone and clicked on Junhui’s name.

 

_Me :_

_Goodnight Junnie._

 

Not a second later he immediately got a reply.

 

_From Junnie :_

_Goodnight Wonwon :)_

 

The smiley he used at the end made his heart felt lighter. Junhui wasn’t hating him as much as he believed since he left Korea. Maybe the book hadn’t been closed after all.

 

 

 

 

  
"So uh… do you want me to take the right side ?" 

"As you like ! Just make sure to leave me some space haha."

"Of course."

After changing in more comfortable clothes, Junhui slipped under the covers and took his phone in his hands. He saw Wonwoo’s text which was wishing him goodnight. A little smile appeared on his lips. Junhui was glad that they were still on good terms. Well, "good terms" was an understatement. Their relationship didn’t really change. They were still close with a hint of past love in the air and the different touches that they used to make didn’t disappear. Sometimes he felt like he was cheating on Mingyu but his love for the latter was extremely strong. 

"Are you texting to your boyfriend ?" Mingyu questioned him, looking at the screen. 

"Oh no. He’s just a close friend."

"I see. You know… If you love someone, don’t hesitate to tell him."

"What ?" 

"I mean, if you love your friend, you should confess. There’s no shame to say that you feel more than friendship for him."

"Mingyu…" 

"I’m sorry. I’ll let you sleep. Tell me when do you want me to turn off the lights." 

Mingyu then turned his body towards the opposite side, back facing Junhui. It was the first time they were going to sleep like this. Junhui felt his heart break. Why didn’t he have the courage to tell the truth ? _Why did I lie ?_ Would Mingyu be shocked if he learned that they were dating and that they already planned their wedding ? He just didn’t want his boyfriend to feel bad for not being able to return Junhui’s love now. Wonwoo’s words suddenly came into his mind. " _No matter how many times you meet you’re made for loving each other Junnie_.". The Chinese hoped that he was right because there was no way he could spend the rest of his life without the man who were lying next to him. _Would he get mad if I come closer ? He won’t see me anyway. What are you afraid of ? It shouldn’t bother him because we’re best friends._

Convinced by his thoughts, Junhui moved one inch closer to Mingyu, paying attention to be as discreet as possible. 

"You can turn off the lights." He whispered. 

"Okay. Goodnight Junnie."

"Goodnight Mingyu."

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I can’t do this."

"Of course you can Chan !" 

"This is your choreography !" 

"But what if they don’t like it ?" 

"They will help you to improve it. Come on, don’t be a coward."

Today, the choreographer had asked the boys to show him their skill by making a new dance that nobody had ever seen. All the crew decided that Chan would be the leader. The song they were going to dance to was called " _Flower_ ", one of the new masterpieces Ji Hoon recently finished. Actually, Chan worked on the dance since months before they arrived in L.A. He never showed it to Soonyoung who was usually the first person to see Chan’s moves for their choreographies. The attendance of Mingyu and Hansol didn’t reassure him. If he failed they would make fun of him for days. 

Hesitantly, he moved in front of the mirror, placing himself as the main dancer. With his broken English, Chan succeeded in explaining the different movements. The thirty people who were following him, all executed his instructions and soon they began to practice with the music. Soonyoung and Ji Hoon were particularly proud to see their "son" becoming a real professional who was capable of overcoming the language barrier. One thing was sure : he was made to be a dancer. 

"Wow Chanie ! This dance is great !" Junhui congratulated him. 

"Thank you hyung. I can’t believe he liked it." 

"Why won’t he ? It perfectly matches the song. And the "flower movement" is well done too." Soonyoung completed, taking a sip of water from his and Ji Hoon’s bottle. 

"You should prepare yourself because they're going to film you for a YouTube video." Hansol informed them. 

"Oh my gosh…" 

"Don’t be nervous. We’ll be together. Just the five of us." Minghao calmed Chan down. 

"I’m not nervous I’m just a little bit anxious."

"That’s basically the same." Mingyu laughed. 

"It’s going to be okay Chanie." Junhui gently ruffled his hair. 

When they were called to dance, the group came one more time in the middle of the room. The camera was directly pointed in their direction. Seeing that Chan was trembling, Junhui lightly stroked his back, offering him his beautiful smile. Then the music started and they began to move, receiving some shout of encouragement. 

"Does he always smile like that ?" Mingyu asked Hansol who had his eyes on Junhui. 

"What do you mean ?" 

"I never saw it since I woke up."

"Haha. It’s beautiful, isn’t it ?" 

"He looks like a sunshine."

"Because he’s a sunshine." 

"Are you falling for him ?" 

"Perhaps. You too."

"Me too ?" 

"Never mind."

After thinking for a while, Mingyu found himself staring at Junhui until the end of the lesson. Sometimes their eyes would meet briefly but neither of them dared to talk to each other without someone around for an unknown reason. It was going to take time but Junhui knew that, in the end, they would be back together. _Fall in love with me again Mingyu. I’ll wait for you_. Junhui wished from the bottom of his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Me :_

_Can I take you on a date tomorrow night ?_

 

But Wonwoo didn’t have the courage to press the " _send_ " button. He couldn’t. For the sake of their relationship, Wonwoo had to restrain his love. Turning the page was hard but closing the book was impossible. At least for now.

  
The end hasn’t been written yet anyway. 


	14. Past Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past explains the present.
> 
> And this is Wonwoo's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have time because this chapter is very long.  
> I had to read the entire fiction again since it's talking about Wonwoo's story haha.  
> If you don't read it, I understand! It's just an "explanation" chapter.
> 
> I'll do another one for Mingyu too but not in the next chapter!

 

"No."

"I don’t care about your opinion. I’ll go there."

"I accepted that you’re gay but you being a writer ? What nonsense is that ?! I didn’t work so hard to have my son getting a pitiful job !"

"A pitiful job ? The only thing I find pitiful is your attitude. It’s exactly why I’m leaving. You just want me to follow the path but I don’t want to. I want to live my life and do what I want to do. I rather be poor and happy than rich and sad."

"Wonwoo please, listen to your father. Stay here."

"Mom, stop playing innocent. You’ve never been kind to me. How many times did you hit me again ? Oh that’s right. It’s uncountable."

"And she was right."

"Right ? Only because I missed shitty boring dinner where you tried to introduce me to some girl to make me straight ?"

"Being gay is wrong."

"Shut the fuck up. You’re the worst brother. Now, I’m going. Farewells."

"Wonwoo—"

Wonwoo slammed the door behind him and took the only suitcase which contained clothes, bathroom stuff, his laptop and the necessary to charge his phone. He spent nineteen years in this horrible house, hiding his true self to everyone. Being in a strict, judgy and homophobic family wasn’t easy to live with. Now that he had enough money to go to university, Wonwoo felt free. Even though he wouldn’t make friends on his first day, at least his brother won’t be there to insult him without any reason the moment he get in his room.

He caught his train just in time before it left the station. When he found his seat, three people were occupying three places, leaving only one for him. The group looked like a family with two men of the same age and a younger one who was showing something to them on his phone. Wonwoo put his bags on the shelf above their heads before sitting, his headphones on and a book in his hands.

"Hi !" One man greeted him with a bright smile.

"Uh…"

"Chan, say hi." The other ordered.

"Hello."

"What’s your name ? I’m Kwon Soonyoung ! This is my boyfriend Lee Ji Hoon and our son, Lee Chan."

"I’m Jeon Wonwoo."

"Nice to meet you Wonwoo ! Are you going to university too ?"

"I do."

"Great ! I was worried that we were going to be alone forever."

"Honey, I don’t think he planned to be our friend."

Indeed, Wonwoo didn’t really expect to meet a strange « family » on the train and who was going to study at the same university as him. They all seemed friendly though. He guessed that Soonyoung was the crazy and dynamic dad while Ji Hoon played the role of the calm but a little bit severe mother. As they chat together, Wonwoo discovered that all of them were funny and kind. Chan was a bright kid who loved his "parents". They were dancers who actually won some competitions. The couple chose a dance major while Chan had been transferred to a new high school, closer to the place they would live in for the next years. Wonwoo surprised himself laughing hard with them, trying to keep breathing when Soonyoung did something stupid such as bad jokes or just being clumsy, hitting his head on the window while showing a move from their multiple choreographies. Honestly, he never had friends. Not because he didn’t want to but more because he wasn’t determined enough to try to talk to someone. Wonwoo was a man who liked to end things fast so once classes ended he didn’t waist time to go back home. His parents weren’t the type to worry for their children. When he closed the door to announce his arrival he could see his brother and mother washing the dishes. So Wonwoo took the habit of eating his food alone in his bedroom or sometimes go to a supermarket on his way home to buy ramen or a sandwich. Due to this constant loneliness, his heart lacking of love, he became cold towards others. It didn’t mean that he was mean and cruel but just liked to be alone most of the time. Wonwoo wasn’t against the idea of having friends and Soonyoung, Ji Hoon and Chan seemed to be a good start to begin his new life, away from all of his problems.

 

 

 

 

The first year passed and Wonwoo stayed the same. Being in the same class as Soonyoung and Ji Hoon helped him to feel at ease in a environment where people liked to party and have sex regularly anytime and anywhere. His first time was surprisingly with a girl whom he met at one of Soonyoung’s monthly party at the latter’s apartment. They were both drunk and Wonwoo didn’t dare to push the girl away. After all, if he tried then he could be sure that girls weren’t his thing. As expected, it was bad. He didn’t succeed to come even though the girl did, and had to touch himself in the bathroom. The next morning, she asked to date him and Wonwoo agreed, once again, just to experience. Ji Hoon, being the secret romantic guy he was, helped him to make their relationship work until Wonwoo cheated on her with another student he saw in his literature class. One week later, Wonwoo broke up with the girl, who apparently cried for days. Soon, he was known as a playboy who became a professional heart breaker.

"Oh my god, Wonwoo… when will you stop ?" Ji Hoon sighed.

"Stop what ?"

"Cheating on your partners. How much did you have ?"

"Um… probably ten."

"Hey Wonwon, you’re my best friend but sometimes I feel like you’re… heartless." Soonyoung said, getting out his instant noodles from the microwave.

"I’m not. It’s just that I feel like, except you, nobody listen to me. They stay with me because I’m handsome."

"I don’t really understand hyung. You’re so kind. Why don’t you open to them just like you opened to us ?" Chan asked, his eyes focused on his phone before Ji Hoon snatched it away because they were going to eat.

"Because..."

 _Because they’re a bunch of hypocrites_. They didn’t want to know him and he didn’t want to show his true self to idiots who were going to make fun of his pathetic past. Maybe he was just trying to look for the right person to receive the love he never got. Truthfully, Wonwoo was jealous of Ji Hoon and Soonyoung’s relationship. They were so in love and happy together. Chan told him that when something was wrong, they would lock themselves up in their room and talk for two hours if it was necessary. In his case, if the one he was dating was angry at him, Wonwoo would just leave the room. If a person could fall for him so easily, another would a few days later. No big deal.

Was he an asshole ? Probably.

"Anyway… how’s your book going ?" Soonyoung questioned him.

"Good I guess. I finished the prologue yesterday."

"I can’t wait to read it."

"Maybe in a few years."

"Now sit down. It’s time to eat." Ji Hoon announced putting the last dishes on the table.

 

On the same night, Wonwoo received a call from an unknown number. It was nearly midnight and the book he was reading made him forget the cruel reality for a little while. Wonwoo cursed under his breath before picking up his phone. The voice which he heard made him froze in place.

"How are you hyung ?" His brother murmured with a strange tone.

"You’re drunk. Go to sleep." He answered codly.

"Perhaps. You know that we want you back ?"

Of course he knew. Why ? Because his father wanted to bring him back to beat him again and put him on the "right track". To help their dad, his brother would do anything to "catch" Wonwoo.

"And I won’t come back. Live your own life and leave me alone."

"Mom is sick."

"Then go and take care of her instead of talking to me."

"She wants to see you. She says that it would make her feels better."

 _Liars_.

"Bye."

After hanging up, Wonwoo put his book back on the nightstand and placed his glasses above it. His eyes closed the moment his head touched the pillow. Tomorrow would be a new day. A boring day.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi. I’m Kim Mingyu."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Am I bothering you ?"

"Ye—"

"Not at all ! He’s just the quiet type." Soonyoung stopped him.

"Oh I see. You’re the handsome but mysterious and secret kind huh. I guess that’s why people fall for you."

"Bad boy versus perfect boyfriend." Ji Hoon chuckled.

"If you say so." Wonwoo talked back, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Kim Mingyu came in the middle of the next year. He revealed himself as the perfect man. Handsome, smart, sporty, friendly, he even got the role of the class president at his first elections. Boys and girls were head over heels for him and Wonwoo wasn’t envious. Not at all. They never talked to each other unless it was necessary such as giving instructions for some administrative stuff. Of course Soonyoung got on with him the moment they met. For Wonwoo, Mingyu was just an acquaintance. Even though the latter tried to be friendly with him, Wonwoo remained indifferent towards the smile Mingyu was offering each time they were together with their friends. Ji Hoon laughed at that, saying that they were the total opposites.

But they had some similarities. Both of them were looking for something. Something good grades couldn’t give to them. The first true love.

They sometimes made a bet. In most of the cases, it would consist of being the first one to date or hook up with one popular or anonymous student. In general, Mingyu was the winner, making Wonwoo loose all the money he invested. For them, apart from their three friends, people were simple toys. Fake persons who were dating them just to look cool and make others jealous. _Idiots_. The two young men thought after each break-up. And this became Wonwoo’s daily life since Mingyu arrived.

 

 

 

 

_From unknown :_

_I’ll bring you back, Jeon Wonwoo._

Wonwoo read the different creepy messages his brother was sending to him since nearly three years now. He never said a word about it to anyone. _I don’t want to worry them_. Knowing Soonyoung, he would probably begin to be paranoid at the idea of a stranger kidnapping his best friend. Technically, he wasn’t a stranger to Wonwoo. His brother and him have never been close. Why would them honestly ? His parents clearly loved his brother who was straight, obedient and the smartest of course. But sometimes, Wonwoo asked himself if he wasn’t a psycho too. He had these eyes which were always staring at something invisible for others, this little smirk on his dry lips, and his pale skin, often showing multiple wounds, consequences of his night battles with drugs dealers or alcoholics. Oh, of course their parents didn’t know anything about that and Wonwoo saw no interest in telling them. What could he get anyway ? Maybe a " _you should have prevented him from doing that !_ " from his mother. So yeah, he stayed silent. They won’t do anything to him now anyway because he was free.

" _I guess life will always be hard for me_."

This was the last sentence he wrote in his notebook before inspiration left him.

Wonwoo was reading his favorite book, sitting at his favorite spot of the entire campus. It was a nice spring day. Wonwoo’s favorite season. When he was young, he would always get out alone to read in the nearest park. He used to sit on the bench under the huge cherry tree which bloomed at this period of the year.

"E-Excuse me ?" A sweet voice called him, interrupting his reading.

"Yes ?" He asked back without looking

"I’m looking for the dorm and uh… I’m kind of lost."

Wonwoo finally closed his book to look at the face of the person who dared to interrupt his thoughts. But what he saw made him question his entire existence.

The man who stood in front of Wonwoo was _beautiful_. By _beautiful_ , he meant that this guy was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen in his entire life. He seemed like an angel who fell straight from heaven. _What should I do ? Think Wonwoo. Think…_

"Would you like me to show you the way ?" Wonwoo giggled, putting his belongings back in his bag.

"It would be great. Thanks."

No knowing what to say yet, Wonwoo remained silent for half of the way. He wasn’t used to meet an handsome stranger everyday. It was the first time he felt like this. _What’s this sensation ? It’s weird_. Maybe if they talk, the weirdness will go away.

"So you’re a new student here ?" He suddenly questioned the man.

"I am. I’m doing a major in photography."

"Oh that’s great. You’re not from Korea right ?"

"No, I come from Shenzhen, in China."

"Your accent is cute."

At this compliment the young man blushed. _He’s adorable_. Wonwoo wasn’t being flirty. It was the truth.

"By the way, what’s your name ?"

"M-Me ?"

"Well, there’s nobody except me and you here."

"My name is Wen Junhui."

"Nice to meet you. I’m Jeon Wonwoo."

 _So his name is Junhui_. If Mingyu meet him, there was no doubt he would try to seduce the Chinese.

Wonwoo extended his hand to Junhui and waited for him to shake it.

"Don’t you shake hands in China ?" He laughed.

"Oh ! Yes ! Here."

When Junhui took his hand, a smile appeared on Wonwoo’s lips. He could feel the sweat on his skin, probably because of nervousness.

Wonwoo tried to break the touch but Junhui didn’t let go.

"You like holding hands ? Do you do this with everyone ?"

Junhui stared at his eyes and seemed to think for a moment before recovering his mind.

"Yes, I mean no ! I-I like holding hands but not with everybody ! It doesn’t mean that you’re special Wonwoo !"

"Oh that’s too bad."

Despite his words, the touch lasted until they arrived in front of the room which revealed to be Wonwoo’s. _So that’s why there are two beds_. Since he came here Wonwoo always asked himself why should he need two copies of each piece of furniture.

"Seems like you’re my roommate Junnie."

"This room is so big ! Which side is mine ?"

"You can take the bed next to the window. You also have a desk and a closet over there." Wonwoo explained, starting to move some of his own stuff to make enough space for the older.

"Okay thank you."

"Do you want me to help you ?"

"Sure !"

Wonwoo opened Junhui’s suitcase after the latter unlocked it. Due to the amount of things which were stocked in, all of them literally popped out, falling on the carpet.

He suddenly felt something at his feet and got down to pick it up. _Oh. What a naughty boy. This man is really something_. Wonwoo thought, smiling.

"Wow, I never shared a room with someone who uses a huge dildo like this. Does it really fit in your ass ?"

"Give it back !" Junhui screamed ashamed.

"Come and get it then."

A tingles battle started when Junhui tried to take the object. Wonwoo never did this kind of thing with any of his partner. Junhui’s skin was so soft and strangely hot under his fingers. Wonwoo tried to control himself. Slowly, the desire to undress the older took possession of him. If it was somebody else, Wonwoo would already have a condom on. But Junhui was different. _Pure. Innocent. Childish_ These three words were made to describe him.

The surname " _kitten"_  came out naturally because Junhui made him think of a cute (little) cat, cuddling against his body after playing for a while. Wonwoo liked the sensation of having Junhui by his side. He could feel his heartbeat quickening in his chest. Was it what people called " _Love at first sight_ " ? _Am I… in love ?_ Him ? Jeon Wonwoo aka "the heartless man" (according to Soonyoung) ? No. No way.

 

 

 

 

 

" _The first one who dates Junhui wins_."

This is what Kim Mingyu said to Wonwoo last night. _Another challenge_. Honestly, he perfectly knew that the younger came to his room only to observe the new student aka Wen Junhui. Why ? Because Mingyu needed to see if the object of the bet was worth it. And it totally was.

The more he spent time with Junhui, the more Wonwoo was convinced that he was falling for him. At this stage, denied it would be useless. The episode of the party would probably be one of the most precious memories. Their body pressed together, the passionate kisses, the dirty talk… Okay, Junhui wasn’t perfectly sober at the moment. Wonwoo couldn’t count the amount of time he internally blamed himself for abusing the Chinese. In the end, the older told him that everything was fine.

Their love kept growing as they became more _intimate_. Dating Junhui wasn’t a goal to win his bet anymore. He wanted to date Junhui because he loved him. However, if he really wanted to be with Junhui, the truth needed to come out. But how should Wonwoo tell him ? _You were just an object of a bet_. No. It would destroy his heart. Mingyu must admit everything too. Of course he saw how the two were smiling at each other and Wonwoo could swear that Junhui was also in love with Mingyu. It wasn’t a battle for money. It was a battle for Junhui. For their one true and only love.

 

* _ **Phone vibrating**_ *

 

It was 1 AM. Wonwoo growled but didn’t move an inch. Junhui was sleeping with his head on his chest. After a night session, they decided to rest because they had classes tomorrow.

"Wonwon…" Junhui softly called him, his eyes still closed.

"Oh God… why…"

"Maybe it’s important. You should answer."

"Alright."

Wonwoo grabbed his phone and picked up without looking at the name which was on the screen.

"Hello Wonwoo." His brother greeted with a strange voice.

"Are you serious ? It’s 1 AM. What’re you even doing ?"

"I see that you have a new lover."

"A new lover ?"

"He’s cuter than the others. I must admit."

"What are you—"

He turned around and looked at Junhui. _No. He can’t…_

"How do you know ?"

"I have my eyes on you."

That’s it. He really was a creep.

"I swear to God that if you try to touch him I’ll kill you."

"Woah calm down hyung~ I called you to make a deal."

_A deal ?_

"What ?"

"If you come back home, _I’ll leave him alone_."

_Leave Junhui alone… wait._

"Where are you ?"

His brother abruptly hung up. _What the fuck is he planning…_

 

A new message.

 

Wonwoo opened it and nearly curse aloud. It was a picture. The stalker was apparently outside their dorm, in front of the window of their room. But more importantly, he could see a figure laying on a bed. **_Junhui_**.

 

_From unknown:_

_Hurry up_

 

The last message scared him. He wasn’t afraid of the idea of his own death but more seeing the one he loved being tortured and probably killed. Wonwoo knew that he needed to take a decision soon. But how should he protect Junhui ? Staying by his side ? No. It won’t be enough to protect him from his brother.

"Wonwoo ?"

"Coming."

_I must find a way to stop him._

 

 

 

The next morning, Wonwoo told Junhui that he didn’t feel well. Just as he expected, the older _ordered_ him to rest for the day. He was now standing alone in their room, staring at the door which he opened to let Junhui leave.

 **Leave**. That’s the only solution which came to his mind last night. _Why does it have to be so complicated ?_ He was finally happy (well, not completely since Junhui wasn’t his) and his family had to ruin all of it. Perhaps there was no issue. Maybe everything was planned to end like this after all.

 _To have Junhui was a dream_. At this idea, Wonwoo sat on the bed, his hands covering his face before tears started to fall. He could remember his beautiful smile while they laughed together. The feeling of Junhui’s lips against his own… Oh, how much is he going to miss it ? And their fingers intertwined together…

What about their love ?

Wonwoo thought for a while before he came to a conclusion. If his brother (who was still watching him) saw that Junhui hated Wonwoo, then he would understand that hurting the Chinese won’t affect him. Junhui would be safe and that was the most important. Hurted, but Mingyu was here to love him right and Wonwoo trusted the youngest to take care of Junhui.

Decided, Wonwoo took his phone and clicked on his best friend’s name.

 

_Me :_

_Soonyoung I give up._

_From Soonie :_

_What do you mean you give up ?_

_Me :_

_Tell Mingyu to take care of Junhui for me._

_From Soonie :_

_Wait Wonwoo. Let’s discuss this together tonight. Come to my apartment._

_Me :_

_Okay._

 

 

 

"Coffee ?"

"Thank you Ji Hoon."

"So what’s with the "I give up" thing ?"

"I need to get away from Junhui."

"What the fuck Wonwoo ?! Why ?"

Wonwoo told the whole story about him and his family. Soonyoung started to get mad. It was understable. He was his best friend and he never talked about this problem which was torturing him for three years now.

"And you really think that it’s going to work ?" Soonyoung asked, sighing in irritation, his right hand ruffling his hair.

"Do you see another way ?"

"We can protect him. I’m not a fighter but—"

"It has nothing to do with being a fighter or not. You can’t even imagine how smart and cruel my brother can be."

"I still don’t understand ! You’re going to break Junnie’s heart ! Even Mingyu can’t heal that ! You’re not replaceable Wonwoo !"

"And I don’t want the one I love to die !"

"DID YOU THINK ABOUT HOW HE’LL REACT ?!"

"I WANT TO PROTECT HIM SO I’LL LEAVE. I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION."

Soonyoung suddenly got up and made his chair flying in the living room. A loud sound could be heard when the glass of the table broke. Ji Hoon left the kitchen to rush towards the two. Chan also came out of his room and ran to them. Wonwoo felt himself being lifted by the collar of his shirt and being pressed against the wall. They weren’t talking anymore. Shouts and curses were all that came from their mouths.

"YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK HIS FUCKING HEART YOU IDIOT !"

"Honey please ! Calm down !" Ji Hoon shouted, trying to stop his furious boyfriend.

"STAY AWAY FROM THIS !"

Soonyoung violently pushed his boyfriend away without looking at him. Ji Hoon fell on the floor, hitting his head against the corner of the table.

"HYUNG !" Chan called him, taking the smallest in his arms.

That’s when he heard the youngest cry that Soonyoung dared to turn his attention towards something else than Wonwoo. He immediately let the latter go and held an unconscious Ji Hoon against his chest.

"NO ! Oh my God Ji Hoon… Ji Hoon…I’m so sorry…"

"He’s not bleeding. He’ll be okay." Wonwoo concluded.

"Hyung you should leave. We’ll see each other tomorrow." Chan told him with a sad smile.

Wonwoo silently nodded and got out of the apartment. _What did I do ? Fuck. I fucked up again._

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Wonwoo arrived earlier than usual, surprising all of his classmates. The first thing he did was approaching Jeonghan who was on his phone, checking his messages. _Good_.

"Jeonghan ?"

"Wonwoo ? That’s very strange of you to talk to me."

"Tell everyone that I lost the bet."

" Again ? This is the fourth—"

"Just hurry up please."

"Uh… alright."

Once Jeonghan started typing, Wonwoo left to settle down at his place. Soonyoung was already there, his notebooks already opened on the desk.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is Ji Hoon okay ?"

"Yeah."

"That’s great."

Seeing Soonyoung’s face, Wonwoo guessed that it wasn’t the good moment to talk to him. The thing he wanted to ask didn’t really need a conversation so Wonwoo got out the letter he prepared last night and slipped it towards Soonyoung.

"Give this to Junhui after the competition and… don’t tell him about me leaving yet."

The older didn’t respond and just silently put the letter in his bag.

Five minutes later, Mingyu and Junhui came in the classroom.

_**Then, everything changed.** _

 

 

 

 

_Me :_

_Now that he hates me, there’s no reason for you to hurt him. If you want to bring me back, come to Japan._

 

Knowing his brother, Wonwoo smiled. He would never follow him because one, he was scared of planes and second, he didn’t have enough money to buy a ticket. His flight was going to arrive and Wonwoo was glad that Junhui didn’t look for him. If he saw the Chinese… he knew that he won’t have the courage to go anymore. Fortunately, it wasn’t the case. Perhaps he should have called him just to hear his voice one last time instead of simply giving this stupid letter. But no. If he did, Junhui would just cry and scream to beg him to come back. And… he would. No doubt about it.

Leaving Junhui was probably the most difficult and harder decision he ever took. Wonwoo didn’t really know if never seeing his ex-lover again was worst than watching him dating Mingyu. But if the older preferred to be with someone who is kind and completely devoted to him, then Mingyu was the best choice.

Even though their story was short, Junhui brought him something he lacked for a long time. _Inspiration_. Wonwoo couldn’t be more grateful for that. Thanks to the Chinese, his book could finally be finished. He smiled fondly, watching the different pictures of the both of them. They seemed so close on the photos but soon were going to be apart forever in reality. No. He should not cry now. No turning back. _For his sake_.

After showing his ticket to the steward, Wonwoo entered the plane and sat at the seat which were attributed to him.

 

* ** _Phone ringing_** *

 

_What does he want now ?!_

 

"Oh Wonwon…Wonwon… Who do you take me for ? You seriously thought that you can fool me so easily ?"

"I’ll go to Japan. The plane is about to leave."

"That’s too bad then. America seems fun."

 _America_ ? Why was he talking about America ? Wonwoo tried to recall his memories, looking for one moment which was having America as the topic. And when he found out he got up again.

"You better not following him." Wonwoo threatened, pushing the steward away to walk towards the door.

"Goodbye Wonwoo." His brother said before hanging up.

"Sir you can’t get down." A woman stopped Wonwoo.

"No let me go. I need to leave it’s important !"

"The stairs have been removed. Please sit down now."

It was too late to get down. Well, he just have to buy another ticket once arrived at the airport because there’s no way he’s going to leave Junhui alone.

And he was ready to do anything to protect him.

 

**Anything.**


	15. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are complicated.
> 
> Love is the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again!
> 
> I was wondering if I should end this fic a little earlier because the third part is kinda "scary" and it involves "psychological torture". 
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you want me to keep writing or I can find a way to end this story at this part. I don't want you to hate me because you're scared :(
> 
> There's a very short sexual scene in this chapter so watch out :)

"Junnie ?" Ji Hoon called him from the kitchen. 

"Yes ?" 

"Could you go to the supermarket and buy some eggs and milk please ?" 

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you so much."

After changing his clothes, Junhui went downstairs. He heard that Soonyoung was craving for Ji Hoon’s scrambled eggs and even dreamt about it last night. Since his boyfriend couldn’t refuse anything to his hamster, he immediately started to cook until he realized the main ingredients were missing. Junhui needed to get some fresh air so he didn’t hesitate to accomplish the younger’s request. 

His shoes and jacket on, he opened the door when a voice stopped him. 

"Wait. I’ll go with you." Mingyu said behind him. 

The Chinese just nodded and let Mingyu come with him. 

They walked side by side in silence. Junhui felt his heart clench in his chest. Their couple which was so strong just a few days ago was now as fragile as glass. Were they still together now ? It was heart breaking to know that Junhui remembered all the little things they did together while Mingyu couldn’t recall a single memory of the man who was staring discretly at him. His gaze went down to look at Mingyu’s hand. A sad smile appeared on his face. Could he hold it just for a while until they arrived ? No. Mingyu would probably be uncomfortable to do that with his best friend. But the temptation was so hard when only one meter was separating them. 

"Hey."

"What ?" 

"Come closer. You’re going to walk on the road." Mingyu made him notice. 

"But aren’t we close enough ?" Junhui asked, still walking without changing the distance. 

"No." He answered with a surprisingly harsh tone. 

Taking advantage of Junhui’s astonishment Mingyu slipped an arm around his waist. What was this sensation ? _I know… this body_. He looked at his hand which was touching the older’s thigh. Why did it feel so familiar as if they were doing this everyday ? Because actually that was the case. Is it normal between friends ? If things keep going like this, Mingyu would start to think that their relationship could in reality be… different ? _No. Junhui wouldn’t lie to me. Right ?_

"Hey Mingyu."

"Hm ?" 

"How are you feeling ?" 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Your amnesia. Do you remember everything ?" 

Mingyu turned his head towards Junhui. The latter had his beautiful brown eyes shining like two diamonds. His memories were slowly coming back to him since yesterday. His childhood, the reason why he was studying photography, his first meeting with his friends, his first girlfriend and the fact that he was a playboy... Everything except Junhui. This was so cliché but what could he do ? And the fact that Mingyu was suspecting Junhui of keeping something secret from him didn’t help. 

When Junhui went "out for a walk" Mingyu asked the rest of their friends what did the Chinese meant to him. Ji Hoon, with a gentle smile, answered " _He’s the center of your world_.". He then questioned him back about this mysterious sentence and Soonyoung continued, concluding by a " _you’ll find out soon_.". Surprisingly, he didn’t find his phone. If he had it, would he recall Junhui ? The person who was apparently the most important to him ? 

"We’re here." Junhui declared, stopping in front of the entrance. 

"Shall we go then ?" 

"Yeah."

Once in, Mingyu took a cart before following Junhui further in the different sections. 

"Where’re the eggs… This is huge compared to where we usually go." 

"Really ?" 

"Hm. It’s next to our appart- the dorms."

Junhui changed his answer the moment he realized what he was about to say. 

"Oh I see. So are you cooking ?" 

"Sometimes."

"Then you should cook for me."

"For you ? Kim Mingyu, I always make your meals when you don’t have time to do them yourself."

"Really ?" 

"Yes. I often come to your apartment to check on you."

"Wow. That’s very kind."

"I know. Oh look !" 

Junhui quickly grabbed one box of twelve eggs and cautiously put them down in the shopping cart. _Just the milk and we’ll be done_. Junhui suddenly smiled. At that moment, it seemed like everything was back to normal as if the accident never happened. Him picking up the product while Mingyu was following, pushing the cart. They used to do the errand every Saturday, always in the morning to avoid to be crushed by the customers crowd. Junhui would take advantage to discretly buy one pack of jellies, covering it with multiple products before Mingyu noticed and told him to put it back because there were still plenty at home. Not wanting to get punished for disobeying, Junhui would listen to his boyfriend and execute his order. 

"Okay. We have eggs and milk." Junhui said, satisfied. 

"Do you want something else ?" Mingyu suddenly asked. 

"Huh ?" 

"Don’t you like… candies ? I saw some over there."

"How did you know ?" He questioned with his eyes wide open. 

"I… Something tells me that you love to eat a particular type."

"Yeah… jellies."

"Jellies…" 

"I’ll come back with one pack. Stay here." 

Before he could say anything else, Junhui disappeared. Mingyu watched the Chinese go without blinking as if he was scared to lose him. How can a human be so adorable ? His shyness when he was a bit too close, his cute smile and his red cheeks when he was embarrassed… As far as he remembered, Mingyu never met someone like Junhui. Someone who didn’t jump on him to have physical contact to show how close they were to the world. With Junhui, everything seemed so natural. Okay. Maybe it was Mingyu’s imagination and maybe Junhui didn’t consider their closeness seriously. Because after all, they were best friends. If they were sleeping together in the same bed, at this rate they could even take their shower together. Seeing each others' naked bodies without trying to do anything. Just them washing their skins, back-to-back. But could Mingyu really resist this idea if they were going to be in this situation one day ? He had some doubts but friends with benefits definitely wasn’t his thing. 

After paying their purchases, Junhui and Mingyu got out and made their way back to the villa. When he saw them, Soonyoung abruptly opened the door and pushed them in. 

"Here you go Hoonie !" Junhui happily said, putting the bag on the counter. 

"Thank you."

"Want some help ?" 

"Could you prepare the pancakes ? And Mingyu could you cook the kimchi fried rice ?" 

"Of course." They responded in unisson.  
The three of them prepared the necessary for each recipes. Junhui placed himself beside Ji Hoon right behind the window, letting Mingyu settle at his left. 

"Hey Junnie." Ji Hoon whispered. 

"Hm ?" 

"How was it ? Did something happen ?" 

"Not particularly. He just remembered that I like jellies." Junhui sighed. 

"That’s a beginning. Soonyoung, Chan and I thought of something while you were both away."

"And what is it ?" 

"What if we recreate your story ?" 

"Our story ?" 

"The conditions of your first encounter for example."

"I don’t want to break my new phone." Junhui refused, pouring the milk in the bowl. "And it must be natural or else he’ll just find it weird."

"You have a point."

Recreating their story… That was an interesting idea but there was one element which they couldn’t forget. _Wonwoo_. Why ? Because how many times did Mingyu repeat that he was going to make Junhui his before him ? And how many important events involved Wonwoo ? The first night in the dorm, the party, Mingyu’s reaction when they both discovered that he was going to be Junhui’s partner for the literature project. Yes, Wonwoo played a huge part in his love life and it was thanks to him that Junhui met the love of his life. But bringing Wonwoo here ? _No way. No, it wasn’t going to happen_. 

 

 

After finishing their breakfast and washing the dishes, the dance team left the villa for their training. Junhui was a bit happier compared to yesterday. It felt really good to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. They didn’t see themselves as ennemies and Mingyu seemed to enjoy Junhui’s presence. The moment he brought him closer by his waist reminded him of the first time they met in the corridor. Maybe Soonyoung's project wasn’t that stupid after all. 

"Junhui, you’re going to keep the same expression on your face until your death if you don’t get ride of this smile." Minghao laughed. 

"You can’t blame him. He’s happy to speak to Mingyu again."

"And he touched my waist." Junhui announced proudly. 

"I’m happy to hear that you two slowly get closer again." Ji Hoon smiled. 

"Should we do something to make him realize that he loves Junnie-hyung ?" 

"No. Everything must be natural."

"Do you want to be force to love someone ?" 

"Junnie is lovely. Even if you don’t know him well you could start to fall for him without knowing it."

"Soonyoung is right. The best example would be Hansolie." The shortest continued. 

"Hansol ?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Oh come on hyung. Are you that blind ?" 

"It’s pretty obvious that he has a crush on him honey."

"Really ?" 

"If Gyu knows it, he would have a little discussion with him." Junhui chuckled. 

"Hansol is aware of that. But knowing him, he would never confess."

"Yeah, he’s a very shy guy." Ji Hoon giggled, adjusting Soonyoung’s bag on his shoulder. 

"Really ? He doesn’t look like it."

"I know right ? I guess he thinks that it’s no use to tell you since you have Mingyu and I’m sure he’s scared that it’ll impact your friendship." Chan explained. 

If Junhui was in Hansol’s place, he’ll probably do the same. A one-way love is always difficult to live. Watching the one you fell for with another is both great and hard. Great because you can see his beautiful smile regularly and hard because… he isn’t smiling at you. Junhui felt bad for not being able to give what the younger wanted. Mingyu was the only one he needed and nobody could replace him. Not even Wonwoo. 

"Let’s do some shopping after the training. I’ll call Mingyu and Hansol later." Soonyoung suggested. 

"Honey you know that—" 

"We’ll go to a music shop later. And maybe to… another one. Now be a good boy for me alright ?" 

"Okay."

"Submissive." Chan murmured. 

"Excuse me ?" 

"No. Nothing."

 

 

"Hey." Mingyu greeted.

"Hi. Oh, you’re finally wearing the jacket I bought for you on your birthday." Junhui smiled, touching the said present. 

"I found this in our luggage. Was it expensive ?" 

"Hm… Don’t worry about the price."

"I wish I could remember your face when you paid it."

"You weren’t with me anyway."

"He took ten minutes to prepare himself before giving his credit card." Soonyoung told, holding Ji Hoon’s clothes in his arms.  "Honey I thought you’ve said that you didn’t want to buy anything here !" 

"These jeans are perfect. Oh this top too." His boyfriend exclaimed, adding the new items to the huge stack. 

"Save me."

"Hyung ! I want these shoes !" 

"Chan I’m not millionaire !" 

"It’s okay. I’m going to pay for you." Junhui offered, getting out Mingyu’s card from his wallet. 

"Why do you have my card ? Is it normal between best friends ? Hey Moon Junnie !" 

Should Junhui tell him that Mingyu gave it to him since they lived together because the younger refused to let Junhui pay anything with his own money ? _Maybe not_. 

Soon, the team went to the cabins to try their new clothes. Ji Hoon, Soonyoung, Chan and Hansol chose to go upstairs, letting Junhui and Mingyu take the last cabin of this floor. 

"This jean is so tight." Junhui growled, looking at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Can I see ?" 

"Yeah."

Junhui got out and came closer to Mingyu. 

"How is it ?" 

"U-Uh… Hm…" 

Mingyu didn’t know what to say about what he was seeing. Junhui’s thin legs and firm butt were perfectly shown by the tightness of the pants. He felt something moving in his own as his eyes detailed the Chinese’s beautiful (and hot) body. 

"Mingyu, are you okay ?" Junhui asked in concern. 

"It perfectly fits your nice ass." Mingyu blurted out, staring at it. 

"So that’s great I guess."

"Shit. Did I just say this out loud ?" 

"You did. I’ve always loved your honesty." Junhui answered with a flirty voice. 

Mingyu swallowed. What was happening right now ? Was Junhui giving him an _invitation_ by the way he was looking at him ?

A tension settled around them, making the Chinese smirk. 

"Your manner changed. Usually you would push me in the cabin again and make out with me."

"W-What ?" 

"I'm kidding. Don’t take everything so seriously." Junhui chuckled before disappearing behind the curtain. 

 _He drives me crazy_. The both of them thought. Sexual tension was always hard to get ride off for the couple, and especially for Mingyu. He asked himself if Junhui had a lot of partners. If he did, Mingyu wouldn’t be surprised. After all, the older was incredibly handsome. His sweet voice must make the most beautiful moans the humanity could ever hear. His body moving so gracefully while he’s being penetrate… Mingyu could give anything to spend one night with him. Or just kiss his lips right now. But was Junhui really like that ? A young man only wanting sexual relationships and not dating ? A playboy just like Mingyu ? _This is unfair. How could you play with my feelings like that, Wen Junhui ?_ Maybe he should ask his friends later.

 

  
"Why do they take so much time ? This kind of shop should be quick to visit."

"They do BDSM Mingyu. They need to choose everything carefully since Ji Hoon can’t bear some type of objects." Junhui calmly enlightened him. 

"What about Hansol, Minghao and Chan ? Where are they ?" 

"Buying other clothes."

"We’ll never get back home at this rate." Mingyu sighed in despair. "By the way what are you doing ?" 

"Playing games." The older answered, still touching the screen of his phone.

"What kind of games?" 

"Dating games. Minghao told me that I should be more romantic."

"Why ?" 

"Because I became too… let’s say flirty. I need someone who can calm me down and control me."

"So you’re the bottom."

"Kinda. Can I know what’s going on in your head right now ?" 

"Why ?" 

"Are you perhaps interested in my sex life ?" 

"Maybe."

"Maybe ?"

"I mean… uh… how many partners…" 

"Two. I had my first time with Wonwoo."

"And who is the second one ?" 

"You."

"Me ? Is this another joke ?" 

Junhui smirked before climbing on Mingyu’s laps, making them face each other. Their lips were only inches apart and if Mingyu moved a little bit, they would kiss. Junhui nearly moaned the moment he felt Mingyu’s already hard boner teasing his entrance. How long has it been since the last time they made love ? He has always liked teasing his boyfriend until the latter went crazy. Mingyu would strip Junhui down before thrusting into him merciless. Even though the younger forgot his feelings for the Chinese, his physical reaction remained the same. 

"Are you torturing me ?" Mingyu asked, his voice lower than before. 

"It isn’t my goal. I know you’re dying to touch me. Don’t you, Kim Mingyu ?" 

Now that was provocation. Yes he was dying to put his hands on Junhui’s body. Then, what was he waiting for ? Were they best friends with benefits ? Mingyu honestly didn’t believe it. 

Their hearts started to beat faster while the sexual tension got stronger. _Fuck. I can’t resist him._

Mingyu firmly grabbed Junhui’s butt, making the latter moan.

"We are in a car. The others can… oh God…" Junhui tried to say despite the pleasure which was taking over him when Mingyu started to kiss his neck. 

"Go in the back seat." Mingyu ordered, giving him a slap on his cheek. 

Junhui did as he was told and was quickly joined by Mingyu who took the time to lock the doors. Nobody’s going to ruin this moment (and it would be kind of memorable to the possible unfortunate witnesses). 

"You've succeeded in turning me on. Now let me give you a reward." Mingyu murmured in his ear before entering Junhui. 

Junhui didn’t find the words to thank him as Mingyu sent his partner directly to cloud nine. When their lips met, the both of them smiled. Mingyu wasn’t sure if he was falling in love with Junhui but he knew one thing : _he wanted to be more than just a friend_.

 

 

 

Sunday. In five minutes Junhui needed to leave to talk to Wonwoo. He checked his messages. Wonwoo confirmed that he was going to be there, and probably before him. Since Mingyu went in their bathroom to take a shower, Junhui would probably have the time to get out unnoticed. _I’m ready to go._

Junhui put his phone in his pocket and opened the door. 

"Where are you going ?" 

He froze in place. Mingyu was behind Junhui, half naked, staring at him with a mix of curiosity and concern. 

"Hm… getting a glass of water. I’m thirsty." He stuttered without looking at Mingyu. 

"Hey Junnie. Turn around."

Junhui obeyed and faced his boyfriend. The latter lifted his chin to stare at his eyes. 

"Strangely, I think I remember how to tell if you’re lying. You bite your lips when you try to hide something from me."

Why does he have to recognize this kind of thing ?! 

"Fine. I’m going to watch the stars. Childish activity I know."

"Not at all. I like to observe them too before I go sleep."

 _I know_. 

"Wait for me in the garden then. I’ll meet you there." Mingyu decided, going back to where he came from to put some clothes on. 

"Okay."

Once he disappeared from his sight, Junhui left the room and ran away. He felt bad for lying to Mingyu and even horrible for abandoning him. But Wonwoo and Mingyu meeting… _let’s avoid that_.

 

 

 

"Are you okay ? Why did you run ?" Wonwoo asked when Junhui arrived in front of him completely out of breath. 

"I kind of… escaped."

"What ?" 

"Mingyu’s going to look for me. Let’s go before he finds us." Junhui said, already leaving. 

Wonwoo couldn’t believe it. Junhui running away from Mingyu. Usually, the couple would be inseparable and seeing one of them without the other was inconceivable. Now, they were avoiding Mingyu. Junhui and him, Jeon Wonwoo. It was as if they were living a forbidden love, away from one of the lover’s family. _Stop Wonwoo. He isn’t yours so calm down._

Junhui took them to a bar, near the park where they met last week. Except two guys who were still drinking but already completely wasted, nobody was there. They sat down at the farthest table of the room, facing each other. 

"So what’s up ? Any progress ?" 

"We’re not fighting and he only recalled of me liking jellies." Junhui answered, lowering his head. 

"That’s good."

"Yeah but not enough." He sighed, closing his eyes. 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Nothing shows that he’s falling for me. I mean, he quickly did before."

"Junhui, maybe Mingyu wants to take things slow this time. Since you’ve said that you were only best friends he must think before doing anything. I’m sure he’s trying to find what he truly feels for you. Plus, your friendship must be very precious and that would be a disaster if you put distance between the two of you just because he loves you." Wonwoo reassured him. 

"Well, I won’t."

"If you do, you must be crazy or an idiot." The younger snickered. 

"Hey ! I didn’t come here for you to make fun of me !" 

"Haha. Sorry. You’re just so cute."

"Ah… Anyway, I don’t know what to do now."

"Maybe… what if we do the same bet again ?" 

"Uh ?" 

"Yes. At least make him jealous when he sees you spending time with me. It would probably wake up his desire to have you all to himself."

"I-I don’t know if it’s a good idea…" 

"Why ?" 

"He’s going to kill you Wonwoo. Soonyoung told him everything you did to us." The older told Wonwoo with a serious look in his beautiful eyes. 

In this case it was going to be complicated. Mingyu was someone very protective and caring towards his close friends and particularly towards Junhui. If the two of them saw each other… Wonwoo couldn’t imagine how Mingyu would react. He would maybe end with a broken nose and lips bleeding. But, on the other side, Wonwoo was ready to do anything for Junhui’s happiness. And one thing was for sure, Mingyu was necessary for that. Some injuries wouldn’t kill him and if Junhui ordered his boyfriend to stop beating him up, Mingyu would listen and take the Chinese away without murdering Wonwoo. 

"Listen, it’s okay. If you tell him to not murder me he’ll obey you. Then everything will be fine."

Junhui sighed. It was like committing suicide. But, as Mingyu always said, they won’t know if it’ll works unless they try. 

"When ?" 

"Surely not when the others are around. Soonyoung would jump on me the moment we see each other."

"Tonight ?" 

"No. Let’s do it next week. During the day." Wonwoo suggested. 

"… Alright." Junhui finally agreed. 

"Oh I—" 

Suddenly Wonwoo stopped. His eyes opened wide. Junhui noticed that he was scared and took his hands to calm him down. 

"What is it Wonwoo ?" 

"Fuck."

The door bursted open and, in an instant, Mingyu was standing at the entrance. Junhui got up and their gazes met. Mingyu immediately walked up to him and violently grabbed his wrist. 

"You. Follow me." Mingyu ordered with a cold ton. 

The Chinese gave an apologetic look to Wonwoo and quietly let himself be dragged by Mingyu. 

"Mingyu I’m—" 

"Shut up."

Junhui was shocked. Did these words really came out from Mingyu’s mouth ? It can’t be possible. Mingyu would never talk to him like that. He was drunk right ? But Junhui couldn’t smell any alcohol. 

Once they arrived in the garden, the both of them stopped. Junhui could swear that his blood has stopped flowing in his veins as Mingyu’s grip became so tight it started to hurts. 

"Mingyu it hurts ! Stop !" 

"…" 

"MINGYU !" 

"What were you thinking going there alone and staying with Wonwoo ?!" Mingyu shouted angrily. 

"I don’t need your permission to meet someone."

"You know that I’ve waited here for one hour ? I looked everywhere for you !" 

"And you found me ! Are you happy daddy ?" 

"Stop being insolent."

"Oh ? So I should be a good dog now ? I’m not your kid or whatever. I-I’m… I’m your damn boyfriend ! And you forgot me and only me !" 

He finally said it. Ji Hoon was right. It was always a relief to say the truth. 

"What ?" 

"I’m your boyfriend." Junhui confessed with a little smile on his lips. 

But Mingyu didn’t have the reaction he expected. Instead of taking him in his arms, he took a step back and started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me ? You, my boyfriend ? _The center of my world_ ? What a joke."

"It’s not a joke !" 

"Then I must be drunk when I agreed to date you because I don’t date _liars_. If I knew that you would lie to me and be a slut by flirting with Wonwoo, I would have break up with you long ago."

"Wonwoo isn’t—" 

"You’re not different from the others. You’re not special to me. Hey you know what ? **Let’s break up.** "

Junhui couldn’t take it anymore. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks. 

He violently pushed Mingyu. 

"Hey where are you going ?! »

But Junhui didn’t answer and ran away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

 

 


	16. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can hurt.
> 
> Mingyu didn't choose the right ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for always leaving you with an horrible cliffhanger...

"YOU DID WHAT ?!" 

"I know I’m stupid !" 

"YOU’RE MORE THAN STUPID ! YOU’RE AN IDIOT, A FOOL, AN ASSHOLE—" 

"Minghao calm down !" 

"Why did you do that Mingyu ?" 

"I-I don’t know…"

The night had passed and Junhui didn’t come back. None of them received a message from him. Mingyu tried to call him several time with Chan’s phone which he stole when everyone was still asleep. All the students were worried about the oldest. Junhui never fought with someone because he was a pacifist, so if he encountered someone with bad intentions who knows where he was right know ? Was he still alive or…  _Shit. What did I do ?!_

Mingyu only realized the impact of his cruel words when he started to miss Junhui. Of course he didn’t mean what he said ! Breaking up was the last thing he wanted to do with his boyfriend but the fact that Junhui spent time with Wonwoo aka his first time plus the enemy of his friends… he guessed that concern and jealousy spoke for him.

Now, he felt as if his heart broke.  _I just want him back_. However, was Junhui hating Mingyu ? He refused to hear Junhui’s explanations and insulted him… what kind of boyfriend was he to treat the one he loved so badly ?  _I’m such an idiot._

"We can’t stay here without doing anything. Let’s go and look for him." Soonyoung said, already putting his shoes on.

"Can I come too ?" 

"No Mingyu. I think you did enough damages. Just… stay here."

Two minutes later, the group disappeared, leaving Mingyu in an empty house. What could he do now ? Only eating and sleeping ? No way. How could you possibly sleep when someone is in danger because of you ? Yes because of Mingyu. If only he took the time to understand Junhui perhaps he would still be here. Perhaps their lips would be crashed together just like yesterday in the car. Oh the car… Mingyu was glad that the others came back thirty minutes later. It was so intense Mingyu came three times in Junhui who offered him the best sexual experience he ever had. It was fascinating to see such a beautiful creature riding him, his head leaning backwards showing his prominent Adam’s apple. And his sweet voice producing moans due to the pleasure they were both feeling. The younger never thought that someone could also be so loud when calling his name while his arms and legs were wrapped around Mingyu’s neck and waist as he never wanted their bodies to be apart for even once second. It was rough but he saw that Junhui liked being treated like he was at the moment. But right now how many miles were separating them ? Ten ? Fifty ? Hundred ?... Thousand ?

Not knowing what to do, Mingyu went back to their room and decided to tidy it. Junhui will come home and he will be happy to see a clean environment.  _Let’s do this then_.

Mingyu started by the clothes. Most of them belonged to his boyfriend and were mainly jeans and t-shirts. Now that he thinks about it, Junhui was wearing very simple clothes compared to him. Maybe because he was the sporty and dynamic type. In contrast, Mingyu brought more chic ones such as shirts, different type of jackets and trousers. They seemed so different but completed each other. Mingyu needed Junhui’s simplicity and innocence while Junhui needed Mingyu’s maturity and experience. Bottom and top. A prince and his loyal knight. Beautiful relationship indeed.

Mingyu opened a tiny black box which was hidden at one of the corner of a suitcase. When he saw the handcuffs he immediately closed it again. So they did this kind of…  _alright. I guess that we both like it._

Now the bed. He didn’t make it since he woke up from his coma. There weren’t any stains of… but the sheets were creased. Mingyu checked the bin but didn’t see any filled condom. So there were only two options : either they did it multiple times but Junhui took the time to clean everything or they just cuddled since their arrival in America. That would be kind of strange knowing Junhui’s new attitude. Did Mingyu change him that much ? _I wonder how he was before dating me._  

When he moved the pillows something fell on the floor. Mingyu picked it up and stopped.  _A diary ?_

It was a surprisingly very old one. The corners of the notebook were all damaged and the locker was missing. Since himself never had this kind of thing, Junhui being the owner was more than a possibility.  _No I shouldn’t…_  Just like the Chinese, curiosity was one of Mingyu’s biggest flaws. He knew that it was disrespectful to invade someone’s privacy but what if there were clues which could potentially lead him to where Junhui was ?  _I’ll apologize later._

Junhui started his diary when he was twelve. (Luckily, Mingyu learned some basic words in Chinese so most of the text was understandable for him.) He was a very bright and happy kid even though he came from a modest family. But he was also the lonely one. At school, the other kids would pick on him, emptying his bag in the middle of the courtyard until Minghao arrive and beat them up. However, Junhui never got mad and ignored everything as long as they didn’t hurt his own family. " _I’ll be their knight !_ " Mingyu could read at the bottom of page. It made him laugh because, now, this very knight needed a protector too.

Minghao and Junhui knew each other since birth (well, not exactly because Minghao was one year younger). Naturally, they quickly became best friends. The two of them would play all day after school, sometimes coming to each other’s home since they were neighbors. Unlike Junhui who was " _brave_ " and simple, Minghao seemed to be wiser and careful but also knew how to fight to defend the older. If only Mingyu was there, he would kill these idiots who dared to hurt his Junhui. But their lives was too different at the time. 

Next came the chapters of his teenage years. It nearly took half of the book, showing that Junhui became a little bit more sentimental.

At sixteen years old, Junhui made his coming out. His parents didn’t make a fuss about it. They just said that whatever his sexual orientation was, he would still be their dear and lovely son. Minghao too accepted his best friend for what he was. On the opposite, when the other students knew that, they started to bully him even more than before. But this time, Junhui didn’t let them drag him down. He even slapped one of them, shocking Minghao who was just beside him. Mingyu chuckled.  _So Junhui isn’t that naive and fragile, huh ?_  As far as he remembered, all of his previous partners were relaying on him when there was a problem. It was at this moment that Mingyu realized how terrible his mistake was.  _I don’t want to lose him. I need him._

Mingyu kept reading. In the middle of 2014 Junhui fell in love with his first crush. The lucky guy was a transferred student, one year older and came from a rich family. Minghao was in the same class as him. According to his best friend, the famous student was arrogant, mean and flirty as hell. In his case, Junhui thought the total opposite. He was describing his crush as kind and friendly. " _Minghao doesn’t know him well. He’s just being overprotective._ ". Junhui and the guy had sympathize quickly and soon they were inseparable, making the younger of the two change his habits. When he saw the compliments Junhui was writing about him and explaining the million reasons why he fell for the boy, Mingyu clenched the diary in his hands. There was really no reason to be jealous now but Mingyu couldn’t bear the idea of his boyfriend falling for another man. Maybe that’s why he became angry when he saw Junhui talking with Wonwoo yesterday because who knows if the Chinese still had feelings for him ?  _I should have listen to him…_  If Junhui had told him the truth since day one, Mingyu didn’t know how he would have react. Forbid Junhui to go outside and see Wonwoo ? Surely. A prisoner and his guard wasn’t a very good relationship though. He didn’t want Junhui to feel as if he was a bird imprisoned in a cage forever. Mingyu sighed. He just wanted to protect Junhui not controlling him like a puppet.

One year later, after he made his confession, Junhui fell into depression. The guy rejected him, ripping his love letter in pieces before crushing it under his foot. Junhui refused to go to school for five months until Minghao convinced him to come back. During this period he stayed silent and never talked to anyone. Mingyu felt his heart break when the writing became blurred by Junhui’s tears. " _Will I find love one day ? Does anyone on this Earth want me ?_ ".  _Of course I want you ! I should have look for you earlier. I’m sorry Junhui_. How could Mingyu dare to let someone as beautiful as Junhui alone and sad ? They couldn’t have meet anyway. Junhui was in China and him in South Korea. Their lives were so different Mingyu asked himself how could it be possible for them to be dating now. He shouldn’t question this too much because, in the end, fate brought them together.

After a few pages, the year 2019 was visible at the right corner. Here we are.

 

 

  
_Dear diary,_

_Today was kinda… intense. I met two hot guys. The first one was Jeon Wonwoo. He showed me the way to the dorms and we discovered that we actually shared the same room. What can I say about him ? He’s kind, handsome, funny and maybe a little bit flirty. When he calls me "kitten"… I don’t know why but it excites me so much. His deep voice is so sexy. I can remember his hands on me and his eyes eating my soul as if I was just a simple prey. I hope we’re going to spend more time together haha._

_The second guy was Kim Mingyu. We bumped into each other in a corridor and I broke my phone. Dad and Minghao are going to kill me but… oh well, I guess I’ll have to buy another one myself. Otherwise Mingyu is… how should I say ? He looks like a top model. I feel safe when I’m with him but I don’t know why. He gives me "Mr. Perfect" vibes but it isn’t a bad thing. He’s flirty too though. I would say even more than Wonwoo._

_Oh they also talked about a party. I wonder why they are so serious about it. It’s just to have fun, right ? And both invited me too. I accepted but I’m not really sure if it’s a good idea. We’ll see._

 

 

 

 _Oh my God how could I forget ?_  As the story kept going, Mingyu was starting to remember every single memories which included Junhui. Their first kiss in his kitchen before the party. The stupid bet he made with Wonwoo, the movie night, his love growing for Junhui, the flowers, their first date, the slap the older gave him when the truth came out, the promise, when Junhui confessed his feelings and agreed to date him, the competition and the fact that he swore to marry him when they’ll come back to Korea…  **Everything**.

After reading other entries, Mingyu noticed that Junhui suddenly stopped writing. A single sentence was written on the center of the page.

"I _ **can’t live without him.**_ "

And Mingyu understood. He has scelled the destiny of his fiancé.  _No. No I can’t let him do that. The others. I need their help !_

Mingyu closed the diary and put it on the nightstand. He got on his feet and rushed down the stairs to go to the living room. He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Soonyoung’s number.

"Hello ?" 

"Soonyoung ! Junhui is in danger !" 

"In danger ? What do you mean ?!" 

"I think he’s going to commit suicide !" 

"WHAT ?! WHERE IS HE ??" 

"I don’t know ! I found nothing here."

"Okay calm down. We’re coming back wait for us."

"No ! I can’t wait here ! I’m going."

"MINGYU WAIT—" 

Mingyu abruptly hung up and after putting his shoes and jacket on, got out. He had no idea where Junhui could be. Los Angeles was a big city with many famous places to go but Mingyu won’t give up. He will find Junhui before it’s too late.  _Just wait for me baby. Please stay alive._

 

 

 

 

  
"What can I get for you ?" 

"Give me a shot of your strongest alcohol."

"Are you—" 

"Yes I’m twenty-three. Just please…" 

"Okay."

These words were the only ones in English Junhui found to answer to the question. Why was he here ? Last night was horrible. He spent hours running and taking some bus without a certain destination in mind. After going to some beaches and parks during the day, Junhui went into a random club. It was around 1 PM and he honestly didn’t want to come back.

" _ **Let’s break up**_.". Truly, Junhui knew that Mingyu was just worried about him but also jealous. He should have tell the truth earlier. Isn’t that funny though ? At first it was Mingyu who lied and now it was his turn. Junhui chuckled.  _We’re both stupid after all_. If Mingyu finds him here, who knows what’ll happen. Oh wait. He hated Junhui. No reason to look for him then. So that’s how everything is going to end ? Junhui dying alone without being loved by the one who promised to be his husband ?  _I guess it’s all my fault. He deserves someone better. Someone who won’t hide anything unlike me…_  

"Here you go." The bartender said, placing his drink in front of him. 

"Thank you."

Junhui took the little object in his hand and played with the liquid by lightly shaking the glass. Mingyu always told him to not drink strong alcohol since his tolerance was (very) low. Without the younger, Junhui couldn’t go back home since walking was impossible for him once he was drunk.

Nothing matters now. Junhui just wanted to enjoy himself before leaving. So he drank before asking for another shot. He drank as if there was no tomorrow. As if it was his last day on earth. At this stage, whoever comes near him could do everything he wanted. It was too late for him to do anything to defend himself. 

Slowly, Junhui got up and dragged his body to the dancefloor. If he was going to die he should have a music in mind to wash his sadness and pain away. 

People gathered around him like wolves encircled a tiny deer. He was the center of attention. A magnificent creature that you wanted to observe without touching it.   
Junhui closed his eyes and let his body move to the rhythm of the song.

 

 

  
_Junhui_.

 

 

  
_I’m here._

 

 

  
_Don’t go._

 

 

  
_Stay by my side alright ?_

 

 

  
_I’m with you._

 

 

  
_Junhui_.

 

 

  
_I love you_.

 

 

  
_Look at me_.

 

 

  
_I’m right here_.

 

 

Junhui opened his eyes. In front of him was standing a man with a little smile on his lips. He was tall. Very tall. His brown eyes, despite being covered by black hair, were looking tenderly at him. Junhui’s heart beat faster and he smiled at his lover. 

"Mingyu ? Is it you ?" 

"It’s me Junhui." He answered with a soft voice. 

"Oh Gyu. I’m so sorry" Junhui started to cry, throwing himself in Mingyu’s arms. 

"Junhui it’s alright I’m not mad at you."

"Really ?" 

"Really."

He held his boyfriend tighter. What a relief to know that Mingyu actually didn’t hate him. 

"I’m so glad you’re here. I love—" 

"BABY !!" 

 _This voice… Mingyu ? But wasn’t he already here ? It must be the alcohol. Yeah. I swear I won’t drink again._  

"BABY COME HERE ! IT’S ME MINGYU YOUR BOYFRIEND !" 

"But—" 

And suddenly Junhui felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw his white shirt slowly becoming red. 

 

 _Is it my… blood ?_  


	17. Need You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings are the best.
> 
> But sometimes they are hard to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting so late. I had a mental breakdown but I'm okay now :)
> 
> This chapter is to prepare you for "the worst part". I hope your heart and mind are ready because I won't be kind :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading! ~

"I…" 

 _Screams_. Junhui didn’t have the time to realize what was happening that his body fell backwards until a pair of arms catched him. 

"I’ve got you baby ! There. I’m here." Mingyu reassured him, laying his boyfriend on the ground. 

"I don’t want to… die…" Junhui cried with a broken voice. 

"You won’t ! Hey baby stay with me !" 

He slowly put his hand on Mingyu’s cheek and look at him with a little smile on his lips. 

"I’m so sorry… I… love you…" He whispered before falling unconscious, leaving blood on the younger’s skin.

"Oh my God hyung ! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE !" Hansol shouted to the crowd. 

"Hey baby please answer me !" Mingyu desperately called his boyfriend. 

"Move Mingyu. I’ll stop the bleeding." 

Ji Hoon placed himself next to Junhui and, after rolling up the bottom of his shirt, pressed a clean white towel on the wound. Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Chan and Minghao were trying to make them space by pushing away the people who wanted to take pictures. 

"This is not good. He’s losing a lot of blood." Ji Hoon murmured so that only Mingyu could hear. 

"Will he be alright ?" 

"We must bring him to the hospital asap otherwise…" 

 _He’s going to die_. No he couldn’t. They have so much projects to do together. Mingyu didn’t even know how his life would be like if Junhui wasn’t in it. _Come on baby, I need you here. Don’t do this to me_. He wished in his mind. 

"What happened ?!" Soonyoung asked, kneeling down to examine Junhui’s wound. 

"He was stabbed." Mingyu answered. 

"Shit. Who could have done this ?" Wonwoo cursed. 

"I don’t know. The man seemed to have escaped."

"I don’t see any weapons." Chan declared, checking the floor. 

"This guy only came here to hurt Junnie. I think he followed him but since when ?" 

"Let’s discuss this later. We must save Junnie first." Ji Hoon decided. "Oh they are here."

"OVER HERE !" The American screamed, getting the attention of the doctors.

Junhui was brought in the ambulance, still unconscious, his face wet with tears. The boys jumped in Mingyu’s car and silently followed the vehicle to the hospital. Even though Wonwoo was among them, nobody paid attention to his presence. Junhui’s safety was the only thing which was occupying their minds. Chan was on the verge of tears, thinking about the possibility of loosing the oldest. Ji Hoon took his hands and caressed the palm of it. Soonyoung had his head lowered, trying to hold back the curses he wanted to say.

Minghao looked at Mingyu. The latter was focused on the road, his lips pressed together while his hands were clenching the wheel. He was probably blaming himself for what happened. If only he didn’t say all those words and just forgave Junhui, maybe they would all be fine. Or maybe it was Junhui’s fault for lying to his boyfriend and agreeing to go on dates with Wonwoo. _They are both so complicated_. 

After parking the car, Mingyu rushed into the building to find Junhui. He saw him entering the emergency room, the towel on his belly totally red by the loss of blood. 

"Mister you can’t come in." A nurse stopped him, blocking his path. 

"He’s my boyfriend ! Please I—" 

"We need to do a surgery. Calm down and go back home. We’ll call you when his state become stable enough for you to see him."  
She said to him with a warm smile before disappearing behind the doors. 

"Mingyu, we should rest tonight." Soonyoung decided, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Come on."

 

 

 

 

The boys went back to the villa, bringing Wonwoo with them. They all sat down in the living room and stayed silence until Ji Hoon spoke. 

"I’ll go make some hot chocolate and coffee. Chan and Minghao could you help me ?" 

"Of course." The two dancers accepted. 

After the three disappeared into the kitchen, Soonyoung shouted. 

"DAMMIT !" He swore, clenching his fists. "Why ?! I couldn’t save Mingyu and now Junhui !" 

"This isn’t your fault Soonyoung." Wonwoo said, looking at the floor. 

"And you what were you doing there ?! Did you follow him ? Or… are you a part of this ?!" 

"For God sake Soonyoung of course I’m not ! Why would I hurt Junhui ?!" 

"I don’t know ! I don’t fucking know ! I…" 

"Stop blaming yourself hyung." Mingyu suddenly interrupted. "And I know you’re not dangerous Wonwoo."

"Mingyu—" 

"No, don’t apologize. I know that you only wants Junhui’s happiness even though he isn’t with you."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, astonished by the tone of his voice. He wasn’t angry or even furious like Soonyoung but rather sad and worried more than anything else. Now that he remembered his relationship with Junhui, Wonwoo thought the younger was going to beat him the moment they've encountered in the street. Surprisingly, he didn’t and just rushed inside the club. Did Junhui changed him that much ? Does his boyfriend’s life counted more than his own feelings ? What a stupid question. Of course it was the case. Wonwoo would have the same behavior if Junhui was his. 

"I can’t stop blaming myself. If only I didn’t reject him and listen to what he wanted to say…" 

"Why were you bringing him on dates Wonwoo hyung ?" Hansol asked. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. Maybe it was the time to tell them everything. 

Ji Hoon and the others brought the drinks and shared them out. 

"Here honey."

"Thank you Hoonie."

"Okay I’ll explain. My brother… is here."

"What ?! How is it possible ?" 

"He followed you."

"But you didn’t tell him anything about our journey here, right ?" 

"No. He threatened to hurt Junhui so I came here to prevent him from doing this. But then after the accident he told me that it was to help me. If Mingyu disappeared then I could take advantage of Junhui’s sadness to make him mine again. He was responsible for your accident Mingyu."

"Do you know where he is now ?" Mingyu questioned. 

"No I don’t. Maybe the only solution to stop this is that I should—" 

"No you won’t." Soonyoung cut him off. 

"Uh ?" 

"First, there is no way you come back to your shitty family. Second, I think your brother doesn’t really care about you anymore."

"What do you mean ?" 

"I think your parents ordered him to make all of us suffer because of your disobedience. They want to show you the consequences of your actions. It isn’t a deal anymore. It’s a **punishment**."

 _A punishment_. At this idea, everyone froze. They all had the impression to be in some kind of TV-show which started with a very cool and funny concept to end up being a thriller. Now they were trying to find their happy ending but was it really possible with a psycho ready to torture each one of them ? They were terrified. Chan nestled against Minghao who didn’t hesitate to hug him, trying to calm the younger down. Hansol covered his face with his hands as if he wasn’t ready to accept this cruel reality. _It’s a nightmare._

"When Junnie wakes up we should fly back to Korea as soon as possible. I’ll explain everything to the trainer." Soonyoung suggested. 

"Wonwoo I hope you understand but it’s better if you stay with us. It’s not because we don’t trust you but…" 

"I understand Ji Hoon. No worries." Wonwoo softly replied with a little smile. 

"Let’s go to sleep. We must be able to take Junhui back tomorrow."

"Okay. Wonwoo where are you going to sleep ?" 

"On the couch. It’s big enough for me."

"Alright. I’ll bring you a blanket." 

"Thank you."

The boys went back to their respective rooms, letting Wonwoo alone. Ji Hoon briefly came back to give him the cover and wished him goodnight before joining Soonyoung.

Mingyu sat on the bed. How could he find sleep when his boyfriend was between life and death ? And it was all his fault if Junhui became vulnerable. If only he had followed him when he ran away and apologized… _Please let him live_. He wanted to say how much he loved him. He wanted to hold him tightly and never let him go again. He wanted to kiss his lips until they couldn’t breath. _What a beautiful death_. Mingyu thought, smiling for the first time of the day.

 

 

 

 

  
"Where am I ?" 

Junhui opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn’t in his room. _Am I in hospital ?_

When he examined his body, a large bandage was applied on his stomach. He touched it and immediately grimaced. _What the fuck happened…_

"Sir ? Are you awake ?" A woman asked from the other side of the door. 

"Oh uh yes." Junhui stuttered. 

"Good. I’ll inform the doctor. Stay here."

 _It’s not like I’m allowed to leave anyway_. 

The sun was shining outside, making the windows of the buildings glowing. Junhui couldn’t really recall what he did last night. His only memory was Mingyu panicked face while he was saying something to him. _Does he finally remember me ?_ He swore that he heard his surname " _Baby"_  when his boyfriend entered the club to look for him through the crowd. Again, his memories were still a fog in his mind. Probably because of the alcohol.

Five minutes later, the door opened again and someone came in. Not someone actually but seven guys who seemed to have rush here. 

"Baby !" Mingyu called him. 

Mingyu ran to Junhui and gently cupped his face. He stared at his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. 

"I’m so glad you’re awake. You’ve scared me to death."

"Mingyu ?" 

"Mingyu ? Why don’t you call me _Gyu_ ?" 

Junhui understood. In front of him was standing his Mingyu. The one whom he was dating for nearly a year. The same one he was going to marry later. 

Tears formed in his eyes when he brought his face closer. 

"Can I kiss you ?" 

"Of course you can, you stupid."

Their lips finally met in a tender kiss. Junhui was glad that everything went back to normal in their relationship. 

"Don’t you dare do that to me again. I thought I would lose you forever." The younger scolded him. 

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry."

"No don’t be. I should be the one to apologize. I should have listen to you. And I’m so sorry for insulting you baby. It was wrong of me to assume that you were cheating on me."

"I would never do that."

"That’s a relief."

"Hey we’re here too." Soonyoung coughed to get their attention. 

"I know haha. Come here." Junhui invited them with a warm smile on his lips. 

His friends came next to him and carefully hugged his fragile body. Wonwoo was standing behind, his back against the wall. When he noticed that, Junhui giggled. 

"You too."

"Me ?" Wonwoo asked, pointing at himself. 

"Yes you. Jeon Wonwoo." 

Not being able to resist Junhui’s sublime smile, Wonwoo approached. He was surprised that the others also addressed the same smile before stepping aside to let him pass. Junhui welcomed him with open arms. Wonwoo hesitantly hugged the Chinese. 

" Hey come on, didn’t you see how they hugged me ? I’m not going to break."

Junhui brought him closer and embraced the Korean. 

"Thank you for staying with me. Please don’t run away anymore. I need you by my side." Junhui murmured. 

"Okay." Wonwoo simply replied before pulling away. 

Mingyu then took his place and sat on the bed before taking Junhui’s hands in his own. 

"We need to get out of here. Our flight is in two hours."

"What ? We're going back to Korea ?" Junhui questioned them, his eyes wide open. 

"Yes. It’s kinda complicated. We’ll explain everything later." Soonyoung reassured him. 

"Can you walk ?" Mingyu asked, helping the older to stand up. 

Junhui immediately grumbled when he made a step to follow his friends. 

"It’s okay. Go on."

"Nope. We’re going to walk together, at your space."

"No need to run. Our luggage are ready and we have a car."

"Alright."

They made their way to the parking with Junhui being supported by Mingyu. Once in the car, Junhui sat next to him and tried to put his seat bell without waking up the pain. His boyfriend watched him do it with concern but knowing that Junhui hated to be treated like a child turned his attention towards the dashboard. 

"Is everyone ready ?" 

"Yeah. Drive us to the airport." Soonyoung ordered. 

"Yes captain."

During the drive, Junhui couldn’t help but let out whines when the car was passing on little bumps. Ji Hoon sang one of his new songs to calm him down and it worked. Wonwoo and Soonyoung discussed about what they were going to do when they’ll be back in Seoul. First, all of them will rest at their respective places. Junhui and Mingyu needed some alone time while Ji Hoon, Soonyoung, Hansol and Minghao will take care of Chan who’s mental was seriously affected by the events. Wonwoo will try to deal with his brother and eventually convince him to give up. That was all he could do for now. 

 

 

 

 

  
"Rest well Junnie."

"Thanks. You too Minghao. Take care of Chan for me."

"We will. See you in a few weeks."

After a last goodbye, Minghao left, leaving the couple alone. 

"Baby go in our bedroom and sleep."

"What ? No way. I’ve slept enough in the plane. I need to change my bandage too anyway." Junhui refused, taking his suitcase. 

"Do you want some help ?" 

"No I can do this myself." 

Mingyu nodded and let the older go to the bathroom. Junhui took off his top and threw it in the laundry basket. Slowly, he removed the tissue. A big scar was visible in the middle of his stomach. 

Junhui lightly touched the wound. _I’ve been stabbed and I’m still alive_. Fortunately Mingyu wasn’t here to see this. Otherwise he would panic and wouldn’t stop asking if it hurted. 

He opened the medical kit and did the necessary to replace the bandage. _Maybe watching the eight seasons of House M.D. was useful after all._

 

 

 

Junhui started to empty their suitcases until Mingyu knocked on the door. 

"Baby ? Are you awake ?" 

"Yes. Come in."

"I found a letter in the mailbox."

"I hope it’s not about the rent." Junhui joked, sitting on the bed. 

"Hahaha. Let’s read it."

Mingyu cut the top of the envelope and pull out the piece of paper. He then unfolded it. A single sentence was typed on the center.

 

 

" ** _This_ _is not the end._** "

 


	18. The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're never safe.
> 
> But they're still together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How are you? Are you enjoying this story? :D
> 
> A friend of mine told me that the scenario of this fiction could make a great TV serie haha I laughed so hard at that xD
> 
> See you soon! ~

"What the fuck is this ?!" Junhui shouted, taking the paper in his hands. 

"..."

"Mingyu what’s happening ?!" 

"Baby—" 

Mingyu saw the video call icon appearing on the computer’s screen. He immediately clicked on the green sign and waited for the others to talk. Soonyoung’s appartement and Wonwoo’s room were visible before the respective owners came into view. 

"Did you received this letter too ?" Soonyoung started, shoving the same letter to the webcam. 

"I did."

"We did too. Where are the others ?" 

"Ji Hoon is sleeping in our room. Hansol and Minghao are talking with Chan."

"Did you tell them about it ?" 

"What ? Of course not. They are tired and scared enough."

"You should tell them." Wonwoo said calmly. 

"Later. Anyway, do you know who is the author ?" 

"Obviously your brother." Mingyu guessed, looking at Wonwoo. 

"Why ?" 

"He’s the only one who wants to hurt us, remember ?" Soonyoung reminded him. 

"Okay but what can we do ? Nobody knows what he planned." Junhui cut them off. 

"Well, he’s alone and crimes aren’t his thing."

"Technically,stabbing someone IS a crime."

"Wait a second." Mingyu stopped them. 

Junhui looked at his boyfriend with concern. He seemed to be deep in thoughts. 

"What is it Gyu ?" Junhui asked him, touching his hand. 

"Did you… did you see the face of the man who stabbed you ?" 

"Hm… no. I don’t think so. My vision was kinda foggy because of the alcohol." He explained. 

"So there’s no way to tell if it was Wonwoo’s brother or not." Mingyu concluded. 

"Mingyu are you okay ?" Soonyoung questioned. 

"Yeah. Junhui just told me that he didn’t recognize the face of the man."

"Really ? But… who could want Junnie’s death ?" 

"God this is so complicated." Wonwoo sighed, shaking his head. 

Soonyoung made a pause. What should they do now ? Wonwoo’s brother was the suspect number one but nobody saw the face of the man who tried to murder the oldest. But… was Junhui the only one in danger ? What if everyone’s going to be torture or something like that ? Maybe they should call the police to investigate. Would they believe them though ? " _One of our friend had been stabbed without reason by a stranger in an American club_.". No. Nobody’s going to take them seriously. 

"Until we figure out how we should solve the problem, please everyone, don’t go out unless it’s very important, okay ? And Junnie must not be alone. Mingyu can I count on you to protect him ?" Soonyoung murmured as Minghao was in the kitchen. 

"Oh don’t worry. I’m going to take care of him. Right baby ?" 

"Y-Yes."

"Wonwoo don’t hesitate to contact us when you have news."

"Okay."

"Then bye. Be safe."

They all disconnected at the same time. Junhui sighed. 

"We can’t live like this. I’m going to be crazy if I don’t go out."

"I understand baby but we don’t have another solution."

"What about our studies ? How are we going to justify our absences ?" 

"Classes start in three months. By the time they begin, we’ll catch the criminal and deal with him. Don’t worry. I’m with you."

Mingyu kissed his cheek and took his hand. Junhui frowned. Apart from all that " _lock yourself up_ ", there was one thing which was bugging him. How did Wonwoo’s brother get his phone number and how his assailant knew his address ? They didn’t formalized that they were now living together in Mingyu’s apartment. Furthermore, none of them had any accounts on social media and the only ones who knew this type of information were their parents and closest friends. 

"Hey Gyu, I’ve just thought about something."

"What is it ?" 

"When you were in coma, Wonwoo’s brother texted me." Junhui confessed, searching for the conversation in his phone. 

"But how did he get your number ?" 

"I don’t know. Here. Take a look."

The younger grabbed the phone and read the different messages. It hurted to see that Junhui was terrified by a psycho who was ready to… do some horrible things to him. He suddenly wanted to blame himself for not being here when the older needed him the most. 

"I’m sorry baby. You must have been really scared."

"No need to apologize. You couldn’t have know what was going on." Junhui comforted him, rubbing Mingyu’s back. "Let’s not talk about it right now. I need to..."

Junhui pushed Mingyu down and straddled him. 

"Take my mind off things."

"Baby you’re hurt."

"I just wanted a make-out session."

"Oh. Okay."

"But if you want more than that, who am I to refuse ?" 

They smiled at each other. Nobody knew how long this situation was going to last but at least they were together. Even if the world was against them, Junhui was convinced that as long as their love didn’t fade, everything would be all right. 

"I love you." Junhui whispered between kisses. 

"I love you too." Mingyu replied before taking off the Chinese’shirt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* _ **Somewhere in a hotel room**_ *

 

"He’s lying so well. I’m impressed."

"I guess these acting classes can be helpful after all."

"I had never thought that he could be so obedient just for the safety of the one he loves." 

"You didn’t have to stab Junhui though."

"Oh. I just wanted to release some pulsions."

"Can I know why do you want to kill Mingyu ?" 

"Hmm… it’s quite complicated. Be patient and I’ll tell you later."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone rushed in. 

"Here he is."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Gyu ?" 

"Hm ?" 

"Can we go outside ? It’s been one week since we’re stuck here."

"We’re not "stuck". It’s to protect you. And what are you talking about ? We went out to do our errand yesterday."

"Oh please ! I just want to go to a nice restaurant. Is that bad ?" 

"Well, no."

"Then it’s decided ! I’ll go ahead."

Junhui ran to the front door to put his shoes on until Mingyu stopped him. 

"Why do you want to go out so suddenly baby ?" 

The truth is that Ji Hoon organized a birthday party at a karaoke club for Soonyoung and Junhui completely forgot to tell about it to Mingyu. If they were late, the smallest would kill them. Wonwoo was also invited and he asked Junhui to pick him up. Thing that Mingyu could argue for hours if he knew this part of the plan. But they’ll go nowhere if Junhui kept all of this from his boyfriend. 

"It’s… It’s because Ji Hoon planned Soonyoung’s birthday party. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you earlier !" 

"That’s it ?" 

"Yeah."

"I don’t know what I should do. You’ve been a pretty bad boy lately. Why would I accept to come ?" The younger questioned him with a deep voice which made Junhui shivered. 

"Because they are our friends and… I want to see them. Besides, you’ve told me that you’ll do anything for me."

Mingyu abruptly pushed Junhui against the wall and pinned his wrists above his head. 

"I want to make love to you." He simply said in his ear before biting the lobe. 

"Mingyu we really should go. It can—wait."

He tried to resist for thirty seconds until the Korean let him go. 

"Okay. But promise me that your body will be entirely mine tonight."

"Are you in heat or something ?" Junhui asked, a smirk on his lips. 

"I don’t know. Maybe."

"Come on. Go and change clothes. I’ll wait for you."

They kissed again and Mingyu disappeared into their bedroom. He reappeared ten minutes later, wearing black jeans and a white shirt. 

"Ready ?" 

"Let’s go."

When the two got in the car, Junhui touched Mingyu’s arm. 

"We need to pick Wonwoo up."

"Why ? Can’t he go there alone ?" Mingyu talked back with an hint of agacement in his voice. 

"He must be playing or sleeping. You know that he forget things easily."

"Just like you." He teased. 

"Yeah, yeah. Start the car now."

"As you wish."

Mingyu’s reaction was predictable. Wonwoo did nothing good after all. Furthermore, he must also feel angry because Junhui went through a lot because of him. It was because of Wonwoo if Junhui cried until he fell asleep. It was also because of Wonwoo if Junhui lied to him and became so vulnerable. _I hope they won’t fight_. Junhui wouldn’t know how to stop them without getting hit. But he trusted Mingyu to remain calm and pacifist. These were two of the reasons why Junhui loved him. 

"You won’t beat Wonwoo up, right ?" 

"I would already have when he came to the villa while you were in hospital."

"Good thing you know how to control yourself." Junhui chuckled. 

"Depends on the situation."

"Yeah, I know."

 

 

 

 

 

"Wonwoo ? It’s Junhui. Wake up or we’ll be late !" 

It has been three minutes he was repeating the same sentence and Wonwoo wasn’t answering. At the corner of his eyes, Junhui could see Mingyu standing behind him with his arms crossed against his chest. He clearly wanted to smash the door open but he restrained himself remembering that he would have to pay later for it. 

"Baby, let’s go. He won’t come."

"No wait."

"We’re going to be late !" 

"But he’s Soonyoung’s best friend ! We can’t leave without him." 

"He’ll go on his own !" 

"I don’t want him to get killed."

"How much are you going to miss him if he is dead?" 

"Mingyu stop."

"You’re still in love with him."

"No I don’t !" 

"Liar."

"How dare you—" 

Junhui stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. The couple turned around at the same time and saw Wonwoo holding a little bag in his left hand.

"Where were you ?" Mingyu asked codly. 

"Buying the gift. Isn’t this obvious ?" 

"I’m glad you’re okay. Now let’s go !" Junhui smiled, taking Mingyu’s hand in his to drag him towards the parking lot. 

Once in the car, a strange mood settled. Wonwoo couldn’t really tell why but Junhui and Mingyu didn’t seem to be on the same page unlike the other days. _They’ll make up later_. Wonwoo convinced himself. After all, their love was stronger than a simple argument. _Right ?_

"Uh… Is everything okay ?" 

"EVERYTHING’S FINE." The two of them answered at the same time. 

"I see…" 

During the drive, Mingyu looked at Junhui several times. He was clearly sulking, staring at the road with his arms crossed against his chest. Maybe he went to far. It’s just that he couldn’t support the fact that Junhui was still attached to Wonwoo, aka the brother of a criminal. But… something told him that Wonwoo was implied contrary to what he pretended. He honestly didn’t want to believe it but his instinct never deceived him. 

"Hey." Junhui called him. 

"What ?" 

"I’ll prove you the opposite."

"I wonder how."

"Don’t worry. You’ll not be disappointed."

Mingyu chuckled. He knew that sooner or later they needed to discuss the topic seriously. But for now, it could wait until the end of Soonyoung’s birthday.

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh ! You came !" Ji Hoon exclaimed with a bright smile on his lips. 

"Of course we did." Junhui said, letting the younger hug him. 

"Are they inside ?" Mingyu asked, checking if the different bags he and Junhui brought were here.

"Yup. Come in now. They’re going to be happy to see you."

"No doubts about it haha."

Indeed, no sooner had Junhui passed the door than Chan threw himself in his arms. 

"Hyung ! You’re here !" 

"Hi Chanie."

"I’ve missed you so much !" 

"Me too haha."

"So do I."

Junhui noticed Minghao coming towards them, obviously happy to see his best friend again. 

"Are you going to cry ?" Junhui laughed at him. 

"In your dreams." Minghao talked back, giving a light punch on his shoulder. 

"Hey Junnie hyung ! Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung too !" Seokmin called them, Seungkwan standing by his side. 

"Long time no see." Mingyu replied. 

"Indeed ! Are you two still together ?" Seungkwan asked the couple. 

Mingyu brought Junhui closer by the waist and kissed his temple. 

"I’m going to propose to him so I guess we can say that we’re still dating."

"Ooh congratulations ! I’ll be invited right ?" 

"Yes Seokmin. You’ll be invited." Mingyu reassured him. 

"Where’s Soonyoung by the way ?" Wonwoo suddenly questioned. 

"He’s at the back with Hansol. They’re choosing the songs." Ji Hoon told him. 

"Oh, okay. I’m going to say hi. See you later."

"Alright." Junhui nodded. 

When Soonyoung saw Wonwoo approaching, he greeted him with a warm hug. Junhui smiled before he turned his attention towards Minghao who gave him a glass of cola. 

"So what’s up ?" Junhui asked him first. 

"I’ve talked to my mom and learned how to cook with Ji Hoon and Chan. And we’ve also imagined new choreographies."

"Really ? That’s great !" 

"I know. What about you ?" 

"Just chilled at home."

"Seriously ? But you love to go out."

"Oh we did our errands too and ate at some nice restaurants."

"I see. Junhui, I need to talk to you."

Minghao stared at Mingyu who was still close enough to hear their conversation. 

"Privately." He added. 

"Gyu could you…" 

"Oh yes of course." Mingyu apologized before walking away. 

Junhui felt a grip on his wrist and a minute later he found himself in the corridor. The younger was staring at him with a serious look in his eyes as if he was about to scold a kid. 

"Wen Junhui."

"Yes ?" 

"You need to tell me what’s going on."

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is safe.
> 
> Everyone is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting so late! Please don't hate me :( It's just that I didn't know how to end this chapter like "maybe I should end it like this or maybe like that".
> 
> See you soon! ~

"W-What do you mean ?" 

"Oh come on, don’t lie to me. Soonyoung is acting so fishy lately. He doesn’t really want us to get out and insist to tag along if we do. He won’t go to bed until all the curtains are closed and checks three times the door to see if it’s locked. His behavior is scaring all of us and something tells me that you know why he’s acting like that."

Junhui lowered his head. Should he really tell about the letter ? How would Minghao react ? Will he be angry at Junhui ? Yes. Will he punch him because he tried to hide the truth ? Hm… maybe. He was scared of putting others in danger. But weren’t they all in danger since the day they decided to be friends ? He started to think if it was a good decision and, actually, it was the greatest decision he ever took. Thanks to this, Junhui met the ones who were in the room behind the door, singing and laughing together. Among them was also standing his soul mate who was waiting for his return. Junhui smiled at this idea. Perhaps they should talk about everything tomorrow. It would be a disaster to ruin Soonyoung’s special day with bad news. 

"Let’s talk about this later okay ? I don’t want to make everyone sad now."

"Alright."

The two friends went back in the room and found out that all the lights were turned off. 

"What’s happening ?" 

"Cake time."

"Oh yeah !" 

"Shhh ! Go at the back."

Junhui did as he was told and joined the others who were lightening the candles. 

"We were just waiting for you ! Come on get ready to sing." Seokmin ordered. 

"Baby are you okay ?" Mingyu asked, examining his face. 

"Yeah don’t worry. Shall we go ?" 

Mingyu nodded and looked behind him to see Wonwoo already holding the cake. 

"I’m ready."

The boys smiled and finally started walking towards today’s star. 

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Kwon Soonyoung. Happy birthday to you !" 

Soonyoung giggled before swiping away a tear. 

"Thank you guys ! It means the world to me that you’re all here."

"Now blow the candles—" Junhui started before Soonyoung grabbed his wrist to make the Chinese sit down next to him. "W-What ? Why ?" 

"Happy birthday Moon Junnie !" 

Mingyu brought the second cake and hold it in front of his boyfriend just as Wonwoo who had Soonyoung’s.

"We didn’t celebrate your birthday properly. Well, you did with Mingyu I guess but partying with friends is something special right ?" Minghao explained. 

"Thank you so much !" 

"Now both of you blow the candles."

"Don’t forget to make a wish !" Chan reminded them. 

The two friends laughed and joined their hands together before closing their eyes. _Please, everyone be safe_. _Everything will end soon_. Junhui wished in his mind.   
Once the flames disappeared, Seokmin turned on the lights again. Everyone clapped (except Mingyu and Wonwoo of course) and came to hug the two men. Ji Hoon took advantage of his turn to kiss Soonyoung who welcomed him with open arms. 

"Happy birthday honey."

"Thank you Hoonie. I love you." Soonyoung murmured with a smile on his lips. 

"I love you more."

Junhui stared at them fondly. So that’s how nine years of relationship looked like. _They’re so adorable._

"Hey let’s take a picture !" Chan suggested, taking out a camera. 

Everyone gathered on the huge sofa and sat down next to each other. The youngest set the countdown and joined his friends, sitting on the floor. 

"Three, two, one.. Cheese !" 

"Cheese !" 

 

 

 

 

"What do you want to sing now ?" 

"It’s your turn to choose Hoonie. Pick whatever you want."

"Then… let’s sing _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars."

"Ooh here’s our little fanboy !" Soonyoung teased Ji Hoon. 

"Shut up. I’m not laughing at you when you’re in "Shawol mode"" 

"Haha that’s true. Is it okay for you guys ?" 

"My pronunciation isn’t good though." Junhui murmured. 

"That’s fine. You know the melody right ?" 

"Yes."

"Then it’s okay ! Let’s start !" 

Minghao was right. Celebrating your birthday with your friends was very different from celebrating it with your boyfriend. Well, Mingyu was here too but there wasn’t just the two of them in the room. Junhui couldn’t recall the last time he laughed so hard that his stomach started to hurt. Everyone couldn’t hold back their tears of happiness as the gag trio BooSeokSoon danced and sang with broken voices. Yes, maybe this was the best anniversary party he ever had. 

 

 

Time passed in a blink of an eye and soon everybody felt so tired some even fell asleep on the sofa. Only Mingyu, Wonwoo, Junhui and Soonyoung remained what it seemed like awake. 

"This was the best anniversary I could ever wish for. Oh Gyu are you hard already ? God, you’re so handsome tonight." He whispered in Mingyu’s ear. 

"I’m glad you both liked it."

"Wait Wonwoo. Did you… did you plan all of this ?" Soonyoung asked him, his eyes wide open. 

"Yeah. I thought that it would… you know… I just wanted you to forgive me and…" 

"I get it. I totally get it."

"I’m sorry—" 

Wonwoo didn’t have the time to finish his sentence that Soonyoung brought him into a (very tight) hug. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You’re the best best friend."

He couldn’t believe it. After all he had done, Soonyoung was… forgiving him. Wonwoo slowly returned the embrace and soon, some tears were running down his face. He heard his best friend chuckle and sob at the same time. 

"Everything I've said… I’ve never stop considering you as my best friend. You are and you’ll always be. I trust you. I really do and you know I never lie."

"I know Soonyoung. I know."

They hugged again, making Junhui smile. 

"Your reconciliation is very sweet and all but me and Junnie—" Mingyu started, lifting Junhui up from the sofa. "have some other plans."

"Oh really ? Then, see you tomorrow for… you know. Explanations." 

"Hm. Now, excuse us."

The couple got out of the building safely, even though Mingyu was holding a tall guy aka Junhui in his arms. They were now in the elevator which brought them to the floor of their apartment and of course the older (as usual) didn’t wait to start the foreplay. 

"Take off your shirt." Junhui ordered between two kisses.

"Hey, why are you so eager today ? And more importantly, who said that you could give me orders ? Are you planning a rebellion or something ? Tell me."

"Maybe I drank… too much ?" 

"That’s not possible. This karaoke doesn’t offer any kind of alcohol baby."

"Oooh. I see. Then it’s maybe because you’re too… attractive~" 

 _Something’s off_. It wasn’t in Junhui’s habits to be so… bossy. Flirty yes but not the kind to try to be on top by ordering Mingyu to undress. 

"Junhui hey. Look at me."

"Junhui ? Why don’t you call me "baby" ?"

"I won’t make love to you."

"What ? Why ?" 

"Do you see my face ?" 

Mingyu cupped Junhui’s face in his hands. The latter stared at him as if he was trying to figure out who was the man in front of him. 

"Mingyu."

"Yes what is it ?" 

"Don’t bring me to the hospital again."

"What ? I don’t understand."

"Take me… home." Junhui murmured before falling unconscious (again). 

"Hey baby ! Answer me ! Fuck…" 

 

 

 

 

  
* _ **The next morning**_ *

 

"Ugh… God what happened…" 

"You’ve passed out and woke up two minutes to throw up before falling asleep."

"Really ? I’m sorry."

"No don’t be. You weren’t… sober."

"Sober ? But there wasn’t any alcohol at the party."

"I know that sounds crazy but you literally order me to undress."

"W-What ?! I would never do that."

"I know baby. Listen, I’m just worried about you. I mean— It was more like you were stoned. With ecstasy to be precise."

"Are you suggesting that someone drugged me ?" 

"He obviously succeeded if it was the case. But it’s just an hypothesis. I’m not a doctor haha."

Mingyu stopped laughing when he saw that his boyfriend was scolding him silently. 

"I’m being serious Mingyu. This isn’t something we can take lightly."

"Calm down baby. Maybe Soonyoung mixed alcohol with fruit juice without us noticing. Or perhaps you drank a cup which was made for him."

"I doubt it. Ji Hoon served us while we were holding our own cup. Or perhaps… one bottle was poisoned."

"Now you’re being ridiculous. Are you saying that you were the only one among all of us who reacted like that ?" 

"I don’t know. Maybe."

"Ah… Just, sleep a little bit more. I’ll bring you breakfast." He sighed, visibly exasperated. 

"Gyu wait ! This guy really…" 

 _Drugs_. First, it couldn’t be alcohol because Junhui would recognize the taste. Secondly, the drinks Ji Hoon brought were only cola, water and fruit juice. Furthermore the two of them bought everything in a common store and these brands were the only ones they usually got. So how could it be possible ?  " _SOMEBODY TRIED TO DRUG YOU. YOU STUPID_." his conscience was screaming. Okay, they may or may not have ordered some other drinks and snacks AND may or may not have let the waiter do the job as filling their cups up without paying attention. But it wasn’t as if his name was written on one of them. _Am I still the only target ?_

His phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Junhui grabbed it and unlocked the screen. He saw a dozen of messages all from Ji Hoon.

 

_From Ji Hoon :_

_Junnie ?_

_Are you awake ?_

_I can’t come today. I’m sick._

_So don’t do extras for lunch._

 

_Me :_

_Did you ate too much yesterday ?_

 

_From Ji Hoon :_

_Probably. Can we do a video chat when they’ll arrive ?_

 

_Me :_

_Of course. Will someone stay with you ?_

 

_From Ji Hoon :_

_Yeah. Chan needs to do his homework anyway._

 

_Me :_

_Hoonie, school doesn’t start before four months._

 

_From Ji Hoon :_

_There’s no harm in taking the lead._

 

_Me :_

_Okay haha. But promise you won’t lock him up in his room._

 

_From Ji Hoon :_

_I won’t. See you later._

 

_Me :_

_See you~_

 

"Is everything okay ?" Mingyu questioned, putting the tray on the bed.

"Ji Hoon’s sick. He won’t come today."

"Really ? Is he going to stay alone ?" 

"No, Chan’ll be with him. We’ll do a video chat. That will be easier." Junhui answered, taking a bite of his toast. 

"I hope he’ll be fine."

"Hm. Can you do me a favor ?" 

"Of course baby. What is it ?" 

"Please, don’t say a word about me last night. I beg you." The Chinese pleaded, staring at Mingyu’s eyes. 

"I’ll do anything for you so my lips are sealed."

"Thanks. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 

 

  
The boys arrived at 1 AM just leaving enough time for the couple to tidy the living room and the kitchen. When he saw the number of objects which were on the floor, he asked himself why did he buy some of them. A cat tail ? Did he want to cosplay ? Or three different tubes of lube even though the one they used wasn’t empty. Junhui also felt lucky to be with someone as clean as Mingyu because, otherwise, this apartment would be a dump. The only thing Junhui was good at was washing himself and cooking Chinese dishes. That’s why he was now preparing one of them while Mingyu came to open the door to let their friends enter. 

"Ooooh Junnie’s cooking !" Soonyoung exclaimed. 

"Yes. Come and sit down. We’re going to eat."

"Should we call Chan and Ji Hoon ? So they can see what they’re missing haha."

"The laptop is in our room. Gyu could you bring it here ?" 

"Of course."

When he saw Minghao and Hansol smiling, Junhui felt his heart sink. In just a few minutes they’ll be scared and maybe were going to leave and will never go out again. This would be understandable. He wasn’t going to say that he would do the same. Despite having a (visibly) non-muscular body, being bold was in his nature. Putting himself in danger to save his friends was an evidence. After all, they did the same for him. And as his wise mother said " _telling the truth is one way to protect someone darling_ ". _But I didn’t_. He won’t tell everything to them today either. Maybe the last thing he was good at was lying. 

Mingyu set the laptop at the end of the table so everyone was visible. Junhui ended filling all the plates before serving them to everyone. Soonyoung looked for his own name in the different contacts and clicked on it to start the call. 

"I hope they aren’t sleeping." Junhui chuckled, taking another piece of meat.

"When we left Chan was awake." Minghao said. 

"Maybe he’ll get punch but his body is solid."

"I hope so."

 

* _ **Bip. Bip. Bip.**_ *

 

"Are they in the bathroom ?" 

"The connexion’s also bad lately."

 

* _ **Bip. Bip. Bip.**_ *

 

"Oh come on, what are they doing ?!" Soonyoung shouted angrily at the screen. 

"Hyung calm down. They’ll come soon." Hansol reassured him.

 

* _ **Bip. Bip. Bip.**_ *

 

"That’s it. I’m going to look for them."

"No hyung—" 

Soonyoung’s apartment suddenly showed up on the screen but what the group saw wasn’t  what they expected. Everything was turned upside down and Junhui could distinguish some blood on the wall. 

A bloody hand grabbed the table as if someone was trying to get up. Chan’s face appeared. 

"Help… me…" 

 

 


	20. A New Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder. 
> 
> If only it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR TWO THINGS:
> 
> \- Because of what's going to happen in this chapter. (prepare some tissues) 
> 
> \- Because the story isn't "talking about a love relationship" anymore.

* _ **One hour ago**_ *

 

"Are you sure you’ll be okay ?" 

"Honey don’t worry. I’m not dying."

"Oh come on hyung I can protect him !" 

"You better."

"Soonyoung we should go and pick Hansol up." Minghao reminded him, already getting out in the corridor.

"Don’t eat too much."

"Don’t sleep too much. Wait for me here."

"Where do you want me to go anyway ?" 

"See you later Hoonie." Soonyoung smiled before his lips met Ji Hoon’s.

"See you soon."

After he waved at his " _son_ ", Soonyoung finally left to join his friends. Ji Hoon ran to the window, just in time to see his boyfriend shouting a " _I love you_ " even though their neighbors could hear him.

"What are you going to do now ?" 

"Make the guide version of Thanks."

"Alright. If you ever need my help just call me."

"Thank you."

Ji Hoon smiled at Chan and went into his room. He sat on the chair and turned on his computer. Maybe he should buy a studio to record his songs but with which money ? First they needed to move somewhere bigger than here. Secondly, where ? He knew that Soonyoung would never leave his friends behind and Chan needed to be close to them too. _I shouldn’t be so selfish_. For the ones he loved, Ji Hoon was ready to sacrifice his dream. Nobody knew that he truly wanted to be a singer, not even his own boyfriend whom he was dating since nine years already.

Before Ji Hoon met him, his life was empty. He had always lived on his own. His parents were never at home because of their work which often made them leave to go overseas.

Tired, Ji Hoon finally decided to lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

  
"H-Hey Ji Hoon."

"What ?" 

"Are you okay ? I mean… you didn’t say anything to me since last week."

"Probably because we’ve never talked together." Ji Hoon answered coldly without looking at the student.

"Well, I’m chatting with you right now."

"You started to talk."

"Yeah but… uh… I have something to tell you—I mean to ASK YOU !" 

When Soonyoung yelled, Ji Hoon sighed. It’s been a while since this guy was following him. Sometimes it made the younger laugh when he could hear Soonyoung’s footsteps.   
They weren’t close. At least that was what Ji Hoon thought. He didn’t really feel the need to have any friends or worse, a lover. Any kind of affection was automatically rejected and everyone knew that. They would leave him alone or write mean things on his table such as " _You’re useless_.". Ji Hoon would simply nod and wash his desk in silence.

But Soonyoung was different. 

Actually, the two were the total opposites. He was friendly, dynamic, enthusiastic (and a little bit stupid) and loved by all the school. However, he was also the only one who payed attention to Ji Hoon. The only person who cared about him. When things became complicated in a subject Ji Hoon wasn’t comfortable with, Soonyoung would come on his own and explain the different problems.

Despite being rejected multiple times, he never gave up and continued to be kind even if Ji Hoon was grumpy and sometimes shout at him to leave. Soonyoung would just smile and say " _See you tomorrow_ " before letting Ji Hoon walk away.

"Even though I’m going to say _no_ , you can ask me your question."

"WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME ?" 

Luckily nobody was in the room except them. Ji Hoon looked at Soonyoung straight in the eyes, his jaw dropped and eyes opened wide. 

"I-I mean…like on a date between uh… friends ?" 

"A date isn’t friendly."

"It can !" 

"No."

"Then I’ll prove it to you if you come !" 

"The answer is _no_ , Kwon Soonyoung." Ji Hoon told him, gathering his belongings to go to his next class. 

"Hey." Soonyoung stopped him, putting a hand on his math book. 

"W-What ?" 

"We won’t know unless we try. But honestly… I want more than just a friendly date. I fell in love with you okay ? I know we’re only fourteen but can you give me a chance ? Just one please !" 

This was the first confession he received from Soonyoung. Right after it, the latter ran away at the speed of light. Ji Hoon didn’t came just as Soonyoung who decided to stay at home, too scared to confront his first and last love.

 

 

  
* _ **BAM**_ *

 

Ji Hoon woke up at a loud sound which seemed like something big broke. He quickly opened the door and automatically looked for Chan. He arrived just in time to see the latter being thrown on the coffee table. The glass exploded into sharp pieces. One of them pierced the younger’s chest, making him curse. A tall man grabbed him again by the collar of his sweater and pushed his poor body towards the nearest wall, a hand sinking the dagger deeper into his flesh. 

"CHAN !" Ji Hoon shouted. 

"No ! H-Hyung s-stay away ! Argh…" 

The man turned his head and a strange smile appeared on his dry lips. Then he slipped behind Chan and held him still by passing an arm on his throat, cutting his breath. 

"Lee Ji Hoon right ? Nice to meet you."

"Who are you ?! Leave him alone !" 

"No. No. No. Don’t step forward."

"Or what ?!" 

The stranger took out a gun from his pocket and pressed the tip on Chan’s temple. 

"There’s a paper on the table. Write what my partner’s going to tell you and then follow us."

"B-But—" 

"D-Don’t hyung… Run—away… Urgh…" 

"I’ll do it ! Please leave him alone ! Please !" Ji Hoon sobbed, tears running down his face. 

"THEN DO IT."

Ji Hoon grabbed the pen and started to write with a shaking hand the words the other man was dictating. When he finished, he signed the letter.

"Good. Now go out and get in the car."

Ji Hoon accepted and followed the stranger out of the building. 

"Now you’re going to stay here and wait for your friends to come." The man said, freeing Chan who fell on the floor. 

When he tried to get up, the kidnapper shot twice, once in Chan’s leg, the other in his shoulder. 

"I’m not a murderer. If you die because nobody saved you, then it’s their fault. Now, goodbye."

"They’ll… kill… you."

"Hahaha. I’m impatient to see that. Farewells."

 

 

 

"CHAN !" 

When he saw the body of the younger, Soonyoung ran to him and take him in his arms. 

"They took Ji Hoon away… Hyung I’m so sorry."

"No, no don’t. Stay with me the doctors are on their way. Chan please… My baby come on…" 

"Hyung."  
Soonyoung looked at Chan, eyes wet with tears. 

"Thank you. For everything. I’m so glad I met you." Chan told Soonyoung before blood escaped from his mouth, interrupting him. 

"I’m happy too. But there’re so much things we didn’t do and—and you didn’t achieve your dream yet ! Chan you can’t leave us ! Not now ! Don’t do this Chan I’m begging you !" 

"You’re wrong."

"W-What ?" 

"My real dream was to see you becoming the best dancer and the greatest choreographer." Chan confessed with a little smile on his lips. "And for me you’re the best dancer of the world…" 

"No I’m not…" 

"Yes you are. To me and to all of us. You, Ji Hoon and you guys gave me the life I wished for. Thank you so much…" 

"Chan…" 

"Tell… tell Ji Hoon that I loved him from the bottom of my heart… I… I’m so sorry for not being able to see your wedding." He started to cry, thinking about the good old memories. "I love you. I love you all so much… Goodbye…" 

Chan sobbed one last time before his eyes closed. He lost the grip he had on Soonyoung’s hand and let his arm fall on the floor. 

"No. No. You can’t do this. Chan come on wake up. Oh God please no… please…" 

"Soonyoung." Junhui called him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Junnie tell me we can save him !" 

Not knowing what to say, Junhui stayed silent and crouched down next to him. Soon, the others joined them and hugged each other. _It’s all my fault that we’re too late_. Mingyu blamed himself until Wonwoo shook his hand in denial.

 

Mingyu and Minghao carried Chan’s body in his room and laid it on his bed. 

"FUCK ! WHY ?! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THAT ? I’M GOING TO KILL THE ONE WHO DID THAT."

"Calm down. We must find Ji Hoon first." Mingyu decided. 

"Yeah… yeah you’re right." Soonyoung finally agreed. 

"Look, there’s a note on the table." Junhui noticed.

 

_This is all your fault Soonyoung. You shouldn’t have left us alone. Now I need to go. I’ll be at this address. Come alone or they’ll kill me. You have 24 hours by the time you read this letter._

 

Knowing Ji Hoon’s personality, everyone guessed that someone forced him to write this. 

"Show it to me." Wonwoo ordered. 

Junhui gave the paper to Wonwoo and waited for him to continue. 

"I know where it is."

"Really ? Then what are we waiting for ?! We need to make him pay."

"Wait a second Soonyoung. I know that you’re furious but let’s think of a plan. You clearly can’t go there alone."

"Why ?!" 

"I won’t let my best friend commit suicide."

"This isn’t suicide. I’ll just do what they want, I’ll save Ji Hoon and then…" 

"I’ll go with you." Junhui declared, stepping forward. "I’m tired of being weak and always running away."

"Baby you shouldn’t—" 

"No Mingyu. Let me do this."

"These men can kill someone without hesitation. I don’t want to lose you again." Mingyu refused, placing himself in front of his boyfriend. 

"We can’t leave Ji Hoon alone ! He’s in danger right now and who knows what they planned to do to him."

"Hey let’s all calm down. We need to… take care of Chan first." Hansol suggested, starring at the youngest’s door.

"I’ll call the emergency." Minghao told them, composing the number on his phone. 

"Okay."

After that, each one of them came into the room and prayed for the young dancer. Junhui and Mingyu came together and sat on the floor. Chan was the most passionate boy he ever met. Being ready to follow Soonyoung everywhere even if it means that he couldn’t get what he wanted. _What a kind man haha_. Junhui looked at the picture they took yesterday at his and Soonyoung’s birthday. Chan pinned it on the wall, just above his bed. His bright smile was the first thing Junhui saw. He seemed so happy and joyful, the Chinese couldn’t believe that it was the same guy who was lifeless. Junhui remembered how hard working the younger was, sweating until there was no more water in his body which was now cold as ice. _Wherever you are, I hope you’re happy Chan. We all love you forever. And I’m sorry. I apologize for not being able to save you. You were so young… you had your whole life ahead of you_. Yes, Junhui wanted to die himself if it could save both Chan and Ji Hoon. It was kind of selfish but at least he would do what felt right to him. 

"Baby. It’s Soonyoung’s turn." Mingyu murmured, stroking his back. 

Indeed, when he turned his head, Junhui could see Soonyoung waiting behind the door. Junhui nodded and, with Mingyu, joined the others in the living room. Hansol cleaned up the last pieces of glass to prevent anyone from getting hurt by one of them. Wonwoo was on the phone, talking to someone nobody knew. Then, ten minutes later, the boys let the doctors take Chan’s body away. They all made silently their last goodbyes before Soonyoung spoke. 

"We should split in two groups in case they decide to bring Ji Hoon back here. Junnie and Wonwoo, you’ll come with me."

"But no one among you can drive."

"It’s okay. I know where it is and the place is not far from here. Furthermore, we’ll be more discreet." Wonwoo said. 

"Can I talk to you ?" Mingyu asked Junhui. 

"Yes of course."

Mingyu took Junhui’s hand and they went into Minghao’s room. Once in, the younger made them sit down on the bed and held the Chinese’s hand. 

"Listen Junnie, I know that you’re angry and want to save Ji Hoon but I’m scared that you’re going to get hurt. You know that you’re not a fighter."

"Are you saying that I can’t manage anything without you ?" 

"No ! You’re very brave. I read your diary."

"What ? Did you really…" 

"I’m sorry. I thought that maybe I could remember something about us if I read it."

"Gyu it’s okay. I’m not mad at you." Junhui reassured him. 

"But anyway, if you really want to go then be careful. Stay with Wonwoo and Soonyoung okay ? And follow the plan. I love you." 

"I love you too." Junhui whispered before they kissed.

 

 

 

  
The address was the one of an old building which was used as a concert hall until last year. Wonwoo occasionally brought Soonyoung along with him to see his favorite singer or band when he had enough money to buy a ticket. Even though the place was abandoned recently, the walls and floor were already damaged by graffitis and tiny or even big holes. This place reminded Junhui of the one him and Minghao used to go to play, dance or draw when they were kids.

There were two parts : the main hall and the backstage. 

"Soonyoung, call me so we can keep in touch if anything happen. Junhui, come with me. We’ll take the back door."

Soonyoung and Junhui nodded and followed Wonwoo’s orders. 

Wonwoo quietly opened the door and entered the building with Junhui. 

"Soonyoung do you see anyone ?" 

"No. It’s empty. What about you ?" 

"Nobody’s in sight." Junhui answered, looking around. 

"Let’s continue."

Junhui took the lead and searched for anything which could show that they weren’t alone. 

"I don’t see anyone."

"Me neither."

In the meantime, Soonyoung continued to progress along the hall. His pounding heart was all he could hear. It was so silent it started to scare him. Nothing was reassuring here. _Come on, I need to be brave for Ji Hoon. And for Chan… I’ll make them pay, don’t worry._

The more he approached the scene, the more he could distinguish something in the middle of it. A red old chair was standing in front of him. 

"There’s a chair on the scene."

"Is something on it ?" Wonwoo questioned him. 

"A laptop. What should I do now ?" 

Wonwoo stopped and started to consider what could happen the moment Soonyoung would touch the keyboard. 

"I’m turning it on."

"No wait Soonyoung—" 

But the latter didn’t listen to him and pressed a key. The screen turned on and a video started to play. Soonyoung could see a man dressed in black with a mask covering his face. 

"Hello Kwon Soonyoung. I’m glad you came. I’m sorry that we can’t be here to talk to you in person but a video is better than nothing, right ? Oh, I also apologize for Chan’s death. You must know that I didn’t murder him I just wounded him a bit."

"YOU KILLED HIM !" He screamed even though he knew that the man couldn’t hear him. 

"Anyway, are you wondering if your pretty boyfriend is fine ? Let me show you."

Ji Hoon was tied up to a pillar, half naked with a tissue covering his mouth. Another man was standing beside him with a whip in hand. 

"JI HOON ! LET HIM GO !" 

"Unless you bring Wen Junhui to us, this cute little boy's going to be beat to death slowly. Each hour, my colleague will torture him for at least five minutes. But you know it’s going to be hard to tell them everything since you three are going to die the moment this video end in… one minute. I installed a few explosives everywhere in the building so the probability that you’ll be alive is about 10%."

Soonyoung quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and brought it next to his mouth. 

"Wonwoo, Junhui, do you hear me ?!" 

"Yes what is it ?" 

"GET OUT OF HERE ! IT’S A TRAP !" 

"Wh—" 

 

 

* _ **BOOM**_ *


	21. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui or Ji Hoon.
> 
> They must take a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you? Are you alright? What do you think of this third part? I told you that I won't go easy on you :D
> 
> Oh I also wanted to welcome all the new readers! Are you enjoying this story? I hope you do!

* _ **BOOM**_ *

 

 

The explosion echoed through the entire building. The walls crumbled, only leaving piles of stones and cement everywhere. An entire part of the hall collapsed, destroying the scene including the chair which was on it. The roof was about to fall off and already blocked the different doors.

Wonwoo and Junhui, thanks to a pillar which protected them, miraculously survived. They got out of their shelter and shook off the dust on their clothes and hair. 

"Are you okay ?" Wonwoo asked after coughing a bit.

"Yeah. Thank you. You saved my life." Junhui answered with a smile which made the younger’s heart fluttered. 

"I couldn’t let you die here. And it’s you who saw the bombs first."

"Good thing I have ears." He joked. 

"Yeah. Now we should look for Soonyoung. I hope he didn’t get hurt."

"Shit the door is blocked."

"There must be another way to join the hall. Oh wait I think I see a gap." Wonwoo noticed. 

"This one ? It’s pretty high. Think you can give me a leg up ?" 

"Definitely. Come here."

Junhui put his foot on Wonwoo’s hands then let the latter pushed him up, allowing the older to jump over the wall. 

"You okay there ?" 

"Yes."

"I’ll climb. Wait for me."

After Wonwoo joined him, the two of them started searching for Soonyoung. 

"Soonyoung ! Do you hear me ?! Hey !" Wonwoo called him, looking around. 

"Is he alive ?" 

"Of course he is. It’s Soonyoung we’re talking about."

"Right."

 

* _ **Coughs coughs**_ *

 

The sound got their attention and made them turn their heads. Suddenly, some stones moved and an arm came into view. Wonwoo quickly approached and began to removed the debris before he grabbed Soonyoung by the forearms to get him out. Once his body was entirely out of danger, Soonyoung laid on his back, tired and breathless. Junhui sat down next to him and examined his face. There were mainly dust and scratches but nothing serious. 

"I’m alive… oh my gosh I’m so stupid."

"You couldn’t have known. The explosives were well hidden."

"Still. I put all of us in danger." Soonyoung sighed, slowly getting up. 

"We chose to follow you so don’t blame yourself." Junhui reminded him. 

"So what was the video about ?" 

When the message replayed in his mind, Soonyoung took both Wonwoo and Junhui’s hands before running away from the ruins to go back to the apartment. 

"Soonyoung what are you doing ?!" Wonwoo shouted, trying to stop his best friend. 

"No time to explain now ! We must get back and tell the others !" 

"What ?" 

"Shut up and run !" 

 

Twenty minutes later, the boys arrived at their destination. Soonyoung banged on the door, not paying attention to the loud noise he was making. Mingyu was the first one to open and got hit on the chest by the older. The latter briefly apologized before pushing him aside to make the group enter. 

"Thank God you’re alive. They talked about the explosion on TV." Minghao informed them. 

"Can you all sit down ?" 

They nodded and obeyed. 

"When I opened a laptop, a video played…" 

As Soonyoung’s story go along, their hearts started to pound faster in their chests. Mingyu couldn’t help but bring Junhui closer to him until the latter sat on his laps. When Soonyoung looked at them, a small smile appeared on his lips, making the couple understand that he understood their reaction and didn’t have any problem with it even though he wanted to hold Ji Hoon in his arms as Mingyu was doing with the Chinese. 

Once his report finished, Soonyoung sighed and slumped on the sofa. He hid his face with both hands and cried silently, thinking about his Love who was suffering far away from him.

"I don’t want to lose him. I can’t lose him. I couldn’t save Chan… I let my son die alone ! I don’t want to do the same with Ji Hoon !" Soonyoung sobbed, with anger in his broken voice. 

"Hey, we’re going to find him okay ? If they want Junhui so badly they shouldn’t be far away from here. You’ve said that it looked like a warehouse, right ?" Wonwoo questioned him, rubbing his back. 

"It’s not like there’re at least twenty in this country." Hansol sighed. 

"Then, we’ll do the twenty warehouses if it’s necessary." Mingyu decided. 

"Thank you guys…" Soonyoung murmured.

"We’ll bring Ji Hoon back, don’t worry."

After eating together, they all agreed to spend the night here. Soonyoung went in Chan’s room to sleep while Mingyu and Junhui chose the couple’s bed. Hansol and Wonwoo both stayed in the living room and quickly fell asleep the moment they closed their eyes. 

Junhui was laying on the bed, eyes wet with tears. He couldn’t erase Chan’s crying face when he died. 

"Baby are you alright ?" Mingyu whispered, concerned. 

"No I’m not. Chan… I just can’t forget his death."

Mingyu looked at Junhui and after taking off his shirt, joined the latter under the covers and took him in his arms. 

"I think that wherever he is, Chan’s happy. Maybe his life was too short but he accomplished so many great things. He made his own choreography and as he said, he found a true family. We gave him the love he deserved and I think that this was the most important thing to him. He left without any regrets or hatred. And I think he wouldn’t want us to blame ourselves because nothing was our fault."

"That’s true. He was a real angel."

"And he still is."

Thanks to Mingyu’s comforting words, a little smile appeared on Junhui’s face. The Chinese snuggled with him and fell asleep. Mingyu kissed the top of his head. Chan will remain forever in our hearts. _Thank you Chan for everything you did. Thank you for coming into our life._

 

 

* _ **Later that night**_ *

 

Wonwoo woke up after an horrible nightmare. In his dream, all of his friends died one by one, alone, with their eyes full of tears and begged him to save them. But he was always too late. Too late to prevent Hansol from drowning. Too late to save Minghao from the flames. Too late to save Mingyu from another car crash. Too late to push Soonyoung away before a pillar crashed his body. Too late to kill the man who put a knife against Ji Hoon’s throat. Too late to scream to Junhui to dodge the bullet which was aiming straight at his heart… And Wonwoo was standing alive in the middle of the corpses as if he was responsible for these deaths. Chan was staring at him, angry by this scene. The older opened his eyes the moment the dancer stabbed his chest with a huge piece of glass. 

He was now standing on the balcony, his headphones on. A single star illuminated the sky with the moon beside it. Wonwoo asked himself if Chan was here, watching them with his usual bright smile on his young face. Was this smile for him too ? _Probably not_. 

Slowly the door slid open. 

"Wonwoo ?" 

Wonwoo slightly turned his head to see the identity of the person who was behind him. 

"Mingyu what are you doing here ? Are you not supposed to be next to Junnie ?" 

"He kicked me out of the bed so I’m waiting for his first dream to end."

"Oh he still does it." Wonwoo chuckled. 

Mingyu nodded and came closer to finally stand next to the older. 

"Can I ask you a question ?" Wonwoo started, keep observing the sky. 

"Go on."

"What’s _happiness_ to you ?" 

"Happiness… I guess that I’m happy when I’m with my friends and Junnie. They’re my happiness." 

"All of them ?" 

"Yeah."

"Hm."

"Why are you asking ?" 

"I think I don’t deserve anything."

"What do you mean ?" 

"Soonyoung, Junhui, Ji Hoon… and Chan… These guys mean the world to me and I just lost one." Wonwoo answered, looking at Mingyu for the first time since they started their conversation. 

The latter took a deep breath before talking back. 

"Listen Wonwoo, I know that we’re not friends or anything like that, but if you want to talk now I’m here. Junhui told me that you’re the type who keeps everything to himself but sometimes it’s better to talk. I’m not the greatest listener either but… well, I’ll try to understand."

Wonwoo didn’t really know what to do. It was the first time they talked so seriously. Both of them had the impression to forget the fact that they were in reality rivals. It was just like two old friends, discussing about some existential questions and trying to cheer each other up. 

"There are just so many things I did which I regret now. But even if I explain them to you, you won’t understand." Wonwoo finally confessed. 

"Is it about Junhui ?" 

At this question, Wonwoo stopped looking at him. 

"What are your plans for the future ? I mean with him." He dodged the question by asking another one. 

"We’ll get married, buy a house and finish our studies." Mingyu said without any hesitation. 

"You’re getting married already ?" 

"I promised him. And as he says, promises are meant to be kept."

"I see. You really love him, don’t you ?" 

"More than anything."

 _So it’s really over_. Maybe it was better this way after all. Unlike him, Mingyu could give everything to make Junhui happy. Wonwoo perfectly saw their strong chemistry and how their love was deeper than the ocean. The book must be closed even if it was hard. It was tough to let go of the one you crazily loved but Wonwoo needed to do that in order to write the happy ending everyone deserved. 

"You should head back. Knowing Junhui, he’s going to call you in three… two… one…" 

"Gyu ?" 

Indeed, when he turned his head, Mingyu could see Junhui waiting for him inside. 

"Yes baby I’m coming." The youngest told him, heading back. 

"Goodnight Wonwoo." Junhui told him with a smile. 

"Goodnight Junnie. Sleep tight."

"You too."

Once the couple left, Wonwoo also decided to return to the living room. He laid down again on the sofa and slipped under the covers. Hansol was still sleeping. He was fronting and mumbling some words Wonwoo couldn’t understand. 

When " _Campfire_ " played, Chan’s face appeared in his mind again. " _I’m sorry_ " was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

 

 

* ** _The next morning_** *

 

"Hey." 

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well ?" 

"Hm. Oh, is everyone still asleep ?" 

"Yes. Breakfast isn’t ready yet so let them be a little bit more. Why don’t you come and sit down ?" 

Junhui accepted and settled on one of the chairs at the dinner table. 

"Do you really think that they’re torturing Ji Hoon ?" The Chinese asked, looking at already crowded streets.

"Honestly, I don’t know. Are they really capable of killing someone ? But more importantly, I wonder why they want you so bad."

"How should I know ? It’s not the most important thing right now."

"To me it is."

"Do you even care about Ji Hoon ? If he dies is it okay for you as long as I’m alive ?" 

"Of course not !" 

The commotion woke Hansol up who rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn. Junhui looked daggers at Mingyu who murmured an apologize. 

"Hyung ? What’s happening ?" 

"Nothing. I’m sorry if we woke you up."

"It’s okay. I didn’t really sleep anyway."

"Did you make a nightmare too ?" 

"Kind of. I saw myself drowning alone in a small room."

"That must be awful." Junhui continued, picturing the scene. 

"It was."

The minutes passed and eventually, everyone gathered to eat breakfast. However, when he counted the persons who were here, Junhui noticed that Soonyoung was missing. 

"Is Soonyoung still sleeping ?" 

"Maybe. Do you want me to bring him here ?" 

"No Minghao, I’ll do it. Just start without us."

Junhui then made his way to Chan’s room. He quietly opened the door and walked until he arrived in front of the bed. As he expected, the Korean had his eyes closed, his arms holding the pillow tightly against his chest. His brows were furrowed and Junhui could see some sweat on his face, wetting his hair. 

Gently, the older touched Soonyoung's shoulders and shook him lightly. 

"Hey Soonie, wake up—" 

Suddenly, Soonyoung grabbed his arms and violently pushed him away, making him fall on the floor, butt first. 

"MOVE !!" He shouted at Junhui who was confused by his action. "What… Oh my God Junnie I’m sorry !" 

He then quickly threw away the covers and helped his friend to get up. 

"It’s alright. Seems like we all made a nightmare."

"Y-Yeah."

"The breakfast is ready. The others are waiting for us." Junhui offered him one of his usual warm smile. 

"Okay. Just let me put some clothes on."

 

Together they sat side by side, Mingyu at Junhui’s right and Wonwoo next to his best friend. 

"Now that I think about it, they didn’t give you a new address to go to. You can’t just leave Junnie alone on the street and wait for them to kidnap him." Minghao thought. 

"That’s right. We can’t guess where they are right now. If it’s Junhui’s life for Ji Hoon’s then we must receive another information for the exchange." Hansol added. 

"Which we’re going to avoid." Mingyu cut him off. 

"I agree. I won’t let anyone die. Not anymore."

"Soonyoung, how many times are we going to tell you that you aren’t responsible for Chan’s death ?" Wonwoo sighed, exhausted. 

"…" 

 

* _ **Phone ringing**_ *

 

This time Mingyu’s phone rang. Junhui tried to see who was calling and as he expected, it was an unknown number. After glancing at the others, Mingyu answered, making sure to put on speaker phone. 

"What do you want ?" 

"Kim Mingyu right ? Good morning to you too."

When he recognized the voice, Soonyoung abruptly got up and pull the phone off Mingyu's hand. 

"WHERE’S JI HOON YOU PIECE OF SHIT !" 

"Calm down Soonyoung. I’m going to tell you your next destination."

"What ?! I’m not going to play a game with you !" 

"Oh I didn’t explain everything to you properly, did I ? Well here’s the deal : you have two choices. Either you play our game to find Ji Hoon which means bringing your lover back without any fight and keeping Junhui or you give us Junhui and we’ll immediately release Ji Hoon. But you should decide quickly because I don’t think your little boyfriend can survive more than three days. I’ll send you the address of the next place. Only two people are allowed to go. If we see three of you, you’ll all die instantly."

"Wait !" 

The stranger hung up before Soonyoung could say anything else. A second later, a message arrived. A new address was written. Soonyoung cursed again and gave back the phone to his original owner. 

"I don’t have time to play their stupid game ! And I’ll never give you up Junhui."

"But what should we do then ?" 

"I don’t know ! It drives me crazy seriously."

"Maybe if we go there we’ll find something about where they’re keeping Ji Hoon." Junhui guessed.

"And who will risk his life this time ?!" 

The group became silent. Everyone kept their eyes away from Soonyoung who was so furious his face turned red. Junhui could feel Mingyu’s hand on top of his. " _I don’t want you to leave_." He understood when his boyfriend tightened his grip. Wonwoo also remained expressionless, staring blankly at his plate. _What should we do Chan ? What should I do ?_

"You know if I save Ji Hoon by letting them—" 

"I’ll go."

 


	22. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can be easy,
> 
> If we take the good decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what guys? I already have an idea for the next story! I can give you TWO keywords: Soonhoon. Asylum.
> 
> That's it! Be patient and maybe I'll post the prologue soon.
> 
> By the way, this story is getting SO INTENSE. I'M SHAKING RIGHT NOW.

"No Hansol you can’t." Soonyoung refused, shaking his head. 

"Why ? I’m not weak. I can protect myself."

"That’s exactly what Chan said before I left ! Do you want to die too ?!" 

"STOP."

Junhui hit the table to shut everyone up. Mingyu was surprised. Since they’ve met, he never saw his boyfriend like that. Junhui was dead serious and clearly mad at either Soonyoung and Hansol or all of them. 

"Soonyoung, can I talk to you ? Privately."

"O-Okay." He stuttered, terrified. 

The Korean followed Junhui until they were standing on the balcony. Junhui closed the door behind him and sat on a chair before telling Soonyoung to do the same. He knew that the others were watching but chose to ignore them. 

"Soonyoung what do you want to do ? You know that we can’t stay here and wait without doing anything. They’ll bring back Ji Hoon’s corpse if we won’t make a choice."

"Junnie…" 

"Soonie, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it ?" 

"I want you to…" 

 

 

 

The two men came back after ten minutes of intense discussion. Soonyoung looked at the others and then met Hansol’s eyes. The older took a deep breath and finally gave a nod which Hansol immediately understood. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. 

"We should go. There’s no time to lose." Soonyoung declared despite his previous decision. 

"What ? Why did you change your mind ?" Minghao asked him, getting up from the couch. 

"Don’t underestimate me. You know I can be persuasive." Junhui explained with a little smirk on his lips. 

"I can see that."

After checking if everyone was fine with the plan, they jumped in Mingyu’s car and drove to the mysterious destination. All of them agreed that Hansol and Mingyu would go, the latter refusing Junhui to risk his life again. In the meantime, to not get caught, the four others would search discretly the surroundings to check if Ji Hoon wasn’t kept somewhere near. 

Thirty minutes later, the drive ended in front of a laboratory. Hansol could already feel fear slowly taking over him as he imagined the different " _scenarios_ " which were planned for them. 

"Is it really here ?" 

"According to the address, yes."

"Do you want me to go instead of you ?" Wonwoo suggested. 

"No it’s okay. I… I’m just scared I guess." Hansol sighed. 

"Hey Hansol, look at me."

When Mingyu gently rested his hands on the younger’s shoulders, the latter raised his head up to meet his eyes. 

"I’m with you, don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be alright." Mingyu calmed him down with a smile. 

"Okay. Thank you hyung."

"Your welcome."

Now feeling confident, Hansol opened the door and got out of the car. Mingyu started to do the same until Junhui grabbed his hand. 

"Come back to me soon." He whispered. 

"I will. I love you."

"I love you."

Then, after one last kiss, Mingyu disappeared. The rest of the band watched them making their way to the entrance of the laboratory. When they entered, Junhui started to panic. _Why do I feel like something bad’s going to happen ?_ In front of him, Soonyoung seemed to feel the same. 

"I don’t feel good about it."

"Me neither."

"They’ll be fine." Wonwoo tried to reassure them. "Now let’s go look for Ji Hoon."

 

 

 

 

 

*** _In the laboratory_ ***

 

 

"This place’s so big. What are we searching for ?" Hansol asked, looking around. 

"I don’t know. Soonyoung said that he found a video, so maybe we need to check the computers."

"Really ? There are like hundred here. It can’t be possible. And they may have passwords too."

"Yeah, you’re right."

"Let’s explore the first floor."

They didn’t bother to wait for the elevator and chose to take the stairs instead. Hansol was walking just a few feet away from Mingyu, not wanting to be left alone. Truthfully, none of them knew what to do. Was there a person waiting for them somewhere or should they found something on their own ? When he promised to come to back to Junhui soon, Mingyu kind of felt bad for not being able to do it. Who knows how long they are going to stay here ? The worst was that the minutes they were loosing to find something meant minutes of Ji Hoon being tortured. No. Mingyu couldn’t betray Soonyoung’s trust by coming back empty-handed. Lying wasn’t an option either. _Why do things have to be so complicated ?_ Junhui used to ask this question often when he didn’t know an answer or had trouble practicing his Korean before doing a presentation. Now, Hansol and Mingyu were thinking that too as they examined the different rooms. All of them were empty just as the entire building. 

"I wonder what they are working on." Hansol murmured, opening every single cupboards in hope to find a hint. 

"I stopped studying chemistry since three years. This brought back so many bad memories." Mingyu talked back, reading the different notebooks left on some tables. 

"How so ?" 

"One day, I was having a moment with one of my girlfriend. She wanted… more than a make out session."

"Wait, you did it in a classroom ?!" 

"She said to me that it was one of her fantasy."

"A-And what happened ?" 

"While I was trying to put a condom on, she pushed me against one of the table, saying that she wanted to fuck without it. But I didn’t want to have kids you know ?" 

"Let me guess, something broke right ?" 

"Yeah. The noise was so loud our teacher immediately came to see if something happened and, well, he saw us."

"That must have been embarrassing."

"You have no idea." 

"But at least you avoided the fact that you were perhaps going to be a father." Hansol concluded. 

"And that was the best decision I took in my life. After dating Junhui of course."

"Maybe she really wanted to have children."

"Well I didn’t obviously."

"What would Junhui think of that anyway ?" 

"Good question. I’ve never seriously asked him if he wanted to have kids. If men can be pregnant, we can try to have at least one haha. But he already considers his cat as his own baby so…" 

"Oh okay, I see."

A second later, they could hear statics before a strange voice started to talk. 

"Chwe Vernon Hansol and Kim Mingyu. What a surprise to see you here."

"What do you want from us ?" Mingyu asked coldly. 

"Nothing actually. Since Junhui isn’t here, I don’t expect anything from you. But I have something which could interest you." 

"Where are you, you coward ?!" Hansol suddenly shouted. 

"Be braves and come to the basement. There’s a surprise for you but be wise. If you go down there, it’s going to be harder to get out."

Then another static signaled the end of the conversation. The two men looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do now. 

"Are we really going down there ?" Hansol questioned Mingyu. 

"I don’t know. Do we have another choice ? We just can’t left like that if we can learn something about Ji Hoon here."

"But what if it’s a trap ?" 

This question made Mingyu stopped talking. They didn’t know what was waiting for them. Maybe Hansol was right. Perhaps a deadly trap had been settled, just like the bombs in the concert hall which nearly killed Junhui, Soonyoung and Wonwoo. But if they leave… it would mean that giving Junhui was the only solution to bring Ji Hoon back alive. Wounded but at least breathing. _No I can’t let them have Junnie_. Mingyu was sure that leaving Junhui behind is the equivalent to sign his death contract. Junhui would probably be killed the moment he would be alone with the kidnappers. He knew that he needed to take a decision quickly but doubts and fear were paralysing him.

"Hyung I’m going."

"Where ?" 

"There. If you don’t come with me then stay here. Don’t try to stop me."

"Wait Hansol I don’t feel good about this."

"Really ? Then what does make you feel good currently ?" The younger asked him, a hint of anger in his voice. 

_Nothing_. Mingyu just stared at Hansol without answering. 

"That’s what I thought. Goodbye hyung."

Hansol quickly disappeared, walking towards the elevator. _What should I do now ?! Follow him ?_ Then Mingyu remembered that they couldn’t loose Hansol. Not another one. The American was their dear friend and if there was a way to protect him, Mingyu would do whatever it takes. 

Mingyu ran after the younger and soon saw him entering the elevator. 

"HANSOL WAIT !" 

But the latter didn’t and let the doors close, preventing Mingyu from coming with him. The older cursed before rushing down the stairs to catch him up. Of course nothing went how he wanted. The lights weren’t working, letting him proceed in the darkness. Due to this Mingyu slowed down his pace to not fall down. How many floors were left ?! Two or maybe four ? _Fuck Hansol_. He could have decided to let Mingyu in, instead of going without him. Or maybe it was the Korean’s fault for thinking too much before choosing to do something. Mingyu laughed. Before he have met Junhui, it was him who usually acted first before thinking unlike his boyfriend who preferred to consider the consequences of his actions. Worrying about Junhui’s safety made him changed into a wise and cautious man. However, now wasn’t the time to regret. He must find Hansol and quickly. Or else… _No, I’ll get him first_. 

When Mingyu finally arrived in the dark corridor, he was out of breath. Hansol did great to vanish from his sight. But the older didn’t give up and kept running. He hadn’t a really good sense of orientation but, well, he trusted his instinct to guide him. If only Hansol had a small bell attached to his ankle, it would be much more easier. Perhaps Mingyu should buy him one, once they’ll get out of here. 

Suddenly, at approximately six meters away, Hansol appeared. He was standing in front of a door, his hand already on the handle. His eyes were looking at something inside a room. Mingyu could see the serious and determined look in his stare. However, his hand was a little bit shaking, hesitantly trying to open the door. 

"HANSOL." Mingyu stopped him. 

But the younger didn’t look at him. Instead, he bite his lips as if he was preventing himself from talking back. 

"Wait don’t—" 

Too late. Hansol went inside the room. Mingyu was glad that the door was made of glass, so he could see what was happening even though he couldn’t hear a single sound.  
A man was sitting on a chair and slowly got up when he saw the American. They discussed together for around three minutes before Hansol received an envelope. He opened it and took out the content. Mingyu tried to see the picture and distinguished… **_Wonwoo’s face_**. 

Hansol lifted his head up to ask for explanations. Mingyu guessed that the man laughed at that before hugging him.   
Suddenly, a needle was visible and in an instant it violently sank in Hansol’s neck. The latter fell on the ground. 

"HANSOL ! NO !" Mingyu screamed in horror, hitting the door. 

Once the youngest’s body stopped moving, the stranger left, opening another door which was at the back of the room, leaving the two young men behind.

 

 

 

 

"I need to go to the bathroom." Junhui said. 

"Okay. We’ll wait for you outside." Soonyoung reassured him with a little smile on his lips. 

"Thanks."

Junhui entered the tiny building and locked himself into one of the cubicles. He immediately took out his phone and check the messages. Nothing from Mingyu. It had been one hour since they left the car. In his case, they haven’t found any signs of Ji Hoon in the surroundings. They searched everywhere from the parks to the public spaces, without forgetting the abandoned places. But Ji Hoon remained absent. The three of them thought of returning to the laboratory. However, Junhui remembered the warning and finally decided to trust Mingyu to come back with something which may help them. 

_Oh I should leave him a message_. That was what he was doing since he started to get worried. The number of texts he had sent was uncountable. Ten or maybe twenty. Junhui also left a few messages on Mingyu’s voice mail, all unanswered. Yes, Junhui was worried sick. Mingyu and him were inseparable and right now it was like they were mile away from each other. 

Junhui typed Mingyu’s number and brought his phone next to his ear. One, two, three ring tones… 

" _I’m not available yet sorry ! Leave a message and I’ll call you back for sure if you’re Wen Junhui ~_ " 

"Hey, hmm… are you okay ? Call me back when you can. I love you. Be… be safe."

 _Maybe he lost his phone_. Junhui tried to convince himself. _He couldn’t possibly be… no_. But what if they were trapped or something like that ? After all, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and him nearly died while trying to get informations about Ji Hoon too.   
Junhui sighed. He couldn’t bear the idea of loosing Hansol and Mingyu. This situation was scaring him to death and the more the hope of finding Ji Hoon alive on their own became impossible, the more he just wanted to give himself to the kidnappers. _Everything would be so much easier_. 

The door slowly opened, waking him up from his thoughts. 

"Junhui, you’re okay there ?" He heard Wonwoo’s voice calling him. 

"Oh yes. I’m coming."

After putting his phone back in his pocket, Junhui unlocked the door and slowly came out. However, when he looked around Wonwoo was nowhere to be seen. 

"Wonwoo ?" 

Then Junhui felt something covering his mouth. It was a tissue but not a regular one. A strange sensation started to invade him. Soon, his vision went foggy. He tried to pull away from the one who was holding him tightly but his body slowly gave him up. " _I’m sorry_." were the last words he heard before falling asleep. 

 

 

 


	23. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To trust someone is easy.
> 
> To betray is harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back for another chapter! 
> 
> I also sadly announce to you that there're not a lot of chapters left before the end. Perhaps about three or four, I don't know yet. But I thank you again for reading my story and I'm glad you enjoy it! :D
> 
> See you soon! ~

****

“Shit!”

Mingyu didn’t know if he should just leave to warn Junhui and the others or risk losing time to save Hansol. However, he quickly took a decision and chose to bring the younger out of here. Since the door was made of glass, he looked around and took a fire extinguisher which was attached to the wall. He gave one then two shot until the glass broke in million of pieces. Being careful to not cut himself, Mingyu passed his arm through the gap and looked for the handle. When he found it, he opened the door and rushed in.

“Hey Hansol, do you hear me?!” Mingyu called him, checking his face.

Mingyu observed the movement of his chest and when he noticed that Hansol was breathing, he let out a sigh of relief. He only seemed to have received a powerful anesthetizing and was now deep asleep. The older took out his phone and composed Minghao’s number. The latter answered after two ringtones.

“Mingyu? What is it?”

“Come to the entrance, Hansol is in danger!”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

After hanging up, Mingyu lifted Hansol in his arms and started to walk away. _We’re getting out of here Hansol, don’t worry_. Since he didn’t want to risk hurting the younger more than he already was, Mingyu waited for the elevator. If only he took Hansol’s place, perhaps they would have got the hint and the person because it wasn’t necessary to deny that he was much stronger than the American. Furthermore, Hansol was the only one who knew the true reason of why Wonwoo’s picture was in this envelope. Mingyu was pretty sure that the latter was somehow involved in the kidnapping. He never really liked him and honestly didn’t trust a single word he said but Junhui believed in him so Mingyu _tried_ to do the same. But someone had to be wary right? And it definitely wasn’t his innocent boyfriend who would fit the role. Would Wonwoo really want Junhui to die though? _No way, he only wants his happiness and it’s not by killing him that he’s going to do this._ “ _Pure logical_ ” Ji Hoon would say if he was here with them. Truthfully, what remained “ _logical_ ” now? Was it _logical_ to risk their lives to save someone who was between life and death? Was it _logical_ to blindly follow the indications of someone unknown? Was it _logical_ to keep believing a **_traitor_**? He needed to convince everyone to open their eyes and see Wonwoo’s true nature. It wasn’t as if Mingyu _wanted_ them to hate him but only put them out of danger.

With a little bit of difficulty, Mingyu succeed to open the door, still holding Hansol. When he saw the two men, Minghao ran to them.

“What happened?!”

“No time to explain! We need to find Junhui and the others! Wonwoo is a fucking traitor!” Mingyu shouted, already rushing towards the car.

“And how do you intend to find them?” Minghao asked, getting in the passenger seat after settling Hansol at the back.

“I downloaded an app in Junhui’s phone to situate where he’s if he takes it with him.”

“Wow that’s creepy.” The Chinese murmured.

“Hey he ASKED me to do it. For real, it’s just in case if he looses his phone we can find it again. You don’t know how expensive the prices can be nowadays.” Mingyu explained, starting the engine.

“Of course.” Minghao nodded, definitively unconvinced.

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

“Junnie! Come on wake up!”

Junhui slowly opened his eyes when he heard his name being called. Still confused about what happened, he didn’t immediately recognize who was talking to him.

“Soonyoung?”

“Thank God you’re alive. Are you okay?”

“Well… I feel a little bit sleepy.”

“Yeah I understand. Wonwoo drugged me too. This damn fucking bastard.”

“Wonwoo?” Junhui questioned him, astonished by Soonyoung’s words.

“Don’t you remember anything? Someone made you breathe something right?”

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to recall if the younger’s supposition was true. Yes, he _could_ feel the sensation of his mouth and nose being covered with a single tissue before a strange smell entered his nostrils. _No, it can’t be him._ “ _STOP DENYING AND OPEN YOUR EYES! It WAS him! QUIT BEING A FOOL._ ” His reason shouted in his mind. He perfectly knew that Wonwoo betrayed them but Junhui couldn’t bring himself to accept the truth. This was just unbelievable. Him, who put his entire trust in the younger, had been fooled the whole time. Was everything planned since the beginning or did something happen before which convinced Wonwoo to become a professional liar? Junhui asked himself if he should look for any reasons or just agreed with Soonyoung that Wonwoo was a “ _damn fucking bastard_ ”? Honestly, for who was this idea harder to accept? Him or Soonyoung? Soonyoung, his best friend since the very beginning who did forgive him even though he didn’t know if Wonwoo was the real responsible for Mingyu’s accident? The same one, who trusted and supported him through the good and the bad times. The only person who was always there for him when everyone else hated him for being a heartbreaker. This friend who stayed by side when nobody else did. Wonwoo must mean so much to Soonyoung and his betrayal was probably destroying him from the inside. Junhui felt stupid for thinking that he was the only one who understood Wonwoo because in reality it was Soonyoung all along.

“We must get out of here.” Junhui said, trying to find anything which could cut the rope which was tying him to a pillar.

“Easy to say when you’re handcuffed. I didn’t see Wonwoo again but I bet that he’s still here somewhere. COME HERE YOU COWARD!” Soonyoung suddenly shouted.

“Hey calm down! Screaming won’t help us.”

“You…You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m so mad. I can’t believe I let him fool us. I can’t believe he betrayed me…”

Suddenly, a door opened and three persons entered the room. Two of them were wearing white masks which were hiding their entire faces. However, there also was a third tiny figure between them, A what seemed like a black dress was covering his body, making impossible for Soonyoung and Junhui to distinguish its identity. Despite its head lowered and back arched, Junhui could also see that its hands were tied up together with a rope.

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” A man questioned them with a certain amusement in his voice.

“You bastard! Free us and bring me Wonwoo!”

“Wonwoo? Oh, then here you go.”

The man who was on the left removed his mask and indeed Wonwoo’s face appeared.

“How could you?! I trusted you! Why Wonwoo?! TELL ME WHY DID YOU DO THAT!”

“Soonyoung I…I can’t tell you right now.”

“What do you mean? Why are you hiding so many secrets from me? I thought…I thought we were best friends.” Soonyoung told, his voice dying down at the end.

“Soonyoung-“

“No, don’t call me that. I gave you one last chance and you wasted it by betraying all of us.”

Wonwoo closed his mouth and let out what sounded like a sad little laugh. Then, his dark eyes met Junhui’s. He could see the confusion mixed with sadness on his face. “ _I’ll explain to you later_ ” Wonwoo said silently. However Junhui answered by shaking his head and mentally sending a “ _You’ve done enough. Just get out of here and never talk to me again. Goodbye Wonwoo._ ”. The latter felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes and turned his back before walking away towards the door he passed previously.

“Well, well, well, it seems like you three aren’t in good terms now. But cheer up because I’m rewarding you by giving you two what you were looking for during this whole time.”

The man violently pushed the frail person on the floor, keeping the tissue which was covering him in his hand. Ji Hoon fell on the floor. He was totally naked and showed uncountable wounds on his body. His small eyes couldn’t even open. Only his weak breath could be heard.

“JI HOON!”

“Thanks for honoring your promise. Now Wen Junhui, you’re going to wait here. You won’t stay here long, don’t worry. In your case Kwon Soonyoung, I’ll let you watch your lover dying slowly. Enjoy the show.”

A minute later, the three men remained alone in the room. Soonyoung didn’t waste time and, despite being handcuffed, walked towards his boyfriend. Once next to him, he kneeled down. Ji Hoon used all of his forces to move and succeeded to put his head on the older’s laps.

“I’m so glad…you’re here…honey…” Ji Hoon whispered with a tiny smile on his lips.

“Oh Ji Hoonie I’ll never leave you again, I promise.” Soonyoung murmured, tears of relief running down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry for being so weak…” The smaller apologized, starting to sob.

“No don’t apologize. It’s okay baby. We’ll work out when we’ll get out of here.” The other reassured him.

“Thank you so much…”

“Anything for you.”

At this sight, Junhui couldn’t help but feel his heart clench in his chest. Right now, all he wanted was Mingyu to hold him in his arms. How long has it been since they last saw each other? He didn’t even know what time was it. The cellar was so dark it was hard to tell if the night already fell or if the sun remained high in the sky. The only thing Junhui could do was waiting for his fate. What did they plan for him? A violent death by a headshot or being stab until there was no more blood left in his body? “ _Wen Junhui wake up! You can’t give up so easily!_ ” But they weren’t in a movie and the probability that someone’s going to save them before one of the three would be shot dead was really weak. Junhui wasn’t a pessimistic person but only realistic. The only thing he actually hoped was that Mingyu thought about finding him thanks to the app they downloaded a while ago. It didn’t seem like nor did Wonwoo or the other man take away his phone since he could see the shape through his jeans’ pocket.

“Hey.” Soonyoug called him.

“What is it?”

“Am I a good comedian?”

“Excuse-me?”

“Honey I have a key in my pocket. Do you think you can open the handcuffs?” He sweetly asked Ji Hoon.

Ji Hoon nodded and grabbed the tiny key which was in one of the pocket of Soonyoung’s jacket. Soonyoung turned around, making it easier for his boyfriend to do the task without moving a lot. Once the accessory fell on the ground, the older rubbed his wrist.

“Take this Hoonie.” He said, putting his jacket on the smaller’s back. “It’s your turn now.”

He then came close to Junhui and placed himself behind the pillar before getting out a knife to cut the rope.

“I don’t understand. How did you get the key?” Junhui questioned him with his eyes wide open.

“Did you really think Wonwoo would betray me? Kwon Soonyoung aka his bff? No way.”

“Can you just explain everything to me?”

“It’s simple. He talked to me, we planned something, I thought that we needed to act appropriately so I let him drugged you and me and I tried to do my best to show as if I was furious against him.” Soonyoung calmly answered, freeing his friend from the pillar.

“Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Someone has to be confused for the two of us, right?”

“…”

“Erm… Wonwoo’s going to come back soon so let’s wait for him.”

Junhui didn’t really know how to react to this revelation. Why did they hide the truth from him? If he was told to act, this wouldn’t be a problem for him since he played in some Chinese movies when he was younger. An inexplicable anger rose in him but for now he needed to put it aside to get out of here and follow the plan Soonyoung and Wonwoo prepared if they had one.

As Soonyoung told him, Wonwoo came back ten minutes later.

“Are they on their way?”

“Yeah, I’ve got Mingyu on the phone. He’ll be here in about five minutes.”

“Alright that’s good. Did you hear that Hoonie? You’re going to leave with Junhui, Mingyu, Minghao and Hansol.” Soonyoung announced him, rubbing the smaller’s back.

“What about you two? Why don’t you come with us?”

“We…have some things to take care of.” Wonwoo answered, giving something to his best friend.

“What’s that?” Junhui asked, trying to guess the nature of the object Soonyoung hid behind him, putting it partially in his pants before covering the whole with his black t-shirt.

“Nothing you have to worry about.”

 _This is none of your business._ The Chinese translated in his mind.

“I’ll hide Ji Hoon first. You two, stay here.” Wonwoo ordered, gently getting the wounded up.

“See you at home honey.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

After waving at Soonyoung, Ji Hoon let himself be escorted to the exit, letting the two friends alone again. A silence fell in the room. They spent two minutes without saying anything, Soonyoung being too ashamed of his behavior for putting the Chinese aside and the latter trying to process what was happening. After a while, Junhui crossed his arms against his chest and sighed. The Korean turned his head in concern and came closer.

“Are you okay Junnie?”

“Am I okay? No I’m not. You both lied to me!”

“It’s not like that-“

“Then what is it like? You know what? I don’t want to hear it. Why everyone is lying to me? I’m not a child!” Junhui shouted angrily, turning his back to Soonyoung.

“No you’re not baby.”

When he heard this special voice, Junhui turned around. A big smile spread on his face as he ran to the man before throwing himself in his arms. Mingyu picked him up and made his boyfriend spin around in the air. After a few seconds, he let Junhui go and crashed his lips against the Chinese’s.

“I’m so glad to see you. I missed you so bad.” Junhui said, smiling.

“Me too baby. By the way, why are you here? What’s this place?”

“Honestly I don’t know. Wonwoo didn’t say anything to me except from what he was told to do.” Soonyoung interfered.

“Anyway, we need to get out of here now. Let’s go.” Mingyu told them, gently taking Junhui’s hand.

“No wait Mingyu. We can’t.” Wonwoo stopped him.

“Why not?”

“I’ve just received orders and I need to bring both Junhui and Soonyoung with me. If they know that you’re here, we’re all dead.”

“Even you?” Soonyoung asked him, surprised.

“They’re not stupid. You both are my closest friends and they know that it’s hard for me to betray you. It’s tough to be a double-agent. Anyway, I’ll attach yours wrists with a rope but I won’t tighten it hard so you can free yourselves whenever you want. Oh before I’ll do that, here Mingyu. Take it.”

This time Junhui could perfectly distinguish what the object was. _A gun_. A _real_ gun.

“W-Wait, why would he need it?”

“Just in case things get out of hands. Now turn around.”

With reluctance, Junhui obeyed and let Wonwoo put the rope around his wrists. Indeed, the knot was easy to undo and he felt somehow reassured. After Soonyoung was ready, Wonwoo opened the door and pushed them outside. Mingyu followed them discretely behind, making sure to avoid every camera by executing Wonwoo’s instructions. The latter must have been here often because he knew the building as much as his own room. He made sure to be a little rude by hurrying the two prisoners without showing any emotions. Truthfully, both Soonyoung and Junhui were nervous. They hoped that Wonwoo will protect them or at least, prevent these strange men from doing anything weird.

The boys arrived in front of a huge door made of steel.

“Mingyu you should stay outside for now. I’ll call you if there’s an emergency.”

The latter nodded and looked at Junhui.

“It’s going to be okay Gyu. Don’t worry.” The older reassured him with one of his beautiful smile.

“Please be safe. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ll try haha.”

“Good luck everyone. Please, get out of here as quickly as you can.”

“We will.” Soonyoung told him before entering the room with Junhui behind him.

After one last stare, Wonwoo closed the door, leaving Mingyu on his own in the corridor.

 

 

 

“Make them sit here.” His brother ordered, pointing at two different chairs.

He then brutally put the two prisoners where they must be. Once done, he walked towards the other man and stood at his right. Junhui and Soonyoung glanced at each other. “ _What should we do now?_ ” The Chinese quietly ask. “ _Let’s wait. We need to see what they’ve planned._ ” The Korean sent his answer by telepathy.

Suddenly, someone came in with a loud noise, startling the two friends. A woman in her mid-twenties smirked and positioned herself in front of Junhui.

“I finally have the chance to meet the famous Wen Junhui. How are you? Aren’t you afraid?”

“No because I know I’m going to leave soon.”

“Ha! I knew that you’re brave and naïve.”

“Fuck you. Just say what you want and let us go.” Soonyoung interjected, giving her a death glare.

“Oh here’s Kwon Soonyoung too. So how was Ji Hoon’s death? Did he suffer a lot?”

“Don’t talk about him you bastard.” Soonyoung growled.

“I won’t be long, don’t worry. The rest depends on someone else. But first, Junhui I have a question for you.”

“What?” Junhui talked back as coldly as his ton could be.

“Do you really know who Kim Mingyu is?”

“Huh?”

“Then let me tell you about him.”

 

 


	24. The Truth behind The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person can change because of another.
> 
> But it's not always in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter of Mingyu's past you've been waiting for! It was actually kind of hard to write his story because I needed to find a good explanation for why did he become a "playboy". I changed the scenario twice but here's the final version and I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> See you soon! ~

Kim Mingyu was born in a middle class family. He was what the society called an unwanted child, an accident, the consequence of having sex without any protection. As a result, his genitors quickly placed in an orphanage. He has lived six years in this house before being adopted by a lady in her thirties who couldn’t have kid. At first, Mingyu didn’t want to get out of his room, scared of this stranger who wasn’t his mother. The woman smiled at his shyness and kindly took care of him by bringing him food, child books and clean clothes. Two days later, when it became necessary to wash himself, Mingyu has called her and silently asked the lady to make a bath for him. She agreed and granted his wish. When he saw how gently his new mother was helping him, Mingyu started to be more opened and appreciated the time they spent together playing and going outside in the park near their apartment.

 It wasn’t necessary to hide that Mingyu’s main characteristic was his beauty (and his height). Boys and girls all wanted to be friends with him, making him the most popular boy of the entire school. The Korean was friendly, kind and very responsible for his age. Indeed, when his adoptive mother learned that she had cancer, Mingyu couldn’t help but take care of her and doing whatever required efforts such as errands, cooking or cleaning.

“Oh Mingyu, you didn’t have to cook today too. You’re going to die before me if you keep going like this.” The lady chuckled, sitting down at the dinner table.

“Mom, you need to rest. Did you take your medicine?” The teenager asked without looking at her.

“Yes. God, you sound like my own mom and you’re only sixteen.”

“I’m nearly an adult and I guess I have to behave like one.”

“Haha, you’ll never change. I hope you’ll meet someone who can take care of you like you take care of me.”

“Ah, I don’t think this person exist yet.” He laughed, bringing the plates before settling them in front of his mom.

“I think you’re wrong, son. He’s probably somewhere on this Earth already.”

“Then where’s he? I’m waiting for him.”

“You’re young. You have all the time to find him. Unlike me.” She murmured sadly.

“No, don’t say that. I promise I’ll bring him to you.”

“I hope to see you becoming happy, Mingyu.”

“But I’m already happy with you!”

“Tell me, son. What do you want to do later?”

“I…”

At the time, Mingyu didn’t really know what his future life would be like. The only thing that mattered to him was the health of his mom. Even though the doctor told him that she had two years left, he had no plans for her except giving the treatment she needed until the end. But then, where would he go? What was going happen to him? He was an only child, who only learnt life from the woman who kindly took him under his wing. If this “person” existed, he wanted him to be here to guide the ignorant teenager he was. They weren’t rich either and he doubted that his genetics parents would give him a single won. After graduating from high-school, he’ll need to find a job to live and keep his home.

“We’ll see. Let’s eat now, I’m starving.”

“I love you so much my son.”

“I love you too.”

 

His mother died two years later, on the date of his birthday. Mingyu was the only one who remained by her side until her last breath. Why none of the members of her family visited her when she was sick will forever be a mystery for him. Maybe she had some troubles in the past but now she was free from them.

As expected, life became harder day by day. His work took his whole time, not letting him pursue the studies he wanted. Mingyu started from early morning to end at midnight, sometimes doing nightshift when the others employees couldn’t stay. When the men of his age had dreams to follow, he still didn’t know where to go. The apartment was always empty when he would come back to rest for a few hours. His boss treated his workers like shit and he wasn’t an exception. Being a waiter in a tiny restaurant wasn’t THAT horrible though. The customers were in general really kind and patient, and often offered him a tip. Mingyu would thank them before bringing the different dishes they ordered.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of someone. Mingyu got out of the kitchen and placed himself behind the counter. He was surprised to see a child who must be fifteen, walking towards him with a determine look.

“I would like two hamburgers, nuggets and two cups of coke, big size.”

“Coming right up.” Mingyu told him with a little smile on his lips, writing the order on a tiny piece of paper.

After giving it to the chief, the young man came back.

“Why are you alone? Where are you parents?”

“Oh I don’t live with them. My two friends take care of me.”

“What do you mean?”

“My father doesn’t want me to go back and my mother didn’t say anything.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Mingyu apologized to the younger, feeling bad for making remember bad memories.

“It’s okay. Actually, I’m happier with my “new parents”. It’s the first time I feel like I’m counting for someone you know.”

“I’m glad you found someone who can take care of you.” The older smiled fondly.

“Yeah. Well, sometimes I feel like a slave though. Since one’s sick the other doesn’t want to leave him alone so I’m buying the food for us.” The kid sighed.

“At least, you have someone who’s waiting for you at home.”

“Huh? Are you leaving alone, sir?”

“I am. It’s not bad though. You can do whatever you want without anyone to restrain you.”

“But you must be sad. That’s not…cool to be alone forever.”

Mingyu silently agreed, turning his gaze away from the customer’s. Well, what could he do about it? Staying alone was sad but what solution did he have?

“Maybe you should download a dating app.” The younger suggested, checking the messages on his phone. “Or I’ll ask Soonyoung hyung if you could come sometimes.”

“Woah wait a sec-“

The chief interrupted him by calling his name and once Mingyu was in front of him, gave the bag which contained the food. Mingyu passed it to the kid and took the money the latter presented to him.

“Thank you, sir! I’ll come back with my hyungs next time. My name is Chan by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mingyu.”

“Goodbye Mingyu hyung!”

“Goodbye.”

Since his encounter with Chan, Mingyu repeated the latter’s words constantly in his mind. He already had some girlfriends in the past but none of them were the one his mother talked about. They just dated him because he was “Mr.Perfect”, surname that he hated but didn’t say anything about it. Honestly, what did he have to lose if he tried to find someone through some ridiculous app? Nothing. So when he got back to his flat, Mingyu downloaded one and slowly created his profile. He chose to put his love interest towards both gender, because who knows how his soul mate would look like.

Time passed and it was already the time for his fiftieth blind date. The girls he talked with for a few weeks now, seemed to be nice so he organized the encounter in a café, known as the best in town.  As for now Mingyu had relationships with three girls and one man but none of them last long. They all just wanted to fuck with him because he was handsome, kind and gave the “daddy” vibe. Mingyu granted their desires but no one did his. Don’t believe they were those who “broke up” with him. It was actually quite the contrary. Why staying with persons who clearly didn’t have the same goals as his? Chan advised to always do what was right for himself and that there wasn’t any harm in questioning his own choices.

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of a new customer. Mingyu lifted his head up to distinguish the identity of the person who entered the shop and nearly choked on his latte when he saw a gorgeous woman walking towards him.

“Are you Kim Mingyu?” She asked with a smile.

“Uh…yes? I mean, yes it’s me.”

“That’s great! I was kind of scared of meeting the wrong person, haha.”

Since then, they started to see each other more often, planning dates whenever they can. She was a student doing a psychology major but also had a part-time job just as him. Everyday Mingyu would call her only to hear her cute voice and she would always pick up, saying that she always had time for him. Finally, for the first time, he knew how being in love felt like. Perhaps, it was love at first sight but what he knew was that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. She was the light he needed to follow and that’s why one day, when she got out of his last class, he waited for her and took her to the place they both loved to go before asking her out. When she said yes, he hugged her tight against his chest and immediately suggested that they live together at his apartment. And…she agreed. She quitted the house where she was living with her parents and one week later was sleeping in Mingyu’s king sized bed with him by her side. Mingyu was finally happy and found the person his mother talked about. Or so he thought…

Mingyu worked harder and harder but always made sure to come back every day. On her birthday or whenever he could, he would offer the presents she seemed to want when they walked in some shops even though it was as expensive as a jewel. He didn’t expect anything in return because for him, her love was enough. However…since a month, she would sometimes return home later as usual and go out more often. At first, Mingyu didn’t have any suspicion about her loyalty, telling himself it was because of her upcoming exams and that she wanted to work with her friends at the library. She had the right to and he had no reason to prevent her from doing the things she liked. But one day, when Mingyu went out to make the errands, he saw his girlfriend with another man. Their fingers were intertwined and she leaned her head on the said man’s shoulder. The moment he saw that, Mingyu let go of the two bags he was holding and took the stranger by the collar before pushing him against a tree.

“What are you fucking doing with her?!” He shouted with hatred in his eyes.

“Wow, chill man! Are you her brother or something?” The other calmly asked.

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“She said that she broke up with her boyfriend because he was boring. Are you perhaps him?”

Mingyu turned his head towards the woman and waited for her to give him an explanation.

“Mingyu…I…”

“How long have you been cheating on me with this piece of shit?!”

“Three months. He’s a student too.” She told him without any regret, which upset Mingyu more than he already was. “I mean he has some things I need which you don’t have and he’s a perfect boyfriend too.”

“But I gave you everything…”

“Clothes and some cakes? It was kind of you to buy me these but didn’t you see what I truly wanted? Money was all I needed to pay for my studies and some extra things but the more I spent time with you, the more I realized that you were as poor as my previous boyfriends.”

“So you’ve never loved me?”

“Come on Mingyu, who would love someone as naïve as you?”

Mingyu suddenly felt as if the ground was collapsing under his feet. Everything was untrue since the very beginning. He couldn’t believe that he could be so stupid and blind just because of love. She played with him and that was this particular thing which hurt him the most. He didn’t even want to beat the man up and only let him go before going back to his apartment. Surprisingly he didn’t cry and instead helped his ex-girlfriend packing her stuff. His new boyfriend came to pick the boxes and disappeared, leaving only sadness and regrets behind him.

After the break up, Mingyu refused to go out and so, lost his job. He gave his address to Chan and the latter ran to him the moment he received it. They would hung out together, watching TV or just talked until “someone” ordered him to come back home. Honestly, he was so glad to have left this toxic relationship. But something deep in him was telling him something. Something that he refused firmly until one day, the doorbell rang and the woman he loved appeared in front of his very eyes. She was sweating and scared. Her face was covered with different wounds and her clothes were ripped at some parts.

“Mingyu! P-Please I need your help! M-My boyfriend is going to kill me!” She cried, pathetically looking at him with her teary eyes.

 

“ ** _Make them pay._** ”

 

When she saw the cold stare he was giving to him, she took his hands and tried to intertwine their fingers. Mingyu violently shook of her hands and made a step back.

“Mingyu I lied! I’m still in love with you! I never forgot you because you’re the only one in my heart. So you have to help me!”

What kind of conclusion was that? She fooled him completely and now she was begging for his forgiveness. _Liar_.

“Fuck you.” Mingyu said before slamming the door at her face and immediately went into his room.

He heard her scream and shout his name but nothing made him changed his mind.

The next day a murder was committed.

 

Mingyu was now convinced that “love” was the most disgusting feeling which existed. Wanting to feel which pleasure he could find in cheating on someone, he started to use the app again and dated again and again, each time cheating on the person whenever Mingyu felt the future victim was falling for him. He would admit without any regret that he cheated and just broke their heart by saying that this was the most boring relationship he ever had. It was actually fun to feel the need of hiding something from your stupid partner. _Being in love meant risking of losing everything._ That’s the only thing he learned thanks to his first love.

After gathering enough money to pursue his studies, Mingyu left his town to go nearer to his university. He rented a bigger apartment and finally met Chan’s parents, Soonyoung and Ji Hoon. They were the first ones who talked to him actually and also the first ones who became his friends. None of them were his type and they seemed so madly in love Mingyu quickly shook off the idea of playing his cruel game with Ji Hoon (or his boyfriend would kill him for sure). Then, they introduced him to Wonwoo. The moment they saw each other, they both knew that they were meant to be rivals. Wonwoo was the same as him. He liked to play with the others and be cruel while he broke up. Girls or men, nobody was spared of their little game.

“Did you hear about a new student? He’s going to study here.” Soonyoung told them, his hand running through Ji Hoon’s hair while the latter had his head resting on the older’s laps.

“Really? Do you know his name?” Mingyu asked.

“Uh…I think it’s “Jun” or something like that. Apparently, he’s Chinese. That’s all I know.”

 “I’ve never dated a Chinese before.”

“You think I’m going to leave him to you?” Wonwoo snorted his eyes on his phone.

“Then what about a bet? The first one who dates him wins 257, 900 wons.” Mingyu smirked, knowing that he was going to win.

“WHAT?! WONWOO WAIT DON’T-“

“Deal. You better prepare yourself to lose. He’s going to be mine.”

“We’ll see.”

After setting a date for the party, Mingyu spent the rest of his afternoon, thinking of different ways to win the new student’s heart. It won’t be difficult because…well he’s Kim Mingyu, who could resist him? It was amazing to see that a single relationship could change him like that. The cute and dedicated Mingyu left to let his place to a flirty and bolder one. Perhaps he became an asshole too. Not perhaps actually, he DID became an asshole but who cares? Not him anyway.

 

The night already fell when he arrived at the dorm. He needed to see Wonwoo for the last preparations of the party and occasionally meet this famous “Jun” who was apparently going to live with his rival. He was quietly walking along the corridor until he bumped into someone. The latter said something in what seemed like Chinese and cursed again when he saw the state of his phone.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu started, extended a hand for the stranger to take.

“Oh uh yeah. I’m sorry.” The young man apologized.

“No I’m sorry, I just didn’t watch where I was going.”

“May I ask where?”

“I need to talk to Jeon Wonwoo.”

As if the moon understood that he wanted to see the face of the man who was in front of him, she slowly showed it to him with her gentle light. When Mingyu saw his face, he felt a familiar sensation but much stronger this time.

“Oh! I’m his roommate, Wen Junhui!”

Mingyu lost himself in Junhui’s eyes and when he saw the stars which were in them, he knew that he was ready to give his _entire self_ to him.


	25. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they love each other, they're ready to forget the past.
> 
> Because they love each other, they need to face the danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's the most emotional chapter I've ever wrote for this fic. Like, my heart was beating so fast and I cried a little bit. I hope you'll not have the same reactions as me or you're going to die XD
> 
> See you soon ~

“Do you still love him?”

The question didn’t reach Junhui’s brain even though the woman was right in front of him. He was too shocked by Mingyu’s story. This past was definitely different from the one his boyfriend told him on one of their “special talk night”. In the version the younger gave to him, the family part was the same but nothing mentioned about a particular woman. He always affirmed that Junhui was the only one he ever truly loved and the Chinese believed it. Now, he doubted of Mingyu’s sincerity and most of all, his real personality. He literally let his first love die because of a mix of anger and jealousy, these two feelings completely normal because of what happened. However he refused to help one of the woman he had cherished when she just wanted a shelter to save her (bitchy) life. The Mingyu he knew was kind and caring so picturing a cold and cruel one was hard to do. _So everything was a lie?_ Was the Mingyu he knew the real one or was he still the one of the past and never really changed? This thought started to make Junhui question their whole relationship.

“Shut the fuck up! He changed and entirely dedicates himself to Junnie! You know that Junnie! Don’t doubt about him!” Soonyoung tried to convince his friend.

“I…”

“Tell me Wen Junhui, what do you think of him?”

 _A monster, an asshole but also someone who just needed love_. That’s what Junhui thought of his ancient boyfriend. Something told him that this new man loved him deeply and will forever. How stupid he was for doubting because now he was adorable, nearly perfect and kind towards him and his friends. Soonyoung was right: _Mingyu changed_.

“I love him. I really do. Even though he was how you describe him in the past, he’s not a monster anymore.”

“Ah! You love a murderer!”

“He couldn’t have prevented what happened.” Junhui said calmly.

“If he accepted to protect my sister, she wouldn’t be dead:”

“She deserved it.” Wonwoo suddenly interrupted. “She ruined the life of all of her boyfriends. Mingyu wasn’t an exception.”

“What do you mean?” Junhui asked, slowly undoing the rope just as Soonyoung discreetly ordered him.

“She took advantage of their foolishness to put all of their money in her own bank account. She lived like that until her last lover killed her. I’m kind of glad that Mingyu broke up before he would end up homeless.”

At Wonwoo’s confession, Junhui felt anger rising in him. In reality, this woman was ten times more horrible than the Mingyu from the past. Taking advantage of someone’s love… _she’s a fucking monster_.

“SHUT UP!”

The woman took out a gun, and pointed straight at the Chinese’s forehead. Everyone froze. _Am I going to die?_ Junhui quietly question. He didn’t even dare to breath, scared that it would upset her.

“Call your adorable boyfriend. I know that he’s behind the door.” She smirked, bringing the weapon closer.

“…”

“CALL HIM.”

“ _It’s okay, go on._ ” Wonwoo reassured him silently. Junhui then looked at Soonyoung who briefly nodded.

“MINGYU, PLEASE! HELP ME!”

The door brutally opened, letting Mingyu come in with his gun firmly held in his hands.

“Baby! What the fuck is going on here?!”

“Let’s end this now, Wonwoo!”

Soonyoung threw the rope away and pointed his firearm at the woman, while Wonwoo aimed at his own brother. The latter took out another gun and targeted Soonyoung. If one of them pulled the trigger, everyone was going to die in this deadly trap. Everyone except Mingyu.

“Oh here we are. The famous “don’t shoot or I’ll kill him”. Truthfully, I anticipated it because I knew that you’ll be loyal to Soonyoung, Wonwoo. Just like the good dog you are.”

“He’s not a dog. We’re just best friends and he knows I’ll be forever loyal to him too.” Soonyoung defended the younger.

“That’s cute. But I’m not here to listen to your lovely story. Mingyu I have a deal for you.”

“What’s that?”

“You have two choices: if you kill Wonwoo or Soonyoung, Junhui, you and the one you spared will get out of here alive or… you can kill yourself and the three of them will be safe.”

“Gyu no! Don’t choose!” Junhui screamed to stop him.

“Hey you dumbass, I forbid you to do anything stupid.”

“Mingyu, listen to me, don’t shoot anyone.”

“You have one minute to choose. Be quick or else, your lover will die.” The woman said, pressing the tip of her gun between, Junhui’s eyes.

The only thing Mingyu could see was Junhui’s terrified expression in front of an imminent death. “ _Save Junhui. Save Junhui. Save Junhui._ ” Those were the same words which kept repeating themselves in his mind. He didn’t save the woman whom he thought was his first true love because she needed to pay for what she did but Junhui was different. _So much different._ He was the only one who could take care of him whenever he couldn’t cook for the both of them or dedicate himself to heal Mingyu when he was sick. The latter would always do the same, making sure to pay attention of what Junhui truly wanted. The older didn’t have a lot of material desires. He didn’t like expensive clothes or jewels but rather some cute accessories or candies. In any cases, Junhui would be safe.

Mingyu looked at Soonyoung who had still his own eyes focused on every moves of the woman, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He slowly pictured Ji Hoon, patiently waiting for his boyfriend in the car. As him and Junhui, the other couple had plans too. They already lost their child and Mingyu didn’t know if Ji Hoon could support Soonyoung’s death. If the latter would be killed, there was no doubt his lover would follow him and this was definitely not going to happen.

Then, his eyes landed on Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was the one who nearly got Junhui’s heart. The same one, who made his boyfriend cry for days and broke their couple apart for what seemed like forever. What did he really represent to him? Clearly not a friend or someone he’d see by his side until his death. But for Junhui, Wonwoo was engraved in his story. He’d remain the one he loved first but also the same man who made him lose his virginity. Junhui did everything he could to find him again, even though it meant to put himself in danger.

Not only was he Junhui’s first lover but also Soonyoung’s best friend. They went through so many things together. However, their friendship was still as strong as his and Junhui’s love. What kind of monster would Mingyu be if he killed him? But if he had to choose one of them, Wonwoo would surely be the most evident choice.

When Wonwoo saw the hesitation in Mingyu’s eyes, he sighed and lightly lost his grip on his gun.

“Shoot me.” Wonwoo suddenly said.

“What?”

“Shoot me and get out with these two.”

“No.” Mingyu firmly refused.

“Then what are you going to do? Compared to Junhui and Soonyoung, nobody’s waiting for me. I don’t have plans with anyone.”

“WONWOO STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THESE!” Soonyoung shouted, looking at him without moving his arms.

“It’s true Soonie. You have a bright future ahead of you with Ji Hoon. Chan wouldn’t want you to die.”

“My future won’t be as bright as I want if you’re not in it!”

“Wonwoo I don’t want you to go…”

The latter slowly turned his head towards Junhui. His first and last true love, who didn’t choose him in the end. Of course he didn’t want to leave, but what other options Mingyu had to make them leave alive?

“KILL ME MINGYU. COME ON! DIDN’T I MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER ENOUGH?”

“Nobody wants you to die!”

“Nobody? Do you really want me to live? We’ve never been on good terms you and me. We aren’t even friends.” Wonwoo snickered.

“You’re counting for Junhui and Soonyoung.” Mingyu reminded him.

“What about you? Am I counting for you? Tell me the truth Kim Mingyu.”

“If you want to know so badly, no you don’t. But do you think except me, everyone’s going to be happy if you die?”

“Then, what are you going to do? Suicide? Don’t make me laugh.”

“Mingyu don’t do this please. I’m begging you.” Soonyoung pleaded with tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Kill me Mingyu.”

“No…”

“SHOOT.”

 

 

 

 *** _Fifteen minutes earlier, outside the building_** *

 

Ji Hoon was alone with Hansol in the car. Minghao quickly followed Wonwoo and Mingyu, letting him hide in the engine. The first thing he did was joining the younger in the backseat and checked his state. As Mingyu said, Hansol was just deep asleep and would soon wake up. Ji Hoon looked around and spotted a box with some of his clothes in it. Soonyoung must have thought that he would wear them after being naked for so long. _Naked in front of someone other than his boyfriend…_ The horrible memories suddenly came back to him, as he daze off next to Hansol.

He has never felt so humiliated before. Ji Hoon could remember how the man threw him on the floor and ripped his clothes off with a pervert smile on his lips. For a second he really thought that _the worst_ was going to happen when the man whispered to his ear saying how lucky Soonyoung was to have a “slut” like him. Fortunately, he was stopped by a woman who came in the room to give other orders. Ji Hoon let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the cold floor. He brought his knees against him, trying to get as much warmth as he could and hid his body. Ji Hoon didn’t like the latter and he honestly didn’t really know how Soonyoung could find it beautiful every time they made love. Muscles were nearly absents and his white skin made him looked like a skeleton. Chan said multiple times that he should eat more but Ji Hoon was too focused on producing songs and studying that he often forgot to nourish himself, even though he was cooking most of the time, letting Chan do it when he couldn’t. Before he became Soonyoung’s boyfriend, the others would always make fun of how tiny he was for someone of his age. However, he knew that it was what Soonyoung found cute so he never really paid attention or got mad.

When he closed his eyes, he could see Chan’s face appearing in his mind, telling him that everything was okay and that the others would find him soon. But as time passed, Ji Hoon started to lose hope and at this thought tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Suddenly the door opened. The man and the woman from before entered with a two boxes in their arms.

“So you’re Lee Ji Hoon right?” The woman started, slowly coming closer to him.

“…”

“Oh are you too scared to speak? That’s cute. Tie him.”

The man walked towards him with a rope in his hands. Not knowing what to do, Ji Hoon let himself be tied up against the pillar, his arms stretched above his head.

“You’re so skinny, no surprise you couldn’t defend yourself.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, what did you say?”

The woman slapped him hard on the cheek, making his head turn away.

“You have no right to talk to me like that.”

“I don’t see why-“

“SHUT UP!”

Ji Hoon had never been so scared in his life. Usually, he was the one to get mad and hit but being tied up and the feeling of an imminent death was terrifying him.

“I heard that you liked BDSM, right? You must be on cloud nine right now.”

“That’s…not the same…”

The difference was that when he was doing it with Soonyoung, he could feel how much his boyfriend loved him. Now, it was just pure torture.

“Really? Hey, start.”

Suddenly, the man who was by his sides grabbed his sex with so much brutality Ji Hoon repressed a cry.

“How is it?”

“I-It hurts…” Ji Hoon confessed, trying to control his sobs.

“Good. It’s my turn now.”

When he saw what she got out of the box, Ji Hoon panicked. This was the sex-toy he hated the most because the pain which it procured was unbearable for him. He remembered that the moment Soonyoung saw his reaction he immediately got it out and threw it away before placing small kisses to make the pain fade away.

“Let’s see how much you can handle without screaming.”

Without any lube or preparation, she directly made the object penetrate his hole. Ji Hoon bit his bottom lips and tried to think of something else to forget the pain. The vibrations were stronger than he expected and started to irritate his walls, making him move until the man kept him still by tightening his hold on Ji Hoon’s dick.

“You’re so pretty. It’s such a waist to wound you.” The woman chuckled, tilting his head up by placing her hand under his chin.

“Soonyoung…will come…”

“Oh, I don’t have any doubts about that. But you won’t.”

“What-“

Quickly, a ring slid along his cock. The smallest grimaced and threw his head back, panting and sobbing. He looked so miserable, tide up with two sexual objects in and on him.

“We’ll let you alone for now. Let’s give you a good…hour. After that, we’ll get into most serious things.”

Ji Hoon heard some metallic objects banging together. He didn’t dared to try to see what they were and concentrated on imagining his boyfriend’s face and didn’t notice when the two strangers left while laughing at him. _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! SOONYOUNG IT HURTS!_

“It hurts! It hurts!”

“Hyung calm down!”

“W-What?! Where-“

“You’re in the car. You’re safe.” Hansol reassured him, gently rubbing his back.

“Thank God it’s over. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t stop them from hurting you.”

“Hansol, you don’t have to blame yourself. You couldn’t have known where I was.”

“But still and…OH MY GOD WONWOO HYUNG IS A TRAITOR!”

“What?”

“I mean, a man told me this back in the laboratory and maybe he’s going to hurt Junhui and Soonyoung hyung! We need to-“

“Wonwoo’s going to do nothing because he has never been a traitor.”

“How could you be so sure?”

“Soonie told me. After a quick fight of course because he thought I wasn’t ready to know about the thread. We told Wonwoo to follow their plan and inform us about all of their moves but we’ve never thought that they would come directly to our apartment. I wonder if they learned about him being a double-agent.” Ji Hoon explained, starting to dress with the clothes Soonyoung left for him.

“Were Chan and Minghao…”

“No they didn’t know about it. Oh is Chan okay by the way?”

When he saw the look in Ji Hoon’s eyes, Hansol felt his heart break in his chest. They were full of hope to learn that the youngest was safe and sound and waiting for them at the hospital. However, hiding the truth was worst than telling the latter.

“Listen hyung, don’t do anything stupid.” Hansol started, taking Ji Hoon’s hands in his own.

“Why?”

“H-Hyung…”

“What is it Hansol? Is Chan okay?!”

“He’s…”

“He’s what?!”

“Dead.”

“Dead? What do you mean?”

“Chan is dead.”

“N-No…H-Hansol this is not funny!”

“I would laugh if it was a joke but… Oh hyung I’m sorry…”

“N-No this can’t be…You…You’re lying! You’re lying! Chan’s alive I’m sure of it!” Ji Hoon started to panic, backing away from the American.

“We watched him leave hyung. I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything to save him.”

“Stop talking! STOP! CHAN IS FINE!” He denied firmly, shaking his head from left to right, eyes tightly close.

“YOU STOP. CHAN DIED A FEW DAYS AGO ALREADY!”

“…”

“Chan is gone hyung. And he won’t come back. I’m so sorry.”

Ji Hoon threw himself in Hansol’s arms and busted into tears. Even if he kept denying it, he knew that the younger told him the truth. _Chan…Chan…_ He lost his one and only loved son. The picture of Chan smiling at him was replaced by his cold dead body on the floor, his friends surrounding the corpse. He didn’t even say a proper “goodbye” before his kidnapers threw him in their black van. Perhaps if they didn’t stay at home because his little person didn’t “feel well” Chan would be alive, sitting just beside him in this car.

“Where’s his body?” Ji Hoon asked, sobbing again.

“The doctors took it away the same day of his death.”

“Okay…”

“Hey hyung, he didn’t hold any grudge against you. He smiled when he passed away. He’s happy and he thanked you for giving him the life he wanted.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes, believe me. He’s proud of you.”

“I hope everyone’ll come back alive.”

“They-“

 

*** _BANG_ ***


	26. Make It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a happy ending.
> 
> Everyone found his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter... I'm so sad seriously. I know that a lot of you stopped following this story when Chan died but I don't know how to explain it but in my mind it was necessary for the development of each character. But anyway I'm still satisfied of this first fic. 
> 
> I finally want to thank all of you who took the time to read! And hopefully I'll meet you again for the second fic based on Soonhoon this time. Thank you so so so much for your attention! I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it! 
> 
> And yes, there will be a second season with the same characters but with new adventures! But I won't write it before one year because I really want to finish this Soonhoon fic and perhaps start a new one but with Wonhui only.
> 
> See you soon everyone! Let me know in the comments what you thought about this story! Just know that I'm not a pro so it's not THAT great compared to others' haha.

*** _BANG_ ***

The moment Mingyu shot in the air, smoke started to spread in the entire room. The boys quickly covered their mouths and backed away from where they were standing. Mingyu held tightly Junhui against his chest to protect him, while Wonwoo and Soonyoung aimed at the two kidnapers who were on the ground, coughing their lungs out.

“What the hell is this?!” Junhui managed to ask.

“Just Minghao’s doing his job.” Soonyoung answered, his eyes locked on the woman.

“Where’s he?”

“I told him to run to the car once he made the two smoke bombs explode. Now let’s end this.” Wonwoo told him.

“Fuck! You’re going to pay for this!” The woman cursed.

“I should have taken you out when I could, you piece of shit.” Wonwoo’s brother said, starting to get up.

Wonwoo suddenly shot next to the man’s head, the sound making Junhui jump.

“Who do you think you are? You always thought that I’m a “disgusting gay” but actually, this “disgusting gay” is studying in an university and is about to get his degree next year unlike you who just take drugs, fight, oh and also follow Junhui like a creep. So who’s the _real_ piece of shit? Give me a good reason to not kill you.”

Junhui was shocked to see this side of Wonwoo. He couldn’t recognize the calm man he met on his first day in this town. Now only hatred and anger remained in his brown eyes, his voice strong and loud as he was telling what he felt during all these years. Wonwoo was suffering since the beginning and he never confessed about his _true_ feelings to anyone. Soonyoung’s concern look towards his best friend confirmed Junhui’s theory, making his heart clench in his chest. How could have he not see that? How could he have not notice this sadness and pain which were eating Wonwoo from inside?  

“Y-You can’t kill your own brother…”

“Test me. I won’t be the one who misses you.”

“Listen to me Wonwoo, don’t do this.” Soonyoung interjected. “We’ll bring them to the police and explain everything.”

“My family has enough money to free him from prison. They can corrupt anyone.”

“Do you really think kidnapping and torturing are not important enough to send them to jail for at least thirty years?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Soonyoung. They can ruin your life so easily.”

“And you think killing your own sibling would do anything good?”

“I…”

When he heard the sweet voice which he loved so much, Wonwoo finally turned his head.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret later. Even though we’re not…a thing, you count for me more than you can imagine. Not as a friend or a lover, I just can’t explain it. But I want to have you by my side for the rest of my life. So please, stop pointing this gun at him.” Junhui tried to convince him, slowly approaching.

“You’re all so stupid. I wanted your death Mingyu but I’ll take revenge first!”

The woman abruptly got up, grabbing her firearm before shooting straight at Wonwoo, avoiding Junhui.

“Goodbye Jeon Wonwoo!!’

“NO!”

Never does Wonwoo thought that someone actually threw himself in front of him to take the bullet at his place. It wasn’t Soonyoung or even Junhui, too late to react to what was happening and certainly not Mingyu who was near the door. Another * ** _bang_** * echoed in the room and the next instant, the woman collapsed lifeless. His brother fell on the floor a few seconds after, his hand covering the hole on his chest. Wonwoo crouched down and stared at his eyes.

“Why… Why did you do that?”

“You were right. I was, no I’m the dumb one… I always counted on money for everything and I thought that…my life will be easy as long as I can satisfy my desires but… I lost what I really wanted to do…”

“What is it?”

“I wanted you to forgive me for mistreating you… I was just so full of regrets and anger against myself that I let our parents do whatever they wanted with me… I’ve never be as kind, talented and clever as you. I guess I was just jealous haha…”

“Hey stop talking. We’ll bring you to the hospital-“

“No Wonwoo. Leave right now. We placed explosives earlier and they’re going to blast in three minutes…argh…you…need to…run…”

“Hey! Wake up! Hey!” Wonwoo called him, shaking the bloody body.

But no matter how many times he pronounced his name, his brother didn’t open his eyes. Soonyoung came beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“We need to go Wonwoo.”

“Yeah…”

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Junhui and Mingyu then got out of the building, leaving the two corpses behind. Once outside, they didn’t waste any time to jump in the car and ask Minghao to drive as far away as possible to avoid the explosion.

“H-Honey…” Ji Hoon weakly called Soonyoung.

“Oh my God, Hoonie I’m so glad you’re safe. You don’t know how much I missed you.” He immediately took the smaller in his arms, shielding him from a non-existent danger.

“But Chan…”

“Hansol told you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him.”

“It’s okay. He’ll always be here anyway.” His boyfriend reassured him, pointing the older’s heart.

“Yeah you’re right.”

On the other side Junhui had his head leaning back on the headrest. His eyes closed, he let the memories of the day flooding into his mind. Fear, anxiety and panic were the only things he felt during this horrible journey. Even though he was glad that everything was finally over, Junhui couldn’t find happiness in the end. Tears ran down his cheeks at the thought of Chan’s gentle gaze he gave to them before he passed away.

“Hey baby.” Mingyu softly whispered his name.

“…”

“I know that’s going to be hard but we need to move on. That’s what Chan wanted. And I’ll be with you don’t worry. We’ll do this together.” The younger said, intertwining their fingers.

“Okay. Thank you for staying with me.” Junhui managed to smile at his boyfriend.

“I will, forever my love.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 

 

It was 9 PM when they all returned to their respective homes. Junhui went to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror which was above the sink. His skin was dirty and his hair extremely greasy, not mentioning how his eyes were puffy and red, huge dark rings under them. He couldn’t even recognize himself. The Junhui who came here a few months ago was beautiful, lively and had such a pretty face but now…Now the Junhui from the present seemed everything but “fine”. Technically, his heart was beating, his lungs were working and his brain was functioning as well, so he was alive, safe and sound. However, Junhui couldn’t say the same about _himself._ Was he happy to be alive? Yes, of course. But, was he really happy after everything that happened? Junhui couldn’t really answer with all these mixed feelings which were confusing him deep inside.

He examined his skin and found some weird stain on his cheeks. They weren’t big, but very tiny and…red. When he realized that it was surely not his blood, Junhui quickly undressed and jumped into the shower before turning the water on. He took the soap in his hand and started to rub it on his entire body to clean any traces of the woman who tried to kill him. The hot water ran down his skin and Junhui could feel that his muscles were slowly relaxing.

A knock on the door interrupted him but Junhui perfectly knew who it was.

“Come in.” He invited him.

A tired Mingyu entered the room and didn’t waste time to get out of his clothes, putting them in the same basket where Junhui’s were. The younger then slid the door open and joined his boyfriend under the shower.

“Want some help?”

“Mmh”

Mingyu grabbed the bottle of shampoo and, after opening the tube, put a big amount of liquid in his hands. He then soaked the Chinese’s hair with it and gently washed them.

“I missed touching you like this.” Mingyu murmured in his ear, sending shivers down Junhui’s spine.

“I thought that we would never have this kind of moment again.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we were in this building, I really believed that I was going to…to…”

“Baby, turn around.”

Junhui did as he was told and faced his (naked) man. The latter grabbed him by his waist and crashed their lips together. They were now both under the hot water, kissing roughly with the older’s arms crossed around the Korean’s neck.

“Legs around me.” Mingyu ordered.

After following his instructions Mingyu lifted Junhui, placing both of his hands under the Chinese’s laps. Then, he got out of the bathroom and once in front of their bed, pushed his partner against the mattress. Junhui could already feel Mingyu’s hard joine touching his legs, making him moan in anticipation.

“Baby, are you sure you’re okay?” Mingyu asked his voice deeper than usual.

Junhui smiled. He loved how Mingyu always made sure that the older desired him as much as he desired the Chinese (not to say way more).

“Yes. I want to feel you inside me Gyu. Please, I’m begging you…” Junhui moaned, his pupils completely dilated, staring at his boyfriend’s.

“God baby you’re so beautiful.”

“And I’m all yours.”

“Yeah, all mine.”

Mingyu started to kiss him sweetly, caressing Junhui’s inner thigh. The latter brought the younger’s face closer to his, parting his lips obediently when Mingyu pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Junhui moved a bit, trying to get some frictions on his throbbing dick, making contact with the Korean’s.

“Fuck baby, say something before you do something like this.” Mingyu growled.

“S-Sorry… Just getting impatient…”

In response to his confession, Mingyu ghosted his lips on his boyfriend’s neck before stopping at a particular spot. He put his mouth on Junhui’s Adam apple and bit it, earning a whimper from the boy who was under him.

“Ah Gyu…please don’t stop please!” Junhui cried when he felt Mingyu’s long fingers teasing his entrance.

“You’re such a good boy baby. Are you ready?”

Junhui nodded and Mingyu smiled. They knew that a bright future was waiting for them even though the past couldn’t be erased completely. Whatever would happen, their hearts will remain unchanged.

Finally Mingyu had met the person his mother talked about and he’ll never let him go.

Junhui will always come back to Mingyu and Mingyu will always come back to him.

 

Wonwoo was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed with his headphones on. Now that he thought about it, none of his member of his family paid attention to him until he left. It was true that his brother was the only member he saw since his departure but he honestly didn’t want to see him again. When they were living together under their parents’ roof, there was truly a time when he felt that his brother and he were “ _close_ ”. Wonwoo was the one who liked to learn new things. Sometimes, he would share his new discoveries with his brother when they were at school while their parents weren’t around to bring them home and then lock each of the two in their separate rooms. They didn’t really play as kids but more reading, drawing or writing some funny things in each other’s notebooks.

But these happy times ended abruptly when they sent Wonwoo in a boarding school for three years to “readjust their behavior”. When he came back his brother became distant and even started to pick on him with his new group of friends. That’s why Wonwoo began to be the cold and lonely student until he met Soonyoung, Ji Hoon and Chan.

A knock on the door interrupted his thought. Wonwoo got up and slowly opened the door to see Hansol with a plastic bag in his hand.

“Hey hyung, want to eat something?”

Wonwoo nodded and let the younger came in.

“I asked Junhui hyung what you liked so I bought what I could find.”

“Thank you. Why did you want to eat together though?”

“Just wanted to see how you were holding up after what happened.” Hansol confessed, getting out a bowl of black bean noodles.

“I would be lying if I say that it doesn’t affect me.” The older snorted, already digging the chopsticks in his dish.

“Apparently you don’t like being alone when something’s troubling you.”

“Junhui told you that too. This man I swear that he worries too much about me.” Wonwoo chuckled, imagining the Chinese’s concerned face.

“I know that we’re not close but if I can help…or I can leave you alone if you really want.”

“No stay. I could use some company indeed.”

Hansol’s expression softened in relief. He and Wonwoo never shared such an intimate moment. Usually all of their friends would be with them, chatting happily with Soonyoung and Chan arguing over everything but always teasing each other. However, despite not talking much together, Wonwoo and Hansol didn’t feel awkward at all.

“Hansol, can I ask you a question?” Wonwoo started.

“Go on.”

“Do you have a sibling?”

“Yes, a little sister. Her name is Sofia.”

“Is she counting for you?”

“Of course, I love her haha.”

“Did you two ever fight? I mean like a really big fight.”

“We did but we couldn’t be mad at each other forever. I never hated her.”

“Why?”

“It’s because she means a lot to me.”

 _That’s the difference_. Perhaps Wonwoo felt nothing near sadness because his brother didn’t count much to him.

“Am I cruel if I don’t feel sad about his death?”

“No. You’re not a monster hyung if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“…”

“Hey, look at me.”

Their gazes met and hesitantly Hansol, after putting his bowl aside, brought the other man into a hug.

“None of us think you’re cruel. Even though you made some mistakes, you had enough courage to put yourself in danger for us. Thank you so much.” Hansol murmured softly beside his ear.

Wonwoo didn’t know exactly why but tears started to run down his cheeks. He held the younger tighter against his chest and let out the feelings he contained for so long. The younger patted his back with a smile on his lips.

Even if he didn’t have Junhui in the end, Wonwoo was alive and still loved by the ones he cherished.

Finally, Wonwoo found the place where he belonged.

 

 

“Ow!”

“Sorry hyung.”

“Hold on honey, he’ll be finish soon.”

“But it hurts…”

“I know baby, I know.”  Soonyoung tried to calm his boyfriend down.

“What did they do to you? There’re so much scratches and wounds.”

“Let’s not talk about that Hao.” The oldest told him, holding Ji Hoon’s hands.

“Alright. Okay, I’ll just disinfect three cuts and we’ll be finish.”

“Fuck!”

Ji Hoon gritted his teeth and clenched Soonyoung’s hands with his own as the sensation of burn was atrocious. He knew that if his wounds wouldn’t be healed there were no doubts that he would get infections. Ji Hoon insisted to immediately go home instead of going to hospital. The doctors would surely interrogate him about the origins of the cuts and reminding the events was the last thing he wanted to do.

After Minghao finished putting different bandages, Soonyoung brought the younger to their bedroom. He laid him carefully on the mattress and once Ji Hoon’s head touched the pillow, put the blanket on his frail body.

“Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate?”

“No please, don’t go.” Ji Hoon whined, extending a hand to grab Soonyoung’s arm.

“Okay, I’ll stay here.” The older chuckled before he sat beside Ji Hoon.

“It’s finally over… I’m so glad.”

“It is. You’re safe now honey. Don’t worry anymore I’m by your side.” Soonyoung gently ran his hand through Ji Hoon’s blond hair.

“But he isn’t here…”

Soonyoung followed Ji Hoon eyes and met the picture of their family, the day Chan arrived in their life.

“Chan…won’t come back…?” Ji Hoon said with a tiny voice, loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

“No honey. I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. None of this is your fault Soonie. I don’t blame you for anything.”

When he saw Soonyoung wet eyes, Ji Hoon softly caressed his cheek, swiping with his thumb the first tears which were threatening to fall. The older leaned in the touch, putting his own hand on the back of his boyfriend’s. The smaller man offered him a tiny smile, happy that he could see and touch the one he loved.

“I wish Chan was with us.” Soonyoung whispered.

“But he is in our hearts.”

“You’re right honey. He will always be with us.”

“Forever.”

“Forever.”

Soonyoung and Ji Hoon were together and it was together that they’ll face the future.

And Chan will always be with them whatever life was going to throw at them.

 

_I’ll always be with you. Forever._

 

 

*** _Several months later_ ***

“Can I open my eyes, Hao?” Junhui asked, still following his friend blindly.

“I’ll tell you when you can! Stop asking.”

“But it’s been like ten minutes- OW!”

“Oops, sorry.”

“I seriously want to kill you right now.”

“You can’t even hurt a fly.” Minghao snorted.

“Fuck you.”

“Nope you won’t. Mingyu won’t appreciate that anyway.”

“You’re stupid.”

They continued to walk for a while (fifteen minutes) until the younger brutally stopped, making Junhui bumped into his back. The latter groaned and after asking the permission, finally opened his eyes.

“Why did you bring me to the park?” Junhui questioned him a little bit confused.

“Mingyu asked me to.”

“But isn’t he with Soonyoung right now?”

“I just did what I was told to. Bye dumbass.”

“Hey!”

After Minghao disappeared in his car, Junhui cursed at his best friend, complaining about not telling him why he was here. He got his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages. _Nothing, that’s strange_. Earlier that day, Mingyu said Soonyoung and him must go shopping for Ji Hoon’s birthday party. However, no matter how many times Junhui sent texts to know if everything was okay, his boyfriend never replied, thing very unusual.

Junhui sat on the nearest bench and observed his surroundings. That was when he noticed the flower shop on the other side of the road. He recalled the huge bouquet Mingyu offered him before he asked the Chinese out. Now that he thinks about it, he never told Mingyu about where his present ended up. Perhaps it was for the best after all. _Mingyu would be so sad haha._

“I’m not going to wait here all day right? Five minutes and I’ll go.” Junhui decided, his arms crossed against his chest.

Two, three, four, five minutes passed and there was still nothing.

“That’s enough.”

 Junhui started to get up until a voice called his name. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice and saw Mingyu running to him. The younger was dressed abnormally chic, wearing what it seemed like brand new clothes Junhui has never seen.

“Gyu? What’re you doing here?”

“Baby… I…Wait a second…”

“Why did you run?”

“I forgot the r- Soonyoung was stuck in a hoodie and I helped him.”

“Oh I see.”

“Baby, I have something to ask you.”

“Yes?”

Gently, Mingyu took the older’s hands in his and faced him completely. Junhui’s heart beat faster. Was he going to break up with him? No. _That’s impossible_.

“At the beginning of the year, I’ve never thought that my life would change drastically. When I met you on the way to Wonwoo’s room I knew that you had something special. You were so beautiful under the moonlight that I literally fell for you at first sight. The sensation I felt was so strong I wanted to kiss you when I stared at your eyes. Honestly, when I recalled the bet I’ve made before, I almost immediately regretted it and I really thought that you wouldn’t choose me in the end. I saw how you looked at Wonwoo and for me everything was over. However, I told Soonyoung and Ji Hoon about how I felt and they ordered me to not give up on you. So that’s what I did. I kept searching what could please you even if it meant sleepless nights. Yes, I was obsessed with you. I never stalked you or anything though.”

“Well, I’m happy I’m not dating a creep haha.”

“Scaring you was the last thing I wanted to do baby. But you did scare me the day you decided to break up with me. You don’t know how happy I was when you accepted to give me a second chance. Uh…what did I want to say…Shit I forgot…”

“Gyu it’s okay, take your time.”

“Well fuck the speech I know you don’t like to wait anyway haha.”

Mingyu got down on one knee and took out a little box from the pocket of his black leather jacket. Junhui covered his mouth.

“Wen Junhui, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Junhui immediately accepted.

“W-Wait, you’ve said “yes”?”

“Yes Kim Mingyu, I’ll marry you!”

Mingyu smiled widely and slowly passed the ring on Junhui’s finger before taking the man in his arms and spinning him around in the air.

“Baby I love you so much! I love you Junhui! I love you haha! I LOVE YOU!” Mingyu shouted after he kissed his fiancé, not caring about the people who were watching them.

“I love you too Mingyu haha.”

 

*** _Five weeks later_ ***

“Am I looking good? My hair doesn’t have any dandruff right? God he must be so beautiful and I’m so…”

“Oh Mingyu come on! The stylists did a great job! Even if you get out of the shower you’re handsome.” Soonyoung scolded, fixing his bowtie as Hansol taught him.

“Sorry, I’m so nervous… It’s the first time I go this far in a relationship.”

“I think it’s the same for him you know.” Wonwoo said, checking if the preparations were still okay.

“Yeah you’re right. OH MY GOD HIS PARENTS! I’VE NEVER MET THEM!” Mingyu panicked.

“You talked with them online you’ve said.” Hansol interfered.

“Yes but seeing them in real life is a totally different thing!”

“Don’t panic hyung, everything’s going to be fine.”

“If you don’t want to go, I can take your place.” Wonwoo chuckled, looking straight at his rival.

“No way in hell Jeon Wonwoo. He’s mine.”

“Wow, possessive.”

“Want someone to take away your Ji Hoonie?” Mingyu mocked Soonyoung.

“The one who dares to do that is dead.”

“And I’m the possessive one.”

The boys laughed loudly and made jokes to relax a tense Mingyu who was going to be Junhui’s husband in a few moments. It wasn’t like Mingyu didn’t know how a wedding looked like; he went to a few ones when he was young with his adoptive mother. The couples were always consisting in a woman and a man. Until his teenage years, he thought that it should always be like this but when he asked his mother, she simply said that the wedding was only for the ones who deeply loved each other. Mingyu smiled at this memory and felt as if he was the luckiest man of this world to marry someone like Junhui. He and Junhui chose Soonyoung, Ji Hoon, Hansol, Minghao and Wonwoo as best men because they couldn’t select only one. Their parents were at first a little bit surprised by their decision but agreed because they wanted the couple’s happiness and without their friends it would be impossible. Soonyoung was also charged of bringing the rings, the latter saying that he didn’t trust anyone else other than himself for this kind of things.

Ten minutes later, a woman called them to say that the ceremony was about to start. Wonwoo and Hansol left first, leaving Mingyu and Soonyoung behind.

“It’s going to be fine. Just breathe slowly, in and out.”

Mingyu followed Soonyoung’s instructions and when he finally felt confident enough, joined the others who were already sitting on the different benches. He walked towards the front with the older behind him and placed himself on the left side, in front of the altar.

The huge door opened and a stunning Junhui made his appearance. It was Minghao who stood by his side until Junhui took his position in front of his fiancé.

“You’re beautiful.” Mingyu complimented him.

“Thank you. You’re looking good too.”

“Only looking good?”

“Haha, you’re the most handsome guy of the world, you know that.”

“That’s better.”

After exchanging their vows, Mingyu finally kissed his now husband, Mr. Kim Junhui. It was kind of strange for the latter to have a Korean name at first but he loved it. His family agreed and told the younger to take good care of their son and of course Mingyu promised to make his husband the happiest man on Earth. Junhui’s little brother swore that he’ll kill him if he would make him cry. Mingyu chuckled and reassured him with a pat on his tiny head.

 

 

“Toss the bouquet!” Soonyoung screamed.

Junhui, still turned towards the car, threw the flowers above his head.

“HONEY WE’RE NEXT!”

The Chinese laughed when he heard this before he entered the car, sitting beside Mingyu.

“Hey Mr. Kim.” Mingyu welcomed him with a kiss.

“Hey my handsome husband.”

“So are you ready for our honeymoon?”

“More than ready haha.”

“Then, let’s go!”

The couple linked hands and looked through the window to see their friends and families one last time before leaving Korea for one month.

At the back of the crowd, Junhui could swear that he saw Chan waving at them with a bright smile on his face. Junhui waved back and returned his smile.

 

“Ah! Mingyu! I’m close!”

“Fuck baby… Be a good boy and come for me.”

Junhui came in a cry when his husband hit his prostate one last time. Mingyu followed him after a few thrusts, filling Junhui with his seed. Then, he fell on the older, panting, with his sex still inside the Chinese.

“I can’t believe we spent the whole night fucking. I planned to lay down on the beach and stare at the stars.” Junhui panted, his eyes nearly closed.

“Well, you’re beautiful, I’m hot and we’re both very _resistant_.”

“I hope nobody heard me. I became so loud lately because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“You’re perform much well than when we met. I’m not saying that you weren’t good though.”

“I just want to say to the world that you’re mine and nobody’s going to take you away from me.”

“You’re so serious Gyu. I won’t see anybody else and you better not either.”

“Why would I do that? I’m and I’ll remain entirely yours.” Mingyu reassured him, planting a kiss on Junhui’s soft lips.

“It’s just that I saw that a lot of married couple began to get tired of each other and cheated…then they found another person and left the first one…I don’t want… I don't want you to go away… I know that it’s selfish but Gyu please…”

“Hey baby.”

“…”

“You’re the only one and you’ll stay the only one in my heart forever. I love you and I’m not lying. I’m so in love with you sometimes I’m scaring myself. Believe me, I’ll never leave you. If you want me to prove you that I’m in love with you, I’ll do anything.”

“Stop you idiot, you’re going to make me cry.”

“You started!”

“I know haha. I love you too Gyu. My handsome husband.”

“That sounds good. Mr. Kim Junhui.” The younger smiled fondly.

“Now get off me and let’s sleep. We’ll go to the sea tomorrow.”

“You know that I reserved a private beach right? There’ll be no one except us.”

“Mingyu…”

“Okay, okay. Goodnight Junnie.”

“Goodnight Gyu.”

The couple slipped under the covers and Mingyu took his precious Junhui in his strong arms, pressing the older’s head against his muscular chest.

But as they began to fall asleep Junhui’s phone rang. The latter searched blindly for it on the nightstand and, once in his hand, looked at screen.

“Who’s it?” Mingyu asked in a sleepy voice.

“My mother. Do you mind?”

“No go ahead, it must be important.”

Junhui thanked him silently and picked up.

“Are you okay mom?”

“Oh Darling I’m sorry to interrupt your honeymoon but we have a problem.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“You need to come back to Shenzhen.”

 

 

****

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked it! :D


End file.
